I DONT NEED A MAN
by KaiSooLovers
Summary: Hidup tak selamanya indah. Semuanya tak selalu diisi dengan kesenangan dan tawa. Terkadang tangis dan kekecewakan datang menghampiri dan merusak segalanya. Saat kau bergantung pada satu orang janganlah mudah terlena. Karena bila orang itu meninggalkanmu dan mengambil semua kepercayaanmu, hatimu akan hancur tak bersisa - Do Kyungsoo EXO. GS. KAISOO. DLDR. RNR
1. chapter 1

**I DON'T NEED A MAN**

.

.

.

.

KAISOO FANFICTION

.

.

.

BY KAISOOLOVERS

.

.

.

ORIGINAL IDEAS. DONT PLAGIAT. DLDR. GS. EXO. KAISOO. MAINSTREAM STORY

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

ENJOY

.

.

.

.

Aku bangun malas dari kasurku. Setiap hari harus aku lalui dengan bangun pagi dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk adikku. Aku dan adikku tinggal berdua disebuah apartemen sederhana. Aku pegang kendali atas apa yang aku dan adikku butuhkan.

Aku beranjak menuju kamar mandi membasuh diri agar tubuhku lebih segar. Tak butuh waktu yang lama akhirnya aku menyelesaikan rutinitas pagiku. Aku bergegas menuju dapur dan menyiapkan sarapan.

Aku mengambil penggorengan dan mulai menyalakan kompor. Aku tuang sedikit minyak untuk melumasi penggorengan. Dua butir telur sudah aku siapkan untuk membuat telur goreng. Entah kenapa pagi ini aku terlalu malas memasak sesuatu.

Setelah menyelesaikan telurku, aku beranjak ke pemanggang roti dan mulai membuat roti panggang. Sarapan hanya dengan roti dan telur menurutku sudah cukup. Untuk sentuhan akhir aku tuang susu kedalam gelas.

"Pagi, eonnie" sapa adikku dengan seragam lengkapnya.

"Pagi" balasku sambil menata sarapan yang sudah siap.

Adikku duduk dibangkunya dan menungguku untuk duduk dikursiku. Ia memulai sarapannya dengan mengoles rotinya dengan selai strawberry.

"Apa kau perlu eonnie antar?" tanyaku sambil memakan rotiku.

Adikku menggeleng.

"Aku berangkat sendiri saja"

Adikku menegak susunya sampai habis. Ia ambil serbet yang sudah aku siapkan sebelumnya untuk menyeka mulutnya. Ia berdiri dan mengambil tasnya.

"Aku duluan, eonnie. Tak usah menjemputku. Aku ada les hari ini"

Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Adikku mengambil piring dan gelas kotornya dan menaruhnya di wastafel. Ia mengecup pipiku sekilas dan langsung melesat keluar.

Aku menyelasikan sarapanku dengan pelan. Aku masih punya waktu sebelum bergegas ke kantor.

Suasana pagi yang sepi. Bertahun-tahun aku melaluinya. Aku sudah terbiasa. Tapi terkadang aku merasa ada yang kurang.

Aku segera menggelengkan kepalaku. Aku bangkit dari dudukku dan membereskan sarapanku yang masih tersisa sedikit. Aku segera mencuci piring dan gelas yang kotor. Aku tak suka meninggalkan barang kotor sebelum aku pergi.

Aku kembali ke kamar dan bersiap. Aku melihat kedalam lemari apa yang akan aku kenakan hari ini. Aku mengambil celana kain hitam dan jas blazer hitam.

Aku pakai tanktop berwarna putih sebagai pakaian dasar yang aku lapisi dengan kemeja putih panjang tanpa aku kancingkan dan blazer hitam sebagai luaran. Celana hitam yang membalut kakiku sebagai pelengkap penampilanku.

Aku sedikit menggulung lengan kemeja dan blazerku hingga sebatas siku. Aku melihat penampilanku didepan cermin. Gaya pakaianku memang sedikit unik untuk seorang wanita. Mungkin sebagian orang akan merasa aneh dengan styleku. Apalagi kemeja putih yang aku kenakan lebih panjang dan aku biarkan terlihat tak rapi. Tapi aku suka styleku.

Rambutku sengaja ku kuncir kuda. Setelah cukup aku menyambar tasku dan heelsku untuk segera berangkat. Untung saja jarak antara kantor dan apartemenku tak terlalu jauh. Hanya butuh waktu 10 menit menggunakan mobil dan aku bisa datang tepat waktu.

Aku merapikan penampilanku sekali lagi sebelum berjalan menuju gedung kantorku. Beberapa karyawan menyapaku yang aku balas dengan senyuman kecil.

Bagi para pegawai yang bekerja dikantor yang sama denganku mereka tak terlalu terkejut dengan penampilanku. Karena memang tak ada aturan khusus cara berpakaian dikantor. Asalkan kami tau situasi.

Aku mendudukan diri didalam ruang kerjaku. Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak sebelum memulai rutinitas kerjaku. Hal itu aku lakukan untuk mengumpulkan energy-energyku yang akan banyak aku keluarkan seharian ini.

Suara pintu ruang kerjaku diketuk pelan dan seseorang membukanya perlahan.

"Permisi, bujangnim. Anda dipanggil Lee Sajangnim diruangan beliau"

Aku menghela nafas lelah. Pagi hariku seketika langsung hancur karena bertemu dengan bosku. Aku menatap Personal Assistant-ku (PA) sekilas dan mengangguk tanda mengerti. Ia kembali menutup pintu dan meninggalkanku.

Aku berdiri dan bergegas menuju ruangan bosku. Sepanjang perjalanan beberapa pegawai menyapaku. Aku cukup berpengaruh disini karena aku termasuk dalam 5 petinggi perusahaan dibawah pemilik perusahaan.

"Do bujangnim!" sapa sang sekertaris yang kelewatan semangat.

Aku mengamati gadis itu yang tersenyum merekah begitu melihatku.

"Ada apa?"

"Anda akan langsung tau jika anda bertemu dengan Sajangnim. Mukanya terlampau khawatir" bisik sang sekertaris dikalimat terakhirnya.

Aku mengangguk dan berjalan kearah pintu. Aku mengetuk dua kali hingga samar-samar aku dengar teriakan dari dalam. Aku membuka pintu dan langsung disambut teriakan lega dari bosku.

"Oh..Do bujang! Aku senang melihatmu"

Tanpa disadari aku menaikkan satu alisku. Tak biasanya bosku bersikap seperti ini. Pasti ada sesuatu.

"Duduklah. Sini...sini"

Bosku melambaikan tangannya memintaku untuk duduk dikursi yang dipilihkannya. Aku menurutinya dan langsung duduk. Bosku duduk dihadapanku dengan wajah cemas dan gugup. Sebenarnya ada apa?

"Begini...Kau tau kan project kita di Gangnam?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Nah...pemiliknya ingin datang memantau kesana"

Aku mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Dan sajangnimnya ingin salah satu dari petinggi perusahaan kita datang kesana dan menjelaskan langsung kepadanya"

Dahiku mengerut.

"Bukankah sudah ada Pak Hong disana?" heranku.

Bosku menggeleng.

"Dia hanya ingin bertemu dengan orang yang bertanggung jawab akan project itu"

"Jika begitu sajangnim saja kesana"

Bosku mengela nafas kesal.

"Jika semudah itu aku tak akan sefrustasi ini" gerutunya.

"Lalu?"

"Hari ini ada rapat penting pemegang saham. Aku tak bisa meninggalkan rapat itu" kesal bosku.

Bosku menatapku. Tatapan penuh permohonan.

"Kyungsoo-ya. Aku mohon kau yang kesana. Selain aku hanya kau yang tau tentang project itu. Itu adalah project terbesar kita yang melibatkan perusahaan besar di Korea Selatan. Jika sampai gagal reputasi kita akan terpengaruh"

Hah...aku tak tau harus menanggapi seperti apa. Aku bukannya ingin menolak tapi aku sangat jarang terjun ke lapangan bila bukan urusan yang penting.

"Baiklah. Kapan aku harus berangkat?"

Wajah bosku langsung sumringah mendengar pertanyaanku. Bahkan diumur yang tak muda lagi aku bisa melihat binar kekanakan dimata bosku.

"Kau berangkatlah sekarang. Dia menunggu disana"

Aku mengangguk lalu berdiri. Bosku mengahmpiriku dan menggenggam kedua tanganku.

"Kau penyelamatku, Kyungsoo-ya" girangnya.

"Ye...ye...Lee sajang"

Aku berjalan cepat kearah ruanganku. Aku tak boleh menyia-nyiakan waktuku sedetikpun.

"Minji, tolong siapkan semua berkas perkembangan project kita di Gangnam. Aku ingin kau meneleponku 15 menit dari sekarang" perintahku ke PA-ku.

Aku memasuki ruanganku dan mengambil tasku. Ku ambil ponsel dalam tasku dan mencari sebuah kontak disana. Ku pasang earphone one piece-ku dan bergerak menuju mobil.

"Bujangnim! Anda mau kemana?" tanya PA-ku terkejut melihatku pergi begitu saja.

"Aku akan kelapangan. Ada hal yang harus diurus. Aku tunggu reportmu" kataku langsung melesat meninggalkannya.

Aku mengendarai mobilku dalam kecepatan sedang. Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari pak Hong dan Minji tentang perkembangan disana aku sudah menyiapkan hal-hal penting apa saja yang akan aku sampaikan.

Ini memang bukan project terbesar pertamaku. Jadi aku tak terlalu cemas dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang nantinya akan ditanyakan oleh klienku. Aku juga jarang terlibat langsung dilapangan. Semua timku sudah aku beri arahan secara langsung untuk mengatur kegiatan disana.

Aku memarkirkan mobilku didekat site projectku. Aku melihat pak Hong menghampiriku dengan terburu-buru. Aku keluar dari mobil dan sedikit merapikan penampilanku.

"Akhirnya anda datang, bujangnim. Saya sudah tak tau harus bagaimana lagi"

Aku berjalan beriringan dengan pak Hong yang nafasnya masih memburu.

"Pemilik dari Kim Corp sudah menunggu sedari tadi. Dan sepertinya ia sudah mulai tak sabar" terang pak Hong.

"Bukan salah kita jika dia menunggu lama. Sebelumnya dia tak membuat janji jika ingin bertemu denganku atau petinggi yang lainnya"

Pak Hong mulai gigit jari mendengar ucapan bosnya. Oh semoga saja nanti bosnya tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Itu dia perwakilan dari Kim Corp" bisik pak Hong.

Aku melangkah dengan pasti menghampiri klienku. Ada beberapa orang berkumpul disalah satu meja yang biasanya digunakan untuk meeting para kontraktor.

"Pak Hong! Apa ini perwakilan dari Lee Construction?" tanya seorang pria yang berada disebelah kanan kursi.

Beberapa orang yang berdiri berbalik dan menatap kedatanganku. Aku simpulkan jika mereka adalah bawahan dari pemilik Kim Corp.

"Ne. Dia adalah Do bujangnim yang menangani bagian perencanaan project ini"

"Kami sudah menunggu silahkan" ucap pria tadi.

Aku berjalan melewati para pria yang berdiri rapi dibelakang kursi. Aku berbalik menghadap kursi dimana pemilik Kim Corp duduk membelakangiku tadi.

Seorang namja muda duduk santai dengan kedua kaki saling menyilang sedang mengamati gadget tersaji didepanku. Aku tak heran melihat pria muda menduduki jabatan sebagai CEO. Karena saat ini sudah banyak pemuda yang memiliki bakat luar biasa.

Pria itu meletakkan gadgetnya dan mendongak kearahku. Tatapan mata kami bertemu. Tatapannya menusuk dan sedikit mengintimidasi. Aku tau tatapan ini. Aku sering melihat tatapan mata itu saat bertemu dengan klienku yang lainnya.

"Selamat siang. Perkenalkan saya Do Kyungsoo yang bertanggungjawab dibagian perencanaan project ini"

Aku mengulurkan tanganku sopan.

Pria itu menatapku sebentar lalu berdiri. Ia membenarkan kancing kemejanya lalu meraih uluran tanganku.

"Kim Jongin. Perwakilan Kim Corp" jelasnya singkat.

Aku bisa merasakan tanganku digenggam erat. Tangannya yang besar melingkupi tanganku yang kecil.

Aku mencoba melepaskan jabatan tangan kami. Tapi entah mengapa rasanya sulit. Tanganku seakan digenggam erat tak bisa dilepaskan. Aku melirik tanganku kemudian beralih ke wajah klienku.

Aku mengeluarkan tatapan yang seakan berkata 'tolong lepaskan'. Aku benar-benar tak nyaman di situasi seperti ini.

Tangan kami akhirnya terlepas setelah ia melepaskan genggamannya. Aku berdehem pelan merasa suasana agak sedikit canggung.

"Penampilan anda berbeda dari kebanyakan kepala bagian"

Tatapan menilai terlihat dari wajahnya. Ia melihatku dari atas sampai kebawah yang ia ulangi berkali-kali.

"Kami memang tak mempunyai aturan khusus dalam berpakaian. Asal itu sopan dan rapi tak jadi masalah" jawabku.

"Sopan? Rapi?" ucapnya mencemooh.

Aku tak suka nada suara ini. Terkesan merendahkan dan menilai sesuai dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Bukankah anda berada disini untuk menanyakan perkembanga project ini?" tanyaku mengalihkan pertanyaan tak sopannya.

"Bujangnim" bisik pak Hong ketakutan mendengar ucapanku yang terdengar berani.

Aku melihat ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya tertarik. Ia terlihat sedikit terhibur dengan kata-kataku.

"Aku ingin melihat langsung kesana" balasnya santai.

"Baik akan saya antar"

Aku menoleh ke pak Hong.

"Tolog siapkan beberapa alat pelindung diri untuk tamu kita"

Pak Hong mengangguk dan langsung pergi.

"Maaf apabila kurang sopan tapi saya tak mengijinkan banyak orang ikut dalam tur ini. Semakin banyak orang kejadian tidak diinginkan lebih besar terjadi"

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Beberapa orang ini adalah pengawal khusus presdir Kim. Kami tetap harus bawa serta mereka" sanggah seorang disamping kanan Jongin.

"Kalian adalah tanggung jawab saya. Disini saya yang memutuskan. Bila memang tidak bisa memenuhi apa yang saya tawarkan, saya tak mengijinkan tur ini berjalan" tegasku.

"Sudahlah Daehyun. Bawa saja salah satu dari mereka dan sisanya menunggu disini" ucap Jongin final.

Sekertarisnya seakan ingin berkata sesuatu tapi tak jadi. Ia tak bisa membantah perkataan bosnya.

Pak Hong kembali dan menyerahkan beberapa helm keselamatan. Masing-masing dari kami memakainya. Selain itu, pak Hong membawakan sepasang sepatu untukku. Aku memang mempunyai sepatu khusus untuk berjalan diproyek bila aku melakukan tur atau menginspeksi.

Aku melepas heelsku dan mulai memakai sepatuku. Setelah selesai aku melihat Jongin yang mengulum senyumnya melihatku.

"Aku tak menyangka anda akan melepaskan heels anda, nona Do" ucapnya pelan.

"Maaf mengecewakan ekspetasi anda, Tuan Kim. Tapi keselamatan nomer satu" balasku acuh.

Aku memberikan gesture untuk mempersilahkan para rombongan berjalan dahulu.

Selama tur aku berada disamping Jongin. Ternyata namja ini sangat profesional. Selama tur ia menanyakan berbagai pertanyaan kritis. Aku sempat gugup saat jawabanku kurang membuatnya puas. Untung saja aku tak menampakkannya.

Kami berjalan dibagian depan gedung apartemen yang baru jadi setengahnya. Ini kali kedua aku menangani proyek apartemen mewah. Kali ini proyeknya sangat besar dengan dana yang cukup fantastis. Mengingat orang yang mendanai adalah perusahaan sekelas Kim Corp, aku yakin dana segitu tak terlalu banyak.

"Dibalik penampilan anda yang 'sopan' dan 'rapi' ternyata anda seorang wanita yang smart" puji Jongin.

Aku hampir memutar kedua bola mataku saat ia menekankan kata sopan dan rapi. Ia benar-benar meledekku.

"Penampilan tak selamanya menunjukkan siapa anda sesungguhnya, Tuan Kim"

Ia tersenyum tipis menimpali kata-kata yang cukup mengena menurutku. Aku tak suka direndahkan.

"Aku suka itu"

Kami kembali berjalan menuju ruang meeting diawal pertemuan kami tadi. Saat dijalan aku melihat salah satu pekerja berada dibawah sebuah tumpukan kayu yang sedang diangkat. Aku melihat penyangga kayu itu tampak tak stabil. Dan orang yang dibawahpun tak menyadarinya.

Aku berlari kencang kearah pekerja itu dan menariknya menjauh. Aku mendengar teriakan kencang saat aku terjatuh tersungkur ditanah bersama pekerja tadi. Dan disusul suara debuman keras yang berada tak jauh dariku.

Aku melirik kearah kayu yang berserakan ditanah. Untung aku bisa lebih cepat menyelamatkannya sebelum tertimpa.

Tiba-tiba saja banyak kerumunan orang berdiri disekitarku. Mereka terlihat khawatir.

"Bujangnim! Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya pak Hong panik.

"Aku tak apa"

"Anda tak apa-apa, pak?" tanyaku pada pekerja yang terduduk disebelahku.

"N-Ne" jawabnya gagap.

"Tolong bawa dia ke rumah sakit terdekat. Aku ingin laporan kejadian ini secepatnya berada ditanganku" perintahku.

"Bubar!" bentakku.

Perlahan semua orang membubarkan diri. Aku mencoba berdiri tapi rasa nyeri dipergelangan kakiku membuatku mati rasa. Tubuhku sedikit limbung dan langsung ditangkap oleh seseorang.

Aku menoleh. Jongin memegang kedua pundakku untuk membantu menopangku. Aku sedikit merintih saat ia menegakkan badanku. Aku rasa pergelangan kaki keseleo. Dan mungkin sedikit bengkak.

"Sebaiknya anda pergi kerumah sakit, nona Do"

Aku menggeleng.

"Tak perlu repot. Hanya dikompres dan semua kembali seperti semula" tolakku.

"Tapi akan semakin memburuk jika anda tidak memeriksanya" debat Jongin.

"Terima kasih perhatiannya. Saya baik-baik saja" sanggahku.

Tanpa diduga Jongin mengangkat tubuhku dari depan. Kedua tangannya melingkar disekitar belakang bahuku dan lipatan kakiku.

Guna menyeimbangkan tubuhku spontan aku melingkarkan lenganku disekitar lehernya.

"A-Apa yang anda lakukan?" tanyaku panik.

"Aku rasa kata-kata tak akan mempan untuk anda"

Jongin berjalan menjauhi site pembangunan.

"Siapkan mobil dan bawa aku ke rumah sakit terdekat" perintah Jongin.

Sang sekertaris -kalau tidak salah ingat namanya Daehyun langsung bergegas mengambil mobil. Sedangkan satu pengawal yang mengikutinya sedari tur tadi tetap berada dibelakangnya.

Saat mobil berada didepan Jongin, ia membantuku masuk kedalam mobil hingga duduk. Aku sedikit meringis saat kakiku tak sengaja aku gerakkan. Aku rasa lukanya lumayan parah mengingat sakitnya saat digerakkan.

Aku terperanggah saat Jongin ikut duduk dibelakang bersamaku. Kedua kakiku diangkat hingga menopang diatas pangkuannya.

"Apa yang anda lakukan?!" seruku panik.

"Tenanglah. Aku hanya ingin mengecek tingkat keparahan lukamu"

Aku memperhatikan Jongin yang demgan hati-hati melepas sepatuku. Saat tangannya tak sengaja menekan kakiku, aku memekik tertahan.

"Maaf" gumamnya.

Dia melanjutkan kegiatannya hingga sepatuku terlepas sempurna. Aku bisa melihat bengkakan kakiku dengan warna biru disekitar mata kakiku. Oh...aku rasa akan butuh waktu lama untuk menyembuhkannya.

"Aku rasa lukanya cukup parah. Dalam sekejab kakimu membiru dan membengkak"

"Istirahat beberapa hari dan sedikit kompres akan membuatnya lebih baik. Anda tak perlu berlebihan" ucapku.

Ia menatapku tajam. Tatapannya sangat menusuk dan lebih mengerikan dari sebelumnya. Kenapa dia terlihat begitu marah?

"Kapan kita akan segera sampai?" tanya Jongin kepada sopirnya.

"Sebentar lagi, Tuan"

Posisi dudukku sedikit canggung. Ini pertama kalinya dalam hidupku duduk dengan posisi kedua kakiku menopang paha orang lain. Jika saja lulaku tak terlalu sakit aku sudah duduk seperti biasa.

Sesampainya dirumah sakit, Jongin membantuku keluar dan meletakkanku diranjang yang sudah siap diluar mobilnya. Aku menahan sakit luar biasa saat kakiku terguncang karena perpindahan ini.

"Aku ingin dokter Park yang menanganinya. Katakan jika Kim Jongin yang meminta" daulat Jongin.

Wow...bahkan suster dirumah sakit ini tak melawan kata-kata seorang Jongin. Aku penasaran seberapa berpengaruhnya seorang Kim Jongin dirumah sakit ini. Setauku Kim Corp tidak bergerak dibidang kesehatan.

Aku diletakkan disebuah ruangan luas dan megah. Tunggu dulu! Ini tidak benar.

"Kenapa aku berada disini? Bukankah aku seharusnya berada di ER untuk diperiksa?" tanyaku heran.

"Setiap orang yang dibawa Tuan Kim akan dirawat disini, nona" jawab salah satu suster.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku penasaran.

Pertanyaanku teralihkan karena seorang dokter datang untuk memeriksaku. Dokternya masih muda dan tinggi. Ia tersenyum lebar melihatku. Aku hanya membalas senyum tanggung diwajahku.

"Ini pasiennya?" tanya sang dokter.

Suster yang membawaku mengangguk kemudian menyiapkan peralatan yang akan sang dokter gunakan.

"Hai...aku dokter Park. Aku akan menjadi dokter pribadimu saat ini"

Dokter Park mengedipkanmatanya kepadaku. Aku hanya memandangnya aneh. Dokter Park mulai melihat luka dikakiku. Dokter muda itu mulai memegang-megang kakiku.

"Aw!" teriakku.

Rasanya sungguh menyakitkan. Hanya disentuh begitu saja tapi membuatku kesakitan.

"Sepertinya kita harus melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut terhadap lukamu, nona Do" ucap dokter Park.

"Apa separah itu lukanya?" tanyaku sambil meringis.

"Kita akan tau setelah pemeriksaan selesai"

Dokter Park tersenyum kemudian keluar ruangan. Beberapa suster masih berada disini membereskan sesuatu. Aku mengehela nafas pasrah. Sepertinya pemeriksaannya tak akan bisa cepat.

"Kami akan memindahkan anda untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut, nona" ucap salah seorang suster.

Dua suster yang tinggal mendorong ranjangku untuk dibawa. Aku harap hari ini cepat berlalu dan aku bisa langsung pulang.

"Bagaimana kondisinya?" tanya Jongin.

Dokter Park mendongak dan tersenyum lebar. Jongin yang melihatnya hanya mendengus tak suka.

"Kau kelihatan mengkhawatirkannya, Tuan Kim? Apa ada sesuatu diantara kalian?" goda dokter Park.

"Jangan gila, Park Chanyeol! Dia hanya rekan kerja"

"Benarkah?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Terserah kau" jengah Jongin.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat kelakuan Jongin. Sahabatnya itu benar-benar sangat tak terduga.

"Aku rasa dia harus dirawat selama beberapa hari. Lukanya tak terlalu parah tapi selama beberapa hari ini aku ingin dia istirahat penuh" jelas Chanyeol.

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya.

Beberapa suster membawa ranjang Kyungsoo kembali ke ruang rawatnya. Jongin dan Chanyeol menunggu. Setelah selesai, suster yang membawa ranjang Kyungsoo keluar menyisakam Jongin dan Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo tertidur pulas diranjangnya akibat efek obat yang diberikan Chanyeol. Jongin melirik jam tangannya. Hari sudah semakin sore dan tanpa ia ketahui seharian ini ia menemani Kyungsoo.

"Aku tak tau kau punya sifat penolong juga" celetuk Chanyeol.

Jongin menoleh kearah Chanyeol.

"Ini pertama kalinya kau membawa seorang wanita dan menungguinya seharian" lanjut Chanyeol.

"Itu karena terjadi didepan mataku" elak Jongin.

Chanyeol mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Mantan tunanganmu saja kau tak perlakukan seperti ini" tuntut Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah" kesal Jongin.

Jongin mendekatkan diri disamping ranjang Kyungsoo. Ia menelisik wajah damai Kyungsoo. Ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Awalnya ia merasa jengkel dengan gadis ini. Gadis ini sangat pintar dalam berbicara. Mulut mungilnya itu seakan bisa membalas seluruh perkataannya. Tapi dibalik itu semua ia suka dengan kepandaian Kyungsoo dalam bicara. Selama tur singkat tadi Kyungsoo dengan lancar menjelaskan tiap detail proyek mereka.

Lamunan Jongin buyar saat suara dering telepon terdengar. Jongin maupun Chanyeol mencari dimana ponsel yang berbunyi itu. Chanyeol merogoh saku celananya dan menemukan ponselnya dalam keadaan mati. Chanyeol menoleh kearah Jongin dan mendapati hal yang sama. Seketika pandangan mereka tertuju pada meja kecil didekat sofa simana tumpukan bau Kyungsoo diletakkan. DIbagian atas tumpukan itu ada sebuah ponsel.

Jongin mengambil ponsel itu dan langsung mengangkat panggilannya.

"YA!!" teriak Chanyeol saat Jongin dengan seenaknya mengangkat panggilan orang lain.

"Eonnie..."

Jongin mengernyit. Ia jauhkan ponsel itu dan mengecek siapa yang menelepon. Dilayar tertampil nama 'Nae Saengie~'. Jongin simpulkan jika yang menelepon adalah adiknya Kyungsoo.

"Eonnie...kau masih disana?"

"Hallo"

13.05.17

 **HAI..i'm back. Lama sekali kita tak berjumpa. Cerita ini sebenernya dadakan. Awalnya aku ragu mau nulis lagi. Apalagi aku masih belum kelarin 1 cerita.** **Untuk Bad Destiny sebenernya tinggal 1 chap lagi. Tapi berhubung aku dari tadi ngesave cerita lewat laptop ga bisa2 dan bikin BT ya udah aku biarin aja. Untuk cerita ini aku coba publish lewat HP. Ga tau deh nanti hasilnya kayak gimana. kkkk.** **Cerita ini juga aku publish di wattpad aku tadi sore. Kayaknya disana sambutannya kurang jadi aku coba beralih kesini. Cerita ini bakalan dilanjut atau ga tergantung respon. Banyak draft FF Kaisoo tapi ga tau knp pengen ngepublishnya yang ini.** **Review juseyo~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T NEED A MAN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KAISOO FANFICTION**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BY KAISOOLOVERS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ORIGINAL IDEAS. DONT PLAGIAT. DLDR. GS. EXO. KAISOO. MAINSTREAM STORY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ENJOY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku melirik jam dinding rumahku berkali-kali. Sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 dan eonnie ku masih belum pulang. Ia tak akan pulang malam tanpa mengabariku terlebih dahulu.

Aku mengambil ponselku dan mulai mencari kontak eonnieku. Nada dering tunggu terus aku dengar. Tumben sekali eonnieku lama mengangkat panggilanku. Aku terus menunggu hingga panggilanku tersambung.

"Eonnie..." panggilku.

Aku menunggu lama tapi tak ada respon.

"Eonnie...kau masih disana?" tanyaku mulai khawatir.

"Hallo"

Aku tersentak. Oh Tuhan! Ada apa ini? Kenapa yang mengangkat bukan eonnieku? Suara bass itu terdengar rendah dan datar. Aku berharap eonnieku tak mengalami kejadian buruk.

"Siapa ini?" tanyaku.

Aku berusaha tak terdengar gugup.

"Kau mencari kakakmu?" tanya orang disebrang sana.

"Hei! Aku yang bertanya duluan!" sentakku.

Entah siapa yang mengangkat panggilan ini tapi aku yakin jika dia orang yang sangat menyebalkan.

"Aku rekan kerja kakakmu" jawabnya tenang.

"Lalu dimana eonnieku?" tanyaku tak sabar.

"Dia sedang istirahat"

Aku mengerutkan keningku. Eonnieku tak pernah mengijinkan orang lain mengotak-atik ponselnya. Lalu kenapa sampai pria ini mengangkat panggilannya? Dan dia bilang eonnieku sedang istirahat. Apa maksudnya?

Aku melebarkan mataku saat sepintas kesimpulan singkat menerjang otakku. Oh astaga! Jangan bilang...

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada eonnieku?!" bentakku.

"Kau tak perlu takut. Kakakmu baik-baik saja"

Aku kesal. Setelah mengatakan itu, lelaki tadi menutup panggilanku. Yang benar saja! Dia berani-beraninya menutup teleponku!

Jongin kembali meletakkan ponsel Kyungsoo diatas tumpukan baju. Ia menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang menatapnya horor.

"Kau tau, Kim. Kau benar-benar tak punya sopan santun" geram Chanyeol.

"Kau sangat mengenalku, Park" balas Jongin enteng.

"Kau melanggar privasi orang kau tau itu!" seru Chanyeol.

"Diamlah" bentak Jongin.

Chanyeol mendengus dan kembali memeriksa Kyungsoo. Ia memastikan bahwa semua peralatan Kyungsoo terpasang dan berfungsi dengan baik.

Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya. Ia harus kembali.

"Aku pergi dulu. Jangan berbuat macam-macam" desis Chanyeol.

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas.

Chanyeol bergerak kearah pintu dan berhenti.

"Kapan kau kembali?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa menoleh.

"Nanti" jawab Jongin singkat.

Chanyeol meninggalkan Jongin diruang rawat Kyungsoo. Jongin duduk disofa dan mulai mengotak-atik gadgetnya. Ia mengecek pekerjaannya melalui email.

Tak selang berapa lama seseorang datang memasuki ruang rawat Kyungsoo. Jongin mendongak dan melihat orang itu tampak panik. Jongin berdiri. Orang itu masuk yang diikuti beberapa orang dibelakangnya.

"Bujangnim!"

Jongin melihat dua orang berteriak bersamaan dan langsung menghambur kearah ranjang Kyungsoo. Sedangkan orang yang Jongin liat pertama kali datang itu mendekatinya.

"Terima kasih kebaikan anda, Tuan Kim. Saya bersyukur Kyungsoo tidak terluka"

"Tak apa, Tuan Lee"

Tuan Lee atau bos Kyungsoo itu menjabat tangan Jongin dengan sedikit mengguncangnya.

"Aku akan mengusut masalah ini. Anda tak perlu khawatir akan kelanjutan proyek ini" ucap pak Lee.

"Saya tak akan pernah meragukan kinerja dari perusahaan anda, Tuan Lee. Saya sangat terkejut anda memiliki pekerja yang mempunyai dedikasi tinggi dalam proyek ini" puji Jongin.

Jongin sangat jarang memuji rekan kerjanya. Ia lebih memilih komentar netral dalam berbicara. Tapi kali ini berbeda.

"Terima kasih banyak"

"Lee sajangnim! Do bujangnim sudah sadar" teriak Minji.

Pak Lee langsung bergegas menuju keranjang Kyungsoo. Semua orang disana lega melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah siuman. Jongin hanya mengamati dari kejauhan.

"Syukurlah bujangnim sudah sadar" haru pak Hong.

"Kau berlebihan!" cibir Lee sajang.

"Sajangnim tak tau bagaimana kejadian itu terjadi. Aku hampir kehilangan nafasku melihat bujangnim terjatuh disamping serakan kayu" protes pak Hong.

"Kalian membuat bujangnim sakit kepala" omel Minji yang melihat Kyungsoo sadar dan langsung memegang kepalanya.

Aku terbangun dari tidur panjangku. Rasa yang pertama kali datang adalah rasa sakit luar biasa disekujur tubuhku. Bahkan aku merasakan kakiku mati rasa.

Aku pegangi kepalaku yang sedikit berdenyut. Samar-samar aku mendengar beberapa orang sedang berargumen. Mataku masih terlalu sulit untuk membiasakan diri dengan cahaya dari luar.

Beberapa kali aku harus berkedip dan menyipitkan mataku. Aku mencoba melihat siapa saja yang berada disekitarku. Saat mataku mulai bisa dengan jelas melihat, disana ada wajah Lee sajang, pak Hong dan Minji. Mereka tersenyum lega melihatku.

Aku tolehkan kepalaku kearah lain dan disana aku melihat Jongin menatapku dalam diam dengan tangan yang dimasukkan kedama saku celananya. Pandangan kami sempat bertemu. Tatapannya tak terbaca. Aku tak yakin tapi selama mata kami beradu pandang tak sedetikpun ia berkedip.

Aku kembali menoleh kearah Minji. Matanya berair dan siap tumpah kapan saja. Selama ia bekerja denganku, aku sangat tau wataknya. Gadis ini sangat sensitif dengan perasaannya.

"Kalian berlebihan" ucapku serak.

Minji membuat ekspresi kesal diwajahnya. Benar gadis yang ekspresif. Sedangkan Yang sajang mendelik mendengar ucapanku.

"Kau ini hampir saja mati! Bisa-bisanya berkata seperti itu kepada kami" gerutu Lee sajang.

"Itu hanya sebuah insiden kecil. Mungkin jika saya terlambat bergerak kemungkinan akan terjadi kecelakaan kerja. Dan jika itu sampai terjadi saya pastikan Kim Corp akan menuntut perusahaan dan semua dana kita akan ditarik. Sajangnim bisa banyangkan berapa banyak dokumen yang harus saya urus?" omelku.

Minji dan pak Hong tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Lee sajang. Beliau seperti anak kecil yang kena omel.

"Saya tak akan menuntut tanpa bukti yang jelas"

Aku dan yang lainnya langsung menoleh kearah Jongin. Aku hampir lupa jika disana masih ada dia. Aku meruntuki mulutku yang banyak bicara.

Jongin mendekatiku dengan wajah datarnya. Bahkan Lee Sajang tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Anda tenang saja, nona Do. Saya akan mengurus kejadian ini" ucap Jongin.

Perkataannya menyakiti harga diriku.

"Semua masih tanggung jawab Lee Construction. Jadi semua dibawah kendali saya. Saya bisa menyelesaikannya tanpa anda turun tangan. Saya bisa meng- _handle_ -nya" balasku.

Minji dan pak Hong menatap horor ke arahku. Mungkin kalimatku sedikit berani tapi masa bodoh. Ini masih dalam lingkup kerjaku.

"Apa yang bisa anda lakukan sekarang mengingat kondisi anda saat ini sedang tak baik?" tantang Jongin.

Ternyata namja ini benar-benar menabuh genderang perang.

"Tenang saja. Anda tak perlu mengkhawatirkan kondisi saya. Saya jamin proyek ini akan selesai tepat waktu tanpa ada kabar yang akan merugikan anda"

Jongin tersenyum remeh kearahku. Aku benci wajah itu. Jika dia bukan orang yang menelongku akan kupastikan mukanya terdapat lebam karena ulahku.

"Saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk kebaikan anda menolong saya. Saya akan mengganti semua biaya yang anda keluarkan untuk perawatan saya. Dan sebagai gantinya tolong jangan terlalu repot membantu saya. Saya tau apa yang harus saya lakukan dalam kondisi terparah sekalipun" ucapku tegas.

"Kyungsoo-ya" lirih Lee sajang memperingatkan.

"Bila anda ingin berterima kasih cukup ucapkan terima kasih" gumam Jongin dingin.

"Kebaikan anda akan saya ingat. Tolong setelah ini kita bisa kembali menjadi partner bisnis dan bekerja profesional. Saya tak mau nantinya kejadian ini diungkit kembali"

"Saya tak biasa berbaik hati kepada rekan bisnis saya. Perkataan anda membuat saya sadar jika apa yang saya lakukan salah. Terima kasih sudah menyadarkan saya"

Jongin keluar dari ruang rawatku. Suasana kikuk masih menyelimuti kamar ini. Minji dan pak Hong hanya diam tak berani berkata apa-apa. Mereka sesekali melirik kearah Lee Sajang yang berdiri mematung.

"Mmm...Bujangnim. Aku sudah menghubungi adikmu. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan sampai" ucap Minji memecah keheningan.

"Terima kasih, Minji"

Aku hampir saja melupakan keberadaan adikku. Dia pasti panik karena aku belum mengabarinya. Aku harap ia tak akan terlalu histeris melihat kondisiku.

"Bisakah kalian berdua meninggalkan kami?" pinta Lee Sajang yang aku indikasikan sebuah perintah.

Pak Hong dan Minji mengangguk lalu memninggalkan kami. Lee sajang menatapku lama. Aku sedikit risih akan tatapannya. Terkadang Lee sajang bisa terlihat mengerikan.

"Kau dan segala harga dirimu"

Ucapan Lee sajang yang terdengar penuh tekanan itu membuatku bergidik. Aku tau pasti ini tak akan selesai dalam waktu singkat.

"Tak bisakah kau menghargai bantuan orang lain?"

"Kau melukai perasaan orang itu hanya dengan ucapanmu. Seberapa bagus kau menyusun kata agar terdengar tak menyinggung perasaannya tapi tetap saja intinya sama"

Lee sajang menatapku tajam. Aku menunduk sebagai respon. Aku rasa kata-kataku kelewatan.

"Aku tau kau dan latar belakangmu, Kyungsoo. Aku tau betapa sulitnya dirimu. Tapi kau terlalu keras pada dirimu sendiri"

Aku memainkan jari-jari tanganku. Lee Sajang menghela nafasnya kasar.

"Aku akan membereskan kejadian ini. Pulihkan dirimu" putus Lee Sajang.

Aku mendongak saat suara langkah menjauhi ranjangku. Aku melihat Lee sajang keluar kamar rawatku. Aku tau aku bodoh. Dan kebodohanku ini berdampak pada orang lain.

Aku menghela nafas. Bayangan masa laluku tak dapat aku enyahkan. Mereka seakan-akan melekat pada otakku dan selalu bergelayut dalam pikiranku.

Lamunanku buyar saat melihat adikku datang. Wajahnya tampak letih dan panik. Aku benar-benar menjadi eonnie yang buruk.

"Eonnie..."

"Kemarilah"

Aku merentangkan tanganku dan menyambut adikku dalam pelukanku. Adikku adalah satu-satunya yang aku punya. Hanya dia alasanku bertahan. Dan akulah satu-satunya orang yang ia gantungkan.

Aku mengelus rambut adikku. Aroma strawberry tercium olehku. Adikku sangat menyukai strawberry lebih dari apapun.

"Kau tau aku sangat panik tadi" ceritanya.

"Mian. Setelah selesai pemeriksaan aku jatuh tertidur karena efek obat" sesalku.

"Aku meneleponmu dan aku terkejut ternyata yang mengangkat seorang namja. Aku panik kau diapa-apakan olehnya"

Aku terkesikap. Aku tak pernah tau hal ini. Aku melepaskan pelukan kami dan mulai mencari dimana ponselku berada. Adikku menatapku bingung.

"Ada apa?" tanya adikku.

"Kau lihat ponselku, Baek?"

Aku masih celingkan menemukan ponselku. Baekhyun -adikku mulai menyusuri ruang rawatku. Ia mengambil sesuatu dan menganggkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Aku mendesah lega.

Baekhyun memberikan ponselku dan aku mulai mengeceknya. Didaftar panggilan terdapat nama kontak adikku.

"Siapa yang mengangkat teleponmu?" tanyaku.

"Entahlah. Yang jelas seorang namja. Dia sama sekali tak menyebutkan namanya" jelas Baekhyun mengingat.

"Dan kau tau, dia membuatku menyimpulkan jika dia telah melakukan sesuatu padamu"

Aku mengernyit.

"Apa maksudmu?" tuntutku.

"Saat aku tanya eonnie dimana dia hanya menjawab kau sedang istirahat dan baik-baik saja. Bagaimana aku tidak berpikiran yang macam-macam" gerutu Baekhyun.

Aku mengusap wajahku kasar. Astaga...ini semua benar-benar keterlaluan. Sekarang aku tau siapa kiranya yang mengangkat teleponku.

Baekhyun menyuapi Kyungsoo dengan sarapan paginya. Hari ini Baekhyun sengaja tak masuk sekolah demi menemani eonnienya. Sempat terjadi beda pendapat antar kakak beradik itu. Akhirnya Kyungsoo mengalah dan membiarkan Baekhyun merawatnya.

Pintu kamar rawat Kyungsoo terbuka. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo langsung menoleh. Disana dokter Park sudah berdiri dengan senyuman khasnya. Seorang suster mendampingi dokter Park.

"Anda sudah sarapan? Baguslah. Setelah ini anda bisa minum obat" ucap dokter Park.

"Kapan saya bisa pulang?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Mungkin dalam waktu beberapa hari ini. Saya masih harus memantau kaki anda"

"Apa anda yang mengangkat telepon eonnieku kemarin?" sela Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo memukul pelan tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun memandang Kyungsoo dan berkata 'wae?' tanpa bersuara.

Dokter Park terkekeh melihat interaksi kakak adik itu.

"Bukan saya tapi teman saya. Maafkan kelancangannya" balas dokter Park.

Baekhyun menggidikkan bahunya acuh.

"Ah...bagaimana jika kita lepaskan ke formalan ini. Jujur saja saya tak terlalu suka bahasa yang kaku" tawar dokter Park.

"Saya tak terlalu tau tapi rasanya sedikit aneh" ucap Kyungsoo canggung.

"Santai saja, nona Do. Kau akan terbiasa"

"Lalu bisakah aku memanggilmu 'neo'?" tantang Baekhyun.

"Ya! Apa-apaan kau! Hormati yang lebih tua!" kesal Kyungsoo melihat tingkah adiknya.

"Dia yang menawarkannya. Aku hanya mencoba membiasakan diri" kilah Baekhyun.

"Jaga sikapmu, Do Baekhyun!" desis Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun memberengut. Ia membuang mukanya tanpa mau melihat ke dokter itu.

Dokter Park tertawa geli melihat tingkah Baekhyun. Pagi-pagi begini ia sudah mendapat hiburan.

"Dokter Park..."

"Panggil saja Chanyeol. Itu lebih bersahabat" potong Chanyeol.

"Ah..ne...Chanyeol-ssi apakah aku masih harus melakukan pemeriksaan lagi?"

"Untuk saat ini tidak. Mungkin sebelum pulang aku harus memeriksamu kembali"

"Bisakah aku keluar dalam waktu tiga hari?"

"Kita lihat hari ini. Akan ku kabari jika memang hasilnya lebih baik"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Jangan lupa minum obatnya. Aku akan kembali untuk pengecekan nanti sore"

Chanyeol membungkuk singkat yang dibalas bungkukan kecil oleh Kyungsoo. Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang masih dalam mode ngambeknya.

"Sampai nanti, Baekhyun" ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap horor Chanyeol. Dokter itu sangat tak sopan langsung manggil nama belakangnya. Baekhyun akan mengingat namanya dan membalasnya suatu saat nanti.

Pintu ruang rawat Kyungsoo terbuka dan menampilkan Minji yang tersenyum lebar.

"Minji eonnie!" teriak Baekhyun senang dan menghampiri Minji.

"Hai, Baekie. Kau pasti lapar. Aku membawakanmu makanan" sapa Minji dan mengangkat bungkusan yang ia bawa ditangan kanannya.

Baekhyun langsung mengambil bungkusan itu sambil bergumam terima kasih. Secepat kilat Baekhyun langsung duduk disofa dan menikmati sarapannya.

"Kau juga membawakan 'makanan'ku?" sindir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melihat Minji membawa tas ditangan kirinya. Ia tau apa itu. Minji hanya tersenyum kecil. Bosnya sangat tau.

"Lee Sajangnim memintaku membawanya. Beliau tak ingin anda bosan katanya" cengir Minji.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. Bosnya selalu seenaknya saja. Dia tak pernah kenal libur atau sakit. Beliau pasti akan memberikan pekerjaan walau dalam keadaan apapun. Kyungsoo sudah terbiasa.

Minji menyerahkan tas yang dibawanya dan meletakkan dimeja lipat yang tersedia diranjang rawat Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membuka tas itu dan mengeluarkan laptop serta dokumen yang ada didalam.

"Bagaimana perkembangan kasus kemarin?" tanya Kyungsoo yang fokus pada dokumennya.

"Lee Sajangnim yang menanganinya. Saya kurang tau. Tapi tadi saya melihat perwakilan Kim Corp datang ke kantor"

Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Minji.

"Perwakilan itu langsung disambut Lee Sajangnim dan masuk ke ruangannya"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan kembali berkutat dengan dokumennya.

"Kapan kau akan kembali ke kantor?"

"Bujangnim mengusirku?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya. Suara Minji yang terdengar kecewa membuatnya merasa bersalah.

"Aku membutuhkanmu untuk _stand by_ disana. Jika terjadi sesuatu kau bisa langsung lapor padaku. Bukan maksud untuk mengusirmu" jelas Kyungsoo sabar.

Minji tersenyum cerah.

"Ah...Babo, Minji" ucap Minji dengan menjulurkan lidahnya bersalah.

"Jika begitu saya permisi"

"Hati-hati"

"Baeki...eonnie pulang dulu ya"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya membalas lambaian tanga Minji. Minji keluar dari ruang rawat Kyungsoo.

"Eonnie memang berniat mengusirnya kan?" sindir Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menoleh dan menatap adiknya yang sedang memainkan ponselnya. Rupanya Baekhyun sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya sedari tadi.

"Secara tersirat iya" balas Kyungsoo acuh.

Jongin melepas kacamata bacanya dan memijit pangkal hidungnya. Berjam-jam dia duduk dan mengamati berkas-berkas membuatnya sedikit pusing. Ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju jendela ruangannya.

Jongin menatap langit hitam diluar sana. Kemerlap lampu dimalam hari menyapa bagian bawah langit. Cuaca memang sedang cerah-cerahnya walaupun malam. Seakan mendukung semua orang yang ingin keluar dimalam hari.

Biasanya Jongin akan pergi club untuk sekedar minum atau bersenang-senang namun kali ini ia merasa malas dan tidak mood untuk pergi kesana. Jongin menyisir rambutnya kebelakang menggunakan sebelah tangannya. Sepertinya ia harus segera pulang dan istirahat.

Pintu ruangan Jongin dibuka dan ditutup kasar. Jongin membalik badannya dan melihat teman jangkungnya berjalan kearahnya dengan bahagia.

"Hai, dude!" sapa Chanyeol.

"Kau tak pergi ke club?" tanya Chanyeol melanjutkan.

Jongin tak menjawab memilih kembali ke meja kerjanya. Ia dudukkan diri dan bersandar.

"Bagaimana keadaan wanita itu?" tanya Jongin to the point.

"Ouch...kau melukai hatiku kawan. Seharusnya kau membalas sapaanku dan menanyakan kabarku terlebih dahulu" ucap Chanyeol pura-pura sedih dan memegangi dadanya.

Jongin hanya menatap datar Chanyeol.

"Seharusnya kau berbasa-basi dulu" gerutu Chanyeol yang diacuhkan.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Jongin lagi.

"Kenapa kau tak menanyakannya langsung?" sebal Chanyeol.

Jongin masih menatap Chanyeol. Tatapannya kini mengintimidasi mengindikasikan dia sedang tak ingin meladeni omong kosong Chanyeol.

"Dia baik, okay? Dia masih rutin kontrol ke tempatku" jawab Chanyeol pada akhirnya.

"Aku tak tau kau sedang bermain ' _hard to get_ ' dengan gadis itu atau bagaimana. Tapi ini sudah 2 bulan semenjak kalian bertemu dan kau masih tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda mendekatinya? _You idiot_!" cerocos Chanyeol.

"Untuk apa aku mendekatinya?"

" _Seriously_? Kau bahkan selalu menanyakan keadaannya setiap bertemu denganku!" geram Chanyeol.

"Hanya sekedar menanyakan keadaan tak berarti apa-apa, Park" dengus Jongin.

"Aku mengenalmu dengan baik. Kau tak akan menanyakan segala sesuatu tentang gadis itu jika kau tak tertarik dengannya"

"Ada yang berbeda dari gadis itu"

Jongin ragu mengatakannya. Ia masih tak yakin.

"Nah! Kau mengakuinya!" seru Chanyeol heboh.

Jongin mendecih. Ia tak berkata jika ia tertarik dengan gadis itu tapi temannya menyimpulkan lain.

"Ah...aku beri satu info. Lusa dia akan ketempatku lagi untuk melepas gipsnya"

Jongin terdiam. Ia tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan mendapatkan informasi itu. Tapi ada sesuatu yang terlintas dalam benaknya. Jongin menyeringai.

 **14.05.17**

 **Aku kembali. Makasih dukungan kalian semua. Aku akan sebisa mungkin update ini cepet tapi ga janji juga ya.**

 **Untuk gaya penulisanku agak berbeda sekarang. Aku biasanya lebih suka pake author pov tapi sekarang aku mau coba ngembangin tulisanku dengan ga terlalu banyak author pov. Aku terima kritik dan saran kalian. Itu sangat membangun sekali. Semoga kalian masih enjoy2 aja dengan gaya penulisan yang sekarang.**

 **Gomawo~~~**

 **REVIEW JUSEYO~~~~~**


	3. Chapter 3

I DON'T NEED A MAN

KAISOO FANFICTION

BY KAISOOLOVERS

ORIGINAL IDEAS. DONT PLAGIAT. DLDR. GS. EXO. KAISOO. MAINSTREAM STORY

HAPPY READING

ENJOY

Aku mulai menyiapkan diriku hari ini. Setelah lebih dari 2 bulan aku bekerja dirumah, akhirnya aku bisa melepaskan belenggu dikakiku dan bergerak bebas lagi.

Aku sudah menelepon bosku dan memberitahunya jika aku akan datang agak siang setelah melepas gipsku. Minji akan menjemputku sekaligus mengantarku.

Kulirik jam tanganku. Ternyata aku sudah menghabiskan waktu agak lama untuk berdandan. Aku terlampau senang hingga lupa waktu.

Aku mengambil tasku dan melihat sekali lagi penampilanku. Aku sudah menyiapkan sepatu yang akan aku kenakan. Flat shoes merupakan pilihan yang bagus mengingat aku baru saja sembuh. Aku tak mau lagi harus terjebak didalam rumah karena kecerobohanku.

Aku mengecek ponselku dan ada pesan dari Minji jika ia sudah ada dibawah. Aku sedikit mempercepat gerakanku yang masih terbatas.

Minji yang melihatku langsung membantuku masuk kedalam mobil. Kami langsung melesat ke rumah sakit.

"Bujangnim terlihat senang sekali" goda Minji.

"Kau tak tau bagaimana rasanya dipenjara selama 2 bulan penuh!" gerutuku.

Minji tertawa.

"Bujangnim hanya diam diapartemen bukan dipenjara"

"Kau tau sendiri jika aku tak suka berdiam diri berjam-jam"

Minji mengangguk mengiyakan.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit. Aku dan Minji langsung menuju ruang dokter Park. Setiap minggu aku harus rajin kontrol agar tau perkembangan kakiku.

Minji mendudukanku dibangku tunggu dan pergi kearah meja suster. Ia harus memastikan apakah dokter Park sedang tak ada tamu.

Minji kembali setelah beberapa menit. Ia membantuku berdiri. Sepertinya dokter Park sedang tidak sibuk.

Aku mengetuk pintu dokter Park sedangkan Minji memutar knob pintu dan mendorongnya. Kami berdua masuk dan terkejut ternyata ada orang lain diruangan dokter Park.

"Oh...Kyungsoo-ssi. Masuklah"

Dokter Park melambai kearahku sedangkan tamunya masih duduk santai membelakangi kami.

Aku dan Minji masuk dengan kikuk. Jujur saja aku lebih memilih menunggu diluar hingga tamunya pergi daripada ikut masuk seperti ini.

Sang tamu memutar tubuhnya mengahapad kami. Aku langsung terkejut saat tau siapa tamu dokter Park. Aku langsung berhenti melangkah dan membuat Minji sedikit bingung.

"Sebaiknya kami menunggu diluar, Chanyeol-ssi" ucapku tak enak.

Aku memberi kode kepada Minji untuk berbalik meninggalkan ruangan dokter Park. Untung Minji langsung cepat tanggap dan membawaku keluar. Tapi sebuah suara menginterupsi langkahku.

"Tak perlu menunggu diluar. Aku yang akan pergi"

Aku menoleh dan orang itu berdiri sambil mengancingkan jasnya. Minji menatapku bingung. Sepertinya ia bingung harus bagaimana.

"Aku pergi dulu" ucap pria itu kepada Chanyeol.

Ia berjalan melewatiku tapi tak sedikitpun ia melirikku. Wajahnya datar seperti biasanya. Aku tak terlalu ambil pusing dan meminta Minji membantuku duduk.

"Jadi kau siap untuk melepas 'borgol'mu?" tanya Chanyeol menekan kata borgol.

Aku tersenyum singkat.

"Aku senang akhirnya Bujangnim bebas dari penjara" timpal Minji.

Chanyeol dan Minji sangat suka bermain kiasan dengan keadaanku. Mereka mempunyai selera humor yang sama. Aku terkadang merasa pusing bila didekat mereka terlalu lama.

"Baiklah kita mulai saja"

Chanyeol menuntunku kearah kasur rawat. Ia membantuku duduk diatas kasur. Chanyeol sempat mengecek pergelangan kakiku terlebih dahulu. Ia melontarkan beberapa candaan yang dibalas oleh Minji. Aku hanya sesekali tersenyum menanggapi ocehan mereka.

"Nah...sekarang kaki mungil tuan putri sudah kembali!" seru Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol-ssi" gumamku.

"Kau tentunya membawa pasangan sepatunya kan, cinderella?" tanyanya terkekeh.

Aku mengangguk.

"Jika begitu tugasku sudah selesai. Jika kau mengalami nyeri tolong segera cek. Dan ingat jangan memakai heels selama 3 bulan!" nasehat Chanyeol.

"Ne. Gamshahamnida" balasku.

"Aku akan kesepian setelah ini. Tak ada pasien cantik lagi yang berkunjung kesini" sedih Chanyeol dibuat-buat.

Aku baru pertama kali mempunyai kenalan yang sangat hyperaktif selain adikku. Bedanya adikku akan menunjukkan ke hyperannya didepanku sedangkan Chanyeol kesiapa saja. Sifat supelnya membuat ia bisa berbaur dengan siapa saja.

"Bagaimana kabar Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Dokter Park menyukai Baekhyun?" goda Minji.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lebar menunjukkan deretan giginya. Aku tau jika Chanyeol menunjukkan ketertarikan terhadap Baekhyun. Hanya saja Baekhyun sangat jual mahal menghadapi Chanyeol. Mungkin faktor perbedaan umur yang cukup jauh membuat Baekhyun tak terlalu tertarik.

"Baekhyun baik" balasku singkat.

"Jika begitu kami permisi. Terima kasih bantuannya selama ini, Chanyeol-ssi"

Aku berdiri diikuti Minji lalu menjabat tangan Chanyeol.

"Aku senang punya pasien cantik sepertimu, Kyungsoo-ssi" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Aku tersenyum menanggapinya. Chanyeol beralih ke Minji dan membalas jabat tangannya.

"Aku yakin anda kecewa karena bukan Baekhyun yang datang menemani bujangnim" goda Minji.

Chanyeol tertawa. Ia mengantarkan kami hingga keluar ruang prakteknya. Aku dan Minji membungkuk singkat sebelum pergi. Kami terkejut saat ada orang yang menghalangi langkah kami.

Aku mendongak dan mendapati seorang Kim Jongin berdiri dengan angkuhnya.

"Oh...Kenapa kau masih disini?" tanya Chanyeol dibelakang kami.

"Aku masih punya urusan denganmu" balas Jongin.

Jongin memperhatikanku dari atas hingga bawah. Ia seakan-akan meneliti penampilanku lalu pandangannya jatuh pada kakiku.

"Sudah sembuh rupanya" ucap Jongin.

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. Namja ini sangat sulit ditebak.

"Terima kasih bantuannya" ucapku tulus.

Seperti ucapannya dulu aku hanya mengucapkan terima kasih. Aku terlalu malas berdebat dengan orang seperti Kim Jongin.

"Permisi"

Aku menarik tangan Minji. Aku harus segera pergi dari sini.

Aku merasakan tanganku dicekal. Aku berbalik dan melihat Jongin mencengkram tanganku tanpa melihat kearahku. Aku melepaskan tanganku dari Minji dan mencoba melepaskan tangan Jongin ditanganku.

"Tolong lepaskan!" desisku.

Entah apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini. Aku hanya ingin segera pergi dari sini. Pertama kali bertemu dengan Jongin aku merasakan ada hal yang aneh dari pria ini. Dan alarmku mengatakan untuk menjaga jarak dengannya.

Jongin menyentakkan tubuhku hingga berada dihadapannya. Ia menatapku datar tanpa ada ekspresi khusus. Aku semakin dibuat geram dengan tingkahnya. Tapi hanya dalam sebuah gerakan membuat semuanya semakin kacau.

God!! Dia menciumku tepat dibibir! Bahkan aku tak sanggup bergerak atau membaca gerakannya tadi. Secepat kilat bibirnya menubruk bibirku. Aku sempat mendengar Minji terpekik kaget. Dan aku pastikan jika setiap orang yang disana menatap kami.

Plak

Secepat bibirnya menyentuhku secepat itu tanganku menyentuh pipinya. Namja ini sungguh brengsek. Berani-beraninya ia menciumku. Nafasku memburu karena amarah. Aku tak akan pernah memaafkan lelaki ini. Ia melihat kearahku dengan tampang tanpa rasa bersalah. Bahkan aku melihat ia menyunggingkan senyumannya. Brengsek!

"Saya tidak akan meminta maaf apa yang saya lakukan ke anda. Dan kedepannya saya harap tidak bertemu dengan anda diluar masalah bisnis. Saya tak menyangka anda serendah ini!" geramku.

"Saya juga tak akan meminta maaf. Bahkan saya sangat menikmatinya" ucapnya dengan seringaian.

Tanpa membalas perkataannya aku langsung pergi. Firasatku benar jika berdekatan dengan orang itu hal buruk akan terjadi. Aku mendengar Minji memanggilku berkali-kali tapi aku hiraukan.

Jongin duduk santai dikursi depan meja Chanyeol yang biasanya diduduki pasien untuk konsultasi. Chanyeol sedari menatap penuh selidik ke Jongin. Ia masih mempertanyakan kedatangan temannya ini.

"Kau gila" celetuk Chanyeol.

"I am"

Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya kekursi dengan mata yang masih menelisik kearah Jongin. Sahabatnya itu masih memasang wajah polosnya seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kenapa kau menciumnya?"

Jongin mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Apa aku tak boleh mencium seorang wanita?" tanya Jongin balik sedikit tersinggung.

"Jika wanita itu hanya sekedar jalangmu aku tak akan menanyakannya tapi yang kau cium adalah seorang wanita karir yang aku yakin bukan wanita gampangan"

"Entahlah hanya ingin"

"WHAT!!!"

Chanyeol memekik keras mendengar jawaban dari Jongin yang kelewat santai. Entah apa yang merasuki Jongin, Chanyeol harap tak akan ada masalah kedepannya.

"Dia menamparmu setelah kau menciumnya, dude. Aku rasa dia akan menganggapmu sebagai musuh"

"Biarkan saja. Ini akan menarik"

Jongin tersenyum licik. Sepertinya ia sudah memikirkan segalanya. Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya berharap ia tak terkena imbasnya nanti.

Ponsel Jongin berdering yang langsung diangkat olehnya. Jongin terlibat percakapan kecil. Chanyeol memperhatikan Jongin.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Chanyeol melihat Jongin mulai berdiri dan merapikan jasnya. Jongin memandang Chanyeol sekilas dan berkata, "Menemui klienku"

Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi Jongin langsung pergi begitu saja menimbulkan tanda tanya besar dikepala Chanyeol. Sekilas Chanyeol menampilkan senyum miringnya sebelum mematikan panggilannya. Ia penasaran dengan apa yang direncanakan Jongin. Terutama kepada Kyungsoo.

Jongin sampai disalah satu gedung kliennya. Hari ini memang ada meeting bulanan diperusahaan rekan bisnisnya. Dan yang menariknya adalah perusahaan dimana Jongin akan meeting adalah perusahaan yang Kyungsoo bekerja didalamnya.

Daehyun sudah menunggu Jongin diloby gedung. Lihatlah wajah Daehyun yang kelihatan panik. Jongin selalu suka mengerjai seketarisnya itu.

"Sajangnim! Kita sudah terlambat!" rengek Daehyun yang mulai kehilangan kesabarannya karena menunggu Jongin dan sekarang bosnya berjalan santai.

"Tenanglah"

Daehyun memberengut. Bosnya terlampau santai dan itu tak menguntungkan untuknya. Ia bisa kena omel pihak Lee Construction karena keterlambatan mereka. Dan tak biasanya bosnya menggelar meeting ditempat rekan bisnisnya bukan dikantor mereka.

Jongin dan Daehyun diaambut Yoona -sekertaris Lee sajangnim. Mereka dibawa masuk ke ruang meeting. Disana Lee sajangnim sudah menunggu. Keduanya berjabat tangan.

Jongin dipersilahkan duduk. Daehyun berdiri disebelah Jongin. Lee sajangnim mengajak Jongin mengobrol sedikit sebelum memulai meeting mereka. Pintu ruang meeting diketuk kemudian dibuka. Kyungsoo membungkuk kecil karena terlambat. Salahkan saja bosnya yang mengabarinya mendadak.

Tubuh Kyungsoo langsung kaku melihat siapa rekan bisnisnya. Jika tau begitu ia menolak saja saat disuruh ikut meeting bersama bosnya. Kyungsoo menampilkan muka sedatar-datarnya. Ia adalah wanita profesional. Masalah pekerjaan dan pribadi harus ia pisah.

Kyungsoo mendekati Jongin yang berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Selamat siang, Tuan Kim. Maaf membuat anda menunggu"

Jongin membalas uluran tangan Kyungsoo dengan sedikit meremasnya.

"Tak masalah untukku. Anda sudah sembuh?"

Kyungsoo menggeram dalam hati. Jongin bertanya seakan-akan mereka tak pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Dan Kyungsoo meruntuki bosnya karena tak sedikitpun menyela. Sial! batin Kyungsoo.

"Iya. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya"

Jongin menatapnya remeh. Namja ini benar-benar iblis. Baru kali ini Kyungsoo merasa sangat jengkel dengan kliennya. Sesulit apapun kliennya Kyungsoo bisa menghadapi. Tapi kali ini Kyungsoo sedikit kesusahan.

Kyungsoo mencoba menarik tangannya. Tanpa sadar ia terlalu lama berjabat tangan dengan lelaki ini. Dan Kyungsoo merasakan alarm tanda bahaya bila ia tak melepaskannya sekarang juga.

Tangan Kyungsoo ditahan Jongin. Genggaman tangan Jongin semakin erat sulit untuk melepaskan. Kyungsoo melotot kearah Jongin tetapi lelaki itu hanya diam dan menatapnya santai. Matanya menatap tangannya yang seolah-olah menggantung.

"Kita mulai saja pertemuaan kita"

Ucapan Lee sajangnim bagaikan suara surga untuk Kyungsoi. Akhirnya Jongin melepaskan tangannya. Kyungsoo dengan cepat duduk disebelah bosnya. Ia masih kesal dengan kelakuan Jongin. Baru kali ini ia menemui klien yang sangat tertarik dengan sentuhan fisik.

Walaupun ini bukan pertama kalinya Kyungsoo diperlakukan seperti ini. Tapi aura dingin dari Kyungsoo bisa membuat kliennya jaga jarak dan segan kepadanya. Tak ada sentuhan-sentuhan intim diantara mereka. Tapi kali ini Kyungsoo harus mencari cara agar Jongin tak berbuat seenaknya. Apalagi reaksi namja itu sangat terhibur dengan segala kekesalannya. Bahkan Jongin semakin tertantang dengan segala penolakannya.

Kyungsoo mendengus sebal sebelum membaca laporan terbaru dari proyek mereka. Kyungsoo hanya mendengarkan tanpa menatap Jongin. Kyungsoo bersumpah jika ia melihat wajah Jongin yang menyebalkan itu sedang tersenyum meremehkan kearahnya ia akan langsung menghajar pria itu.

Kyungsoo menuliskan beberapa hal penting didalam notenya. Kurang lebihnya ia sudah paham. Selama ia bekerja dirumah, semua bawahannya rajin melapor aktivitas ditempat proyek.

Percakapan antara Lee sajangnim dan Jongin mengalir terus. Mereka berdua tampak serius. Kyungsoo berfikir sejenak. Dari semua yang dilontarkan Jongin ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin anda sampaikan, nona Do"

Kyungsoo mendongak dan langsung bertatapan dengan Jongin. Jongin menahan senyumannya melihat reaksi Kyungsoo. Mata bulatnya semakin besar dan membuatnya kelihatan menggemaskan.

Kyungsoo melirik kearah Lee sajangnimnya. Seakan mendapat persetujuan Kyungsoo akhirnya bersuara.

"Jika Kim sajangnim menginginkan ada beberapa perubahan saya rasa itu akan mengulur banyak waktu. Sedangkan proyek ini sudah setengah jalan. Kita akan memghabiskan banyak waktu untuk merombaknya"

Lee sajangnim mengangguk-angguk setuju. Jongin tampak tak puas dengan pendapat dari Kyungsoo.

"Apa anda menolak usulan saya?"

Pertanyaan Jongin syarat akan nada tersinggung membuat Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya. Kini Kyungsoo melihat keseriusan diwajah Jongin.

"Saya bukan menolak tapi memberikan pendapat"

Kyungsoo menilai ekspresi Jongin sebelum melanjutkan.

"Kami sudah mempunyai target penyelesaian proyek ini dan kami sudah hampir berjalan setengahnya. Jika anda ingin menambahkan sesuai dengan usulan anda, saya rasa kita akan kembali lagi ke titik awal. Banyak yang harus diganti dan itu membutuhkan waktu. Kami mencoba melakukan yang terbaik untuk proyek ini. Kami tak pernah bermain-main dengan komitmen kami"

Kyungsoo memberikan tatapan serius. Ia tak yakin apakah pendapatnya akan diterima. Kebanyakan perusahaan besar seenaknya dan tak ingin mendengarkan pendapat mereka. Kyungsoo sudah terbiasa dengan perubahan rencana awal. Dan itu sangat melelahkan. Ia harus bekerja ekstra dua kali lipat.

"Akan saya pertimbangkan"

Lee sajangnim dan Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega.

"Tapi saya ingin ada rincian lengkap dari usulan saya dan yang masih berjalan. Semua keputusan saya ada dilaporan yang anda buat, nona Do"

Tubuh Kyungsoo langsung menegak.

"Saya?"

Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Lee sajangnim meminta bantuan. Tapi diluar dugaan bosnya hanya tersenyum. Kyungsoo mendengus kesal. Yoona terkekeh melihat Kyungsoo reaksi Kyungsoo.

"Apa anda keberatan?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo menoleh. Ia sedikit ragu. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang lain yang menunggunya karena bukan proyek ini saja yang ia tangani.

"Jika anda tak bisa tak masalah. Tapi saya ingin usulan saya segera ditindaklanjuti. Saya ingin perubahan" tegas Jongin.

"Do bujangnim akan membuat laporan yang anda minta. Tapi berikan kami sedikit waktu untuk menyelesaikannya" timpal Lee sajangnim.

"Sajangnim!" protes Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah. Saya beri waktu 1 bulan. Jika melebihi waktu itu saya akan kembali keputusan awal saya"

"Tak masalah bagi kami"

Kyungsoo menganga tak percaya. Bahkan protesannya tak didengar bosnya.

Lee sajangnim dan Jongin bersalaman. Jongin mengulum senyumnya melihat eksperesi Kyungsoo. Jongin berpamitan kepada Lee sajangnim dan langsung meninggalkan ruang meeting. Yoona ikut mengantarkan kepergian Jongin.

"Sajangnim, gila!! Bagaimana anda bisa mengambil keputusan seperti itu?!" teriak Kyungsoo frustasi.

"Hey! Kau menyebut bosmu gila?"

"NE!"

Kyungsoo mendelik marah. Selama ini ia sangat menghormati bosnya dengan segala keputusan yang diambil. Tapi kali ini dia membenci keputusan bosnya. Hubungan mereka bukan seperti atasan dan bawahan biasa. Kyungsoo menganggap Lee sajangnim sebagai keluarga yang tak pernah dimilikinya.

"Dengar, Kyungsoo. Aku tau kau marah. Tapi aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya. Aku akan mengalihkan pekerjaanmu yang lain agar kau fokus pada proyek ini. Aku tak ingin Kim Corp hilang kepercayaan pada perusahaan kita" jelas Lee sajangnim.

"Tapi anda tau jika saya paling tidak suka pekerjaan saya diambil alih ke orang lain"

Kyungsoo menurunkan nada bicaranya. Ia sudah mulai tenang.

"Aku ingin kau fokus, ok? Persiapkan laporanmu"

Kyungsoo menutup wajahnya dan mengusapnya kasar.

"Dan satu hal. Kim sajangnim sepertinya tertarik padamu. Persiapkan dirimu"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya jengah. Oh ayolah...tanpa diberi tahu Kyungsoo sudah menyadarinya. Dan ia harus lebih berhati-hati.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya lelah. Gegara lelaki sialan itu ia harus lembur hari ini. Padahal ini adalah hari pertamanya masuk kantor. Kyungsoo sudah berjanji kepada baekhyun akan merayakan hari ini. Tapi ia harus membatalkannya.

Kyungsoo membereskan dokumen-dokumennya lalu pulang. Minji sudah pulang dari sore tadi. Minji membujuknya untuk menemaninya lembur tapi Kyungsoo menolak.

Kyungsoo melangkah keluar lobi. Disana ada seorang satpam yang sedang berjaga.

"Bujangnim baru mau pulang?" tanya satpam itu.

"Ne. Hari ini terpaksa harus lembur"

Aku tersenyum.

"Aigoo...Tuan Lee sungguh-sungguh kejam memperkerjakaan karyawan cantiknya setelah baru sembuh" kekeh pak satpam.

"Geurae! Si tua itu harus diberi pelajaran" balas Kyungsoo bercanda.

Kyungsoo dan pak satpampun tertawa bersama.

"Apa perlu saya panggilkan taksi?"

"Jika tak merepotkan"

Pak satpam langsung menuju bilik kerjanya dan mulai menghubungi taksi.

"Tak usah menelepon taksi. Dia akan pulang bersamaku"

Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya saat mengenal orang yang tiba-tiba datang ke kantornya.

25.05.17

Ada beberapa hal yang harus aku beritahu. Pertama untuk gaya penulisanku yang ga biasanya dan sudut pandangnya juga berbeda. Dicerita ini memang sedikit berbeda. Aku ga akan memberikan author pov atau Kyungsoo pov seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Aku tetapin aja dari sekarang klo semua sudut pandang orang pertama itu dari Kyungsoo. Dan yang jelas akan dicampur dengan sudut pandang orang ketiga. Untuk pemenggalannya aku rasa udah cukup jelas. Karena setiap aku mengganti cerita akan ada tanda pemisah.

Kedua, terima kasih buat semua sarannya. Aku terima. Aku juga masih belajar dan butuh penilaian dari kalian. Dukungan kalian sangat berarti.

Ketiga, cerita ini tidak hanya aku publish di wattpad aja. Tapi aku publish juga di ffn. Sekarang aku akan apdet berbarengan antara wattpad dan ffn. Kejadian ini langka coz biasanya aku akan nyelesain cerita dulu di ffn baru aku republish di wattpad seperti ceritaku yang lain.

Keempat, aku ga akan menentukan waktu apdet. Jujur sangat susah. Penentuan waktu apdet selain dari waktu luangku juga aku lihat dari antusiasme readers di wattpad dan ffn. Aku ga menentukan harus berapa view atau vote yang akan tercapai. Tapi semua berjalan dengan sendirinya.

Kelima, semua chap biasanya udah aku selesaikan cukup lama sebelum aku publish. Kalian bisa liat dari tanggal dibagian akhir setiap chap. Itu merupakan tanggal penyelesaian chap itu.

Ok sekian pengumuman ga penting ini. Semoga lebih mengerti dengan cerita ini.

REVIEW JUSEYO~~~~


	4. Chapter 4

I DON'T NEED A MAN

.

.

.

.

.

KAISOO FANFICTION

.

.

.

.

.

BY KAISOOLOVERS

.

.

.

.

.

ORIGINAL IDEAS. DONT PLAGIAT. DLDR. GS. EXO. KAISOO. MAINSTREAM STORY

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

ENJOY

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menanti pak Hyun -satpam kantor memanggilkan taxi untukku. Sebuah mobil mendekat dan berhenti tepat didepan kantor membuatku terbingung. Keadaan kantor yang saat itu sangat gelap tak terlalu jelas melihat siapa yang datang.

Orang didalam mobil turun. Aku mencoba melihat siapa tapi gagal.

"Tak usah menelepon taksi. Dia akan pulang bersamaku"

Aku melebarkan mata saat mengenal orang yang tiba-tiba datang ke kantor itu. Aku sangat mengenal suara ini, suara menjengkelkan yang membuat duniaku kelam semenjak bertemu dengannya.

Pak Hyun mematikan panggilannya dan menoleh kearah orang itu.

"Maaf anda siapa?" tanya pak Hyun sopan.

Aku harap pak Hyun bisa menjadi tamengku agar tak pergi bersama lelaki ini.

"Saya Kim Jongin teman dari Kyungsoo"

"Oh kebetulan sekali. Syukurlah jika Bujangnim ada yang mengantarkan"

Pak Hyun tersenyum lega. Ia melihat kearahku dengan senyuman yang masih menghiasi wajahnya. Aku membalas senyumannya dengan senyuman canggung. Aku mengutuk pria ini yang sudah datang diwaktu yang tak tepat.

"Jika begitu saya akan mengantar Kyungsoo pulang"

"Aniya!!" teriakku terlampau kencang.

Pak Hyun menatapku bingung.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Anda tak perlu repot-repot, Tuan Kim" lanjutku tenang.

"Aku tak pernah merasa repot"

Aku ingin sekali memukulnya. Bagaimana bisa namja ini selalu membalikkan kata-kataku dengan mudahnya.

"Terima kasih atas kebaikan anda tapi saya bisa pulang sendiri"

Jongin menatapku datar. Wajahnya yang tadinya santai jadi mengeras. Aku melihat kilatan tak suka pada matanya. Ia melangkah kearahku dengan santai. Aku bersiap kabur sebelum ia semakin dekat tapi aku terlambat.

Lenganku mulai dicekal olehnya. Ia mengintimidasiku dengan tatapan matanya. Seakan-akan ia ingin aku menuruti kemauannya.

Jongin menarikku kearah mobilnya. Dan sialnya kakiku mengikuti kemana Jongin membawaku. Aku lihat pak Hyun membungkukkan badannya saat aku masuk kedalam mobil.

Didalam mobil aku hanya diam. Efek tatapan matanya masih terasa. Seluruh fungsi kerja otakku seakan-akan mati dan dikendalikan langsung olehnya.

"Pakai sabuk pengamanmu!"

Aku masih terdiam. Semua ini terlalu cepat. Sebuah gerakan pasti membuatku melebarkan kedua mataku lagi.

Tubuh Jongin terlalu dekat denganku. Aku bisa mencium aroma maskulinnya dari jarak sedekat ini. Aku mengingatnya. Bagaimana aroma tubuh namja ini tercium oleh hidungku dan kemudian menjalar ke otakku untuk memberikan sensasi lainnya.

"Bernafaslah"

Sebuah kata yang langsung ku turuti perintahnya. Aku bahkan tak sadar jika aku menahan nafasku sedari tadi. Aku mencoba menegakkan tubuhku tapi ada sesuatu yang menahan. Aku melirik kebawah dan ternyata sabuk pengaman melilit ditubuhku. Salahkan kinerja otakku yang mendadak berhenti ini. Bahkan aku tak menyadari jika Jongin memasangkan sabuk pengamanku.

"Aku tak akan berbuat macam-macam" gumamnya geli melihat tingkahku.

"Hah! I dont believe it!"

Aku membuang mukaku dan lebih memilih melihat keluar jendela. Lain kali aku harus meneguhkan pikiranku agar tetap jernih dan bisa memberontak.

"Dimana rumahmu?"

Aku melirik sekilas kearah Jongin. Ia menatap jalanan dengan tenang. Aku salut dengan pembawaannya yang tenang. Aku harus banyak belajar agar dalam situasi apapun aku bisa setenang dia.

"Beberapa blok dari sini" acuhku.

"Sebutkan dimana tepatnya aku harus berbelok!"

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku mendengar nada perintah darinya. Aku bukan bawahannya jadi ia tak bisa seenaknya memperlakukanku seperti ini.

"Turunkan saja saya 500 meter lagi. Saya akan jalan kaki"

"Tidak!"

Aku rasa perdebatan kami akan segera dimulai.

"Saya tak ingin orang asing mengetahui rumah saya"

"Aku bukan orang asing"

Aku menoleh kearah Jongin. Tubuhku sedikit kusampingkan agar bisa mengahadap kearahnya.

"Dengar, Kim-ssi. Kau bukan seseorang yang aku kenal dan percaya. Jadi aku tak akan memberitahukan dimana rumahku" gertakku.

Runtuh sudah segala kesopananku. Aku tak lagi mempedulikan bahasa formalku bila bersama dengannya. Sebisa mungkin aku menjaga cara bicaraku agar aku terlihat tak dekat dengannya. Tapi segala tingkah otoriternya membuatku muak.

"Kau mengenalku. Kita adalah rekan bisnis"

"Hanya 'rekan bisnis'! Tidak lebih!" tekanku.

"Aku suka cara kau memanggilku. Kim-ssi, eoh?"

Astaga! Perubahan pembicaraan yang benar-benar membuatku sebal. Aku melepaskan sabuk pengamanku. Aku bisa melihat ia melirikku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" desisnya.

"Turunkan aku!"

"Tidak! Pakai kembali sabuk pengamanmu"

Aku tak menurutinya. Aku masih berpegang teguh tak akan jatuh dalam perintah-perintahnya. Ia bukan bosku dan juga bukan siapa-siapaku.

"Aku bilang pakai!"

Ia meninggikan suaranya. Dia kira dengan begitu aku akan takut. Jawabannya, Tidak!

Aku melipat kedua tanganku didepan dada dan menolak melihat kearahnya. Biar saja dia marah. Toh ini semua salahnya.

Aku memekik kaget saat Jongin dengan tiba-tiba membanting stirnya kearah kanan. Tubuhku sempat terhuyung kesamping dan kedepan saat ia menginjak rem kuat-kuat. Kepalaku hampir saja terkantuk dashboard tapi seseorang memegangiku.

Sebelah tangan Jongin menahan kedua pundakku dan agar tubuhku tak maju kedepan. Jantungku berpacu cepat dengan kejadian tadi. Aku kira kepalaku akan mengalami gegar otak.

Aku menatap nyalang ke arah Jongin. Sedangkan ia menatapku dengan amarah.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Kau ingin membunuhku?!!" teriakku kesal.

"ITU KARENA KAU YANG SANGAT KERAS KEPALA!!" bentaknya.

Aku menyingkirkan tangannya dengan kesal lalu membuka pintu mobil secepat yang aku bisa. Aku berjalan cepat menjauhi mobilnya dan berharap bisa terbebas dari namja iblis seperti Jongin.

Tanganku ditarik kuat hingga tubuhku berbalik. Jongin menatapku murka. Sebenarnya aku tak tau kenapa ia lebih terlihat marah dibandingkan aku. Seharusnya aku yang marah saat ini.

"Lepaskan!" ketusku.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu!" geramnya.

"Kau bodoh, Kim-ssi. Tak ada hubungan diantara kita. Kita hanya sebatas rekan bisnis dilingkungan kerja dan diluar itu kau hanya orang asing!"

Jongin menarikku lagi hingga tubuhku kini berhadapan dengannya lebih dekat.

"Jika kau menginginkan sebuah hubungan aku bisa mengabulkannya. Kau tak perlu bermain 'hard to get' seperti ini"

Aku melongo mendengar ucapannya. Seorang CEO perusahaan besar ternyata orang yang bodoh dan tak mengerti maksud ucapanku yang malah menyalah artikan kata-kataku.

"Kau sinting!" makiku.

\--:--

Jongin tersenyum sedari pagi. Daehyun yang melihatnya sedikit ngeri. Setaunya bosnya ini adalah pria dingin dan jarang menampilkan ekspresinya. Tapi sekarang ia terlihat seperti orang gila.

"Sampai kau mengatakan aku gila, aku akan memecatmu, Daehyun" ucap Jongin santai.

Daehyun tersentak bosnya bisa tau apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Sajangnim mengada-ada. Saya tak mungkin bilang sajangnim gila" kilah Daehyun sedikit gugup.

"Kau gugup Daehyun. Aku bisa mendengar dari suaramu"

Sial! Daehyun lupa jika bosnya ini sangat bisa membaca kondisi lawannya walaupun sedang tak bertatap muka. Ia harus lebih berhati-hati.

"Apa jadwalku hari ini?"

Jongin melirik kearah Daehyun yang sedang membuka buku kecilnya mengecek jadwalnya. Padahal Jongin sudah membelikan sekertarisnya ini sebuah tab yang lebih canggih tapi ia menolak dan lebih senang menggunakan buku kecil yang terlihat sangat jadul.

"Anda tidak ada jadwal hingga jam 2 siang. Setelah itu anda ada meeting dengan perusahaan Min" jelas Daehyun dan menutup bukunya.

"Bagus"

Jongin berdiri dan mengambil jasnya. Ia bisa sedikit bersantai hari ini.

"Sajangnim mau kemana?" tanya Daehyun agak panik.

Bagaimana tidak panik? Bosnya ini jika sudah menghilang akan susah ditemukan. Dan ia akan datang terlambat untuk meeting.

"Aku hanya pergi sebentar"

"Jangan terlambat untuk meeting anda jam 2 nanti!" teriak Daehyun yang entah didengar oleh Jongin atau tidak.

Jongin sudah kabur duluan sebelum Daehyun berteriak. Daehyun meruntuki punya atasan yang sedikit brandalan itu. Banyak sekali ulahnya hingga ia yang harus menanggung semua perbuatannya.

Jongin mengendarai mobilnya kesebuah restoran. Waktu makan siang sebentar lagi dan ia ingin menyiapkan sesuatu. Jongin memesan makanan dan menunggunya.

Setelah mendapatkan makanannya ia memutuskan untuk pergi dan singgah disebuah tempat. Mobil Jongin melaju dan berhenti disalah satu toko bunga.

Jongin memesan sebuah rangkaian bunga yang cukup besar lalu memberikan sebuah catatan kecil diantara bunga itu. Jongin meminta si penjual bunga mengantarnya ke suatu alamat beserta makanan yang dibawanya tadi.

Setelah menyelesaikan semua yang dibutuhkannya Jongin kembali ke kantornya. Dalam hati ia merasa geli dengan tingkah Daehyun yang akan selalu kelabakan jika ia pergi sendiri. Dia sangat menikmati bagaimana ekspresi Daehyun yang panik itu.

"Sajangnim hampir saja membuat saya mati berdiri! Saya kira sajangnim tak akan datang tepat waktu" cerocos Daehyun sambil mengikuti Jongin yang sekarang duduk dikursinya.

"Siapkan makan siang untukku!" perintah Jongin mengabaikan segala ocehan Daehyun.

"Saya kira Sajangnim pergi untuk makan siang diluar" kata Daehyun heran.

"Hanya siapkan makan siang sekarang atau akan menyesal tak mematuhi perintahku, Daehyun" ancam Jongin.

Daehyun langsung saja kabur mengambilkan pesanan Jongin. Bosnya tak main-main dalam hal mengancam. Ia tak ingin kena batunya hanya karena membantah perintah bosnya.

Jongin memandang lurus kedepan. Ia ketuk-ketukkan jari tangannya diatas meja hingga terdengar ketukan berirama. Ia menantikan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Daehyun kembali membawa kotak makan siang yang ia bawa dari kantin. Jongin tak pernah makan siang di kantin kantornya. Daehyun akan selalu mengambilkannya atau petugas kantin akan mengantarkannya dan menyerahkannya pada Daehyun.

"Saya diberitahu jika perwakilan dari perusahaan Min sudah datang. Mereka menunggu diruang meeting" ucap Daehyun memberitahu.

Jongin mengangguk sekilas sambil memakan makan siangnya. Jongin tak terlalu mempermasalahkan Daehyun yang berada disisinya selama ia makan. Jika ia tak meminta sekertarisnya itu keluar maka Daehyun akan berada disampingnya.

"Kau temani mereka dulu. Setelah ini selesai aku akan menyusul"

Daehyun mengangguk lalu keluar. Jongin menyelesaikan makannya beberapa menit kemudian. Ia mulai merapikan jasnya dan segera bergegas menemui kliennya.

Setelah mengalami perdebatan dan diskusi yang panjang akhirnya Jongin dan Daehyun kembali keruangan Jongin. Daehyun terkejut saat melihat sebuah paket berada dimeja kerjanya. Daehyun berlari kearah meja kerjanya guna melihat paketan itu. Seorang petugas kebersihan keluar dari ruangan Jongin langsung membungkuk hormat melihat bosnya datang.

"Ini apa, pak Jun?" tanya Daehyun ke petugas kebersihan itu.

"Tadi ada yang mengirimkan ini untuk Kim Sajangnim. Berhubung beliau dan anda tidak ada diruangan saya letakkan saja disini" terang pak Jun.

"Apa itu Daehyun?" tanya Jongin.

"Entahlah, Sajangnim. Sepertinya penggemar anda mengirim sesuatu lagi" jawab Daehyun ragu.

"Bawa kedalam ruanganku"

"Ne"

Jongin masuk kedalam ruangannya. Ia melepaskan jasnya dan duduk dibelakang meja kerjanya. Daehyun meletakkan paketan misterius itu diatas meja Jongin. Daehyun tampak penasaran dengan isi paket itu.

"Kau keluarlah!" usir Jongin.

Daehyun mengangguk singkat dan keluar. Jongin membuka paketan itu yang berupa kardus besar berwarna coklat. Saat melihat isinya Jongin langsung tau apa maksud paket ini. Jongin mengeluarkan isi paket itu yang berupa rangkaian bunga dan set makan siang. Ini adalah kirimannya kepada seseorang tapi sepertinya dikembalikan.

Jongin mengambil sebuah note yang ditulisnya untuk sang penerima kemudian membaliknya. Sebuah tulisan tangan rapi tertera dikertas itu. Jongin menyunggingkan bibirnya keatas membaca sederet kata yang tertulis.

'Idiot! Leave me alone!!'

Jongin sangat puas dengan reaksi yang diberikan orang itu. Ia tertawa terbahak membayangkan bagaimana raut wajah Kyungsoo saat mengatakannya. Jongin sangat menikmati permainan ini. Sudah lama dirinya tak terhibur seperti ini.

Jongin menyimpan note itu dalam laci meja kerjanya. Sebuah barang yang dapat membuatnya tertawa patut untuk disimpan. Siapa tau kedepannya saat ia merasa bosan bisa terhibur dengan note ini.

Jongin memencet tombol teleponnya.

"Daehyun, masuklah!" perintah Jongin.

Tak berapa lama Daehyun masuk dan berdiri didepan meja Jongin.

"Ini untukmu. Jika kau tak mau kau bisa membuangnya"

Jongin menunjuk paketan didepannya dengan dagu. Daehyun memandangi bosnya dan paketan itu bergantian.

"Apakah ini beracun?" tanya Daehyun polos.

Jongin menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Kau pikir aku mau meracunimu?" ucap Jongin datar.

"A-Aniya, sajangnim! Saya bukan bermaksud berkata seperti itu"

"Bawa keluar. Aku ingin kembali bekerja"

Daehyun membawa paketan itu dengan perasaan mengganjal. Baru kali ini bosnya menerima paketan yang isinya ada rangkaian bunga. Daehyun yakin jika paket ini bukan ditujukan ke pria namun wanita. Tapi kenapa bisa sampai ke tempat bosnya? Daehyun menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Ini bukan urusannya. Ia tak perlu memikirkannya.

\--:--

Kyungsoo mengamati semua dokumennya. Ia membaca dengan seksama setiap kalimat disana. Banyak laporan yang harus ia kejar karena absensinya. Sudah lebih dari 3 jam Kyungsoo berada didalam ruangannya dan tak ingin diganggu sedikitpun.

Kyungsoo sudah memerintahkan Minji untuk menolak semua jadwal meeting hari ini. Ia juga tak ingin seorangpun mengganggu waktunya. Bahkan Kyungsoo juga memerintahkan Minji untuk masuk kedalam ruangannya tanpa ia minta.

Kyungsoo meregangkan tubuhnya yang kaku. Menatap kertas-kertas terlalu lama membuat tubuhnya kaku. Kyungsoo menyandarkan punggungnya kesandaran kursi dan melepas kacamatanya.

Kyungsoo mengatur nafasnya agar lebih rileks. Istirahat sejenak sepertinya tak akan membuatnya kehabisan banyak waktu. Ia harus mengerjakan dokumen hari ini dengan segera agar bisa pulang cepat dan merayakan sesuatu dengan adiknya.

Kyungsoo menekan intercomnya dan meminta Minji membawakan sesuatu untuk merilekskan tubuhnya.

Minji datang membawa secangkir teh hangat. Ia letakkan dimeja bosnya.

"Aku membawakan teh lemon untuk anda. Semoga ini membantu merilekskan tubuh anda"

"Gomawo, Minji-ah"

Kyungsoo masih menyandarkan punggungnya dan menutup kedua matanya.

"Sebentar lagi jam makan siang. Apa Bujangnim ingin saya belikan sesuatu?"

"Tak usah. Aku akan makan nanti. Kau makanlah duluan"

Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan menatap Minji lembut. Minji tersenyum dan memgangguk. Minji pamit keluar. Kyungsoo menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengambil cangkir teh yang dibawakan Minji. Ia sesap perlahan teh itu. Tubuhnya langsung beraksi saat teh itu masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Aromanya yang manis membuat pikirannya jernih.

Kyungsoo meletakkan cangkir itu dan kembali berkutat dengan dokumennya. Ia memfokuskan pikirannya untuk membaca setiap detail laporan. Sesekali Kyungsoo akan menandai beberapa bagian dengan pensilnya. Ia perlu itu untuk bahan laporannya.

Ketukan samar terdengar dari pintu ruang kerja Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya melirik sekilas tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Pintu dibuka perlahan dengan kepala Minji yang menyembul duluan. Minji bergerak takut memasuki ruang kerja Kyungsoo.

"Mmmm...bujangnim. Jam makan siang sudah lewat dan ada kiriman untuk anda" kata Minji pelan.

Kyungsoo menghentikan acara membacanya dan memandang Minji bingung.

"Kiriman apa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Sebuket bunga dan sekotak makanan"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya.

"Bawa saja kedalam dulu. Aku akan mengeceknya nanti"

Minji keluar ruangan dan kembali dengan membawa kiriman yang dimaksud. Kyungsoo semakin tak mengerti dengan kiriman ini. Seingatnya ia tak memesan apapun.

Munji menaruh kiriman itu diatas meja kecil disudut ruangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan meminta Minji kembali ke tempatnya. Kyungsoo melihat kiriman yang ditujukan untuknya.

Sebuah set makan siang dari restoran yang cukup terkenal daerah sini dan sebuket bunga yang cukup besar langsung mengalihkan perhatian Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengecek dua buah barang itu untuk mencari identitas pengirim. Saat melihat rangkaian bunga ia mendapati note kecil yang terselip diantara bunga-bunga. Kyungsoo mengambilnya dan langsung membacanya.

Kerutan samar hadir didahi Kyungsoo. Ia menerka-nerka siapa pengirimin paketan ini. Kyungsoo membalik note itu dan mendapati logo elegan Kim Corp.

Tanpa Kyungsoo mengatakannya, ia tau siapa pengirimnya. Kyungsoo beralih menuju meja kerjanya dan mengambil penanya. Ia menuliskan sesuatu dibalik note itu. Dan dengan keras Kyungsoo memanggil Minji hingga PA-nya itu berlari kecil menghampirinya.

"Masukkan semua itu kedalam kotak dan kirimkan ke Kim Corp!"

"Kim Corp?" ulang Minji bingung.

"Dan langsung kirimkan ke CEOnya!" perintah Kyungsoo keras.

Minji tersentak mendengar intonasi Kyungsoo. Ia langsung mengambil dua barang itu dan membawanya keluar. Sebelum keluar Kyungsoo memanggil Minji dan meletakkan sesuatu diantara bunga-bunga.

"Kirimkan segera! Dan tanpa bantahan!"

Suara dingin Kyungsoo membuat merinding Minji. Minji jarang melihat Kyungsoo menampilkan emosinya secara berlebih. Ia selalu bisa mengendalikannya dengan baik. Dan kali ini ada seseorang yang membuat bosnya sangat emosi.

Kyungsoo menggeram marah. Dan satu-satunya orang yang menyebabkan kemarahannya adalah CEO Kim Corp. Kyungsoo harus menyusun cara agar bisa lepas dari bayang-bayang namja itu.

Kyungsoo mengenyahkan pikirannya dari tulisan tangan namja itu. Isinya membuatnya benar-benar ingin menonjok pria itu. Suatu saat nanti ia harus membalasnya.

'Enjoy your meal, babe. Hope you like it. And the flowers reminds me of you'

02.06.17

Bagaimana??? Karena antusiasme kalian luar biasa aku apdet lebih cepat dr biasanya. Terima kasih dukungannya.

Ada yg sadar ga ya klo dichap kmrn ga da batasan pergantian cerita? terus ga rapi juga. aku baru ngeh masa. aku tinggal copas dr wattpad jadi ga aku cek lg. Mian.

REVIEW JUSEYO~~~~


	5. Chapter 5

I DON'T NEED A MAN

.

.

.

.

.

KAISOO FANFICTION

.

.

.

.

.

BY KAISOOLOVERS

.

.

.

.

.

ORIGINAL IDEAS. DONT PLAGIAT. DLDR. GS. EXO. KAISOO. MAINSTREAM STORY

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

.

ENJOY

.

.

.

.

.

Aku mengerang kecil. Tubuhku terasa kaku untukku gerakkan. Aku menggeliat diatas kasurku hingga membuat selimutku berantakan. Akhirnya aku mendapatkan liburanku. Weekend ini aku bebas dari pekerjaan kantor.

Aku mendudukkan diriku diatas kasur dengan mata setengah terpejam. Aku masih ingin tidur lagi. Beberapa hari ini aku pulang larut dan kurang tidur membuat badanku remuk. Aku sudah merencanakan weekend kali ini aku akan tidur seharian dan memanjakan tubuhku.

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara gaduh dari arah dapur. Aku mengumpulkan kesadaranku sebelum pergi ke kamar mandi membasuh mukaku.

Kepalaku terasa pening saat aku berjalan kearah dapur. Dengan langkah terseok-seok aku terus melangkah ke dapur. Didapur adikku sedang berkutat dengan pisaunya. Ia sedang memotong sesuatu yang aku tak dapat melihatnya. Ia memunggungiku.

"Baekhyun" panggilku serak.

Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya menghadapku. Ia tersenyum lebar kearahku.

"Pagi, eonnie!" sapanya riang.

Aku mendudukkan tubuhku disalah satu kursi meja makan. Aku menopang kepalaku dengan kedua tanganku dengan siku sebagai titik tumpu. Aku memijat pelan kepalaku.

"Eonnie baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

Aku mengangguk. Baekhyun meletakkan secangkir teh dihadapanku dengan asap yang masih mengepul.

"Minunlah, eonnie. Ini akan merilekskan tubuhmu"

Baekhyun kembali ke tempatnya dan melanjutkan kegiatannya. Aku mengambil cangkir itu dan meminumnya. Bau teh yang khas menyapa inderaku saat aku menyesapnya. Rasanya tenang hanya dengan mencium aroma dan merasakan sensasi manis yang khas dari teh ini.

"Eonnie mau sarapan dulu atau mandi dulu?" tanya Baekhyun yang masih berkutat dengan peralatan dapurnya.

"Makan dulu" jawabku lirih.

Aku akui jika aku lapar. Aroma masakan Baekhyun menggodaku untuk tetap berjaga didapur. Aku dan Baekhyun sama-sama bisa memasak. Hanya saja bagian memasakku lebih banyak dibanding Baekhyun. Adikku itu sangat moody jika menyangkut hal memasak. Disaat moodnya bagus dia dengan sendirinya akan memasak. Aku tak mempermasalahkannya karena dia masih tanggung jawabku dan dia masih terlalu kecil ku biarkan mengurus semua sendiri.

Baekhyun meletakkan sepiring omelet didepanku. Aku langsung mengambil sendok yang disodorkannya dan langsung melahapnya. Baekhyun mengikutiku dan kami sarapan dengan penuh canda karena ia menceritakan kesehariannya dalam sekolah.

Baekhyun membereskan piring kotor dan aku beranjak kembali ke kamar. Seperti jadwal yang telah aku tetapkan, aku memutuskan untuk tidur. Baekhyun menghargai kegiatan tidurku diwaktu weekend. Ia bukan seorang adik manja yang harus selalu aku temani dan ajak main. Kami berdua sangat mandiri. Kami saling mengerti dan yang lebih penting kami saling menyayangi walau tak menunjukkan secara langsung.

Aku melemparkan diriku kearah kasur dan langsung memejamkan mataku. Hal yang selalu aku butuhkan adalah tidur setelah melewati hari kerja yang kejam.

\--:--

Baekhyun menonton TV dengan sesekali menyuapkan cemilan kedalam mulutnya. Ia tak ada kegiatan akhir pekan ini. Ia hanya memanfaatkannya dengan berdiam diri dirumah. Bukannya Baekhyun tak punya teman atau kegiatan layaknya remaja SMA pada umumnya. Tapi terkadang Baekhyun lebih memilih me time dibandingkan keluyuran tak jelas diluar.

Suara bel berbunyi nyaring didalam apartemen Baekhyun. Dengan malas Baekhyun bangkit melihat siapa yang bertamu. Baekhyun melihat dari interkomnya. Kerutan kecil dikening Baekhyun melihat seorang namja berdiri diluar sana. Baekhyun memencet interkomnya.

"Nuguseyo?"

Baekhyun melihat namja itu melirik kearah interkom. Wajahnya datar tak terbaca.

"Kyungsoo ada?" tanya namja itu balik.

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya.

"Anda siapa?" tanya Baekhyun berusaha bersikap sopan.

"Aku teman Kyungsoo"

Dengan ragu Baekhyun menekan salah satu tombol hingga pintu apartemennya terbuka. Baekhyun membukan pelan pintunya dan melihat secara langsung namja tadi. Baekhyun harus mendongakkan kepalanya saat menatap namja didepannya. Postur tubuhnya yang mungil seperti eonnienya membuat Baekhyun harus rela mendongak lama-lama.

"Ada perlu apa dengan eonnieku?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya berkunjung karena ia baru saja sembuh dari cideranya"

Baekhyun menimang-nimang apakah ia mempersilahkan tamu ini masuk. Tapi akan sangat tak sopan jika mereka berbicara didepan pintu. Akhirnya Baekhyun memggeser tubuhnya dan memberikan akses tamu itu untuk masuk.

Baekhyun mempersilahkan tamunya untuk duduk. Baekhyun meneliti penampilan sang tamu dari atas hingga bawah. Terlihat tak sopan memang tapi ia perlu memastikan sesuatu.

Bila dilihat dari penampilannya tamunya merupakan seorang namja dengan tingkat kematangan yang cukup. Sepertinya namja ini lebih tua dibandingkan eonnienya. Dan dari cara berpakaian, Baekhyun tau jika namja ini seorang yang beruang dan memiliki jabatan yang tinggi disebuah perusahaan. Baekhyun sering berkunjung ke kantor eonnienya dan ia tau jabatan seseorang dari penampilannya. Walaupun tak selamanya akurat.

"Akan ku panggilkan dulu" pamit Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berlari kecil ke kamar eonnienya. Ia penasaran dengan lelaki yang mengunjunginya. Kakaknya sangat jarang membawa teman lelaki atau sekedar memberitahu rumahnya.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu Baekhyun langsung masuk ke kamar Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo masih tertidur nyenyak diranjangnya. Baekhyun mengguncang tubuh Kyungsoo pelan.

"Eonnie! Eonnie!" panggil Baekhyun heboh.

Kyungsoo menggeliat pelan dan mengganti posisi tidurnya. Baekhyun yang jengkel semakin mengguncang tubuh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang merasa terusikpun langsung membuka matanya dan menatap malas Baekhyun.

"Wae?" ketus Kyungsoo.

"Ada seorang namja yang mencari eonnie"

Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya dan menatap Baekhyun bingung.

"Namja?" ulang Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Pergilah dulu. Aku akan bersiap"

Baekhyun melangkah keluar kamar. Kyungsoo mengikat rambutnya asal. Ia memutuskan untuk membasuh muka terlebih dahulu. Setelah selesai Kyungsoo langsung menuju ruang tamu.

Kyungsoo melihat Baekhyun duduk bersebrangan dengan seseorang. Baekhyun melihat orang itu dengan pandangan penuh selidik. Keduanya tak menunjukkan adanya tanda-tanda saling berbicara. Kyungsoo tak dapat melihat siapa itu karena posisinya yang memunggungi Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun yang melihat kakaknya sudah datang langsung berdiri. Hal itu membuat sang tamu menoleh kearah Baekhyun. Seakan bisa membaca apa yang dilihat Baekhyun, tamu itu menoleh ke belakang. Dan disana Kyungsoo datang menghampiri mereka.

Baekhyun melirik sekilas kearah tamu Kyungsoo dan pergi meninggalkan keduanya. Ia memberikan privasi untuk kakaknya. Kyungsoo tersenyum kearah adiknya saat melewatinya.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan kening melihat siapa tamunya. Seingatnya ia tak pernah memberitahu alamatnya kepada orang ini.

"Ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Kyungsoo sesopan mungkin. Walaupun nada bicaranya tak menunjukkannya.

Orang itu tersenyum remeh. Ia menanti Kyungsoo duduk disofa. Kyungsoo dengan penuh keheranan melihat orang yang paling tidak ingin ia temui saat ini. Ia bersyukur sejak kejadian kiriman bunga dan makanan itu tidak ada lagi kiriman-kiriman lainnya. Kyungsoo kira ia sudah terbebas.

"Kau tampak sehat" ucap namja itu.

Kyungsoo bingung dengan tingkah namja ini. Selalu saja diluar dugaannya.

"Setauku aku tak pernah mengatakan dimana aku tinggal, Kim-ssi"

Jongin tersenyum geli.

"Sangat mudah menemukan alamatmu. Itu bukan hambatan untukku" ucapnya penuh kemenangan.

Mata Jongin berkilat melihat penampilan Kyungsoo. Ia sudah menyadari dari awal jika penampilan Kyungsoo berbeda. Tapi dengan adanya Kyungsoo disebrangnya membuatnya melihat dengan jelas apa dikenakan Kyungsoo.

Gadis itu memakai hotpant yang menunjukkan paha mulusnya dan bagian atasnya hanya menggunakan crop shirt. Belum lagi rambutnya yang dikuncir asal yang menunjukkan leher putihnya. Jongin harus mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Kyungsoo.

"Setelah menemukan rumahku lalu kau mau apa?"

Suara Kyungsoo berubah tajam. Privasinya diganggu tentu saja membuatnya marah. Kyungsoo tau jika Jongin akan sangat mudah menemukan alamatnya tapi namja ini sungguh tak tau apa yang dimaksud dengan privasi.

"Tentu saja berkunjung. Apalagi?" balas Jongin bertanya.

Kyungsoo memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Berdebat dengan Jongin tak akan ada habisnya. Percuma saja jika ia meladeninya.

Kyungsoo menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran sofa dan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Setiap gerakan Kyungsoo tak pernah luput dari mata Jongin. Bagaikan sebuah godaan terbesar, Kyungsoo seperti sedang mengujinya. Bagaimana mungkin hanya dengan gerakan sederhana bisa membuat Jongin panas dingin.

Jongin semakin tertarik dengan yeoja didepannya. Seakan-akan pesonanya tak pernah habis dan tak pernah membuatnya bosan.

Jongin bangkit dari duduknya. Terlalu lama memandang Kyungsoo dengan penampilan itu sangat memperburuk keadaannya. Semakin lama ia semakin ingin menyentuhnya.

Kyungsoo menaikkan satu alisnya melihat Jongin berdiri. Kyungsoo berfikir ini kesempatan bagus untuknya mengusir namja ini.

Kyungsoo ikut berdiri. Keduanya saling bertatapan lama sebelum Jongin memutuskan kontak mata mereka.

"Sepertinya kau tak suka dengan kehadiranku"

"Kau baru bertanya sekarang? Harusnya kau sudah menyadari semenjak masuk kerumah ini" sarkas Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum. Ia mempersilahkan Kyungsoo untuk berjalan duluan. Kyungsoo dengan cueknya berjalan mendahului Jongin menuju pintu apartemennya. Jongin mengikuti Kyungsoo dari belakang.

Kyungsoo meraih knop pintunya hingga hampir terbuka tapi sebuah tangan dari belakang tubuh Kyungsoo menjulang hingga menutup pintu kembali. Kyungsoo hendak memprotespun langsung bungkam.

"Lihatlah dirimu. Begitu menggoda" bisik Jongin dibelakang Kyungsoo.

Suaranya rendah disertai hembusan nafas yang panas membuat bulu kuduk Kyungsoo meremang. Jantungnya berpacu cepat. Sensasi yang diberikan Jongin menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Gelenyar itu bagaikan sebuah racun yang merasuk dalam pembuluh darahnya.

Kyungsoo masih berdiri kaku. Tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Jika ia mau, bisa saja Kyungsoo menyikut perut Jongin dengan sikunya agar ia terbebas. Tapi semua syarafnya seakan-akan mati.

Jongin memagang pinggang Kyungsoo dengan satu tangannya sedangkan tangan yang lainnya bertumpu pada pintu. Sentuhan tangan Jongin yang mengenai kulitnya secara langsung membuat Kyungsoo tersengat. Dengan mudahnya Jongin menjelajahi setiap inchi kulit perut Kyungsoo.

Jongin sangat bersyukur Kyungsoo mengenakan pakaian ini. Dengan bebas ia bisa langsung menyentuhnya. Kulit Kyungsoo begitu halus. Tangan kasarnya seakan dimanjakan kehalusan kulit Kyungsoo. Gerakan kecil Jongin membuat Kyungsoo tersadar dan mencoba melepaskan tangan Jongin dari perutnya.

Tapi sentuhan antara tangan Kyungsoo dipunggung tangan Jongin memberikan reaksi yang luar biasa. Sengatan terjadi begitu saja saat tangan Kyungsoo bersentuhan dengan tangan Jongin. Dan Jongin sangat menikmatinya. Hanya sentuhan ringan Kyungsoo ditangannya membuat dampak yang luar biasa.

Jongin yang kehilangan akal sehatnya langsung membenamkan wajahnya kebagian belakang leher Kyungsoo. Ia sesapi aroma tubuh Kyungsoo yang begitu nikmat. Seakan terlena Jongin mulai mengecup bagian leher Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang menerima serangan itu hanya pasrah. Tubuhnya mengkhianatinya. Sensasi panas bibir Jongin tertinggal disana. Dan rasa panas itu menyebar hingga keseluruh tubuh. Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo mencengkeram tangan Jongin yang masih berada diperutnya. Minimnya pengalaman akan hal intim dengan seorang pria membuat Kyungsoo tak tau harus seperti apa.

Jongin semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Kyungsoo. Tangannya semakin melingkar dipinggang Kyungsoo. Remasan kecil dari tangan Kyungsoo menyengatnya. Ia semakin kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Jongin semakin gencar menciumi leher Kyungsoo. Bahkan bibirnya sudah mulai menyapu bahu Kyungsoo. Jongin menggeram disela-sela cumbuannya. Jika ia meneruskannya maka semua rencananya gagal.

Jongin dengan perlahan menjauhkan tubuhnya. Bibirnya tak lagi berada dileher Kyungsoo. Tangannya masih bertengger dipinggang Kyungsoo untuk menopang tubuh wanita itu. Nafas Kyungsoo memburu. Tubuhnya lemas. Selama beberapa detik ia mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

Jongin menggeser tubuh Kyungsoo kearah samping. Ia pandangi wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah karena ulahnya. Jongin tak akan melupakannya. Bagaimana indahnya wajah Kyungsoo saat diselubungi warna merah merona dengan mata sayunya. Jongin menginginkan lebih. Tapi ia harus bersabar.

Kembali Jongin mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Kyungsoo. Bibirnya ia dekatkan ke telinga Kyungsoo dan berbisik, "Thanks for today"

Jongin membuka pintu apartemen Kyungsoo dan keluar meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih terpaku. Seulas senyum Jongin tampilkan saat mata Kyungsoo menatapnya sebelum menghilang. Senyuman yang belum pernah Jongin tunjukkan kepada siapapun.

\--:--

Chanyeol dibuat bingung dengan kedatangan Jongin di rumah sakitnya. Tak biasanya Jongin mendatanginya saat weekend. Jongin terkenal akan kesibukannya dan biasanya ia harus pergi ke luar kota untuk mengurus bisnisnya.

Dan disinilah Jongin. Dihadapannya dengan wajah yang selalu menunjukkan senyumnya. Mungkin bagi para wanita itu merupakan suatu keuntungan bisa melihat senyum Jongin yang sangat jarang. Tapi bagi Chanyeol itu hal yang paling aneh selama ia berteman dengan Jongin. Jongin selalu bisa mengontrol ekspresi mukanya sebaik mungkin. Dalam keadaan apapun.

Chanyeol menghentikan acara menulisnya dan memperhatikan Jongin lebih seksama. Hari ini ia memang tak memiliki jadwal praktek tapi ada beberapa hal yang harus ia kerjakan dan berakhirlah weekend ini ia dirumah sakit.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" tanya Chanyeol yang sudah sangat penasaran.

Jongin melirik Chanyeol yang menatapnya penuh selidik. Jongin berdehem pelan. Ia membenarkan letal duduknya dan bersikap biasa saja.

"Nothing" balas Jongin sekenanya.

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Visiting you"

Chanyeol mendengus mendengar jawaban Jongin. Ia kembali menulis dan mengacuhkan Jongin.

"Aku tadi bertemu 'si mungil'. Siapa namanya?" tanya Jongin membuka percakapan.

Chanyeol mendongak dan menatap Jongin tak mengerti.

"Nugu?"

"Orang yang selalu kau sebut 'si mungil'"

Chanyeol memutar otaknya. Ia mencoba menerka siapa yang dimaksud Jongin.

"Ah! Baekhyun? Adik Kyungsoo?"

Jongin mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kau bisa...? Tunggu! Kau kerumah Kyungsoo?!" pekik Chanyeol.

Jongin memgangguk lagi.

"Woah...Daebak!"

Chanyeol menyandarkan punggungnya kekursi. Dari sekian banyak hal yang dilakukan Jongin ini merupakam hal yang paling membuat Chanyeol terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana?"

"Berkunjung"

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk kau bohongi. Apa niatanmu sebenarnya?"

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang aku tertarik dengannya?"

Jongin mendengus pelan. Sahabat bodohnya ini benar-benar lemot. Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Bukan itu maksudku. I know you so well. Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan?"

Chanyeol menatap Jongin serius. Sedangkan Jongin hanya menggidikkan bahunya acuh.

"Aku tau kau merencanakan sesuatu kepada Kyungsoo. Apapun itu ia tak akan terpengaruh"

"Kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu?"

"Aku bisa melihatnya. Dia bukan wanita gampangan yang akan jatuh kedalam pelukanmu. Pendiriannya begitu kuat dan aku suka itu"

Jongin memicingkan matanya.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Wajah Jongin langsung berubah. Guratan tak suka langsung terbaca diwajah Jongin.

"Dari sekian banyak kata-kataku hanya satu kata yang kau pedulikan"

Chanyeol tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Ia melihat ada sesuatu lain yang membuat Jongin tertarik. Dan Jongin tak pernah tertarik dengan wanita manapun selama ini.

"Just answer my question!" desis Jongin.

Oh...Chanyeol suka ini. Jongin tak pernah menunjukkan wajah tak sukanya bila mereka sedang membicarakan seorang wanita. Dan sekarang hanya karena Kyungsoo ia bisa sebegitu defensif ini.

"Aku hanya mengatakan 'Pendiriannya begitu kuat dan aku suka itu' dan kau mengasumsikan aku suka dengannya? Jangan bodoh, Kim Jongin!"

Jongin berdecih. Ia sudah terjebak dengan kata-kata Chanyeol. Sial baginya karena emosinya muncul hanya karena pembicaraan bodoh ini. Dan sekarang Jongin melihat senyum mengejek Chanyeol untuk dirinya.

"I get the point. Thank's for this conversation"

Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyumannya. Senyuman menyebalkan yang paling Jongin benci.

10.06.17

Aku kembali. Support kalian luar biasa.Biar aku lebih semangat jangan lupa review ya...

gomawo...

REVIEW JUSEYO~~~~


	6. Chapter 6

Aku menatap lama laptop didepanku. Aku menimang-nimang harus membuat kata-kata seperti apa. Biasanya aku tak terlalu kesusahan merangkai kata. Tapi kali ini pikiranku buntu dan bingung harus menulis apa.

Aku menyandarkan tubuhku. Aku menyerah. Untuk saat ini. Aku membutuhkan sebuah pengalihan untuk kinerja otakku. Ku lirik jam dinding yang ada diruanganku. Ternyata sudah waktunya makan siang.

Aku mengambil kunci mobilku yang ada dimeja. Sepertinya keluar untuk makan siang dapat sedikit membantuku. Aku membuka pintu ruanganku dan tak menemukan Minji disana. Aku rasa dia sudah pergi ke kantin.

Aku melesat menuju lift. Tak butuh waktu lama aku berada didalam mobilku. Aku mulai menjalankannya dan bergerak bebas dijalan raya. Satu tujuanku yaitu sebuah resto dekat sungai Han. Tempat itu favoritku dan Baekhyun bila kami merasa penat. Pemandangan yang bagus dapat menjernihkan pikiran.

Aku memakirkan mobilku dan langsung bergegas masuk kedalam resto. Disaat jam siang seperti ini resto cukup ramai. Karena letakknya strategis jadi banyak pengunjung yang datang disaat jam makan siang.

Aku memesan menu andalanku dan duduk dimeja terluar dilantai dua. Tak banyak yang menduduki tempat ini karena memang tempat ini lebih panas karena terkena sinar matahari langsung. Tapi aku suka. Aku menatap pemandangan luar resto yang langsung mengarah kearah sungai Han.

Pesananku pun datang dan aku mulai menyantapnya. Pemandangan ini selalu bisa menenangkan pikiranku. Segala rutinitas dikantor dan satu masalah pribadi akhir-akhir ini hinggap di benakku. Membuatku stress dan tak bisa berfikir jernih.

"Kyungsoo?"

Aku menoleh saat ada yang memanggil namaku. Dan saat itu juga aku menyesalinya. Aku mencoba mengabaikannya dan kembali menyantap makananku.

Seorang laki-laki menghampiriku dan berdiri tepat disampingku. Aku hanya melirik sekilas kearahnya tanpa menoleh.

"Boleh aku bergabung?"

Tidak! Jeritku dalam hati. Dari sekian banyak orang yang ada disini kenapa harus bertemu dengan sumber masalahku. Aku menampilkan wajah biasa saja. Aku sudah melatihnya agar mulai terbiasa menghadapi satu orang.

"Sure" sahutku singkat.

Namja itu mulai duduk disebelahku sambil terus menatapku. Aku menoleh dan langsung membalas tatapannya.

"Apa yang sedang anda lakukan disini?" tanyaku seformal mungkin.

"Berbisnis"

"Seorang profesional memang beda" kataku sambil tersenyum.

Aku kembali memusatkan perhatiaku pada makanan yang tinggal sedikit. Dengan beberapa suap akhirnya aku menyelesaikan makan siangku. Aku membereskan makan siangku dan meminum air yang disediakan. Tanpa mengulur banyak waktu aku langsung berdiri.

"Maaf tapi saya harus kembali" ucapku.

Aku melihat namja disebelahku yang masih terus menatapku. Aku membungkuk sekilas dan beranjak pergi. Tapi tanganku ditahan oleh namja itu. Aku berbalik dan menatap sopan kearahnya.

"Maaf. Tolong lepaskan tangan saya" pintaku sopan.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan dirimu?" tanyanya.

Aku menaikkan satu alisku tanda bingung.

"Apa maksud anda?"

"Sikapmu berbeda. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanyanya lembut.

"Saya tak mengerti maksud anda. Dan tolong lepaskan tangan saya"

Aku berusaha menarik tanganku tapi masih saja digenggam erat oleh namja itu.

Tanganku ditarik hingga berada didekat wajahnya. Tanpa diduga dia mencium punggung tanganku penuh kelembutan. Aku sempat tersentak dengan perlakuannya tapi aku berusaha menahan emosiku. Aku berhasil mengubah ekspresiku menjadi dan datar tak terbaca.

Ia melirik kearahku setelah melepaskan ciumannya. Diwajahnya tanpa tak senang dengan reaksiku. Ia melonggarkan genggamannya sehingga aku bisa menarik tanganku. Ia seperti menunggu sesuatu. Seperti ada antisipasi luar biasa yang ia nantikan. Tapi aku hanya diam. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk tak menanggapi dengan berlebihan apa yang dilakukan namja ini kepadaku. Aku tak ingin terjebak lagi dalam permainannya. Aku, Do Kyungsoo tak akan jatuh lagi dalam permainan Kim Jongin.

"Jika anda sudah selesai berbincang saya akan pergi. Jam makan siang saya sebentar lagi habis"

Aku melirik jam tanganku.

"Saya permisi"

Aku membalikkan badanku dan pergi meninggalkannya. Tak ada lagi Kyungsoo yang kemarin. Aku terlalu bodoh hingga bisa terlena dengan perlakuannya. Aku sudah memikirkannya matang-matang. Orang seperti Kim Jongin tidak bisa dilawan dengan pemberontakan. Ia akan semakin menjadi-jadi dan semakin intens melakukan serangan. Tapi kali ini aku hanya diam dan tak menanggapi. Aku berharap ia akan bosan denganku kemudian mundur teratur.

Sesampainya dikantor, Minji terlihat terkejut. Mungkin ia berfikir aku ada didalam ruangan seharian karena memang aku mengatakan tidak ingin diganggu.

"Saya kira bujangnim didalam"

Aku tersenyum.

"Aku butuh udara segar. Saat aku keluar kau tak ada ditempat" jelasku.

"Untung saja saya tidak masuk kedalam. Jika saya tidak menemukan anda diruangan saya pasti langsung panik" komen Minji.

"Kau berlebihan seperti biasa"

Aku hendak masuk kedalam ruanganku tapi Minji mencegahku.

"Bujangnim hari ini ada rapat tadi sekertaris Im meneleponku"

"Kenapa mendadak?" heranku.

"Saya kurang tau. Dan rapat kali ini dengan Kim Corp. Anda diminta mempresentasikan laporan anda" jelas Minji sambil membaca tulisan didalam notenya.

"Apa?! Tapi ini belum batas waktunya?!" erang Kyungsoo.

Minji hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya sambil menggeleng lemah. Aku menghembuskan nafas sebal. Aku langsung menuju ruanganku dan mempersiapkan segalanya. Untung saja laporanku sudah hampir selesai dan tinggal direvisi.

Ponselku berbunyi. Aku melirik siapa yang meneleponku dan ternyata bosku. Tumben sekali bosku langsung menelepon ponselku saat aku masih dikantor. Aku mengambilnya dan langsung mengankatnya.

"Hallo"

"Kyungsoo-ah! Cepat ke ruang rapat dilantai atas. Aku menunggumu"

Aku menatap ponselku yang kini layarnya berubah hitam. Setelah mengatakan itu bosku langsung saja mematikan panggilannya. Aku bergegas membereskan dokumenku dan merapikan laptopku.

Sialnya hari ini aku bertemu namja itu dua kali. Dan seakan kesialanku terus bertambah, aku melihatnya tersenyum saat aku masuk ke ruang rapat. Aku tersenyum kecil menyapa beberapa orang disana.

Ternyata bukan hanya aku, bosku dan dia di rapat kali ini. Tapi semua kepala bagian ikut bergabung. Semua tersenyum kearahku memberi semangat. Mereka pasti tau jika ini adalah rapat dadakan yang mungkin bisa sangat kacau bila semua belum siap.

Aku segera menyiapkan semua keperluanku dengan sedikit bantuan dari sekertaris Im. Setelah selesai aku duduk ketempatku dan menunggu rapat ini dibuka.

"Kita mulai rapat hari ini. Terima kasih kepada tuan Kim yang sudah menyempatkan hadir disini untuk mendengarkan proges proyek ini"

Aku melihat Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya sekenannya dengan senyum kakunya. Aku hampir memutar kedua bola mataku tapi aku tahan. Semua kepala bagian memberikan senyum tapi ia hanya membalas seadanya. Benar-benar kurang sopan.

"Mari kita dengarkan presentasi dari Do bujangnim yang memimpin langsung proyek ini. Silahkan, Do bujangnim"

Aku bangkit dari kursiku dan mulai menampilkan hasil laporanku sesuai dengan keinginan klienku. Aku menjelaskan secara detail laporanku. Aku menampilkan beberapa kendala jika melakukan sesuai keinginan klien dan memberikan poin plus rencana awal kami.

Semua menyimak penuturanku dengan baik. Aku lihat beberapa kepala bagian lain tersenyum bangga dengan presentasiku. Aku rasa presentasi hari ini cukup lancar. Aku melihat ke arah Jongin yang sibuk mendengarkanku dan membaca laporanku. Wajahnya sangat serius. Aku sulit membaca reaksinya. Tiba-tiba aku gugup.

Aku menyelesaikan semua dengan lancar. Lee sajangnim dan keplaa bagian lain bertepuk tangan saat aku menutup presentasiku. Rasanya sangat lega walaupun ini bukan laporan akhir. Jongin menatapku penuh makna. Ia menyunggingkan senyuman andalannya. Ia tak bertepuk tangan seperti yang lain dan aku masa bodoh dengan itu.

"Sangat bagus, Miss Do. Aku terkesan" sanjung Jongin.

Aku tau jika ia hanya berpura-pura menyanjungku. Matanya berkilat geli saat menatapku. Seakan-akan ia mengejekku. Aku menampilkan ekspresi datarku sebaik mungkin.

"Terima kasih"

Aku kembali duduk. Semua kini menunggu respon dari perwakilan Kim Corp. Semuanya ditentukan oleh keputusannya. Jongin memberikan hasil laporanku yang tadi dibacanya. Saat laporan itu berada ditanganku langsung saja aku buka setiap lembarannya. Banyak sekali coretan dan tanda-tanda yang diberikan Jongin disana.

"Masih ada yang perlu diperbaiki, Miss Do. Dan aku menyetujui usulanmu"

Lee sajangnim langsung menepuk bahuku bangga. Akhirnya hasil jerih payahku tak sia-sia. Aku tersenyum lega.

Semua yang ada diruang rapat berdiri. Beberapa dari mereka pamit kembali ke ruangannya. Kyungsoo membereskan perlengkapannya ditemani oleh Lee sajangnim.

Jongin mendekati Lee sajangnim dan Kyungsoo. Keduanya langsung menoleh ketika Jongin berada disampingnya.

"Bisakah kita berbicara berdua, Miss Do? Ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku tanyakan tentang laporanmu" ucap Jongin.

Lee sajangnim mengangguk lalu menepuk bahu Kyungsoo sebelum pergi. Ia mengajak sekertarisnya turut serta. Jongin memberi kode kepada Daehyun untuk menunggu diluar.

Setelah semua keluar, Jongin duduk disebelah Kyungsoo dan menatapnya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya diam membereskan peralatannya.

"Jadi apa yang ingin anda bicarakan?" tanya Kyungsoo melirik kearah Jongin.

"Tatap mataku saat berbicara!" tegas Jongin.

Kyungsoo mencoba bersabar dan menuruti perintah Jongin. Kyungsoo menggeser tempat duduknya hingga sekarang berhadapan dengan Jongin.

"Apa ada keberatan yang anda keluhkan?"

"Kau tak banyak melawan"

"Ne?"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. Jongin mengambil kedua tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya erat. Kyungsoo semakin dibuat bingung dengan tingkah Jongin.

"Sebenarnya anda mau membicarakan apa?"

Kyungsoo berusaha menarik tangannya tapi kalah kekuatan dengan Jongin. Jongin menggenggamnya terlampau erat.

"Kau. Sikapmu berubah"

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan yang menghunus. Kyungsoo sedikit gentar dengan tatapan itu. Jongin mengintimidasinya terlalu kuat hingga ia merasa sedikit takut.

"Jika anda hanya membicarakan hal diluar pekerjaan maka saya tidak bisa menemani anda. Saya sedang bekerja saat ini"

Kyungsoo menarik kuat tangannya hingga terlepas. Ia berdiri dan langsung meninggalkan Jongin. Jongin ikut berdiri dan mengikuti Kyungsoo. Sebelum sempat Kyungsoo membuka pintu, Jongin sudah berada dibelakangnya dan menahan segala gerak Kyungsoo. Jongin memenjarakan tubuh Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya.

Mata Kyungsoo melebar dan ia mulai panik. Kyungsoo tak ingin mengalami kejadian yang sama seperti dirumahnya. Kyungsoo hendak membalikkan tubuhnya tapi tak bisa. Tubuh Jongin mendesak Kyungsoo hingga tak bisa bergerak.

Jongin menciumi belakang leher Kyungsoo dan menghirup aromanya. Aroma yang ia rindukan. Sejak kejadian dirumah Kyungsoo, Jongin jarang bertemu dengan Kyungsoo untuk sekedar mengganggunya karena jadwalnya yang padat. Dan sekalinya ia bisa bertemu, Kyungsoo berubah sikap dan itu membuat Jongin marah.

Kyungsoo mulai bergerak tak nyaman. Dia menyesali ikatan rambutnya yang ia ikat ekor kuda hingga lehernya terlihat jelas.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau tak banyak melawan. Kau lebih menyenangkan saat membalas semua perkataanku"

Perkataan Jongin langsung mengena didiri Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sudah mengetahui jika Jongin hanya mempermainkannya. Tapi dengan Jongin mengakuinya secara langsung membuatnya emosi. Kyungsoo bukan wanita sembarangan yang bisa dipermainkan.

Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya cepat hingga Jongin mundur beberapa langkah. Jongin menatap heran Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo menatapnya marah. Batas kesabaran Kyungsoo habis. Ia sudah malas dan lelah meladeni segala permainan Jongin yang entah apa maksudnya.

"Jika anda ingin mencari orang untuk dipermainkan itu bukan saya! Saya bukan seorang wanita yang mudah dipermainkan oleh orang semacam anda!"

Kyungsoo melotot kearah Jongin dengan suara yang sangat dingin.

"Jadi saya harap anda menjauhi saya diluar konteks bisnis. Karena saya tak sedikitpun tertarik dengan segala macam trik yang anda gunakan!"

Kyungsoo membuka pintu dengan cepat dan membantingnya keras. Jongin sendiri masih saja diam. Daehyun bergegas masuk kedalam ruang rapat saat mendengar suara bantingan pintu.

"Sajang...-nim"

Suara Daehyun melemah saat melihat bosnya tertawa terbahak. Daehyun kira terjadi sesuatu kepada bosnya dan sekarang ia mendapati bosnya tertawa lepas hingga tubuhnya terguncang.

Jongin mengusap rambutnya sambil meredakan tawanya yang meledak. Oh...ini sangat menyenangkan. Semua berubah menjadi menarik. Dan Jongin semakin bersemangat untuk mendapatkan Kyungsoo.

"Aku harus mendapatkanmu. You're mine, Do Kyungsoo" gumam Jongin dengan seringaiannya.

\--:--

Kyungsoo membanting tubuhnya diatas kasur. Hari yang buruk untuknya. Selalu saja rasa penyesalan datang karena bertemu dengan lelaki itu. Kyungsoo berharap namja itu tak akan mendekatinya setalah apa yang dikatakan tadi.

Selama hidupnya Kyungsoo selalu bisa mengahadapi segala macam pria yang mendekatinya. Ia selalu melakukan segala cara untuk menyingkirkan lelaki yang ingin masuk ke kehidupannya.

Kyungsoo tak butuh lelaki untuk ikut campur dalam hidupnya. Ia bisa sendiri. Selama ini selalu begitu. Dan Kyungsoo tak ingin dan tak mau memasukkan lelaki kedalam urusan hidupnya maupun adiknya. Mereka sudah bahagia hanya berdua. Tak perlu ada yang lain.

Pintu kamar Kyungsoo diketuk lalu dibuka pelan oleh seseorang. Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati kepala Baekhyun menyembul dibalik pintu. Kyungsoo mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan melambai kearah Baekhyun untuk masuk.

Baekhyun langsung masuk kedalam kamar Kyungsoo dan tak lupa menutup pintunya. Baekhyun merangkak kearah Kyungsoo dan duduk berhadapan dengan eonnienya.

"Eonnie gwenchana?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Gwenchana. Ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo balik.

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Hanya saja raut wajah eonnie terlihat kesal"

Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Hanya ada masalah dikantor"

"Kau sudah makan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Kyungsoo terlihat berfikir.

"Aku sedang tak mood untuk memasak. Bagaimana jika kita pergi keluar?" tawar Kyungsoo yang langsung diangguki cepat oleh Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu kita bersiap-siap!"

\--:--

Kakak beradik itu menyusuri sungai Han setelah acara makan malam mereka. Rasanya sudah lama Kyungsoo tak mengajak adiknya berjalan-jalan seperti ini. Baekhyun terlihat senang dan Kyungsoo sangat bersyukur akan hal itu.

Mereka mencari tempat duduk yang mengarah langsung ke sungai Han. Banyak orang yang berlalu lalang menikmati udara malam disungai Han. Lampu kemerlap menambah suasana bahagia diantara Kyungsoo. Santai seperti ini jarang ia dapatkan karena pekerjaannya yang menguras waktu.

"Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo menoleh dan tak jauh darinya berdiri sesosok namja tinggi dengan senyuman lebar. Namja itu mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Ternyata benar itu kau" sahut namja itu senang.

"Oh...Baekhyunie! Annyeong!"

Namja itu melambai kearah Baekhyun yang hanya menatapnya malas. Baekhyun tak sedikitpun membalas lambaian tangan namja itu.

"Apa yang anda lakukan disini, Chanyeol-ssi?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku hanya berjalan-jalan. Kebetulan aku sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanku lebih cepat jadi sekarang disinilah aku" jelas Chanyeol.

"Kalian sedang berjalan-jalan malam juga?" tanya Chanyeol basa-basi.

"Kau punya mata tapi tak bisa melihat" cibir Baekhyun pelan yang dibalas cubitan dari eonnienya.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu Baekhyun.

"Tak ku kira kita akan bertemu disini. Bagaimana kakimu?"

"Baik. Dan aku sama sekali tak merasakan nyeri lagi"

Kyungsoo menggeser duduknya agar Chanyeol dapat duduk. Chanyeol langsung duduk disebelah Kyungsoo dan melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka. Baekhyun yang sedari tadi dicuekipun hanya bisa memberengut kesal kearah Chanyeol. Harusnya ini adalah momennya bersama eonninya tapi namja dengan telinga lebar itu mengganggunya.

"Baekie marah?" tanya Chanyeol yang badannya ia condongkan kedepan agar bisa melihat Baekhyun lebih leluasa.

Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Baekhyun dan benar saja adiknya itu sedang memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Jangan sok akrab dengan memanggilku 'Baekie'. Kita tak sekenal itu" ketus Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terkekeh sedangkan Kyungsoo memelototkan matanya. Sejak kapan adiknya ini menjadi tak sopan begini.

"Aku kan hanya mencoba mengakrabkan diri. Biar kita lebih saling mengenal" goda Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendengus.

"Ahjussi. Sebaiknya ahjussi mencari wanita yang seumuran dengan ahjussi saja untuk digoda" sarkas Baekhyun.

"Ahjussi?" kaget Chanyeol mengulang panggilan Baekhyun untuknya.

Kyungsoo menepuk pelan lengan adiknya. Keduanya saling bertatapan dengan bibir komat kamit yang hanya bisa mereka pahami.

"Mianhae, Chanyeol-ssi. Baekhyun sedikit keterlaluan" sesal Kyungsoo.

Sedangkan Chanyeol masih terkejut. Kedua matanya melebar dengan ekspresi bodohnya tercetak jelas diwajahnya. Tak disangkanya ia mendapatkan serangan telak dari Baekhyun yang memanggilnya 'ahjussi'.

"Kita hanya berbeda 7 tahun klo aku tak salah hitung" gumam Chanyeol.

"Ne?" sahut Kyungsoo bingung.

"Maka dari itu aku memanggilmu 'ahjussi'. Saat aku berumur 25 tahun kau sudah berumur 32 tahun" timpal Baekhyun yang mendengar gumaman Chanyeol.

Chanyeol termenung. Apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun ada benarnya juga. Selisih umur mereka memang lumayan jauh. Dan hal itu membuat batasan tersendiri bagi hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Ponsel Chanyeol berdering yang seketika itu membangunkan Chanyeol dari pemikirannya. Chanyeol langsung mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Yo"

"Aku ada di sungai Han. Neo eodiya?"

Chanyeol menoleh ke segala arah untuk mencari seseorang. Matanya menyipit agar melihat lebih jelas. Saat menemukan orang yang dicari ia langsung melambaikan tangan memberi tanda keberadaannya. Chanyeol mematikan panggilannya. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mengikuti arah lambaian Chanyeol. Dan kesialan beruntun bagi Kyungsoo saat tau siapa yang sedang ditunggu oleh Chanyeol.

14.06.17

Wow...akhirnya aku apdet lagi. Dan menurut kalian bagaimana? Kakak beradik Do jutek banget ya sama cowo, hahaha. Biarkan saja lah.

Aku mau minta saran kalian, setelah ini kalian ingin lanjut cerita dari Kaisoo atau side storynya chanbaek? Dipilih ya untuk apdetan selanjutnya

A. Kaisoo

B. Side story chanbaek

Ada yg tanya akun wattpad ku?? cek bio ya

REVIEW JUSEYO~~~


	7. Chapter 7

I DON'T NEED A MAN

.

.

.

.

.

KAISOO FANFICTION

.

.

.

.

BY KAISOOLOVERS

.

.

.

ORIGINAL IDEAS. DONT PLAGIAT. DLDR. GS. EXO. KAISOO. MAINSTREAM STORY

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

ENJOY

.

.

.

Aku yakin jika hari ini adalah hari tersialku. Baru saja tadi aku mengalami hal tak menyenangkan karena seseorang kini ia ada dihadapannya. Sebuah bencana untukku. Aku harus segera pergi.

"Chanyeol-ssi. Kami pamit dulu"

Chanyeol menoleh kearahku dengan wajah kecewanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Baekhyun besok masih harus sekolah. Kami tak bisa terlalu lama disini"

Aku mencoba mencari alasan yang sangat logis agar tak terlihat seperti ingin melarikan diri.

"Ayok eonnie. Aku sudah mengantuk" ucap adikku.

Aku bersyukur Baekhyun membantuku lari walaupun dia tak tau apa maksudku sebenarnya. Aku dan Baekhyun berdiri. Aku membungkukkan badanku singkat sebelum pergi. Baekhyun menarik tanganku tanpa mau berpamitan kepada Chanyeol.

Aku sempat melirik kearah orang itu yang ternyata dia menatapku juga. Aku merasakan langkah kakinya bergerak lebar. Tapi tarikan Baekhyun yang kuat membuatku segera menghilang dari sana. Dan kali ini aku selamat karena Baekhyun.

"Harusnya eonnie daritadi ngajak pulang" rajuk Baekhyun setelah kami sampai di apartemen.

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku.

"Wae?" tanyaku.

"Aku malas bertemu ahjussi tadi. Dia seperti pedofil" ucap Baekhyun ngeri.

Aku terkekeh mendengarnya. Adikku ini terlalu berlebihan. Aku rasa Baekhyun sadar jika Chanyeol mempunyai ketertarikan kepadanya. Dan adikku merasa risih didekati Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah. Sekarang kembali ke kamarmu dan tidur saja" suruhku.

Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian mencium pipiku dan beranjak. Aku menghela nafas lelah. Sungguh aku ingin tidur pulas dan melupakan apa yang terjadi hari ini.

Aku beranjak menuju kamarku tapi deringan ponselku menahanku. Aku melirik layar ponselku dan tertera nomer asing disana. Aku mencoba mengabaikannya dengan menolak panggilan itu. Tapi panggilan itu kembali. Aku menolak untuk menjawab. Lama kelamaan aku dibuat jengkel dengan nomer asing ini. Tanpa basa-basi aku langsung menggeser tombol hijau dan menyembur marah.

"Maaf tolong jangan..."

"Aku diluar"

Perkataanku terpotong oleh suara dingin milik seorang namja yang tak ku kenal. Aku mengernyitkan dahiku.

"Nuguseyo?"

"Jangan memancing amarahku, miss Do. Buka pintumu!"

Aku terperanjat. Aku menjauhkan ponselku dari telingaku dan menatapnya lama kemudian aku melirik kearah pintu apartemenku. Aku kembali mendekatkan ponselku ke telinga hingga aku mendengar lagi suara itu.

"Aku hitung sampai tiga. Jika kau tak segera membukakan pintumu aku akan mendobrak pintumu" ancam orang itu.

Aku memandang pintu apartemenku. Aku masih bergulat dalam pikiranku akankah aku membuka pintu atau tidak. Tapi semua pemikiranku kacau saat aku mendengarnya mulai menghitung. Aku bergegas menuju pintu dengan ponsel yang masih berada ditelingaku. Dan aku berhasil membuka pintu pada hitungan ketiganya.

Aku melihatnya berdiri dengan angkuhnya dan tatapan tajamnya. Seakan tak senang dengan gerakan lambatku. Tapi kenapa? Disini aku adalah tuan rumah dan aku berhak tidak membuka pintu untuk tamu yang tak ku inginkan. Termasuk dia.

Kakiku refleks berjalan mundur saat ia mendekatiku. Aku seketika panik melihat dia menutup pintu apartemenku. Aku mencoba untuk meraih pintu agar tetap terbuka karena aku tak ingin membawanya masuk kedalam apartemenku lagi. Tidak setelah apa yang pernah ia lakukan disini.

Tanganku ditahan oleh tangannya. Pandangannya dalam dan kelam. Aku seakan terhisap kedalamnya. Tapi aku sudah berpegang teguh untuk tak akan pernah terpengaruh olehnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku kesal.

"Kenapa kau lari?" desisnya.

"Aku tak lari. Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tau jika aku akan menghampirimu tapi kau langsung pergi begitu saja. Dan jangan mengelak jika kau tak melihatku. Kita bertatapan sebelum kau pergi"

Aku yakin ia sadar jika aku memang ingin menghindarinya. Tapi masa bodoh. Aku memang tak ingin berdekatan dengannya lagi.

"Lalu?" tantangku.

"Kenapa?"

Aku menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Haruskah aku mengatakannya lagi? Bukankah ia sudah meminta Jongin untuk tak mempermainkannya?

"Jika kau butuh wanita hanya untuk kesenanganmu, jawabannya bukan aku. Aku bukan wanita yang mudah kau taklukan dengan semua ide gilamu. Aku bukan wanita yang dengan mudahnya jatuh kepelukan orang brengsek sepertimu. Aku tau pria macam apa dirimu, Kim-ssi"

Aku menatap matanya lurus. Semua hal yang ingin aku sampaikan langsung tersalur begitu saja. Masa bodoh jika dia menganggapku mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih darinya. Karena dari awal aku tak mau hal 'lebih' itu dengannya.

"Pulanglah" usirku.

"Tidak"

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku. Tak akan mudah mengusirnya.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu?" tanyaku berani.

Jujur aku sudah lelah mengahadapi pria ini.

"Kau. Aku ingin kau jadi milikku" jawabnya tegas.

Aku menaikkan salah satu alisku. Apa aku tak salah dengar? Seorang Kim Jongin menginginkanku? Ini pasti bercanda.

"Aku tak tertarik jadi milikmu. Pulanglah" usirku lagi.

"Ingatlah baik-baik, miss Do. Kau tak akan pernah bisa lari dariku. Aku tak akan melepaskanmu" bisiknya mengancam ditelingaku.

Tubuhku seketika kaku. Setiap kata yang diucapkan bagaikan kutukan untukku. Kutukan yang kuat melekat dan mengalir disetiap aliran darahku. Otakku langsung memproses tanda bahaya yang sangat besar. Dan entah kenapa aku jadi merinding karenanya.

Jongin mencuri sekilas ciuman dibibirku sebelum keluar dari apartemenku. Aku langsung mengerang kecil saat tubuhnya menghilang. Bagaimana aku bisa sebodoh ini masuk kedalam perangkap namja sepertinya. Aku mengutuki diriku berulang kali karena selalu terpengaruh dengan kata-katanya.

\--:--

Dan mimpi buruk Kyungsoo dimulai. Setiap pagi dan siang selalu ada kiriman makanan maupun barang. Siapa lagi jika bukan Jongin yang mengirimnya. Kyungsoo sampai kualahan mengembalikan semua barang-barang itu.

Hingga suatu hari surat ancaman muncul. Jongin mengancam akan mendatangi kantor Kyungsoo dan melakukan sesuatu hal yang dapat membuat heboh seluruh kantor jika Kyungsoo mengembalikan semua barangnya. Dengan penuh pertimbangan akhirnya Kyungsoo tak pernah lagi mengembalikan barang-barang itu tapi tak juga menerimanya.

Kyungsoo tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Jongin kepadanya. Jongin adalah orang yang sangat nekat dan setiap ucapannya akan menjadi kenyataan. Entah apa yang ada diotak namja itu hingga bisa mengancamnya seperti ini.

Kyungsoo melihat kearah tumpukan barang yang diberikan Jongin disudut ruangannya. Berbagai macam barang diberikan Jongin untuknya masih tergeletak disana tak tersentuh. Sudah sebulan Jongin mengirimkan berbagai barang itu. Tapi lelaki itu tak menampakkan dirinya lagi. Untung saja laporannya sudah selesai dan ia tak mempunyai kewajiban lagi dengan Kim Corp. Proyeknya sudah hampir selesai dan ia akan segera terbebas. Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Kyungsoo.

Minji masuk keruangan Kyungsoo setelah mengetuknya tiga kali. Minji melirik kearah tumpukan barang Kyungsoo yang semakin hari semakin banyak saja.

"Kau sudah menyiapkan daftarnya?" tanya Kyungsoo saat melihat Minji masuk.

"Sudah, bujangnim. Tapi apakah tidak apa-apa?" tanya Minji khawatir.

"Biar saja. Toh itu sudah diberikan kepadaku yang berarti milikku. Terserah aku akan melakukan seperti apa untuk barang-barang itu"

"Jumlah di daftar dan barangnya sesuai. Apa bujangnim mau membagikannya langsung?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Buat saja seperti undian dan bawa itu dikantin nanti. Aku ingin semua karyawan mendapatkan bagiannya"

Minji mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu saya akan meminta OB untuk mengangkatnya. Sebentar lagi jam makan siang"

"Terima kasih, Minji"

Minji keluar ruangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menyandarkan punggungnya dan menghela nafas keras. Hidupnya tak akan pernah setenang dulu.

Tak lama kemudian Minji masuk keruang Kyungsoo diikuti beberapa OB yang siap membantu mengangkut barang-barang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memperhatikan semua barang itu diangkut. Akhirnya ruangannya menjadi lebih luas daripada sebelumnya.

Kyungsoo memerintahkan Minji untuk mengumpulkan semua karyawan di kantin. Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin dimana semua karyawan sudah bersiap makan siang.

Ditengah jalan, Kyungsoo bertemu dengan kepala bagian lainnya yang ingin makan siang.

"Oh..Do bujangnim. Ingin makan siang?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Jo bujangnim. Anda ingin makan siang bersama?"

"Tentu saja. Aku jarang bertemu denganmu walau kita satu kantor"

Jo bujangnim adalah kepala bagian keuangan. Beliau sangat disegani oleh semua pegawai. Parasnya yang tampan dan tingginya yang menjulang membuat pegawai wanita saling curi pandang kearahnya.

"Aku dengar kau mau bagi-bagi sesuatu?" tanya Jo bujangnim.

Kami berjalan beriringan menuju kantin.

"Hanya beberapa barang tak pernah aku pakai yang ingin aku bagikan"

"Apa itu hadiah dari seseorang yang selalu datang ke ruanganmu?"

Jo bujangnim tersenyum geli. Ia tau jika setiap harinya ada kiriman yang ditujukan ke Kyungsoo.

"Anda menyadarinya?"

Kyungsoo mencoba bergurau. Percuma juga ia menutupinya karena semua orang sudah tau. Jo bujangnim tertawa.

Sesampainya dikantin telah banyak karyawan yang mengantri makan. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka terlihat melirik kearah tumpukam barang yang ada disudut kantin. Minji sudah meminta beberapa karyawan mengambil satu buah gulungan kertas. Mereka masih bertanya-tanya untuk apa gulungan itu.

Kyungsoo mengambil sebuah gelas dan memukulnya pelan dengan garpu hingga terdengar dentingan yang cukup keras. Semua perhatian mulai terpusat kearah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum sekilas.

"Maaf sudah menganggu makan siang kalian. Apakah kalian semua sudah mendapatkan gulungan kertas? Tolong jangan dibuang. Setelah selesai makan siang kalian bisa menunjukkan gulungan kertas itu kepada Minji. Setiap gulungan kertas memiliki nomor dan itu akan menunjukkan barang mana yang akan kalian bawa pulang"

Kyungsoo menunjuk barang-barang yang ada disudut kantin. Seketika suasana menjadi riuh dengan sorak sorai. Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat antusiasme para karyawan.

"Tolong yang tertib. Semua akan mendapatkan hadiahnya"

Kyungsoo mempersilahkan karyawan lainnya untuk melanjutkan makan siang mereka. Kyungsoo yang hendak berjalan menuju meja yang sudah diduduki Jo bujangnim langsung tersentak saat ada yang membalikkan badannya.

Plak

Kepala Kyungsoo tertoleh karena tamparan keras dari seseorang. Semua mata kini tertuju lagi kearah Kyungsoo dan seseorang. Kyungsoo mencoba menstabilkan emosinya dan menatap pelaku penamparannya.

Didepan Kyungsoo berdiri seorang gadis dengan rambut panjangnya yang digerai. Wajahnya sangat kesal menatap Kyungsoo.

"Beraninya kau merebut tunanganku?!" sembur gadis itu.

"Anda siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo kalem.

"Kau tak mengenaliku?! Aku adalah tunangan dari Kim Jongin! Pemilik dari Kim Corp!" teriak gadis itu.

Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak. Tapi ia mencoba tak menampakkannya.

"Lalu hubungannya dengan saya apa?"

"Kau menggoda calon suamiku! Berani-beraninya wanita rendahan sepertimu mendekati calon suamiku!"

Kyungsoo tersinggung saat kata 'wanita rendahan' terlontar begitu saja dari mulut wanita itu.

"Saya beritahu satu hal. Saya tak pernah sekalipun menggoda tunangan anda. Saran saya jaga tunangan anda baik-baik. Saya pun tak ingin tunangan anda itu berurusan dengan saya"

Kyungsoo meninggalkan gadis itu dengan emosi yang meluap. Ia butuh sendiri. Rasanya baru kali ini ia dipermalukan didepan banyak orang. Harga dirinya terluka dengan tuduhan tak berdasar yang dilontarkan gadis itu.

"Yak! Aku belum selesai denganmu!" teriak gadis itu.

Tak lama beberapa penjaga keamanan mulai berdatangan dan mengusir gadis yang mengganggu itu. Untung saja Minji cepat tanggap dan langsung menghubungi keamanan sebelum semuanya lebih gaduh. Minji hendak menyusul bosnya tapi ditahan oleh Jo bujangnim.

"Biarkan dia sendiri, Minji"

Minji hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah sambil menatap pintu kantin dimana bosnya sudah menghilang.

\--:--

Kyungsoo duduk termenung di meja kerjanya. Bekas tamparan itu masih terasa sakit dipipinya. Ia yakin ada warna merah yang berbekas. Kyungsoo menghela nafas lelah.

Ponsel Kyungsoo berdering. Ia lirik siapa yang menelepon. Kyungsoo menggeser tombol merah. Ia tak mau diganggu. Ia ingin sendiri. Ponselnya berdering lagi dengan menampilkan nama yang sama. Kyungsoo menolak panggilan itu dan langsung mematikan teleponnya.

Segala kerusuhan yang terjadi selama beberapa bulan ini menyiksannya. Hampir saja Kyungsoo kehilangan kendali atas apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Ia hanya cukup diam dan merilekskan dirinya. Ia tak ingin masa kelamnya terulang. Ia tak ingin menyakiti dirinya.

Telepon dimeja kerja Kyungsoo berbunyi. Kyungsoo mengangkatnya.

"Bujangnim" panggil Minji ragu.

"Ada telepon untuk anda" lanjut Minji.

"Dari siapa?"

"Tuan Kim dari Kim Corp"

"Aku tak mau menerima telepon dari siapapun hari ini. Dan tolong jangan ganggu aku dulu, Minji-ah"

Kyungsoo menutup teleponnya. Kepalanya berdenyut. Pening kembali menyerangnya. Lama-lama dia bisa gila jika terus seperti ini.

Kyungsoo mengambil tasnya dan ponselnya. Ia harus pergi meninggalkan kantor. Kyungsoo membuka pintu ruangannya dan membuat Minji terkejut.

"Bujangnim mau kemana?"

"Aku akan memantau dilapangan. Aku mematikan teleponku jadi tolong tangani dulu keadaan kantor selama aku pergi"

Kyungsoo langsung bergegas meninggalkan kantor. Alasannya meninggalkan kantor tidak ia buat-buat. Kyungsoo memang berencana ingin memantau proyek yang ada di Busan dalam waktu dekat. Hanya saja ia masih belum menemukan waktu yang tepat. Dan sekarang adalah waktunya. Sekalian ia ingin menghindar dari hiruk pikuk Seoul.

Kyungsoo membawa mobilnya kembali ke apartemen. Ia harus menyiapkan bajunya dulu sebelum pergi. Dan juga ia harus memberitahu Baekhyun terlebih dahulu sebelum pergi.

Setibanya di apartemen Kyungsoo langsung membereskan baju-bajunya. Ia tak akan lama tinggal disana. Kyungsoo tak bisa meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian terlalu lama. Walaupun Baekhyun sudah mandiri dan bisa mengurus semua sendiri tapi Kyungsoo tak tega meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Setelah selesai beberes Kyungsoo meninggalkan sebuah note untuk Baekhyun. Berhubung ini masih siang dan Baekhyun masih ada disekolah jadi ia hanya bisa meninggalkan sebuah note. Ia akan menghubungi Baekhyun nanti jika sudah sampai disana.

Kyungsoo langsung pergi setelah selesai dengan persiapannya. Ia memutuskan untuk membawa mobilnya sendiri dibandingkan harus menaiki transportasi umum. Walaupun melelahkan karena perjalanan jauh Kyungsoo akan tetap melakoninya.

\--:--

Akhir-akhir ini Jongin sangat mudah tersenyum. Kebiasaan barunya memberikan sensasi aneh pada tubuhnya. Setelah percakapan dengan Kyungsoo kala itu membuat tekatnya semakin bulat untuk mendapatkan si mata bulat. Jongin sangat suka dengan reaksi yang diberikan Kyungsoo kepadanya.

Awalnya Jongin menikmati saat Kyungsoo mengembalikan semua barang pemberiannya. Tapi lama kelamaan ia merasa jengkel. Hingga akhirnya ia mengancam Kyungsoo agar menerima semua pemberiannya. Dan benar saja, Kyungsoo langsung menerimanya. Jongin merasa tertantang untuk menaklukan Kyungsoo. Pemberontakan gadis itu menimbulkan gejolak aneh dalam dirinya.

Tak pernah sekalipun seorang wanita menolaknya. Mereka akan dengan ikhlas melakukan apa saja untuknya. Tapi Kyungsoo bahkan ingin menjauhinya bahkan berpura-pura tak mengenalnya. Hal baru untuk Jongin. Dan apa yang Jongin inginkan harus ia dapatkan. Entah bagaimana caranya yang jelas ia bukan orang yang mudah menyerah.

Daehyun masuk keruangan Jongin dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Jongin yang melihatnya menatap Daehyun heran. Daehyun mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya sebelum berbicara.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jongin.

"Sajangnim. Tunangan anda..."

"Tunangan?" potong Jongin.

"Maksud saya mantan tunangan anda kembali ke Korea"

"Lalu?"

"Dari yang saya dengar ia menuju Lee Construction dimana nona Kyungsoo bekerja"

Jongin termenung. Ada yang tidak beres disini. Kenapa tiba-tiba saja wanita itu kembali dan menuju ke kantor Kyungsoo? Seolma...

Jongin meraih ponselnya dan langsung menelepon Kyungsoo. Tapi panggilannya selalu ditolak oleh Kyungsoo. Jongin menggeram marah dan mencoba menghubungi Kyungsoo lagi. Sama sekali tak ada jawaban. Saat mencoba kembali ternyata ponsel Kyungsoo sudah mati.

Jongin membanting ponselnya hingga pecah. Daehyun berjingit kaget melihat reaksi Jongin. Ia menatap takut bosnya yang mengeluarkan aura dinginnya.

"Sambungkan aku ke kantor Kyungsoo!" perintah Jongin.

Daehyun langsung mengambil telepon yang ada dimeja kerja Jongin dan menelepon kantor Lee Construction. Jongin memperhatikan Daehyun yang sedang berbicara. Ia menatap serius setiap apa yang dilontarkan Daehyun.

Daehyun melirik takut kearah Jongin. Ia merasa dirinya akan mati setelah ini jika tak dapat menyambungkan dengan Kyungsoo. Dan sebuah hantaman keras saat PA Kyungsoo mengatakan jika ia tak ingin diganggu. Dengan perlahan Daehyun menurunkan ganggang telepon itu sambil melirik takut.

"Nona Kyungsoo tidak ingin diganggu, sajangnim" ucap Daehyun gemetar.

Jongin menatap Daehyun tajam. Amarahnya tiba-tiba menguasainya. Ia harus mencari cara untuk menemui Kyungsoo. Pasti terjadi sesuatu disana.

"Cari tau apa yang wanita itu lakukan. Dan cari tau keberadaan Kyungsoo!" perintah Jongin.

"Ne, sajangnim"

Daehyun berlalu meninggalkan Jongin. Jongin mengepalkan tangannya erat. Baru saja ia melancarkan aksinya untuk mendekati Kyungsoo tapi sekarang rencana itu dihancurkan oleh wanita bodoh yang disebut mantan tunangannya itu.

"Yeoja sialan! Aku tak akan tinggal diam jika kau menyakiti Kyungsoo" geram Jongin.

20.06.17

Uwaaa...aneh kah?? maksa kah?? kalian sadis. Gegara respon di wattpad dan ffn luar biasa aku langsung ngebut bikin chap ini.

Jadi??? Siapa wanita itu??? Akhirnya ada penganggu ya, hahaha. Dari kemarin si Jongin seneng-seneng aja gangguin Kyungsoo. Sekarang dibalik ah, hahaha.

Banyak yang bilang pendek. Tapi mian, aku ga bisa nulis panjang-panjang. Pendek ga papa kan asal update cepet? Kkkkk

REVIEW JUSEYO~~~


	8. Chapter 8

I DON'T NEED A MAN

.

.

.

.

.

KAISOO FANFICTION

.

.

.

BY KAISOOLOVERS

.

.

.

.

ORIGINAL IDEAS. DONT PLAGIAT. DLDR. GS. EXO. KAISOO. MAINSTREAM STORY

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

ENJOY

.

.

.

Aku memarkir mobilku didekat site proyek yang akan aku kunjungi. Kedatangan mendadak ini langsung membuat heboh beberapa staffku. Kulihat mereka langsung berlari menghampiriku dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Kenapa bujangnim ada disini?" tanya Pak Go mandor proyek disini.

"Apa tidak boleh? Atau jangan-jangan ada sesuatu yang pak Go sembunyikan?" candaku.

Pak Go tertawa. Dari sekian banyak staffku dilapangan aku sangat percaya dengan pak Hong dan pak Go. Beliau berdua sangat berpengalaman dan sangat disiplin. Aku selalu mempercayakan proyek besar kepada mereka.

Pak Go mempersilahkanku menuju ruang istirahat dimana semua pekerja sedang istirahat sejenak. Memang sudah waktunya mereka istirahat karena hari sudah terlalu sore. Pekerjaan akan dilanjutkan setelah matahari tenggelam.

Aku sempat mengobrol dengan beberapa pekerja untuk menanyai kendala yang terjadi dilapangan. Mendengarkan keluhan mereka termasuk evaluasi dari proyek ini. Aku ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk mereka dan menjamin keselamatan mereka.

Setelah berkeliling, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke hotel dimana aku menginap. Aku sudah memesannya selama perjalanan tadi. Aku rasa satu atau dua hari cukup untuk kunjunganku dan menenangkan pikiranku.

Aku memasuki kamar hotelku lalu merebahkan tubuhku dikasur. Hari ini melelahkan. Aku ingin segera melaluinya dan berharap tak ada kejadian seperti tadi lagi.

Aku bangun dan beranjak ke kamar mandi. Berendam air hangat mungkin bisa membantu merilekskan tubuhku. Rasa nyaman menjalar keseluruh tubuhku saat air merendam tubuhku. Sedikit sentuhan musik menambah kesan rileks.

Samar-samar aku mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku. Aku bernajak dalam bath tube dan membilas tubuhku. Aku masih ingin berendam lebih lama lagi tapi kesenanganku terganggu hanya karena seseorang. Aku mengerang kesal sambil memakai bath robe ku. Rambut setengah basahku aku gerai.

Tanpa mempedulikan siapa yang mengetuk pintu aku langsung membuka pintu. Aku terperanjat saat melihat Jongin berdiri dengan wajah marahnya. Matanya memancarkan aura kesadisan. Sebelum sempat aku menanyakan sesuatu, ia langsung menarikku kedalam kamar dan membanting pintu kamar.

"Yak!" pekikku terkejut dengan suara pintu yang tertutup keras.

Aku menyentakkan tanganku keras hingga terlepas.

"Kau gila!" semburku marah.

"Kau!"

Jongin menggeram marah kearahku. Kata-katanya begitu syarat akan kecaman. Rahangnya mengeras dengan mulut datar tertutup rapat.

Aku beringsut takut dengan tatapannya. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia selalu datang marah-marah yang seharusnya aku yang matah disini.

Aku memundurkan kakiku. Dan setiap langkahku diikuti olehnya. Kakinya yang panjang dengan langkah yang lebar berhasil mempersempit jarak kami. Aku mengeratkan ikatan bath robe ku.

Dengan sebuah dorongan keras, ia menjatuhkanku diatas kasur. Aku terkejut. Bagian bawah bath robe ku sedikit tersingkap hingga menunjukkan pahaku. Aku segera membenarkannya tapi tanganku ditahan oleh tangan Jongin.

Mata Jongin menatapku dengan cara berbeda sekarang. Tak lagi terlihat aura mencekamnya dan tergantikan pandangan penuh hasrat. Alarmku berbunyi kencang. Aku menjadi semakin waspada dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh namja nekat ini.

Aku mencoba untuk duduk tapi Jongin dengan cepat mendorong tubuhku dan mengunci kedua tanganku diatas kepalaku. Dalam posisi ini jubah mandiku semakin terangkat dan hanya menutupi sebagian pahaku.

"Kau begitu menggoda" bisik Jongin dengan suara rendahnya.

Aku gelagapan saat tangannya membelai kakiku hingga ke paha. Aku mencoba memberontak tapi tangannya sangat kuat menahanku. Senyumnya mengejek karena ketakberdayaanku. Tubuh Jongin yang berada diatasku semakin menguntungkannya. Ia semakin menyeringai melihatku.

Ada sebuah ide terlintas didalam otakku. Langsung saja aku tekuk lututku dan dengan cepat aku menendang asetnya. Jongin mengerang menahan sakit dan itu kumanfaatkan untuk mendorong tubuhnya hingga terjungkal.

Aku langsung terduduk dan membenarkan letak jubah mandiku. Aku mentapnya nyalang yang masih kesakitan dibawah.

"Kau berengsek!" makiku.

Jongin mencoba bangkit sambil meringis. Wajahnya tampak terhibur dengan perlakuanku kepadanya. Aku pikir dia seorang _psyco_ gila. Dia seperti senang dengan apa yang aku lakukan.

"Kau sangat menarik. Aku harus segera mendapatkanmu" ucap Jongin penuh makna.

"Apa yang membawamu kemari?" tanyaku mengabaikan ucapannya barusan.

"Tentu saja menemukan tawananku yang kabur"

Jongin memberikan smirknya yang membuatku langsung merinding.

"Aku bukan 'tawanan'mu! Lagipula kenapa kau sampai mencariku? Tak ada urusannya denganmu"

Jongin terkekeh. Ia merapikan bajunya.

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu, _babe_. Kau tak akan pernah lepas dariku"

"Untuk seorang yang sudah bertunangan aku fikir itu bukan hal yang baik menggoda wanita lain"

Wajah Jongin langsung berubah. Wajah jenakanya hilang dan digantikan dengan wajah seriusnya. Sepertinya perkataanku menyinggungnya.

"Dia bukan tunanganku. Dia hanya 'mantan' tunanganku" sahut Jongin dingin.

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku.

"Terserah dia tunanganmu atau mantan tunanganmu yang pasti aku tak ingin terlibat apapun dengan dirimu"

Jongin menyunggingkan senyuman mengejeknya.

"Kau yakin?"

Aku menatapnya malas.

"Tentu saja yakin. Lelaki sepertimu adalah seorang pembohong besar. Kau menjadikan wanita sebagai mainanmu. Kau pikir wanita itu boneka?" ejekku.

Aku sudah muak dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Sekarang keluar dari kamarku!"

Jongin tersenyum remeh kearahku.

"Kau tak bisa seenaknya saja mengusirku, miss Do. Hotel ini milikku"

Aku membulatkan mataku. Apa yang dia bilang? Hotel yang aku tempati adalah hotel miliknya? Lain kali aku harus membuat daftar aset milik Kim Corp agar tak bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Lalu kalau ini hotelmu kenapa?" tantangku.

Jongin berjalan kearahku. Aku langsung merapatkan jubah mandiku. Sepertinya ketakutanku akan dirinya terlihat jelas dimata Jongin. Ia tertawa geli melihat tingkahku.

"Nikmati malammu, miss Do. Atau jika kau menginginkan kita bisa menikmati malam bersama"

Aku mendelik mendengar kata-katanya. Jongin berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar.

"Ah...ada yang terlupa. Untuk apa yang dilakukan yeoja itu kepadamu. Aku akan membalasnya beribu-ribu kali lipat" ucapnya tanpa berbalik.

Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, Jongin tersenyum miring sebelum meninggalkanku. _Oh God_! Ingin sekali aku menonjok mukanya itu.

Aku penasaran dengan apa yang dikatakannya tadi. Bagaimana ia tau jika mantan tunangannya melakukan sesuatu kepadaku? Dan kenapa dia berada di Busan?

Aku mengenyahkan pemikiran-pemikiran tak bergunaku. Aku baru sadar jika aku masih belum memakai baju dan rambutku masih basah. Langsung saja aku menuju kamar mandi untuk mengeringkan rambut dan memakai pakaianku.

Aku bisa gila jika tadi Jongin benar-benar menyentuhku lebih jauh. Dan kenapa aku dengan bodohnya bisa tak berdaya dalam cengkramannya. Aaarrgghhh! Aku selalu saja terjebak disituasi yang sama. Aku mengutuk diriku.

\--:--

Jongin menunggu kabar dari Daehyun. Memikirkan Kyungsoo dilukai oleh yeoja itu membuat Jongin semakin geram. Lagipula mereka sudah tak ada hubungan sama sekali. Pihak Jongin dan pihak wanita itu sudah setuju untuk membatalkan pertunangan ini. Jadi yeoja itu tak pantas memperlakukan Kyungsoo dengan buruk.

Daehyun datang dengan wajah panik. Jongin menanti hasil laporan dari Daehyun dengan amarah yang masih ditahannya.

"Sajangnim! Saya mendapatkan kabar jika mantan tunangan anda menampar nona Kyungsoo"

Brak

Daehyun kaget dengan gebrakan meja Jongin. Daehyun mengerut takut melihat wajah bosnya. Aura mematikan terpancar diseluruh tubuh Jongin. Pandangannya menusuk syarat akan kebencian. Sisi lain dari Kim Jongin yang Daehyun takuti dari bosnya.

"Lalu dimana Kyungsoo?" tanya Jongin dingin.

"Nona Kyungsoo berada di Busan"

"Cek semua hotel yang ada di Busan. Cari tau dimana dia menginap"

Daehyun mengangguk lalu pergi. Jongin mengambil jas dan kunci mobilnya. Ia harus segera ke Busan. Daehyun yang melihat Jongin keluar langsung memberikan sebuah ponsel baru. Jongin menerimanya dan langsung pergi.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Daehyun untuk menyiapkan segala kebutuhan Jongin. Daehyun tau amat sangat tau jika bosnya suka sekali menghancurkan ponsel miliknya. Daehyun selalu menyiapkan ponsel cadangan untuk bosnya itu.

Jongin mengendarai mobilnya sangat cepat. Ia harus sampai di Busan sebelum matahari tenggelam. Ponsel Jongin berdering dengan nama Daehyun tertera dilayar. Jongin memakai earphone bluetoothnya dan mengangkat panggilannya.

"Bagaimana?"

" _Nona Kyungsoo berada hotel mewah kita yang ada di Busan, sajangnim_ "

"Cari tau dia ada dikamar berapa lalu aku ingin kunci masternya. Siapkan kamar juga untukku disana"

" _Ne, sajangnim_ "

Jongin melepas earphonenya dan melemparnya asal. Akhirnya ia bisa mendapatkan lokasi Kyungsoo. Sebuah keuntungan bagi Jongin karena Kyungsoo berada di salah satu asetnya. Itu akan memudahkan Jongin mengawasi Kyungsoo.

Jongin semakin mempercepat laju kendaraannya. Ia merasa marah kepada dirinya. Ia tak memperhitungkan kedatangan yeoja gila itu. Jongin tau jika yeoja itu sangat terobsesi kepadanya. Oleh karena itu ia membatalkan pertunangan mereka. Lagipula pertunangan itu dilakukan untuk penggabungan dua perusahaan. Dan Jongin lebih memilih merugi daripada harus bersama yeoja itu. Toh kerugian yang ia terima tak sebanding dengan seluruh kekayaannya.

Setelah perjalanan jauh itu akhirnya Jongin sampai juga di hotel. Kedatangannya langsung disambut oleh manajer operasional hotel disana. Jongin segera dibawa ke ruang VVIP.

"Apa dia sudah ada disini?" tanya Jongin duduk disalah satu sofa.

"Ne, sajangnim. Sudah dari setengah jam yang lalu"

"Kamarku?"

"Saya sudah siapkan disamping kamar nona Kyungsoo"

"Bagus"

Jongin berdiri dengan membenarkan jasnya.

"Apa anda membutuhkan _master key_ -nya?"

"Tidak. Aku tak perlu menerobos masuk"

"Anda ingin diantar?"

"Tak perlu. Katakan saja dia dikamar berapa"

"Beliau ada dikamar 1214"

Jongin keluar dari sana dan langsung menuju kamar hotel Kyungsoo. Entah apa yang nanti akan dilakukannya jika bertemu Kyungsoo yang jelas ia harus menstabilkan emosinya. Wanita itu sungguh keras kepala. Terkadang mulut mungil wanita itu bisa menyulut emosinya.

\--:--

Kyungsoo bersiap ke tempat proyeknya lagi. Hari ini ia ingin memantau keseluruhan bangunan sekaligus membuat laporan. Kyungsoo sudah berpakaian rapi. Ia memutuskan untuk sarapan terlebih dahulu.

Pintu kamar Kyungsoo diketuk. Kyungsoo mencoba melihat dulu siapa yang berada diluar kamarnya. Ternyata ada seorang pelayan. Seingatnya, Kyungsoo tak meminta room service apapun. Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamarnya yang langsung disuguhi senyuman hangat seorang pelayan wanita dengan troli makanan.

"Bawa kedalam" perintah seseorang.

Kyungsoo melongok dan ternyata ada Jongin disana. Dengan gaya _bossy_ -nya, Jongin menyuruh pelayan itu masuk. Pelayan itu menuruti perintah Jongin dan meminta ijin masuk kedalam kamar Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memberikan akses pelayan itu dengan keadaan bingung.

Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo dan meraih tangannya. Ia kecupi jari-jari Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Kyungsoo yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya diam dan bingung.

" _Morning, beautiful_. Mari sarapan bersama" ajak Jongin.

"Tunggu! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kyungsoo linglung.

"Tentu saja sarapan bersamamu" jawab Jongin santai.

"Aku bisa sarapan dibawah" sahut Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa sarapan disana jika disinipun kau bisa melakukannya?"

Sang pelayan yang sudah menyiapkan sarapan pamit undur diri. Jongin menuntu Kyungsoo masuk dan pelayan tadi keluar sambil menutup pintu kamar.

Kyungsoo melepaskan tangannya. Ia meneliti Jongin dari atas hingga kebawah. Namja ini tak sedang memakai pakaian formalnya. Bahkan jauh kelewat santai.

"Kau tidak bekerja?"

" _I'm the boss_ "

Kyungsoo memutar tubuhnya dengan mengibaskan tangannya tak menimpali jawaban Jongin. Percuma juga berbicara dengan namja ini.

Kyungsoo duduk di sofa dimana didepannya sudah tersaji banyak makanan untuk disantapnya. Jongin mengikuti Kyungsoo dan duduk disebrangnya. Ia ambil secangkir kopi dan menikmatinya. Kopi pahit dipagi hari ditambah Kyungsoo dihadapannya membuat paginya cerah.

Jongin menikmati setiap momennya. Keduanya memang tak banyak bicara tapi berada satu ruangan dengan Kyungsoo membuat Jongin senang. Gadis didepannya sama sekali tak mengajaknya berbicara bahkan meliriknya. Ia hanya diam dan menikmati sarapannya.

"Apa yang dilakukan wanita itu padamu?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo yang sedang menikmati tehnya menghentikan sejenak sambil melirik kearah Jongin kemudian menaruh cangkirnya diatas meja.

"Bukan urusanmu" sahut Kyungsoo singkat.

"Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Jongin lagi.

Kyungsoo mengambil serbet dan menyeka mulutnya. Ia berdiri hendak pergi.

"Aku harus kembali ke lapangan. Terima kasih atas makanannya"

Jongin meletakkan cangkir kopinya dan menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang mengambil tasnya. Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo dengan langkah senyapnya. Ketika Kyungsoo berbalik, ia terkejut mendapati Jongin berdiri didepannya. Tubuhnya terhuyung kebelakang karena terlalu terkejut dengan kehadiran Jongin.

Jongin meraih pinggang Kyungsoo dan mendekapnya erat. Tangan Kyungsoo reflek memegang kedua bahu Jongin untuk menjaga keseimbangannya. Keduanya sangat dekat. Jongin menundukkan kepalanya hingga hidungnya dapat mencium aroma rambut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya hingga hidungnya dan hidung Jongin saling bersentuhan. Mata Jongin langsung mengunci mata Kyungsoo hingga membuat Kyungsoo tak berkutik. Jongin memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan memajukannya. Perlahan namun pasti kedua bibir itu akhirnya menempel.

Awalnya Jongin hanya menempelkan bibirnya saja tapi karena kurang puas akhirnya ia mulai mencumbu bibir Kyungsoo. Bibir mungil wanita ini sebuah candu untuk Jongin. Dirasakan berkali-kalipun ia tak akan pernah puas. Kyungsoo yang terkejut dengan cepat mendorong tubuh Jongin. Tapi Jongin memeluknya semakin erat hingga tak bisa lepas.

Keduanya berpanggut cukup lama dan Jongin mengakhiri sesi cumbuannya. Nafas keduanya tersenggal-senggal. Betapa cantiknya wajah Kyungsoo dengan wajah memerah dan mata sayunya. Ingin sekali Jongin menciumnya sekali lagi tapi tak mungkin.

Jongin melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Kyungsoo saat dirasa wanita itu bisa berdiri tegak. Jongin menjauhkan badannya dengan bergerak mundur. Mengamati reaksi Kyungsoo setelah ini.

Kyungsoo hanya menatap Jongin kosong. Sekali lagi dia kecolongan dengan gerakan Jongin. Ia merasa bodoh. Berkali-kali sudah Kyungsoo ingatkan dirinya untuk tak terjerumus dalam permainan Jongin tapi hasilnya sama saja.

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya dari Jongin. Kakinya coba ia kuatkan agar bisa berjalan normal. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa Kyungsoo langsung pergi meninggalkan Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin hanya diam tak mengejar Kyungsoo.

Setelah mengetahui Kyungsoo pergi, Jongin meninggalkan kamar Kyungsoo dan kembali ke kamarnya. Tak lupa ia memanggil bagian Cleaning untuk membersihkan kamar Kyungsoo.

Tanpa Jongin sadari, Kyungsoo menunggu diujung lorong membiarkan Jongin keluar dari kamarnya. Saat dirasa aman, Kyungsoo kembali ke kamarnya dan mengambil seluruh pakaiannya. Ia harus segera pergi dari hotel ini. Seharusnya ia masih ada satu malam lagi untuk menginap. Tapi dengan kejadian tadi Kyungsoo menjadi tak yakin apa yang akan terjadi nantinya.

Kyungsoo sudah bertekat untuk menjauhi pria itu. Ia tak ingin terlibat apapun dengannya. Cukup satu kejadian yang memalukan untuknya terjadi. Ia tak ingin mengalami itu lagi. Karena Kyungsoo tau jika Jongin merupakan lelaki yang berbahaya.

Kyungsoo melakukan _check out_ sesegera mungkin. Ia tau jika pihak manajemen hotel akan memberitahukan kepergiannya kepada Jongin. Maka dari itu ia harus bergerak cepat. Tanpa membuang waktu Kyungsoo bergegas menuju mobilnya dan melaju meninggalkan Busan.

Urusannya dilapangan bisa ia lakukan nanti. Yang terpenting ia bisa menjauh dari Kim Jongin. Ia bisa meminta pak Go mengirimkan semua berkasnya untuk Kyungsoo pelajari.

\--:--

Jongin duduk di sofa kamarnya. Setelah meninggalkan kamar Kyungsoo, ia harus mengurusi beberapa dokumen yang dikirimkan Daehyun. Jongin berencana akan menyusul Kyungsoo setelah menyelesaikan kerjaannya.

Sebuah deringan telepon dikamar hotel mengalihkan perhatian Jongin. Jongin mengangkat teleponnya.

" _Maaf mengganggu anda sajangnim_ "

"Ada apa?"

" _Saya mendapatkan kabar bahwa nona Kyungsoo sudah melakukan check out tadi pagi_ "

"Mwo?"

"Bukannya dia harusnya pergi besok pagi?"

" _Benar, sajangnim. Tapi beliau mempercepat periode inapnya_ "

"Baiklah. Terima kasih"

Jongin menutup teleponnya. Ia hembuskan nafasnya. Gadis itu benar-benar keras kepala dan sangat susah didekati. Jongin semakin penasaran dengan Kyungsoo. Ia harus mencari tau. Awalnya ia ingin mendekati Kyungsoo tanpa anak buahnya ikut campur. Tapi kali ini ia butuh anak buahnya melakukan sesuatu untuknya.

Jongin mengambil ponselnya untuk menelepon seseorang.

"Halo, Yun. Aku ingin kau mencari tau latar belakang seseorang"

"Aku ingin semua detailnya tanpa ada yang ditutup-tutupi"

"Do Kyungsoo. Cari semua hal tentang Do Kyungsoo"

23.06.17

Hai aku kembali. Setelah aku munculkan 'mantan' tunangan Jongin kalian langsung heboh ya. Dan langsung berasumsi ke satu orang. Untuk sementara aku akan menyembunyikan identitas si mantan tunangan itu. Takut di bully, hahahaha.

Aku ga tau kapan dia akan muncul lagi. Tapi sekarang aku lagi fokus sama kaisoo. Baru setelahnya aku rusak, hahahaha #bercanda.

REVIEW JUSEYO~~~


	9. Chapter 9

I DON'T NEED A MAN

.

.

.

.

.

KAISOO FANFICTION

.

.

.

.

BY KAISOOLOVERS

.

.

.

.

ORIGINAL IDEAS. DONT PLAGIAT. DLDR. GS. EXO. KAISOO. MAINSTREAM STORY

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

ENJOY

.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis kecil dengan senang berlari menuju rumahnya. Ada hal yang harus ia tunjukkan kepada eommanya. Dalam ujian kali ini, gadis mungil itu mendapatkan nilai sempurna. Eommanya akan bangga kepadanya dan appanya akan senang.

Gadis kecil itu membuka pintu rumahnya. Ia langsung berlari menuju kamar eomma dan appanya. Saat ia memegang ganggang pintu kamar, gadis kecil itu mendengar ribut-ribut didalam kamar. Langsung saja ia membuka pintu dengan keras.

Disana ia melihat sang eomma disiksa oleh appanya. Gadis kecil itu berlari menghampiri eommanya dengan tangisannya.

"Appa...jebal...Jangan sakiti eomma" mohon gadis kecil itu.

"Kau! Jangan dekati eommamu! Ia wanita jalang!" teriak appanya.

Gadis itu menggeleng.

"Aku mohon appa"

"Menyingkir!" perintah appanya.

Gadis kecil itu terpekik saat tubuhnya dengan kasar diseret menjauhi eommanya. Sang eomma ikut menjerit melihat putrinya ikut disiksa.

"Jangan! Jangan sakiti anakmu! Sakiti saja aku!" pinta eomma sang gadis.

Kembali sang appa menyiksa eomma gadis itu dengan brutal. Tak luput kata-kata kasar keluar dari mulut sang appa. Gadis mungil itu menangis tersedu-sedu melihat eommanya disakiti.

Setelah kejadian itu, setiap harinya selalu ada suara makian dan jeritan dirumah sederhana dimana gadis kecil itu tinggal. Dulunya rumah itu selalu terdengar suara tawa dan keceriaan mengisi hari-harinya. Tapi semua berubah. Tak ada lagi appa yang dicintai gadis itu.

"Kau wanita jalang! Kau pasti berselingkuh dibelakangku dan sekarang kau hamil anaknya, iya kan?!"

"Ini anakmu, yeobo"

Wanita dewasa yang masih terlihat cantik itu menangis. Ia meminta suaminya untuk percaya kepadanya.

"Aku tak akan percaya dengan perkataan wanita ular sepertimu!"

"Appa!" teriak gadis mungil itu menghalau tangan appanya yang hendak memukuli eommanya.

Gadis itu memeluk eommanya sambil menahan sakit karena dipukul. Sekarang appanya tak akan segan-segan memukulnya karena membela eommanya. Gadis kecil itu tau jika eommanya sedang mengandung calon adiknya. Maka dari itu ia tak bisa membiarkan appanya menyiksa eommanya.

"Aku mohon appa, jangan sakiti eomma"

"Kau anak kecil tak usah ikut campur!"

Plak

"ANDWE!!!!"

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Seluruh tubuhku terbanjiri keringat. Mimpi itu terasa nyata bagiku. Jantungku masih berdetak keras. Aku memegangi kepalaku dan meremas rambutku.

Kenapa harus kembali? Kenapa ingatan itu datang lagi?

Aku berteriak histeris. Kenangan yang sudah lama hilang kenapa harus kembali. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memelukku. Aku mendongak menatap Baekhyun yang terlihat khawatir. Aku memeluknya erat sambil menangis.

"Baekhyun...Baekhyun-ah" rancauku.

"Ssttt...aku disini, eonnie. Jangan menangis" ucap Baekhyun menenangkanku.

Baekhyun bersenandung lirih. Tangisanku mulai mereda. Isakan-isakan kecil masih lolos dibibirku. Tak terasa aku mulai tenang dan kembali dalam tidurku.

Keesokan harinya aku memutuskan untuk menemui seseorang. Untung saja tadi pagi Baekhyun tak menanyaiku macam-macam. Adikku menemaniku tidur dikamarku. Mungkin ia khawatir melihatku.

Jujur saja aku tak pernah menunjukkan keadaanku kemarin dihadapan Baekhyun. Ia tak tau apa-apa dengan kondisiku. Dan aku sama sekali tak berniat memberitahunya. Biarkan ini menjadi rahasiaku.

Aku sudah membuat janji dengan seseorang dirumah sakit. Aku harap aku tak menemui orang yang aku kenal disini. Kakiku membawaku kesebuah ruang praktek yang ada diujung lorong. Tak banyak orang yang berlalu lalang disini.

Aku mengetuk pintu beberapa kali. Aku menunggu seseorang membukakan pintu untukku. Saat pintu terbuka aku langsung melihat orang yang sangat aku kenal dan lama tak berjumpa dengannya. Ketahuilah, aku sangat tak ingin berjumpa dengan orang ini dirumah sakit atau dijam prakteknya.

"Oh Kyungsoo...Aku sudah lama tak bertemu denganmu. Aku sangat terkejut saat kau meneleponku"

Seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih kelihatan awet muda memelukku. Wajahnya sangat terlihat keibuan. Aku sangat menyukainya karena ia mengingatkanku akan eommaku.

"Maafkan aku, Mrs. Lee" sesalku.

"Tidak...tidak...Jangan seperti itu. Duduklah dulu"

Mrs. Lee menuntunku ketempat duduk yang berada didepan meja kerjanya. Ia langsung membuatkanku secangkir teh yang ia hafal betul kesukaanku.

"Jadi bisa kau ceritakan masalahmu?"

tanya Mrs. Lee setelah kembali duduk didepanku.

"Aku..."

Aku menatap Mrs. Lee ragu. Haruskah ia menceritakannya? Tapi dulu Mrs. Lee mengatakan padaku jika aku mengalami kejadian yang sama aku harus kembali kepadanya. Sejenak aku merasa ragu.

"Tutup matamu, _darling_. Hirup dan lepaskan pelan-pelan. Kau bisa" ucap Mrs. Lee menyemangatiku.

Aku melakukan apa yang Mrs. Lee minta. Rasanya lebih ringan. Pikiranku juga lebih jernih. Aku membuka mataku dan langsung melihat senyuman Mrs. Lee. Ia menungguku berbicara.

"Aku bermimpi"

"Tentang kejadian itu. Seolah-olah aku merasakannya. Aku berteriak histeris mengingatnya. Apakah artinya aku kembali ke masa itu?" ceritaku.

Aku menatap Mrs. Lee penuh harap. Semoga jawabannya tidak. Mrs. Lee menggenggam tanganku dan tersenyum.

"Apa akhir-akhir ini kau mengalami sesuatu?" tanyanya.

"Entahlah. Hanya saja aku merasa terganggu oleh seseorang"

"Bisa kau ceritakan orang itu?"

"Dia seorang namja. Dia mempunyai sikap dominan dalam segala hal. Ia selalu bertindak sesukanya. Aku terus menjauhinya tapi ia terus mendekati dengan segala cara. Aku kira dengan aku berkata kasar kepasanya dan berlaku tak menyenangkan bisa menjauhkannya. Tapi dia malah semakin mendekatiku"

"Aku sudah bisa membayangkan seperti apa dia. Lalu?"

"Mantan tunangannya datang dan menamparku. Kata-katanya menyinggungku. Semenjak itu aku semakin menjauh darinya tapi dia selalu bisa mendekatiku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Kau sudah cukup baik menanganinya, Kyungsoo. Kau bisa mengendalikannya. Hanya saja kau masih terus memikirkannya"

"Aku tak ingin mimpi itu kembali. Aku tak ingin adikku tau"

Mrs. Lee mengelus tanganku.

"Tenang. Kau jangan sampai tertekan. Ingat apa yang harus kau lakukan saat sedang stress? Kau sudah banyak berkembang, Kyungsoo"

Aku mengangguk. Aku harus bisa mengendalikannya. Tapi aku takut dimana memori itu kembali dan...

"Jangan memikirkannya lagi, Kyungsoo"

Aku tersentak dan menatap Mrs. Lee. Aku beruntung ada Mrs. Lee disampingku jika tidak mungkin aku sudah kembali ke masa itu.

"Aku tau kau kuat"

Aku tersenyum.

"Sepertinya dampak traumatismu masih melekat kuat kepadamu. Aku harap suatu saat kau bisa menghilangkannya" tutur Mrs. Lee.

Aku tak yakin dengan itu. Satu-satunya benteng pertahananku adalah melindungi diriku dan Baekhyun. Jika sampai benteng itu runtuh aku tak yakin bisa menghadapi sesuatu dibaliknya.

"Terima kasih, Mrs. Lee. Aku sangat beruntung kau masih menerimaku" ucapku tulus.

"Aku dengan senang hati menerimamu, sayang. Kau sudah aku anggap seperti anakku"

Aku berpamitan dengan Mrs. Lee. Aku harus kembali ke kantor. Aku sudah meminta ijin kepada Lee sajangnim dan ia dengan cepat menyetujuinya. Hanya ada dua orang yang tau akan kondisiku yaitu Lee sajangnim dan Mrs. Lee. Mereka berdua adalah suami-istri.

Mrs. Lee lah yang mengenalkanku kepada suaminya. Awalnya aku takut. Tapi pendekatan bosku yang hati-hati membuatku membuka diri. Bosku sangat membantuku. Ia orang kedua yang menyemangatiku. Melihat potensiku yang baik, ia memutuskan merekrutku diperusahaannya.

Aku meniti karirku dengan jerih payahku. Aku menunjukkan kemampuanku. Diusiaku yang masih dibilang muda, aku sudah bisa menunjukkan preatasiku. Aku beruntung memiliki mereka berdua sebagai pengganti orang tuaku.

\--:--

Jongin membaca semua satu per satu berkas yang diberikan Daehyun. Karena absennya ia beberapa hari yang lalu setumpuk berkas harus ditandatangani Jongin. Daehyun setiap jam keluar masuk ke ruangan Jongin untuk mengambil dan menyerahkan dokumen. Banyaknya dokumen membuatnya tak bisa bergerak bebas kemanapun.

Daehyun akan menjadi lebih cerewet bila semua dokumen belum diperiksa atau ditandatangani Jongin. Daehyun akan terus mengomel panjang lebar selama berjam-jam hingga membuat telinganya sakit. Jongin hanya pasrah saja 'dikurung' diruangannya untuk memgurusi semua pekerjaannya.

Chanyeol langsung masuk keruangan Jongin tanpa mengetuk pintu. Jongin hanya menatap sekilas kearah pintu.

"Kan saya sudah bilang Kim sajangnim sedang banyak kerjaan" omel Daehyun berjalan dibelakang Chanyeol.

"Aku tak akan mengganggunya" kesal Chanyeol berjalan kearah meja Jongin.

Jongin menghela nafas pelan. Niatnya ingin menyelesaikan ini semua dan bergegas menemui Kyungsoo tapi sepertinya ia akan tertahan lebih lama.

"Jika kalian ingin menggangguku keluar sana!" usir Jongin.

Chanyeol duduk disalah satu sofa ruangan Jongin dengan santai. Daehyun mendengus dan meninggalkan Chanyeol. Jongin mengabaikan apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol.

"Aku kemarin bertemu dengan Kyungsoo" ucap Chanyeol.

Jongin menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak kemudian kembali berkutat dengan berkasnya. Chanyeol mengamati Jongin dan menilai reaksi pemuda itu.

"Aku melihatnya dirumah sakit" lanjut Chanyeol.

Jongin masih tidak memberikan reaksi.

"Jika aku melihatnya sedang pemeriksaan biasa mungkin aku tak akan menemuimu sesegera mungkin. Tapi aku melihatnya keluar dari ruang praktek salah satu dokter psikiatris terkenal"

"Dia terkenal sebagai dokter yang dapat menyembuhkan traumatis seseorang. Banyak pasiennya yang sembuh dan menjadi normal kembali. Satu hal dalam benakku. Apa mungkin Kyungsoo memiliki sebuah trauma dimasa lalunya?"

Chanyeol terus menatap Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin sudah menghentikan kegiatan semenjak Chanyeol menjelaskan siapa yang ditemui Kyungsoo. Jujur Jongin juga penasaran. Tapi ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Laporan dari salah satu anak buahnya belum ia terima.

"Kau bisa pulang" usir Jongin.

Chanyeol mendengus. Ia berdiri dan melangkah keluar ruangan Jongin. Chanyeol kemari hanya ingin menyampaikan itu. Ia berharap Jongin menyelidiki sesuatu tentang Kyungsoo.

Saat dalam perjalanan menuju mobilnya, Chanyeol melihat anak buah Jongin yang sangat dipercaya oleh namja itu. Chanyeol tau siapa dia. Jongin akan menggunakannya bila ia ingin mencari tau rahasia seseorang. Segala kesuksesan Jongin ditunjang oleh lelaki itu. Bisa dibilang lelaki itu adalah mata-mata Jongin.

Sementara itu diruangan Jongin, ia masih memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol. Rasa penasaranpun hinggap. Ia memang merasa ada sesuatu didiri Kyungsoo. Tapi ia belum bisa memastikan.

Suara pintu diketuk dan dibuka mengalihkan perhatian Jongin. Disana berdiri anak buahnya yang ia minta menyelidiki tentang Kyungsoo. Anak buah Jongin langsung memberikan sebuah amplop coklat.

"Kau dapat semuanya?" tanya Jongin sambil memeriksa isi dari amplop itu.

"Ada beberapa hal yang tidak saya dapatkan bos"

Jongin menatap anak buahnya tak senang.

"Ada beberapa berkas yang sulit saya dapatkan. Terutama hasil pemeriksaan kesehatan nona Kyungsoo" lanjutnya.

"Kau selalu bisa mendapatkan informasi rahasia tingkat tinggi. Dan untuk sebuah rekam medis kau tak bisa mendapatkannya?" sindir Jongin.

"Maafkan saya, bos" ucap anak buah Jongin sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Jongin memeriksa seluruh dokumennya. Semua latar belakang Kyungsoo ada disana. Jongin membaca secara detail. Anak buah Jongin hanya diam dan menunggu bosnya. Jongin membalikkan setiap lembar kertas yang sudah didapatkannya. Isinya hanya bersifat umum. Jongin ingin lebih detail lagi.

"Aku ingin semua detailnya. Termasuk semua rekam medis Kyungsoo. Sepertinya Kyungsoo pernah dirawat saat JHS. Aku ingin kau mendapatkan info itu"

"Baik"

Anak buah Jongin keluar dari ruangannya. Jongin menatap dokumen milik Kyungsoo dengan pandangan tak terbaca. Kurang lebihnya Jongin tau apa yang dialami Kyungsoo. Tapi ia masih penasaran dengan kehidupan masa lalu Kyungsoo. Ia ingin tau apa yang terjadi dengan wanita mungilnya.

\--:--

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya. Semenjak kepulangannya dari rumah sakit ia menjadi sering melamun. Kyungsoo mengambil ponselnya dan menghidupkannya. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia matikan dan lupa untuk menghidupkan lagi. Sekalinya ponselnya nyala beratus-ratus pesan dan telepon masuk.

Bola matanya memutar malas melihat siapa yang mendominasi pesan dan panggilan masuk diponselnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan namja itu Kyungsoo harus bersiap untuk mengahalunya. Kyungsoo meletakkan ponselnya tapi kemudia secara mengejutkan ponselnya berdering.

Kyungsoo tak menjawab panggilan itu dan membiarkannya saja. Terlalu malas untuknya meladeni sipemanggil.

"Kenapa tak mengangkat teleponku?"

Sebuah suara mengejutkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memegangi dadanya dengan mengelusnya pelan. Untung ia tak punya riwayat jantung. Jongin masuk kedalam ruangan Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau mengabaikan panggilanku?" tanya Jongin.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Kyungsoo balik.

Jongin mengernyit tak suka.

"Jawab pertanyaanku!" ucap Jongin tak mau kalah.

"Keluar!" usir Kyungsoo.

Jongin mendekat kearah meja kerja Kyungsoo. Ia tatap dalam mata Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo juga tak mau kalah. Ia menatap sengit Jongin.

"Kau dan mulut kecilmu" geram Jongin.

"Kau dan sifat otoritermu" balas Kyungsoo.

Keduanya saling berpandang lama. Tak ada sama sekali yang mengalah dalam adu pandang itu. Keduanya sama-sama keras kepala. Tak ada yang mau mengalah diantara mereka.

Jongin akhirnya memutuskan kontak mata mereka. Dia mendengus pelan dengan sifat kepala batu yeoja didepannya. Jongin duduk dikursi depan meja kerja Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengabaikannya dan kembali bekerja.

"Hari ini aku akan menjemputmu jam 7 malam. Kita akan makan malam bersama" ucap Jongin.

"Siapa kau mengaturku? Aku tak mau" tolak Kyungsoo tanpa melihat Jongin.

"Aku akan menjemputmu" eyel Jongin.

"Terserah. Aku tak mau!"

"Aku tak terima penolakan!" desis Jongin.

Kyungsoo tak menanggapi perkataan Jongin. Ia terus melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Jongin mendengus malas. Jongin berdiri dan mengelilingi meja kerja Kyungsoo. Jongin menarik kursi Kyungsoo hingga tubuh Kyungsoo berhadapan dengan Jongin.

Jongin memenjara tubuh Kyungsoo dengan kedua lengannya berada dipegangan kursi. Kyungsoo refleks memundurkan tubuhnya hingga bersandar dikursi. Jongin menatap tajam Kyungsoo.

"Aku bukan orang yang sabar, Miss Do"

"Aku juga bukan orang yang penurut, Kim-ssi" balas Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum remeh. Ia jauhkan tubuhnya dari Kyungsoo dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya. Kyungsoo menjadi lebih defensif. Ia tau Jongin merencanakan sesuatu. Ia harus tetap waspada.

Jongin meninggalkan Kyungsoo begitu saja. Tanpa kata-kata. Tanpa ancaman. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya lega. Setidaknya saat ini ia terbebas dari Jongin.

"Aku harap adikmu juga ikut makan malam nanti, miss Do"

Jongin menghilang dari balik pintu setelah mengucapkan kalimat ambigu yang entah maksudnya apa. Kyungsoo membiarkannya saja. Ia tak mau terlalu ambil pusing dengan perkataan Jongin.

\--:--

Kyungsoo menyiapkan bahan makanannya. Malem ini ia ingin memasakkan Baekhyun kimchi spaghetti. Baekhyun sangat menyukainya.

Ketukan pintu apartemen menggema diseluruh penjuru ruang. Kyungsoo melirik jam dinding. Sudah sesore ini tapi masih ada tamu yang datang. Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya untuk mengecek siapa. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun saling berpandangan. Tak biasanya ada tamu datang jam-jam segini.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membukakan pintu sedangkan Kyungsoo masih sibuk dengan bahan makanannya. Setelah beberapa lama Baekhyun pergi, ia tak mendengar apapun. Kyungsoo menjadi curiga.

Kyungsoo meninggalkan dapur menuju pintu apartemen. Saat ia melihat pintu apartemen terbuka tanpa ada Baekhyun disana, Kyungsoo menjadi panik. Ia langsung lari keluar apartemen. Saat tubuh Kyungsoo baru mencapai pintu, ada tubuh lain yang membekapnya. Kyungsoo melakukan perlawanan tapi usahanya digagalkan oleh orang yang membekapnya.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tak berdaya. Segala ilmu bela diri yang mereka langsung sirna kalah akan kekuatan orang yang membekapnya. Dengan pasrah Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mengikuti permainan orang yang tak dikenalnya hingga mereka mempunyai celah untuk kabur.

27.06.17

Nanggung kah??? Hahaha...Kira2 siapa yang culik hayo??? Author note kemarin banyak yang ga suka sama bercandaanku ya. Hahaha... ya mau gimana lagi, semuanya masih opsi. Aku masih belum bisa memutuskan mau gimana. Kita liat aja nanti ya.

Disini udah mulai keungkap ya masa lalunya Kyungsoo. Tapi baru sebagian. Aku ga akan keluarin semua. Merasa anehkah sama bagian awalannya? Ada yang bingung sama pemenggalan cerita flashback dan sekarangnya?

Sorry aku ga bisa update cepet. Aku lagi dipelosok jadi disini miskin sinyal, huhuhu. Harap maklum.

REVIEW JUSEYO~~~~


	10. Chapter 10

I DON'T NEED A MAN

.

.

.

.

.

KAISOO FANFICTION

.

.

.

.

BY KAISOOLOVERS

.

.

.

.

ORIGINAL IDEAS. DONT PLAGIAT. DLDR. GS. EXO. KAISOO. MAINSTREAM STORY

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

ENJOY

.

.

.

.

Aku dan Baekhyun digiring ke sebuah ruangan yang berada di restoran mewah kota Seoul. Setelah adegan penculikan tadi ternyata kami dibawa kesebuah salon untuk didandani hingga berakhir disini.

Salah satu orang yang membawa kami mempersilahkan masuk. Aku dan Baekhyun saling tatap dan akhirnya memasuki ruangan itu. Betapa terkejutnya kami saat melihat dua nama yang sangat aku kenal.

"Annyeong!" sapa salah satu namja itu dengan senyuman lebarnya.

Baekhyun membuang mukanya saat mengenal siapa yang menyapa kami.

"Duduklah" ucap namja yang satunya dengan wajah datarnya.

Aku mengajak Baekhyun duduk dikursi yang sudah tersedia. Aku duduk berhadapan dengan namja berwajah datar yang malas aku sebutkan namanya. Sedangkan Baekhyun duduk berhadapan dengan namja yang menyapa kami.

Kami duduk saling berdiam diri. Aku menolak menatap wajah namja didepanku begitupula Baekhyun. Tak ada yang bersuara hingga menimbulkan keheningan yang cukup lama.

"Kau tak bertanya sesuatu?" tanya namja didepanku.

Aku memilih tak menjawabnya.

"Kau tak memberitahunya?" tanya namja didepan Baekhyun menatap kearah namja didepanku.

"Sudah" jawab orang itu sekenanya.

Beberapa orang pelayan datang membawakan makanan. Mereka menata makanan dimeja depan kami. Aku hanya menatap kosong deretan makanan yang tersaji didepan kami. Setelah selesai menyajikan semua hidangan, pelayan-pelayan tersebut keluar.

"Makanlah"

Aku dan Baekhyun kompak tak ada yang bergerak. Kami tak sedikitpun menyentuh makanan yang tersaji.

"Kau mau makan apa, Baekhyun-ah? Akan aku ambilkan" tawar namja didepan Baekhyun.

"Apa aku perlu memaksamu lagi, miss Do"

Pergerakan tangan namja didepan Baekhyun berhenti setelah mendengar ucapan Jongin. Aku menatap namja didepanku penuh benci. Sedangkan ia menatapku santai.

"Apa itu yang bisa kau lakukan, Tuan Kim? Memaksa seseorang sesuai dengan keinginanmu" ucapku sinis.

"Aku tak pernah gagal mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan, miss Do" sahutnya.

"Dan menggunakan segala cara untuk mendapatkannya? Ciri khas seorang CEO Kim Corp sekali" sindirku.

Suasana menjadi tegang. Aku lihat namja disebelah Jongin terdiam akan pembicaraan kami. Bahkan Baekhyun hanya memandangiku dan namja didepanku.

"Aku rasa makan malam kali ini tak akan berjalan mulus" ucap Jongin santai.

"Tak akan pernah berjalan mulus jika kau memaksakan kehendakmu demi kesenanganmu sendiri" sinisku.

"Bagaimana kalau kita hanya makan saja tanpa banyak berdebat?" usul namja disebelah Jongin.

Aku berdiri diikuti Baekhyun. Kedua namja didepan kami memperhatikan kami.

"Terima kasih atas jamuannya" ucapku.

Aku menarik tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menurut dan mengikutiku. Aku membuka pintu dan terkejut melihat banyak pengawal berjaga didepan ruangan kami. Mereka melihatku dan Baekhyun bergantian. Tanpa ada perintah mereka sudah berbaris rapi didepanku memblokir segala akses keluar.

"Tolong beri jalan" pintaku tapi mereka tetap berdiri tanpa bergerak.

Aku berbalik menatap Jongin dengan kesal. Ia dengan santainya meminum winenya.

"Perintahkan pengawalmu untuk menyingkir!" suruhku.

Ia hanya tersenyum miring disela-sela minumnya. Menyebalkan sekali.

"Duduk dan selesaikan makanmu maka kau bisa keluar dari sini"

"Kau dan segala kekuasanmu!" geramku.

Aku melepas genggaman Baekhyun dan berjalan kearah meja. Dengan cepat aku meraih gelas dan menyiram Jongin dengan air didalamnya. Semua terkejut dengan tindakanku. Chanyeol namja yang berada disebelah Jongin membelalakkan matanya.

Aku terlanjur kesal. Aku paling malas bertemu dengan namja yang suka mengatur. Beberapa pengawal masuk kedalam melihat kondisi bosnya. Beberapa dari mereka memegang tanganku sebagai bentuk pertahanan.

Jongin menyeka air diwajahnya menggunakan serbet yang ada dimeja. Ia memberikan instruksi kepada pengawalnya yang aku tak tau apa. Tiba-tiba saja tubuhku dipegang erat agar tak bergerak.

"Eonnie!"

Aku menoleh kebelakang. Aku melihat Baekhyun diseret oleh pengawal Jongin keluar ruangan. Aku memberontak. Aku tak bisa membiarkan adikku disakiti. Baekhyun terus meronta-ronta. Chanyeol yang tadinya ada disamping Jongin kini berada disebelah Baekhyun. Ia mengambil alih tubuh Baekhyun dan membawanya keluar.

"Kau bajingan!" makiku saat tak lagi melihat Baekhyun.

Pengawal Jongin melepaskan tubuhku dan keluar ruangan. Menyisakan aku dan Jongin.

"Kembalikan Baekhyun!" teriakku.

Jongin dengan santainya berdiri mendekatiku. Tubuhnya penuh ketegangan. Aku tak sedikitpun takut dengan auranya. Aku terlanjur diliputi emosi.

Jongin mencengkeram rahangku dan mendongakkannya hingga mataku bertemu matanya. Tatapannya bengis.

"Kau gadis kecil yang tak sopan. Beginikah caramu membalas kebaikan hati seseorang?" desisnya.

Aku melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dan mendongakkan kepalaku setinggi-tingginya. Jika dia menantangku maka aku akan meladeninya.

"Sudah aku katakan dari awal. Aku tak butuh kebaikan hatimu! Aku bisa mengurus hidupku tanpa kau ikut campur!" teriakku.

"Mulutmu perlu diberi pelajaran" geram Jongin.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kelakuanmu juga perlu diperbaiki! Bagaimana bisa seorang CEO perusahaan besar berkelakuan barbar sepertimu? Atau ini dirimu yang asli?"

Jongin dengan tiba-tiba mencengkeram leherku. Ia mendorong tubuhku hingga terbentur dinding. Semua tenagaku rasanya habis karena kekurangan oksigen dalam paru-paruku. Aku meronta melepaskan cekikannya. Orang ini benar-benar gila. Dia seperti psikopat gila yang bisa membunuhku kapan saja.

Aku kehabisan pasokan udara.aku yakin wajahku sudah membiru. Aku mencoba membuka mulutku meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya tapi tak membantu. Tanganku yang semula berada ditangannya mulai melemah. Tubuhku serasa tak bertenaga.

Aku merasakan tangan Jongin melonggarkan cekikannya. Dengan cepat aku langsung menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Paru-paruku yang terisi udara dengan cepat terasa sakit tapi aku mengabaikannya.

"Jaga sikapmu, miss Do. Kau tak tau siapa yang sedang kau ajak berdebat saat ini. Jangan sampai aku kehilangan kesabaranku lagi" bisik Jongin ditelingaku.

Kesadaranku mulai hilang. Bisikan yang Jongin berikan mempengaruhi alam bawah sadarku. Bisikannya seperti bisikan iblis yang mengutuk diriku. Aku lemah.

 _"Kau anak sialan! Kau pantas dicambuk seperti eommamu!"_

 _Plak_

 _'Andwe'_

 _"Jika kau terus membela eommamu maka kau harus merasakan apa yang eommamu rasakan"_

 _Plak_

 _'Appa jebal...'_

 _"Kau dan wanita jalang itu membuatku muak"_

 _Plak_

 _'Ampun appa..'_

\--:--

"Ampun appa...Jangan pukul Kyungsoo dan eomma"

Jongin melepaskan tangannya dari leher Kyungsoo. Ia terkejut mendengar lirihan Kyungsoo yang terdengar olehnya. Bahkan sekarang Jongin melihat Kyungsoo menangis dengan badan yang bergetar. Badan mungil Kyungsoo merosot. Kyungsoo menangis dengan isakan kecil.

Jongin mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Kyungsoo. Ia sangat kaget melihat perubahan Kyungsoo. Ia begitu lemah tidak seperti yang Jongin ketahui. Jongin mencoba menyentuh tangan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo..." panggil Jongin.

Jongin tergelak. Tangannya belum sempat mengenai Kyungsoo tapi gadis mungil itu langsung membuat barikade tangan untuk melindungi kepalanya. Seakan-akan Jongin ingin memukulnya.

 _'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?'_

Jongin masih mendengar rancauan Kyungsoo. Berulang kali Kyungsoo menyebut kata appa dan ampun. Jongin langsung memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dan membiarkan gadis itu tenang dipelukannya.

Saat Jongin ingin memeriksa Kyungsoo, ternyata gadis itu sudah pingsan dalam pelukannya. Jongin langsung membopong tubuh Kyungsoo dan memanggil pengawal. Semua pengawal langsung masuk dan terkejut melihat bosnya membopong seseorang.

"Siapkan mobilku dan cari Chanyeol untuk segera pergi ke mansionku!"

Jongin segera membawa Kyungsoo keluar dari restoran. Tindakannya mengundang banyak tanya dari pengunjung. Pihak restoran langsung meminta maaf dan mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Jongin tak terlalu ambil pusing. Toh restoran itu merupakan restoran miliknya.

Jongin memasukkan tubuh Kyungsoo hati-hati kedalam mobil. Ia menolak banyuan dari para pengawalnya. Ia tak akan membiarkan Kyungsoonya disentuh orang lain selain dia. Jongin memposisikan diri duduk disamping Kyungsoo dan meletakkan kepala gadis itu dipangkuannya.

Selama perjalanan Jongin melihat Kyungsoo semakin pucat. Keringat dingin muncul didahi Kyungsoo. Jongin menyekanya. Ia semakin penasaran dengan masa lalu Kyungsoo.

Dalam kertas yang diberikan pengawalnya tempo hari ia tak merasa puas. Disana hanya dituliskan jika ayah Kyungsoo meninggalkan keluarganya. Tapi tak ada keterangan lainnya. Jongin ingin semua masa lalu Kyungsoo ia ketahui. Dalam lubuk hatinya ia ingin melindungi Kyungsoo. Perasaan aneh itu datang tanpa diduga. Jongin masih harus memastikannya. Dan dengan kejadian tadi ia merasa bersalah telah melukai Kyungsoo.

Jongin merebahkan Kyungsoo diranjangnya. Ia selimuti Kyungsoo hingga sebatas dada. Pengawalnya bilang jika Chanyeol dalam perjalanan. Jongin mengusap kepala Kyungsoo pelan.

"EONNIE!!" teriak Baekhyun.

Baekhyun langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo dan menyingkirkan Jongin yang sebelumnya duduk ditepi ranjang. Jongin yang tersingkir menatap Chanyeol yang berada di ambang pintu.

"Kenapa kau mengajaknya?" tanya Jongin risih.

"Dia bersamaku jika kau lupa" sakrkas Chanyeol.

Chanyeol segera menuju Kyungsoo untuk mengecek keadaannya. Baekhyun menatap khawatir eonnienya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran setelah Chanyeol selesai memeriksa.

Chanyeol tak menjawab. Ia langsung menoleh kearah Jongin dan memandanginya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku tak melakukan apa-apa" jawab Jongin.

"Dia terlihat syok!" marah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun langsung menghampiri Jongin dan menarik dasinya.

"Dengar, Tuan! Jika sampai sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada eonnieku, akan ku pastikan kau dalam bahaya!" ancam Baekhyun.

Chanyeok yang kaget dengan pergerakan Baekhyun langsung berdiri dan menghampirinya. Ia mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangan Baekhyun dari dasi Jongin.

"Sabar, Baek. Kyungsoo baik-baik saja" ujar Chanyeol menenangkan.

Baekhyun langsung melepas cengkramannya dan beralih ke arah Chanyeol.

"Kau! Kau pasti satu komplotan dengan dia! Aku tak mempercayai lelaki seperti kalian" sembur Baekhyun dengan tangan yang diacungkan kearah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sedikit mundur karena tangan Baekhyun. Ia sadar jika wanita yang sedang marah itu mempunyai kekuatan yang luar biasa seperti ibu dan kakaknya.

"Bawa pergi dia" usir Jongin lalu berjalan kearah ranjang.

Baekhyun yang hendak memprotes langsung dibekap Chanyeol dan segera digiring pergi. Chanyeol paham jika suasana hati Jongin sedang tak baik. Ia tak mau jika nantinya Baekhyun terkena masalah.

Jongin membenarkan selimut Kyungsoo. Ia pandangi wajah Kyungsoo yang sekarang sudah tak pucat lagi. Jongin mencium kening Kyungsoo lama.

Tok tok tok

"Maaf bos, ada yang perlu saya sampaikan" ucap anak buah Jongin dari luar.

"Masuk" suruh Jongin.

Anak buah Jongin membuka pintu kamar dan menutupnya lagi setelah masuk. Ia sedikit terkejut saat mendapati ada orang lain dikamar bosnya. Jongin memberi isyarat untuk lebih mendekat.

"Maaf jika saya mengganggu"

Anak buah Jongin melirik kearah Kyungsoo.

"Tak apa. Bagaimana?"

"Ada yang aneh dengan masa lalu nona Kyungsoo. Setelah saya selidiki lebih lanjut ternyata nona Kyungsoo tak sekedar ditinggal ayahnya namun dia dan ibunya dipukuli"

Jongin mengeraskan rahangnya.

"Hal itu dimulai sejak bisnis dari ayah nona Kyungsoo mulai bangkrut. Awalnya hanya ibunya yang dipukuli tapi nona Kyungsoo yang membela ibunya juga kena imbasnya"

Jongin mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Ia merasa geram mendengar ada yang memukuli Kyungsoo. Ingin sekali Jongin menghabisi orang itu.

"Untuk masalah..."

"Eungh~"

Jongin maupun anak buahnya langsung menoleh kearah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menggeliat tak nyaman. Jongin melambaikan tangannya menyuruh anak buahnya keluar kamarnya.

Anak buah Jongin membungkuk dan langsung menghilang dari hadapan Jongin. Jongin mengelus pipi Kyungsoo. Perlahan Kyungsoo membuka matanya. Kepalanya terasa pusing.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jongin lembut.

Kyungsoo yang masih setengah sadar tak menyadari siapa yang berada didepannya. Seketika Kyungsoo melihat sekelebat bayangan ayahnya. Kyungsoo langsung terduduk dengan tangan yang sudah membentuk pertahanan.

Jongin meraih bahu Kyungsoo dan mengguncangnya pelan. Kyungsoo terus memberontak.

"Kyungsoo" panggil Jongin coba menyadarkan Kyungsoo. Tapi itu semua sia-sia.

Mata Kyungsoo langsung membulat mengingat adiknya.

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun-ah!" jerit Kyungsoo memanggil nama adiknya berulang kali.

Jongin sedikit kualahan saat menangani Kyungsoo. Gadis ini seakan-akan kehilangan kendalinya. Jongin terus memegangi Kyungsoo dengan susah payah. Kaki Kyungsoo mulai menendang-nendang menghalau tubuh Jongin yang ingin mendekat.

Pintu kamar Jongin terbuka. Chanyeol terkejut melihat Jongin yang sedang menahan tubuh Kyungsoo. Baekhyun menutup mulutnya melihat kakaknya tersiksa. Seseorang yang datang bersama Chanyeol langsung mendekati Kyungsoo. Ia mengambil alih tubuh Kyungsoo. Awalnya Jongin tak ingin melepaskan tangannya dari Kyungsoo tapi Chanyeol menepuk pundaknya dan mengangguk.

Jongin dengan berat hati melepaskan pegangannya. Ia berdiri sedikit menjauh memberi ruang. Jongin mengamati apa yang dilakukan orang yang dibawa Jongin.

"Kyungsoo, _darling_. Ini tidak nyata. Kembalilah. Baekhyun ada disini" bisik orang itu ditelinga Kyungsoo.

Berangsur-angsur tubuh Kyungsoo melemah. Tak ada lagi rontaan dari Kyungsoo. Pandangan Kyungsoo terpaku kepada orang didepannya. Seketika itu Kyungsoo menangis dalam pelukan orang itu.

Baekhyun mendekati eonnienya. Orang itu melepaskan pelukannya dan memberikan kesempatan Baekhyun untuk memeluk Kyungsoo. Baekhyun langsung memeluk Kyungsoo dan disambut tangis. Baekhyun ikut menangis melihat kakaknya serapuh ini. Setaunya kakaknya merupakan wanita yang tegar dan mandiri. Tak pernah Baekhyun melihat kakaknya menangis.

Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya dan menangkup pipi Baekhyun.

"Baekie gwenchana? Manhi apo?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menggeleng sebagai jawabannya.

"Eonnie gwencahana?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu memeluk Baekhyun lagi dan mengelus punggungnya pelan.

"Gwenchana Baekhyun-ah. Appa tak akan menyakitimu" ucap Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun tertegun. Selama ini eonnienya tak pernah membahas tentang appa mereka. Pernah sekali ia menanyakan keberadaan appanya dan Kyungsoo hanya berkata jika appa mereka sudah meninggal. Ia begitu terkejut mendengar eonnienya mengungkit masalah ini.

"Sebaiknya kau berisitirahat, Kyungsoo" bujuk orang yang menenangkan tadi.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo dan membenarkan selimutnya. Kyungsoo memegang erat tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum dan menemani Kyungsoo hingga tertidur.

"Aku ingin berbicara dengan kalian berdua"

Jongin dan Chanyeol mengikuti kemana orang itu pergi. Jongin sempat berbalik dan melihat kondisi Kyungsoo. Ia semakin bersalah dan tak seharusnya tadi ia kehilangan kendalinya.

Saat Jongin dan Chanyeol berjalan ke ruang baca Jongin, tiba-tiba anak buah Jongin mengahadang Jongin. Ia membungkuk sopan. Jongin memberi isyarat kepada Chanyeol untuk mengantarkan tamu mereka ke ruang bacanya. Jongin dan anak buahnya pergi ke ruang kerjanya.

Jongin duduk di sofa yang berada dimeja kerjanya menunggu penjelasan anak buahnya.

"Ini masalah rekam media nona Kyungsoo. Saya sudah menyelidikinya dan ternyata nona Kyungsoo lernah dirawat disalah satu rumah sakit jiwa karena depresi dan stress berat. Berita ini memang sengaja disembunyikan bahkan adik nona Kyungsoo tak mengetahuinya"

Jongin menyatukan kedua alisnya bingung.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Akibat penyiksaan yang dilakukan ayahnya dan ditinggalkan membuat kesehatan mentalnya terganggu. Nona Kyungsoo awalnya menyembunyikannya dari ibunya tapi kemudian stress yang dipendamnya terlalu lama membuat nona Kyungsoo depresi"

"Selama lebih dari setahun nona Kyungsoo di rawat akhirnya diijinkan keluar dengan kondisi yang sudah membaik"

"Kenapa adiknya tak mengetahuinya?" tanya Jongin.

"Karena saat itu nona Baekhyun masih sangat kecil"

Jongin terdiam. Ternyata masalah Kyungsoo serumit itu. Jongin mendesah lelah.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Kau bisa pergi"

Anak buah Jongin membungkuk dan keluar. Jongin memijit pelipisnya pelan. Setelah lebih tenang, Jongin memutuskan untuk menuju ruang bacanya.

Sesampainya disana Jongin melihat Chanyeol dan tamunya sedang berbincang serius. Jongin tak terlalu paham. Ia hanya mendengar istilah-istilah kedokteran yang sangat asing untuknya. Jongin memposisikan dirinya duduk disebelah Chanyeol menghadap sang tamu.

"Perkenalkan namaku adalah Lee Hyejin. Aku adalah dokter pribadi Kyungsoo"

Jongin menjabat tangan dokter Lee.

"Kim Jongin" sahut Jongin.

"Jadi kau adalah orang yang diceritakan Kyungsoo? Sangat sesuai sekali" ujar dokter Lee ramah.

Jongin mengernyit bingung. Dokter Lee tertawa.

"Jadi ada apa?" tanya Jongin serius.

Dokter Lee langsung terdiam dan menatap Jongin serius. Chanyeol sedari tadi hanya diam. Ia tak ingin mengganggu pembicaraan dokter Lee dengan Jongin.

"Jauhi Kyungsoo"

 **30.06.17**

Gimana? Gimana? Semakin serukah? Masa lalunya Kyungsoo udah semakin terbuka ya. Tapi masalah mereka belum selesai ya...

Kok kesannya ceritaku malah jadi berbelit ya? Ini konfliknya masih ringan pake banget. Belum ada apa2, pengganggunya aja belum keluar, hahahaha. Menurut kalian terlalu lambatkah alurnya? Baru kali ini sih aku nulis udah sampe 10 chap tapi konfliknya belum ada.

Ada yang tanya bakalan ada ena-ena atau ga, aku masih belum tau #peace. Kita lihat nanti. Klo otak lagi yadong ya mungkin ada, hahaha.

REVIEW JUSEYO~~~~


	11. Chapter 11

I DON'T NEED A MAN

.

.

.

.

.

KAISOO FANFICTION

.

.

.

.

.

BY KAISOOLOVERS

.

.

.

.

ORIGINAL IDEAS. DONT PLAGIAT. DLDR. GS. EXO. KAISOO. MAINSTREAM STORY

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

ENJOY

.

.

.

.

Aku mencoba memusatkan kesadaranku. Rasanya sangat berat mataku untuk terbuka. Aku memegangi kepalaku yang sedikit pusing. Seperti dihantam batu besar. Bias cahaya mulai memasuki kornea mataku. Aku mencoba membiasakannya. Mataku terus menyipit masih menolak banyaknya cahaya yang masuk.

Hal pertama yang aku lihat adalah langit-langit kamar yang sangat asing. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku. Sebuah kamar yang luas dengan gaya maskulin khas kamar seorang namja. Aku menoleh kearah kananku dan mendapati adikku tidur nyenyak disebelahku.

Aku mencoba mengerakkan tubuhku menyamping menghadap Baekhyun. Aku usap pelan kepalanya. Aku merasa bersalah kepadanya. Aku ingat jika aku telah membongkar rahasiaku sendiri kepada adikku. Mungkin ia tak akan banyak bertanya kepadaku dan itu membuat penyesalanku menjadi-jadi.

Aku bukanlah kakak yang baik untuknya. Aku tak bisa menjaganya dengan baik. Bahkan aku tak bisa melihatnya tumbuh sewaktu kecil. Aku kembali saat ia sudah mulai beranjak dewasa. Sama sekali eomma tak memberitahukan keadaanku kepadanya.

Semenjak itu aku selalu menjaga adikku. Sebagai penebus kesalahan karena telah meninggalkannya bersama eomma. Baekhyun sangat menyayangiku. Mengetahui ia punya saudara ia langsung bahagia dan menempel kepadaku. Bukannya marah tapi aku malah senang. Aku sempat berfikir Baekhyun akan menjauhiku bahkan membenciku.

Aku memeluk tubuh Baekhyun. Berdua dengannya sudah membuatku tenang. Aku tak ingin yang lain. Yang aku butuhkan saat ini hanya menjalani hidupku berdua dengan adikku. Aku tak perlu perlindungan. Tak perlu belas kasihan. Aku hanya butuh adikku. Dia sudah lebih dari cukup. Aku bisa melindunginya dengan caraku.

"Eonnie"

Aku menatap Baekhyun yang sedang mengucek matanya. Suaranya parau khas orang yang baru saja bangun tidur. Aku tersenyum saat matanya memandangku. Baekhyun membalas senyumku.

"Eonnie merasa baikan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Selalu baik jika kau menemaniku" balasku.

"Apa eonnie mau pulang?"

Aku baru tersadar jika ini bukanlah kamarku. Aku melupakannya. Aku mengangguk. Baekhyun membantuku berdiri. Tubuhku masih merasa lemas. Baekhyun menuntunku menuju pintu. Kami berdua terkejut saat pintu dibuka terlebih dahulu. Mrs. Lee juga terkejut melihat kami yang berada dibelakang pintu.

"Kalian mau pulang?" tanya Mrs. Lee.

"Ne. Kami lebih nyaman dirumah sendiri, ahjumma" jawab Baekhyun.

"Aku akan mengantar kalian"

Mrs. Lee ikut menuntunku. Chanyeol yang menatapku dari luar kamar hanya tersenyum. Tapi senyumannya seakan dipaksakan. Tak sehangat biasanya. Aku melirik kearah namja yang berada disebelah Chanyeol. Semenjak pintu kamar dibuka ia sama sekali tak melihat kearahku. Dan itu sedikit membuatku bingung.

Jongin langsung menghilang saat aku keluar kamar. Aku tak peduli dengannya. Chanyeol ikut mengantarkan kami hingga berada didepan rumah. Sejenak aku menerka-nerka. Kamar siapa yang aku tempati dan rumah siapa yang aku kunjungi. Sebenarnya aku sudah memiliki satu kesimpulan. Dan aku tak mau mengatakannya.

Baekhyun dan aku sudah masuk didalam mobil Mrs. Lee. Aku melihatnya sedang mengobrol dengan Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih dokter Park. Saya sangat berterima kasih karena anda sudah memanggil saya kesini"

"Tak masalah dokter Lee. Saya sangat senang bisa langsung bertemu dengan sunbae hebat seperti anda"

Mrs. Lee langsung masuk kedalam mobil dibelakang kemudi. Sedangkan Chanyeol mendekati kursi penunpang dibagian sebelah pengemudi dimana Baekhyun duduk.

"Maafkan aku karena pertemuan kita jadi seperti ini, Baekhyun-ah. Aku harap kita bisa makan malam dengan benar kedepannya"

Baekhyun memalingkan mukanya. Aku tersenyum kecil. Sepertinya tingkat kebencian Baekhyun terhadap Chanyeol semakin tinggi.

"Istirahat yang cukup, Kyungsoo-ah. Aku mewakili temanku mengucapkan maaf karena mengganggu malam kalian dan membuat kekacauan"

"Tak apa, Chanyeol-ssi. Terima kasih sudah membantuku" sahutku pelan.

Chanyeol berjalan mundur memberikan akses mobil kami untuk pergi. Chanyeol melambaikan tangan kearah kami. Aku sedikit membungkuk dan tersenyum. Sedangkan Baekhyun langsung menaikkan kaca jendelanya tanpa mau menoleh kearah Chanyeol.

"Maaf merepotkanmu lagi, Mrs. Lee" kataku penuh sesal.

Mrs. Lee melirik dari spionnya untuk melihatku. Aku mengamati bagaimana raut mukanya dan dia tersenyum.

"Jangan sungkan, sayang. Kau ingat? Kau dan Baekhyun sudah seperti anakku" balasnya lembut.

"Dan membuat anak ahjumma cemburu? Aku tak ingin dia membenciku" sahut Baekhyun bercanda.

Kami tertawa. Anak Mrs. Lee memang sangat mencemburui kami terutama Baekhyun. Mereka seumuran. Dan mereka selalu bersaing. Lebih tepatnya anak Mrs. Lee yang menganggap Baekhyun pesaing.

\--:--

Chanyeol memasuki ruang kerja Jongin. Disana Jongin duduk dikursi kebesarannya yang dihadapkan kearah jendela besar yang mengahadap langsung kearah taman. Chanyeol duduk disofa ruangan itu.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Chanyeol ambigu.

"Itu keputusanku" sahut Jongin tenang.

"Kau tak lagi peduli?"

"Buat apa aku peduli?"

Jongin memutar kursinya hingga memghadap kearah sofa. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya.

"Kau tau ini bukan sebuah permainan untuk menyenangkan dirimu, dude. Berhenti main-main dengan hidup seseorang" tegas Chanyeol.

"Ini hidupku, Park. Terserah aku ingin berbuat seperti apa" balas Jongin ketus.

"Kau melewati batas! Hidup seseorang tak bisa seenaknya kau permainkan!" teriak Chanyeol marah.

Chanyeol berdiri memghadap Jongin dengan tangan terkepal. Chanyeol berharap Jongin akan berubah. Bukan bersikap bajingan seperti ini.

"Kau dan segala sikap arogansimu akan menghancurkan segalanya. Aku sangat menantikan hari itu!" geram Chanyeol.

Chanyeol meninggalkan Jongin. Keputusan yang Jongin ambil membuat Chanyeol resah. Ia tak ingin orang sebaik Kyungsoo disakiti Jongin.

Jongin duduk termenung. Ia sudah memikirkan segalanya. Resiko yang akan dia dapat nantinya juga sudah ia perhitungkan. Untuk sekarang ia lebih memilih untuk mengalah dan menunggu kesempatan datang.

Pintu ruang kerja Jongin diketuk. Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya melihat siapa yang masuk. Anak buah kepercayaannya datang dengan menenteng sebuah amplop coklat.

"Kau mendapatkannya?"

"Ne. Semua data ada didalam amplop ini"

Anak buah Jongin menyerahkan amplop itu dan langsung dibaca oleh Jongin. Jongin meneliti setiap detail info dalam berkas itu. Ia tampak berfikir.

"Apa perlu saya ambil tindakan?" tanya anak buah Jongin.

"Tak usah. Sementara kau awasi dulu. Aku tak ingin membuat gerakan yang tiba-tiba" balas Jongin.

"Kau awasi juga Kyungsoo. Laporkan semua aktivitasnya kepadaku"

"Baik, bos"

Anak buah Jongin meninggalkan ruang kerja Jongin. Jongin membereskan berkas itu dan menyimpannya. Saat ini ia harus tenang. Ia tak boleh gegabah.

\--:--

Kyungsoo diberikan waktu istirahat selama tiga hari oleh bosnya. Ia tak boleh banyak stress dan istirahat total dirumah. Baekhyun senantiasa merawat kakaknya. Dan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu tak pernah dibahas lagi oleh keduanya.

Saat Baekhyun sekolah, Mrs. Lee akan datang dan melakukan konsultasi dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo awalnya menolak saran Mrs. Lee yang akan membuka lagi sesi konsultasi mereka. Tapi Mrs. Lee bersikeras agar Kyungsoo bisa kembali lagi ke kehidupan normalnya tanpa ada bayang-bayang masa lalunya.

Setelah berdebat cukup lama akhirnya Kyungsoo mau dan memulai lagi konsultasinya. Dan sekarang Kyungsoo sudah bisa kembali ke kantor menyelesaikan kerjaannya.

"Bujangnim! Aku sangat khawatir" rengek Minji sambil memeluk Kyungsoo yang baru saja datang.

"Kau manja sekali" balas Kyungsoo dengan mengusap punggung Minji.

Minji melepas pelukannya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin ke apartemen bujangnim. Tapi Lee Sajangnim memberikan tugas setumpuk hingga membuatku lembur" adu Minji.

Kyungsoo terkekeh.

"Maaf karena aku ijin beberapa hari. Pasti banyak sekali yang harus kau handle" sesal Kyungsoo.

Minji menggeleng.

"Bujangnim memang butuh istirahat. Tak masalah bagi saya"

Kyungsoo tersenyum menepuk pundak Minji dan berlalu. Ia kembali ke ruangannya untuk segera bekerja. Ia mengernyit melihat sebuah kotak yang diletakkan diatas meja kerjanya. Kyungsoo mengamati seksama kotak itu.

Kyungsoo menekan interkom miliknya hingga tersambung ke Minji.

"Apakah tadi ada yang masuk keruanganku?" tanya Kyungsoo.

" _Saya kurang tau, bujangnim. Sebelum anda datang saya juga baru saja datang. Apa ada yang aneh?_ " tanya Minji dari sebrang.

"Tidak. Terima kasih, Minji"

Kyungsoo kembali berpusat pada kotak itu. Ia mencoba membukanya. Betapa terkejutnya Kyungsoo melihat isi dalam kotak itu. Disana terdapat fotonya yang dirobek menjadi dua dengan lumuran darah didalam kotak. Kyungsoo langsung menutup kotak itu.

Kyungsoo menjauhkan dirinya dari kotak itu. Ia masih tidak percaya ada seseorang yang mengirimi kotak ancaman seperti ini. Kyungsoo menutup matanya dan mengambil nafas sedalam-dalamnya lalu menghembuskannya pelan. Ia bisa. Ia bisa menghadapi ini.

Kyungsoo mengambil kotak itu dan membuangnya ditempat sampah yang berada disudut ruangan. Mungkin hal ini akan terlewati begitu saja. Setidaknya itu harapan Kyungsoo.

Kenyataannya sudah hampir dua minggu semenjak kotak ancaman itu datang hidup Kyungsoo selalu diteror. Setiap harinya ia mendapati sebuah kotak dengan berbagai isi yang tak bisa kalian bayangkan. Kyungsoo selalu membuangnya. Ia sama sekali tak melaporkan hal ini pada siapapun. Kyungsoo tak ingin hal ini sampai menjadi kasak kusuk dikantor.

Selama dua minggu juga Kyungsoo tak pernah sekalipun melihat pengganggunya. Kyungsoo bersyukur akan hal itu. Setidaknya ia tak akan mengalami kekambuhan karena seseorang.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas lelah. Untuk keempat kalinya ia diteror orang melalui telepon. Selain teror kiriman yang masih berlangsung, Kyungsoo beberapa hari ini selalu diteror melalui telepon. Ponselnya akan terus berdering memunculkan nomer tak dikenal. Setiap kali Kyungsoo angkat, akan ada suara serak disebrang sana yang mengatakan 'Kill you' berulang kali.

Kyungsoo mematikan ponselnya. Gangguan-gangguan itu akan terus berlangsung jika ia tidak mematikannya. Kyungsoo melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda hanya karena mengurusi teror-teror itu.

Sebuah ketukan pintu terdengar. Kyungsoo mendongak kearah pintu dan disana sudah berdiri seorang lelaki. Kyungsoo berdiri dan memberikan senyumannya.

"Apa yang bisa saya bantu, Jo bujangnim?" tanya Kyungsoo geli.

"Kau hanya perlu menemaniku minum teh dan berbincang. Apa aku menganggumu?" balas namja itu.

"Tidak tentu saja. Akan sangat menyenangkan bila punya teman mengobrol. Saya akan meminta Minji menyiapkan teh"

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah memintanya" cegah Jo bujangnim.

Minji kemudian datang membawa dua cangkir teh. Ia letakkan di meja depan bosnya dan tamunya.

"Apa aku memiliki jadwal hari ini, Minji?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak ada. Bujangnim bebas mengobrol dengan bos tampan ini" kekeh Minji lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melirik kearah Jo bujangnim.

"Sejak kapan anda dipanggil bos tampan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jo bujangnim mengangkat cangkirnya dan meminum tehnya. Ia tersenyum geli mendengar nada pertanyaan Kyungsoo yang penuh selidik.

"Entah sejak kapan aku tak tau. Yang jelas setiap karyawan memanggilku begitu bila dibelakangku" sahut Jo bujangnim dan meletakkan cangkirnya kembali.

"Sejak kapan kau diteror?" tanya Jo bujangnim serius.

Tak ada lagi lontaran candaan dan senyuman manis. Hanya ada tatapan mata serius dengan aura tegang didalamnya. Jo bujangnim menatap mata Kyungsoo lurus membaca setiap detail ekspresi yang Kyungsoo hasilkan.

Kyungsoo cukup terkejut saat Jo bujangnim mengetahui dirinya diteror. Ia tak bisa menghilangkan keterkejutannya. Pandangan penuh selidik dari Jo bujangnim membuat Kyungsoo tak bisa berkutik.

Kyungsoo memutuskan kontak mata mereka. Tangannya bergerak gelisah diatas pangkuannya. Remasan-remasan kecil menambah kesan gugup Kyungsoo. Semua jelas terlihat dimata Jo bujangnim. Ia mendesah kesal.

"Kau tak perlu menyimpannya sendiri Kyungsoo. Bukan maksudku mencampuri urusanmu. Hanya saja aku peduli padamu" tutur Jo bujangnim.

"Saya mohon apa yang anda ketahui jangan sampai tersebar kemana-mana. Saya akan menyelesaikannya sendiri" ucap Kyungsoo pada akhirnya.

"Aku tau kau bisa melakukannya sendiri. Kau gadis yang paling tangguh yang pernah aku kenal. Aku hanya tak ingin adik kecilku terluka"

Kyungsoo tersenyum paksa. Ia tau jika teman sesama kepala bagian ini begitu peduli padanya. Tapi Kyungsoo selalu menegaskan kepada dirinya jika ia bisa melindungi dirinya dan adiknya. Kyungsoo hargai setiap pertolongan yang diberikan namja itu tapi prinsipnya selalu ia pegang teguh.

Jo bujangnim berdiri dan merapikan jasnya. Ia tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo.

"Aku selalu siap sedia jika kau membutuhkan bantuanku" ucap Jo bujangnim.

"Gomawoyo, oppa" balas Kyungsoo.

Jo bujangnim meninggalkan ruangan Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo masih duduk terdiam. Ia sandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa. Matanya terpejam. Ia mencoba merilekskan pikirannya dan tubuhnya.

Saat ia memasuki alam bawah sadarnya, Kyungsoo melihat sekilas bayangannya dimasa lalu. Bayangannya berjalan didepannya dengan sesekali menoleh kebelakang. Seakan ingin diikuti. Kyungsoo dengan ragu mengikutinya.

Terdapat sebuah pintu yang menjulang didepan Kyungsoo. Bayangannya bergerak mendekati pintu. Kyungsoo melihat bagaimana bayangannya membuka pintu itu pelan dan mengintipnya. Rasa penasaranpun muncul dibenak Kyungsoo. Ia mendekati bayangannya. Entah ada tarikan darimana, tangannya terjulur ke ganggang pintu dan digenggamnya. Kyungsoo merapatkan tubuhnya kecelah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Tangannya gemetaran berada diganggang pintu. Agar akses penglihatannya lebih luas, Kyungsoo sedikit mendorong pintu itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya apa yang dilihatnya.

"ANDWE!!!" jerit Kyungsoo terbangun dengan peluh yang membanjiri tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo mengatur nafasnya yang berantakan. Hirupan udaranya lebih sedikit dibanding helaannya. Paru-parunya seakan kosong dan butuh pasokan udara yang banyak. Kyungsoo memijit kepalanya. Entah mimpi apa itu tapi Kyungsoo yakin itu bagian dari masa lalunya. Ia tak ingin teringat lagi bila membuatnya menderita.

\--:--

Jongin berjalan santai menuju ruangannya. Dibelakangnya Daehyun sibuk membaca note kecilnya dimana jadwal Jongin tercatat jelas. Daehyun terlalu sibuk dengan notenya hingga tak sadar jika bosnya sudah berhenti melangkah. Daehyun menabrak tubuh Jongin. Ia mengaduh mengusap keningnya. Merasa ada yang janggal, Daehyun mendongak melihat bosnya masih berdiri tegap. Daehyun menggeser tubuhnya hingga bisa melihat ada apa didepan Jongin.

Mulut Daehyun membentuk bulatan kecil saat tau kenapa bosnya hanya berdiam diri. Ia melirik kearah bosnya dengan wajah datarnya. Apapun yang dipikirkan Jongin, Daehyun tak ingin mengetahuinya.

"Kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Jongin penuh ancaman.

Daehyun mundur satu langkah. Ia melihat bagaimana orang yang berdiri disana tersenyum genit kearah Jongin. Dikibaskannya rambut panjangnya itu hingga ingin membuat Daehyun muntah.

"Apa salah mengunjungi teman lama?" tanya gadis didepan Jongin dengan suara manjanya.

"Ayolah, Jongin. Kau terlalu kaku" lanjut gadis itu berjalan kearah Jongin dan memegang lengannya.

Jongin menarik lengannya dan berjalan menjauhi gadis itu. Gadis itu tersenyum remeh dan mengikuti Jongin hingga masuk kedalam ruangannya.

"Kau tak rindu padaku?" tanya gadis itu melangkah duduk disalah satu sofa Jongin dan mengangkat kedua kakinya diatas meja.

Jongin tak menghiraukan celotehan gadis itu dan memilih menyibukkan diri dengan kertas-kertasnya. Gadis itu tak menyerah. Ia terus berbicara tak jelas.

"Kau tau kan jika aku masih mencintaimu? Bagaimana jika kita kembali lagi?"

Gadis itu bangkit dari duduknya dan beejalan kearah Jongin. Ia putari meja kerja Jongin hingga berada disampingnya. Tangannya mulai menyentuh Jongin dari bahu hingga kesiku. Gadis itu terus mengulangi kegiatannya dengan gaya sensual. Jongin masih diam tak melakukan apapun.

Gadis itu mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga mulutnya berada didepan telinga Jongin.

"Bagaimana jika kau bermain denganku dibandingkan bermain dengan wanita kolot yang sedang kau incar?" bisik gadis itu dengan suara yang didesah-desahkan.

Tangan Jongin mengepal. Ia gebrak meja kerjanya hingga sang gadis berjingit kaget. Jongin meraih dagu gadis itu dan mencengkramnya kuat. Rintihan keluar dari mulut sang gadis tanpa dipedulikan Jongin. Jongin memandang jijik wanita didepannya. Ia muak dengan segala tingkah lakunya.

"Kau sentuh dia sedikit saja maka hidupmu akan berakhir saat itu juga" ancam Jongin.

Jongin menarik dagu wanita itu hingga berada didepan wajahnya. Segala rengekan yang keluar dari gadis itu sama sekali tak mengurungkan niat Jongin untuk melepas cengkramannya.

"Ingat kau pernah menamparnya sekali dan aku belum membalasnya. Bila sampai kau melakukannya lagi aku tak akan segan-segan membunuhmu"

Jongin melepaskan cengkramannya kasar hingga wanita itu terjatuh.

"Kau tak akan bisa melindunginya!" seru wanita itu marah.

Jongin memandangnya datar.

"Kau harusnya paham siapa aku. Aku tak perlu berkata dua kali untuk membuktikan ucapanku"

Jongin meninggalkan wanita itu.

"Aku akan menghancurkannya!" teriaknya dan menghentikan langkah Jongin.

" _So...I'll kill you_ " ucap Jongin tanpa menoleh.

05.07.17

Huwaa...Maafkan aku ngaret banget, huhuhu. Setelah lebaran malah ga bisa ngapa2in. Sumpah ini pendek banget. Momen Kaisoo juga ga ada. Dan masalahpun dimulai.

REVIEW JUSEYO~~~~~


	12. Chqpter 12

I DON'T NEED A MAN

.

.

.

.

.

KAISOO FANFICTION

.

.

.

.

BY KAISOOLOVERS

.

.

.

.

ORIGINAL IDEAS. DONT PLAGIAT. DLDR. GS. EXO. KAISOO. MAINSTREAM STORY

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

ENJOY

.

.

.

.

Aku membereskan barangku dan bergegas turun. Terpaksa hari ini aku harus lembur. Banyak sekali hal yang sudah aku lewatkan karena beberapa kali aku absen. Aku percepat langkahku agar segera sampai diparkiran.

Sesampainya di basement, aku mencari keberadaan mobilku. Setelah melihatnya aku langsung berlari kearah mobilku dan memasukinya. Aku berjanji kepada adikku untuk makan malam bersama hari ini. Tapi mengingat sekarang sudah jam 9 malam, aku rasa bukan waktu yang tepat untuk makan malam.

Aku memacu mobilku lebih cepat lagi. Setidaknya aku bisa bertemu Baekhyun sebelum ia tidur. Baekhyun selalu tidur tepat waktu karena memang aku membiasakannya. Ia akan tidur jam 10 malam. Dulu aku sempat membohonginya dengan tidur tak terlalu malam akan mempercepat pertumbuhannya. Tapi seperti yang biaa dilihat jika pertumbuhanku dan Baekhyun seakan terhenti. Aku benci mengatakannya tapi memang begitu kenyataannya.

Aku memarkirkan mobilku dan langsung bergegas ke apartemenku. Selama di lift perasaanku tak enak. Aku merasa seperti diawasi. Aku berkali-kali mengecek sudah sejauh mana lift ini membawaku. Aku ingin segera sampai.

Dentingan lift terdengar dan aku langsung bergegas keluar. Baru beberapa langkah aku keluar dari lift tiba-tiba ada seseorang dari belakang membekap mulutku. Aku memberontak kuat mencoba menggapai tubuh orang dibelakangku. Aku mencoba segala cara tapi gagal. Tubuhku melemas dan aku mulai merasakan mataku berat. Dan tak lama kemudian semua menjadi hitam.

\--:--

Baekhyun terbangun tengah malam. Tubuhnya terasa pegal karena ia tertidur dimeja belajarnya dalam keadaan setengah membungkuk. Ia rentangkan kedua tangannya jauh-jauh guna melemaskan otot-ototnya. Baekhyun beranjak mengecek keberadaan eonnienya.

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar kakaknya. Ia melongokkan kepalanya. Suasananya gelap tapi Baekhyun masih bisa melihat dengan jelas. Mata Baekhyun memicing melihat kearah kasur. Ia tak menemukan kakaknya disana.

Baekhyun mencari saklar lampu dan menyalakannya. Seketika lampu menyala terang menyinari kamar Kyungsoo. Kasur Kyungsoo masih rapi tak tersentuh. Baekhyun memasuki kamar kakaknya. Ia melirik kesekitar kamar itu mencari kakaknya. Saat Baekhyun sama sekali tak menemukan tas dan keberadaan Kyungsoo, ia berjalan kearah kamar mandi. Tapi disana kosong.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Ia meraih ponselnya dan membuka layarnya. Tak ada satupun telepon dari kakaknya. Kakaknya tak pernah sekalipun tak memberi kabar kepadanya. Kyungsoo paling tak mau membuat Baekhyun khawatir.

Kaki Baekhyun melangkah meninggalkan kamar kakaknya. Ia bergerak menuju dapur berhadap ada sebuah petunjuk dari kakaknya. Baekhyun segera menuju kulkas tapi tak menemukan note yang biasanya Kyungsoo tinggalkan. Perasaan Baekhyun mulai cemas. Ini tak biasa.

Baekhyun mencari sebuah kontak dan memanggilnya. Deringan ponselnya mulai terdengar tapi ia langsung kecewa saat mesin penjawab berbicara disebrang sana. Hati Baekhyun mulai bergemuruh. Ia mulai khawatir dan membayangkan yang tidak-tidak.

Baekhyun mematikan panggilannya dan beralih mencari kontak lainnya. Baekhyun langsung menghubungi Minji. Siapa tau kakaknya bersama dengannya.

" _Halo_ "

Suara ngantuk dan serak terdengar ditelinga Baekhyun. Ia merasa tak enak sudah menelepon tengah malam begini.

"Halo, eonnie. Maaf mengganggu. Apakah eonnieku bersamamu saat ini?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati.

" _Aku tak bersamanya. Setauku bujangnim lembur tadi. Apakah ia masih belum pulang?_ "

Pekikan terdengar diakhir kalimat Minji.

"Tidak, eonnie. Terima kasih. Maaf mengganggu tidurmu" sanggah Baekhyun cepat mematikan panggilannya.

Baekhyun menggigiti kuku jarinya. Hatinya semakin gelisah. Ia bingung harus mencari eonnienya kemana. Jika ia memutuskan untuk keluar malam ini, ia ragu. Bisa jadi dirinya akan mengalami kesulitan dijalan dan menimbulkan masalah baru. Bila ia menelepon polisi akan percuma karena buktinya tak kuat.

Baekhyun semakin bimbang. Ia harus melakukan apa. Mata Baekhyun menatap kearah pintu kulkas. Disana banyak sekali tempelan-tempelan kartu nama yang sengaja disediakan bila kemungkinan ada urgensi. Baekhyun langsung bergegas mendekatinya. Ia amati seluruh kartu nama itu satu persatu untuk mencari siapa yang bisa ia hubungi tengah malam begini.

Saat menemukan nama Mrs. Lee, Baekhyun langsung berbinar. Ia ambil ponselnya dan mencari kontak Mrs. Lee. Tapi semangat itu turun. Ia merasa tak enak membangunkan Mrs. Lee malam-malam begini untuk mencari Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya. Ia mulai mencari lagi daftar orang yang bisa ia mintai bantuan.

Sebuah nama terlihat dimata Baekhyun. Ia ambil kartu nama itu dan memandangnya lekat. Ia ragu apakah menghubunginya bisa membantunya menemukan kakaknya. Tapi dari sekian banyak nama, hanya satu nama ini yang Baekhyun tau. Walaupun mereka tak dekat tapi setidaknya mereka saling mengenal.

Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya dan mulai mengetikkan nomor yang tercantum dalam kartu nama itu. Jarinya membeku saat akan menekan tombol panggil. Ia masih ragu. Apakah tindakan yang diambilnya benar atau tidak.

\--:--

Jongin berjalan dilorong sepi sebuah rumah sakit. Ia sudah hafal kemana langkahnya menuju. Lorong yang biasanya ramai oleh pasien kini sepi karena memang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Tak biasanya Jongin mengunjungi temannya malam-malam begini. Biasanya mereka akan bertemu di club.

Jongin membuka pintu dan mengejutkan namja didalamnya. Tanpa rasa bersalah, Jongin langsung duduk manis didepan namja itu yang terhalang meja. Jongin menaikan salah satu alisnya. Biasanya sahabatnya akan mengomel panjang lebar karena kedatangannya atau keterkejutannya. Sekarang ia hanya diam dan sibuk dengan kertas-kertasnya.

"Kau masih 'ngambek'?" tanya Jongin.

Namja itu mendengus tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

"Kau seperti yeoja saja, Park" ledek Jongin.

"Jika kau mau menggangguku sebaiknya kau pulang saja" usir Chanyeol.

"Terserah aku. Ini rumah sakit milikku" acuh Jongin.

"Asal kau tau saja, rumah sakit ini milikku. Kau hanya pemegam saham terendah" ejek Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas-kertasnya.

"Aku akan membelinya"

Chanyeol menggebrak meja keras. Kesabarannya habis.

" _Damn it, Kim! Go to the Hell!!_ " seru Chanyeol marah.

Jongin memberikan senyuman miringnya saat sahabatnya tengah bersungut marah.

"Kenapa kau akhir-akhir ini sensitif sekali, Park? Apa masih sama alasannya?"

"Dia bukan yeoja yang pantas untukmu. Lebih baik kau mencari yeoja lain" ketus Chanyeol.

"Lalu yang seperti apa? Kau sangat tau seleraku, Park"

Jongin memberikan senyuman remehnya.

"Cari yang lain. Jika kau masih bersikeras mendapatkannya maka kau berhadapan denganku"

Chanyeol memandang Jongin serius. Sedangkan Jongin raut wajahnya berubah. Otot-otot wajahnya menjadi kaku dan mengeras. Ia mengatupkan bibirnya rapat.

"Aku akan melindunginya dari orang sepertimu. Kau tak pantas dengannya" lanjut Chanyeol.

"Lalu? Apa namja seperti kau yang pantas?" tanya Jongin datar.

"Setidaknya aku bukan bajingan sepertimu" balas Chanyeol.

"Kita berdua bajingan, Park" geram Jongin.

Chanyeol menggeleng tak setuju.

"Setidaknya aku tidak akan mempermainkan wanita yang aku sukai"

Kata terakhir Chanyeol menyulut emosi Jongin. Jongin menarik kerah kemeja Chanyeol. Ia tatap tajam Chanyeol yang tak berpengaruh apapun pada lelaki tiang itu.

"Berani sekali kau mengambil sesuatu milikku, Park!" desis Jongin marah.

Chanyeol menarik sebelah ujung bibirnya. Ia menyeringai.

"Milikmu? Sejak kapan? Kau tak bisa memilikinya, Kim" sinis Chanyeol.

Sebelum Jongin melakukan tindakan lain, ponsel Chanyeol berdering. Chanyeol melepaskan paksa cengkraman Jongin. Ia rapikan kerah kemejanya yang kusut dengan senyuman miringnya. Chanyeol bisa melihat tangan Jongin yang terkepal. Ia semakin menikmatinya.

Chanyeol meraih ponselnya dan mengangkat panggilannya.

"Halo"

" _Apa benar ini nomer Park Chanyeol-ssi?_ " tanya orang diseberang sana ragu.

Chanyeol melebarkan matanya. Ia jauhkan ponselnya melihat siapa yang menelepon. Hanya nomer asing yang muncul dilayarnya. Ia kembali dekatkan ponselnya ketelinganya. Suara yang terdengar ragu dan takut kembali menyapa telinga Chanyeol.

" _Aku rasa aku..._ "

"Ini Chanyeol!" sergah Chanyeol kelewat cepat hingga tanpa sadar menaikkan nada bicaranya.

Jongin menatap heran sahabatnya. Rasa amarahnya hilang diganti dengan rasa penasaran.

Chanyeol berdehem pelan.

"Apa ini Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol basa-basi.

Jongin menyipitkan matanya mendengar nama Baekhyun.

" _Ne_ " balas Baekhyun dari sebrang sambil mengangguk.

Chanyeol hampir memekik gemas membayangkan wajah Baekhyun sekarang.

"Ada apa Baekhyun-ah?" tanya Chanyeol lagi dengan suara lembutnya.

" _Mmm...Bolehkan aku meminta bantuan?_ " tanya Baekhyun ragu.

Saat ini Baekhyun mengumpati dirinya sendiri. Betapa bodohnya ia merendahkan dirinya untuk meminta bantuan orang yang tak ingin ia temui. Tapi demi kakaknya ia rela pertaruhkan harga dirinya.

"Bantuan apa itu?"

" _Aku baru menyadari jika eonnie tidak ada di apartemen. Tak ada satupun catatan kecil yang ia tinggalkan untukku dan itu sangat tidak biasa. Saat aku telepon ponselnya tak aktif. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengannya_ " jelas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kyungsoo belum kembali? Kau sudah menanyakan ke asistennya?"

Saat nama Kyungsoo mencuat membuat Jongin ikut tegang. Rasa penasarannya menumpuk. Ingin sekali ia merebut ponsel Chanyeol dan menanyai Baekhyun macam-macam.

" _Aku sudah menelepon Minji eonnie tapi dia bilang jika ia tak bersama dengan eonnie. Aku takut eonnie kenapa-kenapa_ " lirih Baekhyun.

"Kau tenang saja. Aku akan kesana dan meminta bantuan beberapa orang untuk mencari Kyungsoo. Tunggu aku dan jangan buka pintumu untuk orang lain" suruh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memberi kode kepada Jongin yang langsung ditangkap cepat oleh Jongin. Jongin berbalik meninggalkan ruangan Chanyeol disusul Chanyeol setelah mematikan panggilannya dan melepas jas dokternya.

Chanyeol mengimbangi langkah Jongin yang terburu-buru. Ia tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Jongin.

"Kenapa kau panik?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku tak panik" jawab Jongin cepat.

"Lalu kenapa kau langsung pergi setelah aku beri kode?"

"Aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu"

Jongin dan Chanyeol memasuki lift. Chanyeol melirik Jongin melalui ekor matanya. Ia tersenyum remeh.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan 'mainan'mu yang hilang?"

"Bukan urusanmu, Park" geram Jongin. Ia masih berusaha bersabar.

"Oh ya? Ingat dia bukan 'milik'mu. Dia juga bukan 'mainan'mu" ucap Chanyeol menekankan kata milik dan mainan.

"Urusan kita belum selesai, Park" desis Jongin meninggalkan Chanyeol setelah keluar dari lift.

Jongin masuk kedalam mobil dan memutuskan untuk menelepon seseorang.

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan?!" sembur Jongin marah.

"Aku menyuruhmu untuk mengawasi Kyungsoo! Kenapa sekarang ia bisa hilang?!" bentak Jongin.

" _Maaf bos. Saya tidak mengawasi nona Kyungsoo saat beliau ada diapaertemen_ "

"Temukan Kyungsoo! Cari keberadaannya! Aku ingin secepatnya!"

Jongin menutup teleponnya. Ia banting ponselnya dibangku sampingnya. Emosinya meledak-ledak. Ia harus mencari tau siapa yang menculik Kyungsoo. Jongin tak akan membiarkan 'milik'nya disentuh siapapun. Ia akan membuat perhitungan kepada siapa saja yang berani menyakiti 'milik'nya.

\--:--

Chanyeol datanh secepat mungkin. Ia langsung menuju ke apartemen Baekhyum setelah bertanya dimana letak apartemennya. Chanyeol mengetuk pintu apartemen Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah. Ini aku, Chanyeol" ucap Chanyeol.

Pintu apartemen Baekhyun terbuka dengan penampilan Baekhyun yang buruk. Gadis itu seperti habis menangis. Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun masuk dan menenangkannya.

"Sudah Baek jangan menangis. Aku sudah meminta orang lain untuk mencarinya" ucap Chanyeol menenangkan.

"Aku harap eonnie baik-baik saja" lirih Baekhyun.

"Ia akan baik-baik saja" sahut Chanyeol sambil memeluk Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berharap Jongin akan segera bertindak menemukan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol juga sudah memerintahkan orang untuk melacak keberadaan Kyungsoo. Bergantung pada Jongin ada baiknya tapi ia sudah menyulut api ke Jongin dan itu membuatnya sebagai saingan. Ia tak menyesalinya. Ia harap Jongin menyadari perasaannya.

\--:--

Kyungsoo mencoba membuka kedua matanya. Ia merasakan sekujur tubuhnya pegal terutama dibagian tangan. Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya mendongak. Sebuah ruangan tak dikenali menyambut indera penglihatannya.

Kedua tangannya coba ia gerakkan tapi tak bisa. Kyungsoo menoleh kebelakang dan ternyata tangannya diikat dibelakang kursi. Ia baru tersadar jika ia didudukkan disebuah kursi ditengah ruangan itu. Kyungsoo mencoba melepaskan ikatan ditangannya tapi gagal.

Semakin kuat ia memberontak, tali pengikat tangannya akan semakin kasar menggesek kulitnya. Kyungsoo menyerah dan lebih memilih mengamati sekitar. Ia mencoba memahami situasinya dan mencari celah. Siapa tau ia beruntung dan keluar dari ruangan ini.

Pintu ruangan dibuka kasar. Kyungsoo menoleh dan beberapa namja berpakaian hitam masuk kedalam ruangan. Ruangan yang awalnya sepi jadi ramai dan sempit. Kyungsoo sedikit ketakutan saat semua mata namja itu memandangnya lekat.

Kyungsoo beringsut kebelakang tapi tubuhnya tak bisa bergeser sedikitpun. Sesosok yeoja masuk ke ruangan dan serentak para namja itu membungkuk hormat kearahnya. Yeoja itu berjalan angkuh mendekati Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memicingkan matanya mencoba mengenali siapa gadis ini.

"Kau lupa padaku?" tanya yeoja itu mengetahui jika Kyungsoo kebingungan.

Gadis itu tersenyum remeh kemudian menampar pipi Kyungsoo hingga kepala Kyungsoo tertoleh. Kyungsoo menegakkan kepalanya tapi lagi-lagi pipi satunya ditampar oleh yeoja itu. Gelegar suara tawa dari gadis itu menggema diruangan kecil itu. Tawanya seakan puas karena telah menyakiti Kyungsoo.

Yeoja itu menghentikan tawanya dan menatap tajam kearah Kyungsoo. Tangannya terulur menarik dagu Kyungsoo agar mendongak kearahnya. Kyungsoo hanya menatap datar yeoja itu dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau memang wanita sialan yang merusak segala rencanaku!" kecam yeoja itu.

"Aku akan mendapatkan milikku kembali!"

Yeoja itu melepaskan genggamannya pada dagu Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo masih sama, ia hanya diam membisu. Jujur saja tubuhnya masih lemas akibat pengaruh obat bius.

"Kalian berdua jaga disini! Awasi dia! Jangan sampai ia mati! Aku masih ingin bermain-main dengannya!" perintah yeoja itu dan berjalan keluar ruangan yang diikuti anak buahnya.

Kyungsoo tertunduk lemas. Semua ini membuatnya pusing. Kyungsoo haus. Tapi lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk mengucap. Tubuh lunglai Kyungsoo bersandar pada kursi.

"Hei...dia hampir pingsan"

"Biarkan saja"

"Kata bos kita tak boleh membiarkannya mati!"

"Sana kau beri dia minum!"

Kyungsoo samar mendengar percakapan dua orang namja yang berjaga diruangannya. Langkah kaki terdengar mendekati Kyungsoo. Rambutnya ditarik hingga ia mendongak. Salah satu namja itu menyodorkan sebuah gelas berisi air putih kearah bibirnya. Dengan sedikit tersedak Kyungsoo meminum air yang diberikan oleh namja itu.

Namja itu sama sekali tak membiarkan Kyungsoo meminum airnya dengan tenang. Ia terus mencekoki Kyungsoo yang tak siap menerima guyuran air dimulutnya. Baju Kyungsoo basah karena air minumnya banyak yang keluar.

Namja itu menjauhkan gelas dari bibir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersengal-sengal menghirup udara karena tak dibiarkan bernafas selama beberapa detik. Tubuh Kyungsoo dihempaskan hingga kursi yang didudukinya hampir terjatuh kebelakang.

"Jangan menyusahkan kami!"

Namja itu meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan membiarkannya dengan baju basah. Kyungsoo mencoba mengembalikan kesadarannya. Ia harus tetap terjaga. Sebisa mungkin ia harus bersikap waspada.

Tubuh Kyungsoo berjingit kaget saat pintu ruangan dibanting keras. Dua orang namja yang berjaga pun terlihat sama terkejutnya dengan Kyungsoo. Wanita tadi datang kembali dengan ekspresi marah. Kyungsoo menatap wanita itu bingung.

"Kau!! Wanita jalang kurang ajar!!"

Setelah mengucapkan makian itu, sang yeoja menampar Kyungsoo sangat keras hingga sudut bibirnya terluka. Kyungsoo merasakan perih dan hanya mendesis pelan kesakitan. Yeoja itu menjambak rambut Kyungsoo dengan kasar agar mendongak.

"Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu jika sampai semua rencanaku gagal. Aku akan mengejarmu, Do Kyungsoo" bisik wanita itu kejam.

 **13.07.17**

Ya ampun...aku ngaret banget. Maaf ya sekarang aku ga bisa apdet cepet lagi. Ini aja aku nulis bertahap. Nulisnya klo sempet doank. Huhuhu

Gimana dibagian ini? Chanyeol mau ngerebut Kyungsoo? Siapa cewek itu? Disini Kyungsoo menderita banget ya? Hahaha. Emang dari awal cerita ini agak angst2 gt. Apalagi karaktermya Jongin yang berubah-ubah. Kkkkkk

 **REVIEW JUSEYO~~~~**


	13. Extra Part : Jongin Pov

I DON'T NEED A MAN

.

.

.

.

KAISOO FANFICTION

.

.

.

.

BY KAISOOLOVERS

.

.

.

.

ORIGINAL IDEAS. DONT PLAGIAT. DLDR. GS. EXO. KAISOO. MAINSTREAM STORY

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

ENJOY

.

.

.

.

Tak ada orang yang tak mengenalku. Aku tampan, kaya dan pesonaku sulit ditolak wanita. Sudah banyak wanita yang takluk kepadaku. Sangat mudah membuat mereka tergila-gila padaku dan menyerahkan segalanya termasuk 'barang' berharganya.

Aku tak pernah meminta mereka. Mereka sendiri yang dengan sukarela menyerahkan dirinya kepadaku. Kalian pikir aku seorang bajingan? Mungkin. Tapi itu semua bukan salahku. Mana ada lelaki normal yang bila diberikan penawaran menarik akan menolak? Hanya lelaki gila yang tak memanfaatkannya.

Lagipula semua wanita tak hanya menginginkanku saja. Mereka menginginkan tubuhku, kekayaanku dan ketenaranku. Mereka melakukan itu semua untuk diri mereka sendiri. Lalu kenapa aku tidak melakukan hal yang sama? Toh tak ada yang rugi disini. Sama-sama untung.

Hidupku yang menurut orang luar biasa sebenarnya hanya biasa saja. Bahkan aku sudah terlalu bosan dengan hidupku yang itu-itu saja. Aku mulai jengah dengan semuanya. Melampiaskan nafusku tak membantuku mengurangi rasa bosanku.

Dan tanpa sadar ada seorang wanita yang mulai membuatku tertarik. Tubuhnya yang mungil sangat menggemaskan. Bibir hatinya yang selalu mengeluarkan kata-kata bantahan itu ingin sekali aku gigit dan sesapi hingga bengkak. Mata bulat yang selalu menatapku tajam itu ingin sekali aku buat sayu karena ulahku. Memikirkannya saja sudah membakar diriku.

Rasa penasaran yang timbul semakin mendorongku untuk mendekati yeoja itu. Setiap kali penolakan yang ku dapat membuatku semakin gencar mendekatinya. Rasanya begitu menyenangkan mendapatkan sesuatu hal baru. Bagaikan seorang anak mendapatkan mainan barunya yang akan dimainkannya sampai ia merasa bosan.

Segala ekspresi gadis itu membuatku bersemangat mengerjainya. Tapi terkadang mulut pedasnya dan kekerasan kepalanya membuatku jengkel hingga meluapkan segala emosiku. Dihadapan gadis itu aku hampir selalu kehilangan kendaliku. Entah dari tingkah lakunya, sifat keras kepalanya, mulutnya yang cerdik dan kepandaiannya.

Selama ini aku hanya mengenal wanita berotak udang. Mereka tak akan mengerti segala sesuatunya selain make up tebal, pakaian mahal dan gosip murahan yang ada di media. Mereka mementingkan itu semua seolah itu adalah tujuan hidup mereka dan bila tak ada itu mereka bisa mati. Cih! Wanita jalang seperti mereka tak berharga dimataku.

Sedangkan gadis ini berbeda. Ia selalu memaksaku dengan caranya sendiri. Seperti ada magnet kuat dari dirinya yang selalu membuatku ingin terus berdekatan dengannya. Auranya juga berbeda. Entah kenapa aku selalu merasa ia menjaga jarak denganku. Mungkin tak hanya denganku tapi dengan lelaki lain. Ia seperti membuat dinding pembatas antara dia dan lelaki. Hal ini semakin membuatku ingin memecahkan misterinya.

Tak tau sejak kapan aku mulai mengklaim dirinya sebagai milikku. Aku sangat ingin memilikinya hanya untukku sendiri. Jika bisa aku ingin mengunci dirinya disebuah ruangan dan hanya boleh aku yang masuk kedalamnya.

Dia juga satu-satunya yang bisa membuatku gila. Hanya wanita itu yang bisa membuatku terbakar gairah hanya dengan melihatnya. Dimataku setiap gerakannya begitu menggoda dan menggairahkan. Ia seakan ingin aku mendekat dan menyentuhnya. Ia satu-satunya wanita yang mampu membuatku hilang kendali. Kendali akan hasratku.

Disaat semua pikiranku selalu tertuju kepadanya tanpa sadar aku melangkah ke jurang yang sangat dalam. Aku tau jika sekalinya aku masuk kedalamnya maka akan susah keluar. Aku menyentuhnya! Bukan hanya menyentuh tapi aku menciumnya! Dibibir! Betapa nikmatnya bibir itu dalam anganku dan aku akhirnya mendapatkannya!

Otakku menggila. Hanya sebuah ciuman dan aku sudah kehilangan kendali. Aku menginginkan lebih. Bukan hanya ciuman sesaat tapi dalam dan panas. Aku ingin tanganku menjelajahi setiap jengkal tubuhnya. Oh...membayangkannya saja sudah membuat hasratku terbakar. Sial!

Aku harus mendapatkannya! Aku tak akan pernah mundur sebelum mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan. Akan aku lakukan dengan berbagai cara agar ia tunduk kepadaku. Seorang Kim Jongin akan selalu bisa memdapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

Persetan dengan Chanyeol yang melarangku untuk berdekatan dengannya. Ia bilang jika aku hanya mempermainkannya? _So what?!_ Itu urusanku. Ia tak berhak mencampurinya. Kyungsoo adalah milikku dan aku berhak melakukan apa saja pada milikku termasuk membuangnya bila memang sudah tak kubutuhkan. Selama ia masih bisa menyenangkanku maka selama itu akan aku pertahankan.

Chanyeol ingin merebut milikku? _Bullshit!_ Ia tak akan bisa. Ia takkan berani. Kita berdua sama brengseknya tapi ia tak akan melakukan itu kepadaku. Dan Chanyeol ingin mengharapkan aku memiliki hal lain kepada Kyungsoo? In his dream! Seorang Kim Jongin tak akan pernah bertekuk lutut pada seorang wanita. Aku yang akan memutuskan bukan dia. Dan aku paling tau akan diriku.

Satu hal yang pasti. 'Milikku akan selamanya jadi milikku' tak peduli dia berguna atau tidak tapi jika aku sudah memutuskan kepemilikkan maka tak ada seorangpun yang dapat mengambilnya dariku. Jika sampai itu terjadi, nyawa yang akan menjadi taruhannya.

 **13.07.17**

Yuhuuuu...tiba2 aja aku pengen buat jongin pov. Kkkk...disini Jongin kayak orang gila ya. Hahaha. Psycho bangetlah. Hahaha. Maaf cuma pendek tapi menurutku penting. Ya maaf klo menurut kalian ga penting. Tapi disini aku sudah mengungkapkan isi hati dari seorang Kim Jongin.

Apa ini bakalan jadi angst? Aku ga tau. Dan kalian masih belum bisa menebak yeoja yg nyulik Kyungsoo??? Seriously? Ayolah...kalian harusnya udah tau. Aku ga main teka-teki kok. Apakah happy end? Aku belum kepikiran sampe sana. Belum ada bayangan jelas mau ending seperti apa. Dan aku juga ga tau bakalan sepanjang apa cerita ini. Let it flow aja lah ya.

Keep support me guys! Kalian penyemangatku lah. Aku akan totalitas buat cerita ini. Karena sesungguhnya aku akan pensiun setelah cerita ini tamat. Hahaha

 **REVIEW JUSEYO~~~~**


	14. Chapter 13

I DON'T NEED A MAN

.

.

.

.

.

KAISOO FANFICTION

.

.

.

.

.

BY KAISOOLOVERS

.

.

.

.

.

ORIGINAL IDEAS. DONT PLAGIAT. DLDR. GS. EXO. KAISOO. MAINSTREAM STORY

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

ENJOY

.

.

.

.

Aku merasakan perih pada sudut bibirku. Bekas tamparan keras dari yeoja gila yang tak tau siapa dia masih terasa hingga sekarang. Aku masih bingung dengan wanita itu. Dia seperti menaruh dendam yang teramat sangat kepadaku. Padahal aku tak mengenalnya sama sekali.

Ini hari keduaku sejak aku disekap. Aku masih tak tau dimana aku berada. Kericuhan diluar ruangan ini tak terdengar sama sekali. Seakan-akan aku berada jauh dari pusat keramaian. Tapi aku juga tak mendengar gemerisik dedaunan dari pepohonan. Berarti aku juga tidak berada didaerah pegunungan. Lalu dimana aku?

Aku melihat dua orang yang berjaga sedang memainkan sesuatu. Mereka terlihat asik dengan dunia mereka sendiri. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku keseliling. Aku berharap aku menemukan celah untuk keluar.

Pintu dibuka dan yeoja kemarin kembali. Kedua penjaga itu langsung gelagapan melihatnya. Tanpa mempedulikan dua orang itu, ia berjalan kearahku. Senyuman meremehkannya selalu hadir saat menatapku.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya. Hari ini kita akan bersenang-senang" ucapnya kelewat bahagia.

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku setelah aku bisa menemukan suaraku.

Wanita itu tampak sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaanku kemudian tertawa keras.

"Kau masih belum mengenaliku? Aku pikir kau gadis pintar, Do Kyungsoo" cemoohnya.

Aku menunggunya. Aku benar-benar tak tau siapa gadis ini.

"Apa kau lupa kejadian memalukan dikantormu? Dimana kau ditampar dihadapan semua karyawan?" ucapnya memberi petunjuk.

Aku melebarkan kedua mataku saat tau bahwa gadis ini adalah gadis yang dulu menamparku. Aku sama sekali tak mengenalinya. Rambutnya terlihat berbeda dari terakhir kali aku ingat.

"Kau mengingatnya rupanya" kekehnya seram.

"Jadi...Kau sudah tau kan apa yang aku inginkan?" lanjutnya menyeringai.

Aku menelan ludahku gugup.

"Aku tak mendekatinya lagi. Kenapa kau masih mengejarku?" tanyaku pelan.

Ia tergelak lalu tertawa. Tawanya sangat menyeramkan.

"Kau memang tak mendekatinya lagi tapi dia masih mengejarmu. Bahkan ia menolakku karenamu" tuduhnya.

"Bukan salahku jika ia menolakmu" belaku.

"Itu semua salahmu. Aku mulai berfikir. Jika kau sudah tak mendekatinya lagi tapi ia masih mengharapkanmu dan menolakku. Artinya aku harus menyingkirkan apa yang ia inginkan agar berpaling kepadaku" jelasnya.

Ia memandangku tajam kemudian menyeringai.

"Itu artinya aku harus melenyapkanmu demi mendapatkannya" lanjutnya.

Ia mendekat kearahku dan meraih daguku. Ia dongakkan kepalaku setinggi-tingginya. Tubuhku ikut tertarik keatas mengikuti arah kepalaku.

"Aku masih punya banyak waktu untuk bermain denganmu. Kita lihat sejauh mana kau bisa bertahan" bisiknya.

Ia mendorongku keras hingga tubuhku beserta kursi tempatku diikat jatuh kebelakang. Kepala belakangku sempat membentur lantai dengan keras. Pening mulai ku rasakan. Tanganku yang berada dibelakang juga terasa sakit karena terbentur cukup keras antara lantai dan ganggang kursi.

Seorang namja berbadan besar mengangkat kursiku hingga kembali seperti semula. Kepalaku terkulai lemas kedepan masih merasakan pening yang terus melanda. Yeoja itu menjambak rambutku kasar. Pandangan mataku dan matanya beradu. Semakin lama pandangannya semakin tajam dan mengisyaratkan permusuhan. Dengan keras ia menjambak rambutku hingga aku meringis kesakitan.

"Lepaskan ikatan wanita ini!" suruhnya.

Seorang namja datang dan langsung melepaskan ikatanku. Selepas ikatan itu terlepas tanganku langsung menyentuh rambutku dimana yeoja itu menariknya keras. Ia semakin kuat menariknya hingga aku merasakan rambutku terlepas kuat dari kulit kepalaku yang mengakibatkan sakit luar biasa.

"Wanita seperti kau tak bisa melawanku. Aku mempunyai segalanya sedangkan kau tidak" desisnya.

"Lepaskan" rintihku.

"Memohonlah! Buat dirimu tak berguna dan mohon pengampunan kepadaku. Kau sangat mengenaskan"

Yeoja itu menarikku hingga berdiri. Kepalaku tertarik kebelakang seiring dengan tarikan kuat dari rambutku. Ia mendorongku hingga aku terjatuh dilantai. Aku memegangi kepalaku dengan salah satu tangan sedangkan tangan yang lain aku gunakan untuk bertumpu.

Ia seolah tak memberiku waktu dan langsung menarik bahuku dan menampar wajahku. Ia lakukan berkali-kali dengan sesekali menendangku. Aku melindungi tubuhku yang terkena hantamannya.

Aku meringis kesakitan setiap pukulan yang aku terima. Aku ingin mengelak tapi tubuhku lemas tak bertenaga.

"Kau yeoja sialan!"

 _"Kau anak tak berguna!"_

Aku mengerjab pelan.

"Kau tak pantas hidup!"

 _"Kau bodoh!"_

Kesadaranku mulai menghilang.

"Lebih baik kau mati!"

 _"Kau dan ibumu pantas mati!"_

Memori itu terus berdatangan seperti kaset rusak. Perlahan-lahan suara-suara itu semakin jelas terdengar. Aku merasakan tubuhku tak lagi merasakan sakit. Seakan mati rasa dari segala pukulan.

Aku mencoba membuka mataku. Begitu gelap. Suara itu masih terdengar. Aku mencoba menutup kedua telingaku. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan mendengar teriakan itu lagi. Aku menjerit putus asa. Kenapa ingatan itu harus kembali? Kenapa disaat semuanya sudah berjalan normal? Kenapa harus aku?

\--:--

Seorang yeoja tengah memukuli yeoja lain didalam suatu ruangan. Tangan yang dihiasi kutek warna-warni itu selalu berusaha menjangkau tubuh yeoja yang berada dihadapannya. Setiap kali tubuh yeoja itu terjatuh langsung diangkat kembali untuk dipukuli. Berulang kali ia lakukan.

Yeoja itu menghentikan pukulannya saat melihat korbannya mulai meringkuk menutup kedua telinganya. Ia memberikan sedikit jarak melihat apa yang akan dilakukan sang korban. Sontak ia kaget mendengar jeritan dari korbannya.

Yeoja itu melangkah mundur dengan para pengawalnya bergerak melindungi sang majikan. Saat suara jeritan itu terhenti, mereka menjadi waspada.

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Yeoja itu dan para pengawalnya menoleh. Seorang namja bertubuh kecil berlari kearah yeoja itu.

"Gawat nona. Tuan muda Kim menemukan posisi kita. Sebaiknya kita segera pergi" lapor namja itu.

Kedua bola mata yeoja itu membesar. Matanya bergerak takut. Ia bergerak cepat mengikuti namja tadi dengan pengawalnya yang berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Bagaimana dengan dia?" tanya salah satu pengawalnya.

"Kau tak lihat? Tempat kita sudah terlacak! Lebih baik menyelematkan diri daripada mempedulikan wanita bodoh itu!"

Semua orang yang berada diruangan itu meninggalkan ruangan itu sesegera mungkin. Sekarang hanya seorang yeoja mungil tergeletak diruangan itu. Tubuhnya tak bergerak semenjak jeritan terakhirnya.

Pintu didobrak kasar hingga terbuka lebar. Gerombolan namja bergerak masuk dan langsung menuju ke segala penjuru ruang. Salah seorang namja berlari kearah yeoja mungil itu. Ia langsung membopong yeoja itu dan membawanya pergi dari sana.

\--:--

Jongin menggeram kesal melihat ponselnya yang tergeletak dimeja tak berdering. Ia sudah menunggu cukup lama untuk sebuah kabar. Ingat bukan jika Jongin bukan orang yang penyabar? Jongin meraih ponselnya hendak melemparnya tapi dicegah Daehyun.

"Sajangnim! Jika anda melemparnya Yun-ssi tak akan bisa mengabari anda"

Jongin semakin kesal dan melempar asal ke meja kerjanya. Daehyun menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya ia tak perlu bersusah payah memberikan ponsel baru untuk bosnya karena itu merepotkan.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Jongib berdering dan langsung disambar Jongin.

"Bagaimana?" desak Jongin tak sabar.

 _"Kami menemukan keberadaan nona Kyungsoo. Maaf membuat anda menunggu lama"_

"Berikan alamatnya segera. Aku tak ingin kita terlambat! Kerahkan semua anak buahmu!"

Jongin mematikan ponselnya dan langsung beranjak dari kursinya. Daehyun mengikuti Jongin dari belakang. Jongin menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Daehyun.

"Kau disini saja! Panggil dokter Park. Aku ingin ia bersiap saat aku memanggilnya nanti"

Jongin meninggalkan Daehyun yang hanya mengangguk patuh. Jongin dengan cepat melajukan mobilnya. Koordinat tempat Kyungsoo berada sudah dikirimkan oleh orang suruhannya. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada kemudi mobil. Ia tak akan memaafkan siapapun yang melukai gadisnya.

Sesampainya ditempat yang diduga dimana Kyungsoo disekap Jongin dan anak buahnya menunggu hingga kondisi aman. Beberapa anak buahnya mengabarkan jika mereka melihat beberapa mobil keluar dari rumah itu. Jongin memberi aba-aba untuk menyerbu tempat itu.

Dari segala penjuru arah, rumah itu sudah dikepung anak buah Jongin. Mereka langsung menyebar ke berbagai arah. Jongin mengikuti anak buahnya yang menuju ke sebuah ruangan. Jongin memutar knob pintu tapi tak mau dibuka. Ia memberikan kode untuk mendobrak pintu.

Tendangan yang keras dari salah satu anak buah Jongin menghempaskan pintu hingga terbuka lebar. Mereka langsung memasuki kamar itu. Mata Jongin langsung melebar melihat wanitanya tergeletak lemas dilantai dengan tubuh babak belur. Jongin berlari menuju kearahnya dan langsung memangku tubuhnya.

Jongin mengepalkan tangannya erat. Melihat wanitanya tak berdaya seperti ini membuat amarahnya membuncah. Jongin membopong tubuh kecil itu. Sebelum keluar ia memberikan perintah mutlak kepada bawahannya.

"Temukan bedebah itu! Hidup atau mati aku tak peduli. Jika mereka melawan lenyapkan saja"

Semua anak buahnya langsung membungkuk hormat. Mereka langsung berlalu dari sana mengerjakan sesuai perintah tuannya. Anak buah kepercayaan Jongin -Yun langsung mengambil alih mobil Jongin untuk dikemudikan.

Jongin memangku tubuh Kyungsoo setibanya mereka didalam mobil. Jongin menyandarkan kepala Kyungsoo dibahunya. Ia usap pelan wajah Kyungsoo yang kotor dengan tangannya. Kyungsoo tetap menawan dimata Jongin dengan wajah kotor sekalipun. Gadis ini tak akan pernah pudar kecantikannya.

"Telepon Daehyun jika kita akan segera menuju rumah sakit. Aku ingin sesampainya disana Kyungsoo langsung ditangani" perintah Jongin.

Yun mengangguk mengikuti perintah Jongin. Ia melajukan mobil dengan kecepatan penuh. Kemampuan mengemudinya sudah diatas rata-rata. Jongin tak pernah meragukan kemampuan anak buahnya satu ini. Bakatnya sangat luar biasa dan ia merupakan salah satu orang yang dipercaya Jongin dan sangat setia.

"Aku tak ingin ada kegagalan, Yun. Kau tau itu" ucap Jongin masih memperhatikan Kyungsoo.

"Baik"

Anak buah Jongin itu sangat mengerti watak tuannya. Ia sudah mengabdi lama kepada Jongin hingga ia paham segala permintaan tuannya. Mulai dari hal kecil hingga yang penting ia melaksanakan tanpa banyak tanya.

Mobil Jongin berhenti didepan sebuah rumah sakit yang sangat ia kenali. Beberapa perawat dan dokter sudah berjaga didepan menyambut Jongin. Jongin membopong tubuh Kyungsoo dan meletakkan diranjang yang sudah disediakan. Para perawat langsung membawa Kyungsoo ke ER. Jongin memandangi tubuh Kyungsoo yang mulai menjauh tanpa berniat mengikutinya.

Chanyeol berlari kearah Jongin. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir dengan rambut acak-acakan. Jongin tau jika Chanyeol baru saja selesai melakukan operasi dan langsung menghampirinya. Baju operasi namja itu masih melekat ditubuhnya.

"Dimana Kyungsoo?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau bisa menanyakan kepada perawatmu" jawab Jongin acuh.

Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Letakkan dia diruangan VVIP milikku. Aku akan menyuruh pengawal untuk berjaga" suruh Jongin.

"Buat apa?" tanya Chanyeol bodoh.

"Untuk perlindungannya, Park" ketus Jongin.

"Kau tak berhak untuk itu!" desis Chanyeol.

"Aku menyelematkannya!" geram Jongin.

"Kau ingin menjadi pahlawannya? Bukannya dia hanya 'mainan'mu? Kau bisa mencari yang lainnya karena sekarang ia sudah tak berguna" sarkas Chanyeol.

" _It's not your business_ , Park" seru Jongin.

Chanyeol menyeringai.

" _Let's play a game_ , Kim"

Chanyeol meninggalkan Jongin yang mengepalkan tangannya erat. Ia berbalik menuju mobilnya dimana Yun berdiri disamping mobil itu. Yun langsung membukakan pintu untuk tuannya dan bergerak masuk ke bagian kemudi.

Jongin masih menahan amarahnya. Sahabatnya itu menantangnya. Sebelumnya ia akan meladeni setiap tantangan dari Chanyeol. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Entah kenapa ia tak ingin melibatkan Kyungsoo demi permainan bodoh mereka.

"Beri penjagaan ketat untuk Kyungsoo. Aku tak ingin kasus kemarin terulang lagi" perintah Jongin.

"Baik"

Yun melajukan mobilnya kembali ke kantor Jongin.

\--:--

Baekhyun berlari kencang disepanjang lorong rumah sakit. Ia diberitahu jika kakaknya sudah ditemukan dan sedang menjalani perawatan. Baekhyun begitu senang mendapatkan kabar itu.

Sesampainya di depan ruang rawat Kyungsoo, Baekhyun hendak membuka pintunya tapi tangannya tertahan. Ia melihat Chanyeol dan juga Mrs. Lee sedang berbicara serius disebelah ranjang kakaknya.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk bersembunyi. Ia merasa ada yang disembunyikan oleh kedua orang itu. Baekhyun merapatkan tubuhnya dipintu agar bisa mendengar lebih jelas. Tapi ia tak bisa mendengar apapun. Baekhyun membuka sedikit pintu agar suara mereka bisa terdengar. Dengan pelan Baekhyun membukanya. Dirasa cukup Baekhyun memutuskan untuk diam.

 _"Apakah kondisinya akan memburuk dokter Lee?"_

 _"Kita tak akan tau sampai ia sadar. Kyungsoo mengalami beberapa luka pukulan disekujur tubuhnya, aku khawatir itu akan memicu Kyungsoo untuk kembali mengingatnya"_

Baekhyun membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Kakaknya yang malang. Ia tak pernah tau jika Kyungsoo mempunyai seorang musuh.

 _"Apa itu akan berdampak besar pada perilakunya?"_

 _"Sepertinya. Aku hanya takut ia kembali ke masa itu, Chanyeol-ah. Masih sangat jelas dibenakku betapa hancurnya seorang anak gadis yang masih kecil memikul penderitaan sebesar itu"_

Baekhyun mengernyit tak mengerti. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan eonnienya?

 _"Apa kita perlu memberitahu Baekhyun?"_

Baekhyun semakin tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka setelah namanya ikut disebut.

 _"Belum saatnya. Biarkan Kyungsoo sendiri yang memberitahunya"_

 _"Tapi ia pantas tau. Bagaimana kita menjelaskan padanya jika ia melihat sisi lain dari Kyungsoo?"_

Apa maksud sisi lain dari eonnie? batin Baekhyun.

"Anak kecil tak pantas menguping pembicaran orang dewasa"

Baekhyun menatap terkejut kearah orang yang menegurnya.

 **20.07.17**

Ini pendek? Banget! Hahaha. Biarkanlah. Dikit2 yg penting update walaupun ga bisa setiap hari.

Yuhu...chap ini aku dedikasikan untuk comeback EXO. Pas banget lah. Dipaksain pasnya sebenernya. Tiba2 kepikiran buat Chanyeol mengibarkan bendera perang. Biar sama kayak album barunya EXO. Hahahaha.

Sudahkah kalian dengerin semua lagu di album barunya EXO??? Mana yang kalian suka? Klo aku The Eve, Ko ko bop plus Diamond. Suaranya Kai pas di Diamond bikin merinding. Kkkk.

REVIEW JUSEYO~~~~


	15. Chapter 14

I DON'T NEED A MAN

.

.

.

.

.

KAISOO FANFICTION

.

.

.

.

.

BY KAISOOLOVERS

.

.

.

.

.

ORIGINAL IDEAS. DONT PLAGIAT. DLDR. GS. EXO. KAISOO. MAINSTREAM STORY

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

ENJOY

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melirik takut kearah orang yang berada disampingnya. Pandangannya menusuk dan membuat nyalinya menciut. Baekhyun melangkah kesamping memghindari namja itu yang mendekat kearahnya.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun dan manja itu menoleh bersamaan. Chanyeol memandang mereka bingung.

"Sedang apa kalian?" tanya Chanyeol.

Namja tadi menarik Baekhyun hingga punggung Baekhyun membentur dada bidangnya dengan posisi setengah memeluk dari belakang. Baekhyun terkejut dengan perlakuan namja ini.

"Kebetulan aku bertemu dengannya"

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dan Jongin bergantian.

"Benarkan, _cutie pie_?" bisik Jongin ditelinga Baekhyun.

Chanyeol langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun agar terlepas dari pelukan Jongin. Jongin memberikan smirknya sedangkan Chanyeol memandangnya tajam. Keduanya terlibat saling melemparkan tatapan tajam seolah-olah dari mata mereka berbicara.

 _'Don't touch her!'_ _'Let's play, Park'_

Baekhyun menatap kedua namja itu bingung. Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun kedalam ruang rawat Kyungsoo tanpa mempedulikan Jongin.

"Baekhyun-ah!" sapa Mrs. Lee.

Baekhyun memeluk Mrs. Lee erat. Dan dibalas usapan dipunggung oleh Mrs. Lee.

"Aku kira aku tak bisa melihat eonnie lagi" cicit Baekhyun.

"Sssttt...Kau tak boleh berbicara seperti itu"ucap Mrs. Lee menenangkan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Pertanyaan Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatian dua orang yang sedang berpelukan itu. Keduanya memandang Chanyeol dan Jongin yang berada diambang pintu dengan bingung.

"Aku hanya menjenguknya"

Tatapan Jongin dan Chanyeol terlihat tak suka sama lain. Mereka berdua terlihat sekali ada sesuatu.

"Apa dia yang menyelamatkan Kyungsoo?" tanya Mrs. Lee tak memperdulikan aura sekitar yang terlihat tegang.

Jongin menoleh dan tersenyum samar. Ia menganggukan kepalanya singkat menyapa Mrs. Lee. Jongin melangkah kedalam ruang rawat Kyungsoo.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda lagi, dokter Lee. Semoga hal ini tidak mengganggu anda"

"Tidak sama sekali. Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan Kyungsoo"

"Itu bukan apa-apa"

Chanyeol berdecih agak keras. Jongin hanya meliriknya sekilas yang berjalan kearah sofa.

"Apa kami harus membalas budimu?" tanya Baekhyun.

Semua menatap Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah!" tegur Mrs. Lee.

"Maaf. Terima kasih" ucap Baekhyun tak tulus dan membungkukkan badannya singkat.

Mrs. Lee menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku Baekhyun. Jongin hanya tersenyum geli. Adik dan kakak sama saja batin Jongin. Jongin menoleh kearah Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu, Park"

Chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya tanda tak setuju.

"Aku malas berbicara denganmu" balas Chanyeol santai.

"Aku tunggu diluar" sahut Jongin.

Ia berpamitan kepada Mrs. Lee sebelum keluar ruangan. Sekilas Jongin melirik kearah Chanyeol yang menatapnya malas.

Chanyeol berdiri dengan enggan. Ia berpamitan dulu dengan dokter Lee dan Baekhyun. Ia mengusak rambut Baekhyun yang mendapat protes dari pemiliknya. Chanyeol menutup pintu ruang rawat Kyungsoo dan melihat Jongin duduk ditemani dua pengawal yang berdiri disebelah kanan kirinya.

Jongin menatap Chanyeol sekilas lalu berdiri. Ia memberikan kode kepada dua pengawalnya. Kedua orang itu langsung pergi dari sisi Jongin dan berpindah kedua sisi pintu ruang rawat Kyungsoo. Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Apa-apaan ini?" protes Chanyeol.

"Sebuah perlindungan" balas Jongin.

"Apa sekarang kau membuka usaha sebagai jasa perlindungan?" sindir Chanyeol.

"Ini demi keselamatannya, Park" desis Jongin.

" _Like you care!_ " jengah Chanyeol.

"Apa kita akan membahas ini berulang kali? Aku mulai bosan" dengus Jongin.

"Aku akan terus membahasnya hingga kau memperjelas maksud dan tujuanmu mendekatinya"

"Kenapa kau ngotot sekali akan hal ini? Kau tak pernah ikut campur dengan para wanitaku yang lain"

Chanyeol menatap Jongin nyalang.

" _She is different_ " teriak Chanyeol.

Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya menunggu Chanyeol menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Ingat, Kim! Aku sudah memperingatimu jika dia berbeda dari para wanitamu sebelumnya. Kau tak bisa mempermainkannya sesuka hatimu"

"Kenapa kau sangat peduli? Kau menyukainya? Atau kau lakukan itu karena adiknya?"

Chanyeol bungkam. Keterdiaman Chanyeol membuat Jongin menang. Ia melangkah maju dan berbisik ditelinga Chanyeol.

"Aku selalu mendapatkan apa yang aku mau, Park. Bagaimana kalau aku mulai dari adiknya?"

Jongin menepuk pundak Chanyeol beberapa kali sebelum meninggalkannya. Chanyeol menatap Jongin yang sudah berjalan jauh. Tangannya terkepal erat.

'Sial!'

\--:--

Aku merasakan kepalaku dibelai lembut oleh seseorang. Aku membuka mataku menatap seseorang disampingku yang tersenyum. Aku melihat sekelilingku. Hamparan padang rumput menyapa indera penglihatanku. Sejukanya angin baru aku sadari menyapa seluruh tubuhku.

Usapan itu semakin terasa nyata bagiku. Aku tersenyum memandang orang disebelahku. Sudah lama aku tak melihatnya. Senyumannya yang hangat selalu bisa membalikkan hatiku yang suram. Begitu menenangkan dan menyenangkan.

"Kau terlihat senang sekali" ucapnya geli.

"Tentu saja. Aku senang bisa bersama denganmu lagi, eomma"

Aku memeluk tubuhnya yang berbaring disampingku. Aromanya tercium dihidungku. Begitu wangi. Aku bisa rasakan bahunya berguncang karena kekehannya. Suara tawanya masih sama. Aku menyukainya.

"Kau pasti sangat menderita selama ini"

Aku menggeleng.

"Aku kuat" bisikku.

"Ara. Kau putriku yang sangat kuat. Aku tak pernah meragukan itu"

Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan menatapnya. Tatapan matanya sangat teduh. Binar dimatanya masih terlihat dengan jelas. Ini begitu nyata. Sangat nyata hingga membuatku ragu.

"Bagaimana kabar Baekhyun?"

"Dia sangat baik. Dia tumbuh menjadi gadis yang periang"

"Itu semua berkatmu, sayang"

Eomma membelai rambutku lagi.

"Maafkan eommamu ini. Aku tak bisa melindungi kalian dengan baik"

Aku menggeleng kencang. Air mataku mulai terbentuk dan siap meluncur. Aku menahannya.

"Aniya, eomma. Eomma melindungi kami dengan sangat baik. Tak ada ibu sebaik eomma"

"Eomma memberikanmu penderitaan, Kyungsoo. Eomma merasa gagal menjadi seorang ibu"

Air mataku langsung saja menetes dengan deras. Aku menangis. Aku tak pernah merasa menderita karenanya. Dan aku merasa menjadi anak durhaka yang membuat eommaku berpikiran seperti itu.

"Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri Kyungsoo. Semua ini sama sekali tak ada hubungannya denganmu. Kau terseret ke masalah ini karena melindungi eommamu dan adikmu. Berhenti menyakiti dirimu sendiri"

Tangisanku pecah. Aku menangis meraung-raung. Aku memang selalu menyalahkan diriku sebagai bentuk pertahanan diriku. Aku selalu merasa bertanggungjawab akan semua hal. Semua tekanan itu, semua pukulan itu aku terima dan aku jadikan hukuman untuk diriku.

"Kembalilah sayang. Kembali menjadi dirimu yang dulu. Kau berhak memulainya dari awal. Maafkan eommamu yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini"

Aku menahan isakanku dibawah pelukan eommaku. Rasa sakit ini, rasa bersalah ini, rasa tanggung jawab ini akan terus melekat didalam diriku. Sesaat aku berharap ada orang yang menyelamatkanku dari kubangan penderitaan yang aku ciptakan sendiri.

"Jaga adikmu. Eomma menyayangimu"

Aku merasakan eomma menyium lama keningku. Air mataku terus mengalir tanpa henti.

"EOMMA!"

Aku terbangun. Aku masih merasakan basahnya pipiku karena air mataku. Itu nyata. Walau hanya dalam mimpi tapi itu nyata.

Tubuhku seperti ditarik oleh seseorang dan langsung masuk kedalam pelukannya. Ia mengusap pelan punggungku. Begitu lembut. Aromanya seperti aroma eommaku. Sangat wangi dan menenangkan. Tapi ada yang berbeda. Wangi ini wangi maskulin khas milik lelaki.

Biasanya aku akan langsung menjauh jika berdekatan dengan mereka. Menjaga jarak untuk menyembunyikan sisi traumatisku. Tapi kali ini aku menerimanya. Entah siapa lelaki ini tapi ia mengingatkanku akan kehangatan eomma yang dulu selalu aku rasakan.

"Aku disini, Kyungsoo"

Aku semakin menenggelamkan wajahku didadanya. Suara baritonenya sangat aku kenal. Tapi sementara ini aku tak peduli. Aku butuh pelukan. Pelukan hangat seperti milik eomma.

Aku terbangun lagi. Aku membiasakan mataku yang dimasuki cahaya lampu. Samar aku melihat siluet Baekhyun duduk disamping ranjangku. Aku mengerjabkan mataku.

"Eonnie"

Aku melihat Baekhyun dengan jelas. Ia terlihat sangat khawatir dan sedih. Matanya sedikit bengkak. Aku yakin ia habis menangis. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku diseluruh ruangan. Tak ada siapapun selain adikku diruangan ini.

Aku bingung. Seingatku aku berada dipelukan lelaki. Apa aku bermimpi lagi? Atau itu hanya halusinasiku saja? Tapi itu nyata. Berbeda saat eomma mendatangiku dalam mimpi.

Aku merasakan tanganku diremas oleh Baekhyun. Aku menatapnya dan memberikan senyuman kecil.

"Aku sangat khawatir. Aku diberi kabar jika eonnie tadi sempat sadar tapi setelah aku kesini ternyata eonnie kembali tertidur" jelas Baekhyun.

Aku sempat sadar? Jadi berarti pelukan itu benar?

"Siapa yang memberitahumu?" tanyaku.

"Seorang suster memberitahuku"

Aku sempat berharap. Tapi mungkin itu hanya khayalanku. Buat apa aku mengharapkan orang itu yang memelukku. Bukankah aku tak ingin ia dekat denganku? Aku selalu menghindarinya. Dan bukankah dia juga sudah menjauhiku? Jadi untuk apa ia peduli padaku?

"Apa masih ada yang sakit?"

Semua pemikiranku langsung hilang mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. Betapa bodohnya aku karena melamunkan orang lain saat Baekhyun berada didekatku.

Aku menggeleng.

"Apa eonnie menginginkan sesuatu?"

"Tidak"

Aku menatap Baekhyun yang terlihat gelisah. Ia menundukkan kepalanya seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ada apa Baek? Ceritakan padaku" pintaku.

Ia melihat kearahku dengan pandangan ragu. Aku melihatnya menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya ciri khasnya saat ia gugup.

"Eonnie...aku...itu..."

"Jika kau belum siap tak apa" selaku.

Aku menggenggam tangannya. Ia menurunkan pandangannya dan mengamati genggaman tanganku.

"Apa ada yang eonnie sembunyikan dariku?" lirih Baekhyun.

Aku mengerutkan dahiku. Apa yang sebenarnya ingin dikatakan Baekhyun? Baekhyun menggeleng lemah lalu menatapku sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Aniya, eonnie. Jangan dipikirkan" ucapnya.

"Apa aku mengganggu?"

Kami berdua menoleh kearah pintu. Disana berdiri seorang namja berjas putih khas dokter. Senyumannya sangat lebar dan aku tau siapa dia.

" _Sleeping beauty_ sudah bangun rupanya" goda Chanyeol kepadaku.

Aku tersenyum. Ia masuk kedalam dan berdiri disamping Baekhyun. Aku melirik kearah Baekhyun dan ia tampak cuek dengan Chanyeol.

"Aku bersyukur kau tidak mengalami hal yang serius" ucap Chanyeol.

Aku juga bersyukur. Tak ada luka parah dan aku juga bersyukur sisi traumatisku tak langsung muncul dihadapan Baekhyun.

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" tanya Chanyeol.

Ia menilai ekspresi yang aku berikan. Aku menatapnya penuh tanya. Entah kenapa aku merasa semua orang seperti ingin menanyakan banyak kepadaku.

"Maaf karena mananyakan hal ini saat kau baru saja tersadar. Kau tau siapa yang menculikmu?"

Aku tertegun. Aku melirik Baekhyun yang menatapku ingin tau. Aku mendesah pelan.

"Aku tak tau namanya" jawabku.

"Tapi kau kenal dia?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya sebatas tau jika dia tunangan Jongin"

"Tunangan Jongin? Jongin tak memiliki tunangan" gumam Chanyeol yang masih dapat aku dengar.

Wajah Chanyeol seketika berubah tegang. Aku menelisiknya lebih lanjut tapi ia langsung memasang wajah biasa.

"Aku sedang menyelidiki kasusmu. Kau tenang saja. Aku akan menemukan penculik itu dan menghukumnya" ucap Chanyeol.

Dari suara Chanyeol aku tau jika dia menahan amarahnya. Aku tak tau harus bagaimana lagi menyikapi segala perlakuan Chanyeol. Ia sudah banyak membantuku selama ini. Dan egoku yang tinggi memastikan aku untuk tidak mengatakan apapun tentang bagaimana rasa terima kasihku pada pria ini.

Aku selalu menekankan bahwa aku bisa menghadapinya sendiri. Aku mampu bertahan tanpa bantuan orang lain. Dan bila orang lain membantuku itu bukan karena aku tak mampu tapi karena aku membiarkan mereka melakukan sesuka hati tanpa ada perasaan terima kasih didalamnya. Ini aku. Ini hidupku. Aku bisa menjalaninya sendiri. Tak perlu orang lain membantuku. Terutama pria.

"Kau tak perlu melakukannya" ucapku lirih.

Chanyeol memandangku heran.

"Aku yang memintanya eonnie" sahut Baekhyun.

Aku menoleh kearah Baekhyun dan menatapnya lama.

"Aku meminta bantuannya untuk mencari eonnie. Aku tak bisa melakukannya sendiri"

Kepala Baekhyun jatuh tertunduk. Ia sangat menyesal mengatakannya. Memang aku pernah mengatakan padanya jika tak perlu merepotkan orang lain dan memgerjakan semuanya sendiri. Aku bahkan sangat egois kepada adikku. Aku tau Baekhyun tak sekuat aku. Ia hanya gadis SHS biasa yang masih perlu diawasi dan dijaga. Tapi aku bisa! Dulu aku bisa hidup mandiri. Dulu aku bertahan dengan segala hal kejam yang ada didunia ini. Dulu aku..

Aku memegang kepalaku dengan kedua tanganku dan meremas rambutku. Kenangan itu kembali. Kenapa? Kenapa harus aku? Apa ini karma? Apa ini takdirku? Untuk disiksa? Tak bahagia?

\--:--

Baekhyun panik melihat Kyungsoo seperti mengerang kesakitan. Sontak ia langsung memegangi tangan Kyungsoo yang meremas rambutnya kuat. Ia mencoba melepaskannya.

Chanyeol dengan gesit berada disisi ranjang lain Kyungsoo membantu Baekhyun. Chanyeol yakin jika Kyungsoo mengalami kekambuhan. Ia harus segera menelepon dokter Lee.

"Eonnie...eonnie..." isak Baekhyun memanggil Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun tak kuasa menahan air matanya melihat eonnienya kesakitan seperti ini. Kyungsoo menjerit keras dengan kedua tangan yang terus mencengkeram kepalanya. Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol sedikit kualahan menahan tangan Kyungsoo agar tak melukai dirinya.

Chanyeol memencet tombol yang berada didekat ranjang Kyungsoo berharap bantuan akan datang. Tak lama beberapa suster dan dokter datang dengan wajah panik.

"Panggil dokter Lee!" bentak Chanyeol tak sabar.

Salah seorang suster mengangguk takut dan langsung pergi.

"Berikan penenang dosis rendah sekarang!"

Salah satu dokter muda mulai menyiapkan sebuah suntikan penanang untuk Kyungsoo. Beberapa suster disana membantu Baekhyun memegang tangan Kyungsoo agar tak banyak memberontak. Dokter muda tadi memberikan suntikannya kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol memposisikan dirinya untuk segera menyuntikan penenang itu ke tangan Kyungsoo.

Brak

Semua menoleh kearah pintu yang dibuka kasar oleh seseorang. Orang itu masuk dengan gaya angkuhnya dan menatap tajam Chanyeol yang membawa sebuah suntikan. Chanyeol mengembalikan konsentrasinya dan menatap Kyungsoo yang masih histeris.

"Letakkan suntikan itu, Park!"

Chanyeol yang tadinya berniat menyuntik langsung berhenti setelah mendengar suara ancaman dari arah pintu.

" _If you touch her with that things, I wanna kill you_ "

Ancaman Jongin kali ini membuat semua orang yang ada disana bergidik ngeri. Mereka seolah-olah merasakan aura kekejaman bergerak disekitar mereka. Chanyeok menurunkan tangannya dan menjatuhkan suntikan yang dibawanya.

Jongin mengambil langkah pelan nan mencekam kearah ranjang Kyungsoo. Disana Kyungsoo masih terus menjerit ketakutan. Jongin mengambil posisi Chanyeol yang berada disebelah Kyungsoo. Chanyeol tanpa banyak kata memberikan akses kepada Jongin untuk mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo"

Tangan Jongin terulur. Ia mengambil alih kedua tangan Kyungsoo yang masih bertenger dikepalanya. Kyungsoo masih memberontak bahkan menjerit pilu.

"Kyungsoo"

Jongin mencoba sekali lagi memanggil Kyungsoo. Entah apa yang terjadi tubuh Kyungsoo berhenti memberontak. Mata berair Kyungsoo menatap Jongin kosong. Jongin menurunkan kedua tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Eomma..." gumam Kyungsoo.

" _I'm here_ , Kyungsoo"

Jongin membawa Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya. Hal itu membuat semua yang ada disana kaget terutama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Keduanya tak menyangka jika Jongin dapat menenangkan Kyungsoo.

Jongin memeluk erat Kyungsoo dan mengelus punggungnya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo membenamkan wajahnya didada bidang Jongin dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Jongin bisa merasakan kemejanya basah karena air mata Kyungsoo. Ia membiarkannya saja.

Chanyeol memberi kode kepada dokter dan suster disana untuk keluar. Mereka mengangguk dan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Kini hanya mereka berempat yang ada diruangan itu. Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun masih enggan mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Mereka berdua sibuk dengan pemikirannya masing-masing tentang kondisi Kyungsoo yang mendadak tenang dipelukan Jongin.

Jongin masih terus memeluk Kyungsoo yang merancau tak jelas. Jongin tak memusingkang lagi dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Chanyeol nantinya. Ia hanya ingin mendekap erat tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dan memberikan kehangatan yang ia punya.

Jongin tergelak dengan pemikirannya. Kehangatan? Ia menertawakan dirinya sendiri karena memgambil sebuah kesimpulan yang tak pernah ia rasakan. Ia dingin. Sedingin es. Tak ada bagian darinya yang hangat. Bahkan perasaannya sudah membeku. Lalu kenapa ia datang kepada Kyungsoo dan memberikan gadis itu kehangatan? Sebuah lelucon yang sangat tak masuk akal menyerang otaknya.

Jongin menegaskan kepada dirinya sendiri jika ia tak memberikan apapun kepada gadis ini. Kehangatan sekalipun atau rasa empatinya. Ini hanya murni ia berbelas kasihan. Bukan sebagai seorang pria kepada seorang wanita tapi lebih ke sikap profesionalismenya.

' _Sejak kapan kau berbelas kasihan pada rekan kerjamu?_ '

Shit! Jongin benci suara lain dalam pikirannya ikut berbicara. Jongin mengenyahkan suara yang entah dari mana itu agar tak mempengaruhi pendiriannya. Ia masih sama dengan dirinya yang sebelumnya. Ia tak akan terpengaruh oleh seorang wanita. Walaupun wanita itu selalu mempengaruhi pikirannya semenjak ia bertemu.

' _Let's see..._ '

 **28.07.17**

Yuhu...aku balik lagi. Pendek lagi? Biarlah. Ga tau lagi harus gimana, huhuhu. Sumpah pengem ngetik cepet tapi semua ga sesuai rencana.

Kalian masih bingung kah kenapa Chanyeol mau rebut Kyungsoo?? Coba baca chap sebelumnya pelan-pelan. Aku ga pernah ninggalin clue yang berat kok.

Menurut kalian cerita ini terlalu bertele-tele kah? Baru kali ini aku nulis bisa sepanjang ini dan konflik beratnya masih belum muncul. Apa aku perlu percepat? Tapi ntar feelnya ga dapet.

Chap ini agak beda ya. Kalian ngerasa? Biasanya aku ngasih Kyungsoo pov diawal tapi kali ini ditengah. Hahahaha #gapenting

REVIEW JUSEYO~~~~


	16. Chapter 15

I DON'T NEED A MAN

.

.

.

.

.

KAISOO FANFICTION

.

.

.

.

BY KAISOOLOVERS

.

.

.

.

ORIGINAL IDEAS. DONT PLAGIAT. DLDR. GS. EXO. KAISOO. MAINSTREAM STORY

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

ENJOY

.

.

.

Aku melirik ke sudut ruangan guna mengalihkan tatapan tajam dari pria yang berada disebelah kananku. Dari aku membuka mataku namja ini sudah duduk dengan tenang dengan memandangi. Bukannya aku gugup hanya saja aku tak suka ditatap sepeti itu.

Tubuhku yang setengah duduk menyulitkanku menyembunyikan perubahan raut mukaku. Terkadang aku meliriknya sekilas dan ia masih dikondisi yang sama dimana melihatku tanpa berkedip. Aku berdehem pelan guna mencairkan suasana kaku yang sudah menyerbak selama satu jam ini.

"Bagaimana kondisimu?"

Aku terkejut ia mengeluarkan suara terlebih dahulu. Aku mengira dia akan berdiam diri disini. Aku menoleh kearahnya. Aku melihat pancaran matanya yang menyiratkan keingintauan tapi ekspresinya hanya datar.

"Aku baik" jawabku.

"Apa kau masih sering mengalami sakit kepala?"

Aku menyipitkan mataku menatapnya penuh selidik. Aku akui jika setelah aku bangun beberapa hari yang lalu aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aku lupakan. Seakan-akan kejadian beberapa hari sebelum aku terbangun menghilang begitu saja diingatanku. Aku sempat bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi denganku.

"Jangan terlalu keras berpikir"

Aku membuang mukaku kearah lain. Apa sebegitu kelihatannya jika aku sedang berpikir keras?

"Atau kepalamu akan pecah" lanjutnya.

Aku mendengus. Aku merasakan ada sebuah pergerakan tapi aku tak berani menoleh. Aku masih mempertahankan posisiku tak menghadap kearahnya.

Aku tersentak saat seseorang duduk dipinggir ranjangku dan mencondongkan tubuhnya dihadapanku. Sebelah tangannya ia letakkan disisi lain tubuhku sebagai penopang hingga tubuhnya tepat dihadapanku. Aku menoleh dan langsung berhadapan langsung dengan wajahnya. Aku memundurkan kepalaku agar tak terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya.

Ia mulai membelai wajahku pelan dari pelipisku dan turun perlahan kearah daguku. Sentuhannya begitu menyengat. Aku tak menyukai sensasi ini. Dan yang paling penting aku tak menyukai namja didepanku.

"Sangat disesalkan wajah cantikmu ini sedikit lecet hanya karena wanita iblis itu" gumamnya.

Aku mengerutkan keningku. Apa maksudnya?

Ia kembali menyentuh keningku yang bergelombang dan mencoba meratakannya.

"Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir keras. Atau kau akan semakin cepat menua dengan keriput-keriput diwajahmu"

Aku menyingkirkan tangannya dan menatapnya tajam. Ia tersenyum kecil seakan menggodaku. Aku mendorong dadanya dengan sebelah tanganku agar ia menjauh sedikit dari hadapanku. Tapi tubuhnya tak bergeming. Ia terlihat menahan tubuhnya agar tetap diam didekatku.

Tangannya mengambil sebelah tanganku yang ada didadanya dan membawanya kearah wajahnya. Mataku membelalak melihat apa yang ia lakukan. Ia mencium telapak tanganku dengan lembut. Aku bisa merasakan betapa hangat dan basah bibirnya menyentuh kulitku.

Pandangannya sama sekali tak beralih dari mataku. Ia melakukan semua itu dengan menatapku. Aku menarik tanganku kembali. Ia tersenyum miring. Aku membuang mukaku tak ingin menatapnya.

"Kau milikku, Kyungsoo. Tak ada yang bisa mengubahnya"

Tubuhku menegang mendengar kata-kata ultimatumnya. Rasa jengkel langsung menyergap didiriku. Aku kembali menoleh kearahnya dan memandangnya sebal.

"Aku milik diriku sendiri, Tuan Kim" desisku.

Ia semakin mendekatkan dirinya kearahku. Aku mencoba mundur tapi sialnya tubuhku sudah terpojok sejak awal. Ia membuat jarak kami semakin sempit. Hembusan nafasnya bisa aku rasakan disekitaran wajahku. Aku menghalau tubuhnya dengan kedua tanganku yang langsung menekan dadanya.

Posisiku tak menguntungkan sama sekali. Kini aku berbaring diatas ranjang dengan dia berada diatasku. Panik mulai muncul. Aku semakin mendorong tubuhnya.

Wajah aku palingkan agar wajah kami tak terlalu dekat. Tapi aku menyesalinya kemudian. Aku seperti memberikan sisi wajahku untuk dikecupinya. Ia mulai melancarkan aksinya dengan mengecupi setiap inchi sisi wajahku. Mulai dari pelipis mataku perlahan turun ke pipiku dan terakhir dirahangku.

Aku menggeliat tak nyaman dengan perlakuannya. Aku semakin mendorongnya membuat jarak. Aku mencoba menggerakkan kepalaku kerah lain tapi lagi-lagi aku salah langkah. Ia memang sengaja memberiku jarak hanya untuk memgambil kesempatan dimana wajah kami akhirnya bertatapan. Tanpa menunggu lama ia langsung menciumku. Aku semakin keras memberontak tapi itu hal yang sia-sia.

Ia semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Pagutannya semakin liar. Aku mengerang dalam hati. Ini salah! Sangat salah! Aku tak ingin lagi terjebak didalam situasi seperti ini. Ini benar-benar tak menguntungkanku. Aku tak ingin terbuai lagi.

Sialnya tubuhku menolak kerja sama. Dengan gerakan diluar kontrolku, kedua tanganku bergerak melingkari lehernya menekan kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman kami. Tubuhnya merespon dengan cepat akan kode yang aku berikan.

Aku menjerit untuk menghentikan ini didalam otakku. Tapi semua kinerja tubuhku seakan-akan diambil alih olehnya. Lewat ciumannya ia seperti memerintahkan gerakan-gerakan tubuhku. Menyuruh mereka merespon dengan gerakan sensual yang bahkan tanpa aku sadari aku bisa melakukannya.

Ia melepaskan ciumannya dan memandangku. Kabut gairah terlihat dimatanya. Nafasku tersenggal-senggal. Ia juga sama. Nafas kami bertukar karena jarak yang dibuatnya tak terlalu jauh. Ia meneliti setiap jengkal wajahku. Sentuhannya bagaikan aliran listrik kuat yang menyengat kulitku.

"Kau sangat mempesona, Kyungsoo. Dan pesonamu hanya untukku" bisiknya rendah dan dalam.

Ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuhku. Ia berdiri disamping ranjangku dengan terus menatapiku. Pandangannya tak pernah teralihkan sedikitpun. Tubuhku mendingin. Apakah karena suhu ruangan yang terlalu dingin atau kehangatan tubuhnya yang menghilang dari tubuhku? Aku lebih memilih pemikiran pertama dibanding kedua. Lebih logis daripada yang kedua.

"Aku akan pergi"

Aku tersentak dari lamunanku dan menatapnya.

"Jangan rindukan aku"

Aku mendengus mendengar ucapannya. Ia melangkah menjauhi kasurku. Aku menatap punggungnya hingga ia menghilang dibalik pintu. Aku menghela nafasku. Ini semua terlalu cepat untukku.

Aku menatap atap langit kamar rawatku. Tiba-tiba saja aku merindukan eommaku. Aku ingat beberapa waktu lalu aku sempat memimpikannya. Bahkan masih jelas diingatanku jika aku dipeluk oleh seseorang yang wanginya mirip eomma. Tapi kenapa aku melupakan ingatan setelah itu? Rasanya ada yang mengganjal tapi aku sendiri tak tau apa itu.

Kepalaku berdenyut sakit. Aku menutup mataku untuk meredakannya. Sebuah pemikiran terlintas dibenakku. Apakah aku harus membuka diri seperti kata eommaku? Tapi itu sulit. Rasa bersalahku selalu menggerogoti otakku dan menyalurkan rasa sakit yang luar biasa bila aku mengingatnya.

\--:--

Jongin berjalan perlahan dengan tangan dikedua sakunya. Wajahnya tak menunjukkan apapun. Ia selalu bisa menjaga ekspresinya dimana saja. Beberapa hari ini ia selalu menghabiskan waktu di rumah sakit untuk sekedar menemani Kyungsoo.

Seluruh staff rumah sakit tau akan keberadaan Jongin yang sering berkunjung kesana menjadi lebih siaga. Jongin orang yang selalu tampil sempurna. Ia menginginkan semua perintahnya dilaksanakan. Walaupun ia hanya pemegam saham terendah, status sebagai sahabat pewaris rumah sakit itu menjadi hal lain yang perlu dipertimbangkan.

Jongin selalu mendapatkan hak istimewa. Bahkan ia memiliki ruang rawat VIP yang berbeda dibandingkan kelas VIP yang lain. Dan Jongin selalu menginginkan dokter terbaik. Ia tak ingin sembarangan dokter merawatnya atau orang-orang yang spesial baginya. Jongin selalu menginginkan sahabatnya memegang penuh pemeriksaan yang dijalaninya. Ia sangat mempercayai sahabatnya itu.

Yun menunggu Jongin di lobi rumah sakit. Ia mulai melangkah mengimbangi langkah bosnya yang santai. Yun membukakan pintu mobil untuk Jongin. Jongin melangkah masuk dan Yun menutup pintunya. Yun mengambil alih kursi disebelah kursi pengemudi.

Mobil berjalan lambat. Yun menyerahkan sebuah amplop coklat kepada Jongin. Jongin menerimanya dan mulai membacanya.

"Apa ini sudah berisi semua data yang aku butuhkan?" tanya Jongin.

"Semuanya seperti permintaan anda" jawab Yun.

Jongin mulai meneliti kertas-kertas yang berada didalam amplop itu. Setiap deret kata yang tercetak dikertas itu menaikkan emosi Jongin. Jongin melempar kertas-kertas itu penuh emosi. Nafasnya memburu.

Yun melirik Jongin melalui spion. Ia sangat tau kenapa bosnya sangat marah. Ia hanya diam tak menimpali sedikitpun kemarahan Jongin.

"Aku ingin kau mendapatkannya kurang dari 48 jam, Yun" perintah Jongin geram.

"Anak buah saya sudah menemukannya, bos. Mereka akan membawanya besok. Anda ingin tempatkan dia dimana?"

"Tempat biasa. Jangan melakukan apapun. Aku yang akan melakukannya sendiri"

"Anda tak perlu repot. Biarkan saya dan anak buah saya..."

"Kau membantahku?" tanya Jongin dingin penuh ancaman.

Yun bisa melihat Jongin menatapnya lewat spion. Yun menelan ludahnya kasar.

" _No, sir_ "

" _Good_ "

\--:--

 _Jongin membaringkan Kyungsoo dan membenarkan selimutnya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masih terdiam. Mereka melihat dengan jelas apa yang Jongin lakukan kepada Kyungsoo._

 _Pintu ruang rawat Kyungsoo terbuka dan menampilkan sosok wanita paruh baya yang menunjukkan ekspresi cemasnya. Ia menghampiri ranjang Kyungsoo dan memandang Kyungsoo yang tertidur._

 _Baekhyun memeluk wanita tua itu dan dibalas usapan halus pada punggungnya. Ia melirik kearah Chanyeol dan Jongin bergantian._

 _"Ada yang bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi?" tanya wanita tua itu._

 _"Kyungsoo mengamuk" jawab Chanyeol singkat. Ia melirik kearah Baekhyun yang memandangnya dibalik pelukan._

 _Dokter Lee mengajak Baekhyun duduk disofa dan memberi kode kepada Chanyeol dan Jongin untuk mengikutinya. Jongin melirik kearah Kyungsoo yang tertidur lelap lalu berjalan kearah sofa untuk bergabung dengan yang lainnya._

 _"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan eonnieku?" tanya Baekhyun menatapi satu persatu orang yang ada disana secara bergantian._

 _Chanyeol membuang mukanya enggan berbicara sedangkan Jongin hanya diam. Mereka berdua tau jika ini bukan urusan mereka untuk menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. Disaat Baekhyun tak juga menemukan apa yang diinginkannya ia menatap Mrs. Lee penuh harap. Mrs. Lee menghela nafasnya pelan._

 _"Kakakmu mengalami depresi hebat. Ini semua berkaitan dengan masa kecilnya"_

 _Kening Baekhyun bertaut._

 _"Maksudnya?"_

 _Mrs. Lee menatap Baekhyun._

 _"Kakakmu tak setegar kelihatannya, Baek. Ia menyimpan banyak luka di masa lalunya. Maaf karena merahasiakan ini darimu tapi ini permintaan Kyungsoo"_

 _Baekhyun menatap nanar kearah Kyungsoo. Ia melihat apa yang terjadi tadi. Bagaimana eonnienya sangat kesakitan dan itu membuatnya hancur. Separah itu kah? batin Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun menatap Mrs. Lee penuh harap._

 _"Bisakah ahjumma menjelaskannya padaku?"_

 _Mrs. Lee menggeleng._

 _"Bukan maksudku untuk tak memberitahumu, Baek. Tapi yang berhak mengatakannya hanya Kyungsoo. Biarkan dia terbuka kepadamu"_

 _Baekhyun mendesah kecewa._

 _"Aku dongsaeng yang buruk. Eonnie mengalami kesulitan ini tanpa aku mengetahuinya" lirih Baekhyun._

 _Mrs. Lee memeluk Baekhyun. Gadis kecil seperti Baekhyun masih belum saatnya menerima segala keadaan buruk ini._

 _"Aku pergi" ucap Jongin meninggalkan segala kecanggungan kesedihan ini._

 _"Tunggu!" cegah Mrs. Lee._

 _"Bagaimana kau bisa menenangkan Kyungsoo?" tanyanya kemudian._

 _Chanyeol menatap penuh ingin tau. Sebenarnya ia juga ingin menyuarakan pertanyaan yang sama. Tapi situasi tadi tak memungkinkannya bertanya._

 _"Aku hanya memeluknya" jawab Jongin sekenanya._

 _"Saat Kyungsoo kambuh tak ada satupun yang bisa menenangkannya kecuali obat penenang yang disuntikan ketubuhnya. Dan kau hanya memeluknya?"_

 _Semua orang menatap Jongin yang berdiri ditengah ruang._

 _"Itu semua hanya keberuntungan"_

 _"Dalam situasi seperti ini keberuntungan tak berlaku" sanggah Mrs. Lee._

 _"Lalu?" tanya Jongin._

 _"Mungkin ini saatnya mengubah terapi Kyungsoo. Aku belum pernah melakukannya karena belum menemukan orang yang pas. Tapi sepertinya aku sudah menemukannya" ujar Mrs. Lee._

 _"Aku menolak!"_

 _Mrs. Lee dan Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol. Pemuda tinggi itu sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan tiba-tiba membuka suaranya menentang keputusan Mrs. Lee._

 _"Aku dokternya disini, dokter Park!" tegas Mrs. Lee._

 _"Aku juga dokternya. Aku menentang semua keputusan yang akan anda buat. Saya tau kemana anda mengarah" sahut Chanyeol._

 _"Kita tak punya pilihan!"_

 _"Ini bukan pilihan melainkan keputusasaan!"_

 _"Aku sudah memikirkannya dari dulu. Kyungsoo butuh orang lain untuk membuka dirinya!"_

 _"Tapi bukan dia!"_

 _Chanyeol menunjuk Jongin._

 _"Anda lupa jika namja ini yang memulai kekambuhan Kyungsoo! Orang ini juga yang membuat semua kejadiaan ini terjadi!" bentak Chanyeol._

 _Jongin menggeram marah melihat Chanyeol yang menolaknya untuk membantu Kyungsoo. Ia tak tau apa yang akan dilakukan dokter Lee dengan dirinya. Tapi mendengar percakapan mereka membuat Jongin cukup yakin jika ia akan berperan besar untuk kesembuhan Kyungsoo._

 _Jongin mencengkeram jas Chanyeol hingga kedua wajah mereka bertemu. Jongin mengeraskan rahangnya menahan marah begitupula Chanyeol. Kedua namja itu saling beradu tatapan cukup lama. Jongin melepaskan cengkramannya dan membuat beberapa langkah mundur._

 _"Aku tak butuh pendapatmu, Park. Aku akan melakukan semuanya dengan caraku. Dan semua itu tak butuh persetujuanmu"_

 _Jongin melangkah mundur kemudian berbalik meninggalkan ruang rawat Kyungsoo. Baekhyun dan Mrs. Lee hanya diam. Mereka berdoa tak akan ada baku hantam antara kedua pria itu. Dan untung saja doa mereka dikabulkan._

 _Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya kasar. Sial untuknya karena sahabatnya itu akan sangat sulit dipengaruhi jika sudah membulatkan tekadnya. Dan ia hanya bisa berdoa jika apa yang akan dilakukan Jongin nantinya tak berdampak buruk kepada Kyungsoo._

\--:--

Jongin memasuki salah satu mansionnya yang berada dipinggiran kota. Mansion ini merupakan salah satu mansion terselubungnya untuk melakukan hal gelapnya. Begitu ia masuk sudah disambut beberapa orang berjas rapi dengan tampang sangar. Mereka membungkuk hormat saat Jongin melewatinya.

Jongin dituntun menuju salah satu ruangan yang berada dibawah. Ruangan khusus yang ia siapkan untuk kasus seperti ini. Didalam sana Yun sudah menunggu kedatangan Jongin.

Disamping Yun terlihat seseorang yang terikat dan kepalanya ditutupi karung. Jongin memberikan isyarat kepada Yun untuk membuka penutupnya. Saat penutupnya dibuka, seorang yeoja dengan mulut disumpal dan berurai air mata menyapu pandangan Jongin. Jongin menyunggingkan senyum miringnya. Bukannya kelihatan tampan tapi senyuman itu sangat mengerikan.

Jongin mendekati yeoja itu selangkah demi selangkah. Pelan penuh ancaman. Yeoja itu semakin panik melihat Jongin mendekat kearahnya. Kepalanya ia gelengkan dengan tubuh yang sebisa mungkin menjauh dari Jongin. Jongin berhenti tepat satu langkah dari yeoja itu. Yeoja itu merancau tak jelas.

Jongin berjongkok menyamai tinggi yeoja itu hingga bisa melihat langsung wanita itu. Jongin memperhatikan penampilan wanita itu. Ia terlihat seperti gelandangan dengan baju compang camping dan rambut berantakan.

" _Hello again_ " sapa Jongin.

"Bukankah aku sudah memperingatimu untuk menjauh dari wanitaku?"

Jongin menatap tajam wanita dihadapanya. Air mata mengalir deras dipipi wanita itu. Terdengar raungan tak jelas yang dilontarkan wanita itu tapi Jongin hiraukan.

Jongin bangkit. Ia rapikan jasnya. Ia melangkah menjauh menuju sebuah meja. Dimeja itu terdapat sebuah revolver hitam mengkilat dengan ukiran emas. Jongin mengambilnya dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Kau tau bukan jika aku tak pernah main-main dengan ucapanku?"

Jongin melangkah kecil disekitaran gadis itu dengan terus mengusap revolvernya. Langkahnya berhenti tepat didepan wanita itu. Wanita itu mendadak histeris dengan mulut yang masih disumpal. Tubuhnya semakin memberontak melihat apa yang akan Jongin lakukan setelahnya.

Jongin mengarahkan revolver itu kekepala wanita itu setelah melepaskan kunciannya. Ia menggenggam erat revolvernya yang ia arahkan persis dikening yeoja itu. Sang yeoja berusaha menjauhkan kepalanya dari arahan revolver itu. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari tubuh yeoja itu.

Wajah kejam Jongin langsung terlihat jelas. Tak ada belas kasihan. Tak ada ampunan. Tak ada rasa takut dan tak ada keraguan. Yun melihat bosnya yang terlihat serius. Jika sudah dalam situasi seperti ini tak ada satupun orang yang berani mengusik Jongin. Mereka tau konsekuensinya. Mengganggunya sama saja kehilangan nyawa.

" _Bye bye, bitch!_ "

DOR #ehehehe

Kaget?

 **09.08.17**

Miaaaannnn banget... Aku telat apdet disini. klo diWP aku udah apdet dr tgl 9 dan kelupaan mau apdet disini. maafkan aku.

Ceritanya semakin absurb ya? Kok aku malah jadi ngerasa aneh sendiri. Tapi biarlah. Yang nunggu ada kaisoo momentnya noh udah aku kasih. Sebenernya ga pas. Kalian udah ga sabar sih pengen ada momennya. Tapi aku coba masukin dan semoga ga terlalu maksa.

Yang masih belum nemu hubungan antara ChanKaiSoo kalian bisa tunggu aja cerita ini. Semua akan terungkap pada waktunya. Kalian bebas main tebak-tebakan.

 **REVIEW JUSEYO~~~~**


	17. Chapter 16

I DON'T NEED A MAN

.

.

.

.

.

KAISOO FANFICTION

.

.

.

.

BY KAISOOLOVERS

.

.

.

.

ORIGINAL IDEAS. DONT PLAGIAT. DLDR. GS. EXO. KAISOO. MAINSTREAM STORY

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

ENJOY

.

.

.

Aku menggeliat dari tidurku. Bias-bias cahaya membelai wajahku dan meninggalkan rasa hangat. Aku mengerjabkan mataku menghalau sinar matahari yang menyinari dengan teriknya. Aku bergerak menghindari sinar dan bersembunyi dalam bayangan.

Aku mengedarkan seluruh pandanganku menyapu kesegala penjuru sudut ruangan. Tak ada siapapun disini. Dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang ada aku menegakkan badanku hingga terduduk. Aku mengucek mataku kemudian menghembuskan nafas.

Hari berganti lagi tapi aku masih saja terkurung disini. Beberapa kali aku menanyakan perihal kepulanganku tapi selalu saja banyak alasan yang diberikan pihak rumah sakit. Mulai dari kondisi belum stabil hingga masih perlu yang harus dicek. Apalagi yang harus dicek? Aku tidak gila!

Aku akui kekambuhanku menjadi lebih sering dan itu sedikit merepotkanku. Tapi aku juga tak ingin itu terjadi. Aku ingin menjadi normal tanpa perlu bayang-bayang masa lalu. Mrs. Lee sering berkunjung untuk menemaniku atau untuk sesi konsultasi. Katanya aku sudah banyak berkembang. Tapi aku merasa tak demikian. Aku masih belum bergerak. Aku masih belum berubah.

Aku menarik kakiku hingga tertekuk dan mulai menelungkupkan wajahku diantara dua lututku. Kenapa rasanya sangat susah? Kenapa begitu berat? Kenapa ini terjadi padaku. Air mataku mulai mengalir tanpa aku sadari. Kedua tanganku yang memeluk kakiku semakin ku eratkan. Kilasan masa lalu membayangiku lagi.

Tiba-tiba hantaman besar mengenai kepalaku. Sekelibat bayangan masa lalu menyergapku. Mendadak aku menjadi takut. Rasa panik menjalar keseluruh tubuh. Aku mendongak dengan cepat. Sekilas aku melihat sosok bayangan. Bayangan hitam tak terlalu jelas. Bayangan itu perlahan-lahan membentuk siluet seseorang.

Mataku melebar. Aku bergerak mundur dengan penuh pertahanan. Bayangan itu mendekat kearahku. Aku mengambil selimutku dan menariknya menutupi tubuhku. Dia kembali. Kenapa bisa?

Aku bisa melihat senyumannya. Senyuman iblis yang dulu kuanggap sebagai senyuman malaikat. Tubuhku terus merangkak mundur. Aku memegangi kepalaku dengan kedua tanganku. Sebisa mungkin aku menghindari tatapannya.

Aku menunduk dan mulai menjerit tak jelas. Siapa saja tolong aku. Teriakanku semakin kencang saat sosok itu semakin mendekat. Aku melempar apapun yang ada didekatku. Aku tak ingin bayangan itu mendekatiku. Aku berusaha mengahalau kedekatan bayangan itu. Aku takut.

\--:--

Dua orang berbadan besar senantiasa berdiri didepan kamar rawat Kyungsoo. Keduanya tak pernah sekalipun saling berbicara satu sama lain. Mereka menjunjung tinggi sikap profesional mereka. Setiap hari akan ada dua orang pengganti untuk menjaga Kyungsoo. Segala peralatan canggih menjadi penunjang mereka.

Setiap satu jam sekali mereka akan mengecek keadaan Kyungsoo dari luar kamar. Memastikan semua baik-baik saja. Kedua orang itu serentak menoleh saat mendengar suara jeritan dari dalam kamar Kyungsoo. Mereka melihat Kyungsoo menjerit ketakutan dan mulai melempar barang-barang. Salah seorang dari mereka memencet sebuah tombol sedangkan yang lainnya sedang menelepon.

Tak berapa lama beberapa suster dan dokter datang dan masuk kedalam ruang rawat Kyungsoo. Kedua orang penjaga itu hanya menyaksikan dari luar.

"Baru saja terjadi"

"Saya akan memberikan info selanjutnya kepada anda"

Salah satu penjaga itu mematikan ponselnya. Sudah menjadi tugasnya melaporkan segala situasi kepada pemimpin mereka. Karena itulah mereka ditugaskan disini selain menjaga Kyungsoo.

Yun melihat bosnya mengambil sebuah revolver kesayangannya. Bosnya memang tak pernah membawa benda itu kemana-mana. Tapi revolver itu merupakan salah satu senjata yang sangat Jongin sukai. Jongin pernah memakainya beberapa kali dan selebihnya ia menyimpan senjata itu.

Yun tau orang seperti apa Jongin. Jongin bukan tipe orang yang dengan mudahnya menyakiti seorang wanita. Secara fisik maksudnya. Mungkin jika menyakiti wanita secara psikis bosnya jagonya. Tak banyak wanita yang patah hati karenanya. Yun yakin jika Jongin tak bersungguh-sungguh akan menembak wanita ini.

Semua orang menjadi tegang saat Jongin menempelkan senjatanya dikening wanita itu. Dan tepat saat itu juga ponsel Yun bergetar. Yun menjauhkan dirinya untuk menerima telepon dari salah satu bawahannya. Yun langsung berubah serius mendengar berita yang disampaikan oleh bawahannya.

Yun menutup teleponnya dan menghampiri Jongin. Yun tau jika sebentar lagi Jongin akan menekan pelatuknya. Ia bisa mendengar kalimat yang Jongin lontarkan.

" _Bye bye, bitch!_ "

"Maaf mengganggu anda"

DOR

Tak terduga dan tak ada yang mengantisipasi apa yang terjadi saat itu. Ucapan Yun disambut dengan suara letusan senjata api. Semua orang disana terkejut bukan main. Bukan karena seorang tergelatak tak bernyawa dengan darah yang mengalir dari kepalanya melainkan luka gores yang timbul di bahu kiri Yun karena ditembak oleh Jongin.

Semua tak menyangka Jongin akan menembak orang kepercayaannya. Tapi Jongin tetaplah Jongin. Jika ada orang yang mengganggunya ia akan membalasnya.

Yun tau jika Jongin melesetkan tembakannya. Bosnya itu tak pernah gagal dalam menembak sasaran dengan tepat. Dan konsekuensi yang ia dapat lebih ringan dari yang ia duga. Yun sudah tau jika Jongin akan menembaknya.

Jongin menatap Yun dengan wajah seriusnya. Ia masih mengangkat tangannya diposisi dimana ia menembak Yun.

"Sebaiknya kau mempunyai alasan yang bagus untuk menggangguku, Yun" ucap Jongin datar dan dingin.

Jongin menurunkan tangannya. Ia menoleh kearah wanita yang akan ditembaknya tadi. Wanita itu sudah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Sepertinya ia mengalami ketakutan berlebihan hingga mengalami syok dan jatuh pingsan.

"Saya mendapat kabar jika nona Kyungsoo mengalami kekambuhan"

Jongin menatap Yun penuh ingin tau. Mendengar nama Kyungsoo disebut membuat amarahnya mereda.

"Nona Kyungsoo kembali histeris" lanjut Yun.

"Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang!" peritah Jongin.

Jongin keluar ruangan itu menuju mobilnya yang diikuti Yun. Sesampainya dimobil, Jongin berhenti disamping pintu mobil dan menatap Yun.

"Bersihkan lukamu dan susul aku. Jangan lupa bereskan wanita itu. Buat dia kehilangan akalnya dan buang dijalanan. Biarkan dia ditemukan orang dan menganggapnya sebagai orang gila"

"Ne"

Jongin memasuki mobilnya dan langsung meluncur kearah rumah sakit. Yun memandang mobil bosnya yang sudah menjauh. Ia usap luka tembak dibahunya. Darah yang keluar lumayan banyak. Ia harus bergegas membersihkan lukanya dan menyusul Jongin ke rumah sakit.

Jongin memasang bluetooth earphonenya dan mulai mencari sebuah nama. Setelah mendapatkannya ia langsung menghubungi orang itu dan semakin menambah laju mobilnya. Beberapa kali deringan belum ada tanda-tanda teleponnya akan diangkat.

"Sial!" umpat Jongin.

" _Kau meneleponku hanya untuk mengumpatiku?_ "

Jongin memutar bola matanya.

"Kau terlalu lama mengangkat teleponmu!" sembur Jongin marah.

" _Aku punya pasien yang diurus disini_ " protes Chanyeol.

Jongin langsung terdiam mendengar kata pasien. Ia langsung ingat dengan tujuan utamanya menelepon Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana Kyungsoo?"

" _She is fine now_ "

"Kau membiusnya?"

" _Tentu saja. Hanya itu satu-satunya yang membuatnya tenang_ "

Jongin menggeram. Ia mengeratkan pegangan pada kemudi mobilnya.

"Aku bisa menenangkannya!"

" _Menunggumu hingga sampai disini akan memperpanjang siksaan Kyungsoo! Lagipula kau bukan orang senggang yang bisa dengan mudah berada disini dalam waktu singkat. Semua 'pekerjaan'mu itu tak bisa kau 'tinggalkan' begitu saja_ "

Jongin terdiam. Chanyeol benar. Semakin lama membiarkan Kyungsoo histeris itu akan semakin memperpanjang siksaan yang didapat wanita itu. Memikirkan Kyungsoo berteriak histeris membuat Jongin meradang.

" _Sudahlah kau tak perlu kemari. Aku bisa menanganinya sendiri_ "

"Kau tak berhak melarangku!" geram Jongin.

" _Memang tidak. Tapi kau berada disinipun tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan_ " balas Chanyeol santai.

"Aku malas berbicara denganmu"

" _Kau yang meneleponku jika kau lupa_ "

Jongin mematikan panggilannya. Ia injak kuat pedal gasnya hingga mobil melaju kencang. Ia ingin cepat sampai di rumah sakit.

\--:--

Chanyeol memandang iba kearah Kyungsoo yang sudah tenang. Kamar rawatpun sudah dibersihkan dan dirapikan. Chanyeol tak mengerti. Kenapa perempuan seperti Kyungsoo bisa mengalami hal ini. Rasa traumatis Kyungsoo lebih besar dari yang ia kira. Seperti Kyungsoo menyembunyikan sesuatu hal untuk dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol ingat dokter Lee bercerita tentang kondisi Kyungsoo dulu. Dulu Kyungsoo selalu tertutup dan tak ingin menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Tapi usaha dokter Lee yang terus mencari tau akhirnya membuahkan hasil. Hal itu tak luput dari peran ibunya Kyungsoo. Beliau menceritakan apa yang terjadi kepada dokter Lee. Dengan modal cerita itulah dokter Lee mulai menjalin interaksi dengan Kyungsoo.

Semuanya berjalan dengan mulus hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo bisa berlaku normal. Hanya saja ada satu hal yang masih mengganjal dibenak dokter Lee kala itu. Kyungsoo sangat menutup diri dengan lelaki. Ia akan berubah dingin bila bertemu lelaki. Masih belum diketahui apa penyebabnya. Dokter Lee hanya menyimpulkan jika mungkin itu efek dari reaksi traumatisnya.

Chanyeol sangat menyesali pertemuan Kyungsoo dengan Jongin. Mungkin tak sepenuhnya menyesal karena bisa melihat perubahan pada diri sahabatnya dan bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Tapi bila pertemuan itu tak terjadi maka Kyungsoo tak akan semenderita ini. Rasa traumatis yang hilang tiba-tiba muncul kembali hanya karena satu namja.

Chanyeol mengusap pelan kepala Kyungsoo. Ia tau Kyungsoo sangat kuat dan tegar tapi itu semua hanya kedok. Kyungsoo berusaha menutupinya dari semua orang. Gadis seperti Kyungsoo tak pantas mendapatkan kesakitan seperti ini. Ia berjanji pada dirinya untuk melindungi Kyungsoo demi seseorang yang merebut perhatiannya.

"Jauhkan tanganmu!"

Chanyeol menarik tangannya dan menatap Jongin yang sudah berdiri didepan pintu. Chanyeol membiarkan Jongin menatapnya dengan pandangan membunuh. Ia berjalan kearah sofa dan duduk disana. Jongin masih memperhatikan Chanyeol yang diabaikan oleh Chanyeol.

"Jangan pernah menyentuhnya!"

"Kau tak berhak melarangku!"

Chanyeol memberikan tatapan tajamnya. Jongin masih tak bergerak dan terus menatap Chanyeol penuh kebencian.

" _She's mine!_ "

Chanyeol tertawa. Ia tak menyangka Jongin masih saja bermain dengan segala kepemilikannya.

"Tak usah berlagak kau memang memilikinya, Kim"

Jongin mengepalkan tangannya.

"Pastikan dulu apa yang kau inginkan darinya baru setelah itu kau bisa memutuskan memang pantaskah dia menjadi milikmu" lanjut Chanyeol.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Jongin datar.

Chanyeol bangkit dan berjalan kearah ranjang Kyungsoo. Ia melirik sebentar kearah Kyungsoo. Semoga ini keputusan yang tepat.

"Merebutnya darimu" tegas Chanyeol dan memandang Jongin.

Jongin mengeraskan rahangnya. Selama ini tak ada yang bisa menentangnya. Ia akan melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan yang ia mau. Dan sekarang sahabatnya sendiri ingin merebut miliknya?

"Kau tak akan bisa melakukannya" geram Jongin.

Chanyeol tersenyum remeh.

"Apa tujuanmu sebenarnya?"

Chanyeol menggidikkan bahunya acuh.

"Kau menyukai Kyungsoo?"

Lidah Jongin kelu saat mengatakannya. Ia merasa tak rela mengucapkannya. Tapi ia ingin memastikan sesuatu.

"Jika memang begitu apa itu masalah buatmu?" balas Chanyeol.

"Apa kau yakin?"

Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku selalu yakin" jawab Chanyeol penuh keyakinan.

"Aku harap setelah ini kau tak menyesali ucapanmu, Park"

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti.

" _Sorry, cutie pie_. Kau harus mendengarkannya" ucap Jongin kepada seseorang dibelakangnya.

Chanyeol mencoba melongok siapa yang diajak bicara dengan Jongin. Jongin menggeser sedikit badannya dan menampilkan seorang yeoja mungil dengan tatapan tak terbacanya. Mata Chanyeol melebar. Sial sekali baginya karena ada orang yang tak seharusnya mendengar apa yang diucapkannya tadi.

"Baek..."

"Maaf mengganggu pembicaraan kalian. Tapi aku disini ingin menemui eonnieku"

Ucapan Chanyeol terpotong begitu saja. Chanyeol pun tak tau harus berkata apa. Baekhyun memasuki ruang rawat Kyungsoo tanpa mempedulikan keberadaan dua namja itu.

"Baek.."

"Aku dengar eonnie histeris lagi. Apakah benar dokter?"

Lagi-lagi ucapan Chanyeol terpotong oleh pertanyaan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol.

"Eoh? Eoh"

Chanyeol gelagapan. Ia sempat tak fokus dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun. Tatapan Baekhyun membuatnya tersadar dan itu membuatnya gugup.

Jongin tersenyum menang melihat Chanyeol yang sepertinya tak bisa menghadapi Baekhyun akibat obrolan tadi. Jongin tau jika Baekhyun bersembunyi dibalik pintu saat mereka berdebat tadi. Ia sengaja memancing Chanyeol walaupun itu membuatnya jengkel. Kini ia hanya perlu membuat sekutu untuk menyingkirkan Chanyeol dari Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana jika kita makan bersama, _cutie pie_?" tanya Jongin yang mulai mendekati Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap Jongin tak suka. Baekhyun menatap Jongin dengan penuh pertimbangan. Chanyeol menghalangi langkah Jongin yang semakin dekat dengan Baekhyun. Kini posisi Chanyeol berada diantara Jongin dan Baekhyun.

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat tingkah Chanyeol yang terlihat lucu dimatanya. Perkataannya beberapa saat lalu sangat berbanding terbalik dengan perbuatannya.

"Baiklah. Kebetulan aku belum makan" sahut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berbalik dan menatap tak percaya kearah Baekhyun.

"Jika begitu aku ikut" sela Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol.

"Sebaiknya dokter disini saja. Aku rasa dokter lebih baik dalam menjaga eonnieku"

Perkataan Baekhyun menohok Chanyeol. Seolah-olah Baekhyun sedang menyindirnya karena ucapannya tadi. Ia sangat ingin menjelaskannya kepada Baekhyun tapi tak bisa. Jongin berada disini dan itu akan membuat segala rencananya berantakan. Chanyeol memilih diam saat Baekhyun melewatinya begitu saja.

Jongin menyeringai saat Baekhyun berada disebelahnya. Jongin menatap Chanyeol mengejek. Ia merasa menang dua kali saat ini. Ia beruntung Baekhyun datang disaat yang tepat. Jongin memegang bahu Baekhyun dan membawanya keluar ruangan. Kilatan amarah terbaca jelas dimata Chanyeol dan Jongin sangat menyukainya.

\--:--

Jongin dan Baekhyun duduk disalah satu bangku kantin rumah sakit. Baekhyun sengaja menolak makan diluar rumah sakit. Ia hanya tak mau terlalu jauh. Ia takut jika eonnienya memgalami histeris lagi tanpa ada orang disisinya.

Yun mengantarkan makanan yang dipesan Jongin dan Baekhyun. Sesaat Yun sampai dirumah sakit, bosnya itu sudah berada dilobi menuju kantin. Jongin memberikan tanda untuk mengikutinya sampai ke kantin. Yun meletakkan pesanan mereka pelan.

"Gamsahamnida" ucap Baekhyun kepada Yun.

Yun hanya mengangguk dan menjauh dari meja Jongin. Jongin memperhatikan Baekhyun yang dengan tenang memakan makanannya.

"Kau berbeda dengan kakakmu" ucap Jongin.

Baekhyun menghentikan makannya dan memperhatikan Jongin.

"Kau tak banyak melawan. Tak sepertinya" lanjut Jongin.

"Kesempatan tidak datang dua kali. Kebetulan memang aku sedang lapar jadi aku menerima tawaranmu" sahut Baekhyun.

"Dan cara bicaramu lebih santai. Tak seperti kakakmu yang selalu menggunakan kata 'saya-anda'"

"Itu karena dia bersikap profesional. Bukankah kau dulu rekan kerjanya?"

Jongin menyesap kopinya dengan terus memandangi Baekhyun.

"Ya dulu" jawab Jongin.

"Aku tau kenapa eonnie menghindarimu"

Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Kakak beradik ini sungguh menarik. Baekhyun menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi dan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Ia memandang Jongin tanpa takut.

"Kau terlalu arogan, berkuasa dan dominan. Semua itu hal yang paling dibenci eonnie"

Baekhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah meja dan meletakkan kedua tangannya yang terlipat diatas meja.

"Dan yang paling penting dari semua itu adalah kau itu namja" lanjut Baekhyun.

"Wow...aku tak menyangka makhluk mungil sepertimu bisa berkata seberani itu kepada orang yang lebih tua"

Jongin menatap remeh kearah Baekhyun.

"Aku orang yang selalu mengatakan apa adanya. Entah itu orang asing ataupun yang lebih tua. Terutama untuk orang sepertimu"

Jongin terkekeh mendengar penuturan Baekhyun. Oh...dia semakin tertarik dengan kakak beradik ini. Sangat menyenangkan bisa berinteraksi dengan mereka.

"Mulutmu perlu diberi pelajaran sepertinya. Kau mau kuperlihatkan cara menghukum gadis kecil sepertimu?"

Jongin tersenyum miring. Baekhyun berdecih mendengarnya. Baekhyun tak suka dengan namja seperti dia. Terlalu berbelit-belit dan otoriter. Baekhyun berdiri dan menatap Jongin.

"Terima kasih makanannya" ucap Baekhyun dan berlalu dari sana.

Jongin tersenyum kecil. Sekarang ia tau kenapa Chanyeol tertarik kepada bocah itu.

Yun datang menghampiri Jongin dan berdiri disebelahnya. Jongin masih terlihat santai dengan kopi ditangannya. Ia akan duduk lebih lama disini sebelum kembali ke ruang rawat Kyungsoo.

"Apa persiapannya sudah selesai?" tanya Jongin.

"Ne. Kita menunggu keputusan anda selanjutnya"

"Urusi semua administrasi rumah sakit dan aku ingin dia bisa pulang sore ini"

"Tapi bagaimana jika Tuan Park menolak?"

" _Do your job_ , Yun" ucap Jongin rendah dan dingin.

"Ne. Akan saya laksanakan"

Yun meninggalkan Jongin yang masih bersantai. Jongin sudah mempersiapkan segalanya. Ia ingin Kyungsoo segera berada dalam jangkauannya. Jongin ingin memiliki Kyungsoo seutuhnya. Ia tak ingin berbagi. Tak sekalipun dalam benaknya Jongin memberikan Kyungsoo kepada orang lain. Jongin hanya ingin Kyungsoo. Tak ada yang lain. Obsesi terbesarnya saat ini selain pekerjaan adalah Kyungsoo. Dan ia akan mendapatkannya sebentar lagi.

\--:--

Baekhyun kembali ke ruang rawat Kyungsoo. Ia menyapa setiap perawat yang sudah ia kenali. Karena eonnienya dirawat cukup lama jadi ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dirumah sakit. Setiap pulang sekolah ia akan rutin datang menjenguk eonnienya. Baekhyun tau jika eonnienya ingin segera pulang. Tapi jujur saja Baekhyun takut. Ia takut jika eonnienya mengalami hal buruk dan ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa sebagai adik.

Baekhyun membuka pintu ruang rawat Kyungsoo yang sebelumnya beradu pandang dulu dengan dua penjaga didepan pintu. Baekhyun tak habis pikir. Menurutnya ini berlebihan. Menempatkan penjagaan diruang rawat eonnienya. Padahal eonnienya bukan seorang pejabat tapi diperlakukan istimewa.

Baekhyun tau jika namja otoriter itu menyimpan ketertarikan kepada eonnienya. Ia paham betul karena bukan hanya dia yang tertarik kepada eonnienya. Sudah banyak namja yang dengan terang-terangan menyatakan perasaannya tapi selalu ditolak. Dan baru kali ini Baekhyun menemui namja keras kepala seperti namja otoriter itu. Mungkin karena sama-sama keras kepala hingga namja itu ingin mendekati eonnienya.

Baekhyun mendapati dokter Park duduk disofa dengan segala dokumen dipangkuannya. Ia mengernyit tak mengerti kenapa dokter ini masih saja disini. Apa sebegitu sukanya ia kepada eonnienya hingga menungguinya selama ini? Memikirkan itu membuatnya sebal. Baekhyun ingin marah tapi apa dayanya. Ia bukan siapa-siapa dokter itu dan ia juga tak memiliki ketertarikan apapun pada dokter itu.

"Baekhyun"

Baekhyun melirik sekilas dokter Park dan meneruskan langkahnya mendekati eonnienya yang masih tertidur. Baekhyun duduk dibangku sebelah ranjang Kyungsoo dan mengamatinya.

Baekhyun mendengar pergerakan dari sofa dan langkah sepatu yang mendekatinya. Baekhyun membiarkannya saja. Ia tak peduli pada dokter itu.

"Apa Jongin melakukan sesuatu padamu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Itu bukan urusanmu" ketus Baekhyun.

"Jika dia melakukan hal aneh tolong bilang kepadaku"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol kesal.

"Memangnya siapa kau? Kau tak berhak melarang-larangku. Kau hanya dokter eonnieku saja!" kesal Baekhyun.

"Aku memang hanya dokternya Kyungsoo tapi aku peduli kepadamu. Kau harus menghindari Jongin"

"Aku tak butuh rasa pedulimu! Aku memang berterima kasih kepadamu karena sudah merawat eonnieku tapi jika kau meminta balas budi apakah begini caranya? Ikut campur dalam urusan orang lain?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku"

"Sudahlah. Aku tau kau tertarik dengan eonnieku dan kalian sedang merebutkannya. Jadi jangan libatkan aku dalam perang kalian. Selesaikan sendiri tanpa harus membawa-bawaku atau eonnieku"

Baekhyun membuang mukanya dan menahan rasa sebalnya. Ia berharap sekembalinya keruang rawat eonnienya ia bisa tenang menjaga eonnienya. Tapi sekarang yang ia dapat hanyalah sebuah rasa peduli tak beralasan yang membangkitkan emosinya.

Chanyeol terdiam. Baekhyun jelas-jelas mendengar obrolannya dengan Jongin tadi. Ini salah. Ia tak ingin Baekhyun salah paham. Ini dilakukannya untuk melindungi Kyungsoo tapi ia juga tak ingin Baekhyun terluka. Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya kasar. Ia sangat frustasi.

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun berdiri hingga keduanya saling berhadapan. Tubuh mungil Baekhyun tampak semakin kecil jika berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap garang kearah Chanyeol. Gadis itu tampak tak suka dengan apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol kepadanya.

"Aku tak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang. Aku harap kau bisa percaya padaku" ucap Chanyeol.

"Kau tak perlu menjelaskannya!" eyel Baekhyun.

"Hanya percaya padaku" yakin Chanyeol.

"Buat apa aku mempercayaimu?!" marah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menangkup pipi Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya yang kekar. Baekhyun terkejut dan melebarkan kedua mata sipitnya. Perlahan Chanyeol mendekatkan kepalanya kearah Baekhyun dengan perlahan. Matanya tak pernah sekalipun lepas dari mata Baekhyun.

"Percaya padaku" bisik Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun. Sebuah sentuhan kecil yang membuat Baekhyun merasakan seluruh tubuhnya mengencang. Aliran darahnya semakin cepat dan detak jantungnya berpacu cepat. Tubuhnya terasa lunglai. Ini ciuman pertamanya. Rasanya aneh.

Chanyeol memperdalam ciumannya. Ia memberanikan diri merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Baekhyun lebih dekat lagi. Chanyeol berharap dengan satu tindakan ini Baekhyun akan mengerti bahwa apa yang dilakukannya ini semua untuknya dan untuk melindungi kakaknya. Dan ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol menikmati sebuah ciuman yang bisa membuat seluruh tubuhnya bekerja tak semestinya.

 **18.08.17**

MERDEKA!!! Hallo...aku balik lagi. Menunggu lama lagi ya? Kkk...maafkan aku. Yosh...ini agak mulai panjang #kayaknya #gayakin

Dan kalian tau? Aku seneng plus kaget. Tetiba cerita ini di ranking 727 di WP. Oh My God!!!! Baru kali ini ceritaku bisa masuk ranking walaupun rankingnya masih dibawah. Tapi ini kemajuan besar untukku ㅠㅠ

Terima kasih buat para pembaca setia dan para komeners yang sudah mendukungku selalu ㅠㅠ

Aku terharu banget sumpah. Kalian bilang lebay gpp. Tapi ini satu langkah maju yang buatku semangat nulis. Aku berharap kalian masih setia dengan cerita garing plus ngebosenin ini. Maaf karena belum bisa buat kaisoo bersatu secepatnya. Karena memang masih lama dan masih ada beberapa konflik kecil yang mau aku sempilin.

Sebenernya ini aku udah publish kemarin tgl 18 di WP. Berhubung yg di ffn telat makanya aku publish satu2. ada yg nanya WP aku?? @ putrihanakimo (kaisoolovers). Disana lebih update, kkk. tapi tetep aku publish jg disini.

 **REVIEW JUSEYO~~~~~**


	18. Chapter 17

I DON'T NEED A MAN

.

.

.

.

.

KAISOO FANFICTION

.

.

.

.

BY KAISOOLOVERS

.

.

.

.

ORIGINAL IDEAS. DONT PLAGIAT. DLDR. GS. EXO. KAISOO. MAINSTREAM STORY

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

ENJOY

.

.

.

Jongin membawa Kyungsoo dalam gendongannya. Kyungsoo masih tertidur dengan pulasnya walaupun sekarang ia tengah dibawa pergi oleh Jongin. Apakah ini penculikan? Mungkin.

Jongin sudah mengatur segala halnya. Ia sengaja masuk kedalam ruang rawat Kyungsoo saat gadis itu sendirian. Anak buahnya mengabarkan jika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pergi entah kemana dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri. Ini kesempatannya.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang pulas tertidur. Wajah cantiknya masih terlihat jelas walaupun gadis itu tampak lebih pucat dan kurus. Keberadaan Jongin dengan membawa Kyungsoo yang masih memakai baju rumah sakit menyita banyak perhatian. Beberapa suster tampak terkejut melihat Jongin membawa pasien mereka. Tapi mereka tau jika tak ada yang bisa menghentikan seorang Kim Jongin.

Beberapa security rumah sakit yang melihat menghampiri Jongin tapi dihadang oleh pengawal Jongin yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Yun membimbing Jongin ke mobil yang sudah disiapkannya.

Dibelakang sana beberapa dokter dan suster berlarian menuju kearah Jongin. Jongin tak mempedulikannya dan langsung masuk kedalam mobil.

"KIM JONGIN!!" teriak Chanyeol.

Mobil Jongin melaju tepat saat Chanyeol keluar rumah sakit. Chanyeol menggeram marah mengetahui Jongin membawa Kyungsoo diam-diam. Harusnya ia tak meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian.

"Dimana eonnieku?!" bentak Baekhyun disebelah Chanyeol saat berhasil menyusul namja itu.

"Dia sudah dibawa pergi"

Sebuah jawaban dari Chanyeol mampu membuat Baekhyun jatuh pingsan. Chanyeol dengan sigap membawa Baekhyun masuk.

\--:--

Aku melenguh pelan saat kesadaran menghampiriku. Perlahan mataku terbuka dan yang menyapa indera pengelihatanku adalah lampu terang disebuah kamar. Aku mencoba menajamkan pengelihatanku dan meneliti keseluruh penjuru ruangan.

Ini bukan ruang rawatku. Nuansanya berbeda. Sebagian besar warna kamar ini adalah hitam dan putih yang dipadu apik menampilkan sisi maskulin. Seingatku kamarku tidak berwarna seperti ini. Dan juga kamar ini lebih luas dari kamarku maupun kamar rawatku.

Aku semakin mengedarkan pandanganku. Rasa penasaranku muncul. Dimana aku? Pertanyaan itu terus aku serukan berulang-ulang dalam kepalaku. Semua perabotan disini mempunyai nilai tinggi. Dan aku rasa pemiliknya merupakan orang yang sangat kaya.

Apa aku diculik lagi? Rasa panik langsung menyergapku. Aku sontak terduduk dan meneliti tubuhku. Tak ada ikatan apapun padaku. Aku memperhatikan baju yang aku kenakan. Sebuah piyama satin yang sangat halus melekat ditubuhku. Aku memejamkan mataku mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Aku membuka mataku cepat dan terkejut dengan apa yang aku lihat. Aku mengalihkan wajahku seketika. Pemandangan dihadapanku tak layak untuk aku lihat. Perasaan malu menjalari pipiku hingga rasanya panas pada satu titik itu. Aku yakin jika pipiku memerah.

"Apa kau sakit?"

Aku merasakan sentuhan tangan kasar menyapa keningku. Dengan cepat aku menjauhkan kepalaku dari sentuhan itu. Aku sempat melihat sekilas namja itu dan itu membuatku menundukkan kepalaku tak berani menatapnya terlalu lama.

Sebuah gerakan dari kasur membuatku memberanikan diri untuk mendongak. Namja itu menjauh dari ranjang menuju salah satu pintu. Saat pintu itu dibuka aku melihat banyaknya baju didalam sana. Namja itu menghilang kedalam pintu.

Sekarang aku tau aku berada dimana. Tapi sebuah pertanyaan lain datang mrnghampiriku. Kenapa aku bisa berada disini?

Aku menyibak selimutku dan berdiri. Sepasang sandal rumah berjejer apik dibawah kasur. Aku langsung memakainya dan melangkah menuju pintu kamar. Dalam benakku langsung terbersit kata 'aku harus keluar dari sini'. Dan dengan dorongan itu aku langsung mengambil inisiatif untuk pergi. Tak mempedulikan kepalaku yang masih berdenyut.

Aku sempat mengintip kearah walking closet yang dimasuki namja tadi. Setelah memastikan ia tak melihatku, aku langsung berlari kearah pintu. Setibanya dipintu kamar aku memgambil nafas pelan dan mengeluarkannya. Aku memutar knop pintu. Saat pintu terbuka sepasang tangan kekar menahan pintu itu hingga tertutup kembali.

Aku berbalik dan terkejut saat tubuhku ternyata sudah terperangkap dalam kurungannya. Ekspresinya tak terbaca. Ia menatapku dalam hingga membuatku merasa resah. Aku mencoba menggerakkan badanku agar terlepas dalam kurungannya tapi tubuhnya semakin merapat ketubuhku.

Aku langsung menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua tanganku. Aku menatapnya dan memberikannya peringatan untuk jangan mendekat. Tapi seperti yang diketahui jika pria ini sama keras kepalanya jadi dia semakin mendekat.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Suara rendah dan berat dari namja ini membuat nyaliku menciut. Baru kali ini aku merasa terintimidasi olrh lawan bicaraku. Ia seakan mengeluarkan aura dominannya disekitarku dan memaksaku untuk tunduk pada auranya. Aura itu terus menekanku seiring dengan tatapan tajamnya yang terus menusukku. Aku mengalihkan wajahku dari tatapannya.

"Aku ingin pulang" bisikku.

" _You're home now_ " sahutnya.

Aku menekan dadanya agar memberikan jarak kepadaku. Rasanya sangat sesak saat ia berada didekatku. Tekanannya semakin kentara. Ia menekanku terus menerus secara tak langsung. Nafasku terengah. Sekelebat bayangan itu muncul lagi. Aku memegangi kepalaku dengan salah satu tanganku dan yang lainnya masih mencoba mendorong tubuh namja ini.

Rasa sakit itu kembali. Tanpa sadar aku meremas baju yang dikenakan namja didekatku. Nafasku semakin memburu. Rasa ini semakin menggerogotiku. Erangan kecil keluar dari mulutku. Aku tak bisa menahannya. Eomma...

"Bernafas, Kyungsoo"

Sebuah bisikan terdengar jelas ditelingaku. Rendah, dalam dan serak. Suara itu seakan menuntunku kembali. Tapi semua itu tak membantu banyak. Kilasan balik itu kembali. Kini aku memegangi kepalaku dengan kedua tanganku. Eranganku semakin keras.

" _Don't think too much, baby_ "

Aku mulai merasakan getaran menyerangku. Getaran yang entah darimana asalnya. Aku merasakan ada yang memegang bahuku. Aku mendongak. Mataku tak fokus. Aku melihat banyak sekali bayangan. Aku menutup mataku erat-erat. Air mataku mengalir. Ini berat untukku.

"Tatap mataku, Kyungsoo"

Aku menggeleng keras. Disela-sela ucapan itu banyak sekali bisikan-bisikan yang menekanku. Mereka berbicara bersamaan mengikis suara itu. Hantaman demi hantaman menyerangku. Aku semakin mengerang.

"Ikuti suaraku, Kyungsoo. Tajamkan pendengaranmu"

Bagaikan sihir aku mencoba mengikutinya. Aku mengikuti suara itu. Suara itu perlahan-lahan menuntunku. Bisikan disekelilingku seakan-akan hilang dan sekarang hanya terderangar suaranya.

Aku membuka mataku. Yang terlihat pertama adalah wajahnya. Wajah yang entah kenapa membuatku takut sekaligus nyaman. Wajah itu yang selalu aku coba hindari. Karena dialah semua ketakutanku kembali tapi karena dia juga yang membuatku mengatasi ketakutanku.

Wajahnya terlihat panik sekaligus khawatir. Bisakah aku mempercayainya? Saat aku sendiri tak pernah bisa mempercayai diriku sendiri? Aku menangis kencang. Ini pertama kalinya aku menangis seemosional ini semenjak aku dinyatakan sembuh oleh Mrs. Lee.

Ia memelukku erat. Aku mengeluarkan bisikan-bisikan ketakutan yang selalu ditepisnya dengan usapan halus dipunggunggku. Kata-katanya ingin sekali aku percayai. Tapi aku ragu. Haruskah?

" _I'm here_ , Kyungsoo. _Besides you_ "

Sesaat aku merasakan kedamaian yang tak pernah aku dapatkan sebelumnya. Rasanya nyaman ini sama. Sama seperti dulu. Saat eomma berada bersamaku. Aku harap ini bukan ilusiku. Aku harap ini bukan mimpiku. Aku ingin sembuh. Aku tak ingin menyakiti orang lain. Aku tak ingin menyakiti diriku.

\--:--

Jongin duduk dimeja kerjanya dengan setumpuk berkas yang menjulang tinggi. Sial baginya karena tak bisa menghindari kemarahan Daehyun yang mengomel sepanjang hari.

Semenjak Jongin mengurus Kyungsoo, ia lebih banyak mengahbiskan waktu dimansionnya dibandingkan dikantor. Dan banyak sekali tugas yang ia tinggalkan. Walaupun terkadang Daehyun memberikan setumpuk dokumen melalui Yun tapi tetap saja itu tak cukup.

Jongin tau jika Daehyun mampu. Lebih dari mampu mungkin karena namja itu pekerja keras dan bertanggung jawab. Itulah sebabnya Jongin menjadikan sekertarisnya sekaligus penggantinya bila ia tak ada.

Saat Jongin kembali ke kantor hal yang dilakukan Daehyun pertama kali adalah mengomel. Namja itu seperti yeoja bila sudah membuka suaranya. Kemanapun Jongin pergi akan selalu kena omel Daehyun. Daehyun tak akan berhenti berbicara bila sudah kesal. Mungkin efek pekerjaan yang banyak membuatnya begitu.

"Sajangnim hari ini ada meeting jam 2. Jangan berusaha kabur!" ancam Daehyun yang membuat Jongin memutar bola matanya.

Jongin mendengarkan segala agendanya hari ini dengan masih berkonsentrasi pada tumpukan dokumennya. Ia mulai merasa bosan. Ia ingin pulang dan bertemu Kyungsoo. Entah sejak kapan Jongin merasa hal yang paling ditunggunya adalah jam pulang kantor. Mungkin karena ada Kyungsoo di mansionnya. Gadis itu tak pernah membuatnya bosan. Kelakuannya masih sama saat mereka pertama kali kenal.

Kyungsoo masih menjaga jarak dari Jongin. Jongin tak memusingkannya. Toh sikap Kyungsoo yang seperti itu yang disukainya. Ia akan terus mendapatkan ide untuk menggoda gadis itu. Memikirkannya saja membuatnya ingin segera pulang.

"BIARKAN AKU LEWAT, YUN!!"

Suara bentakan itu mendapatkan perhatian Jongin dan Daehyun. Pintu ruangan Jongin terbuka dan sosok Chanyeol masuk dalam keadaan marah. Merasa situasi tak mendukung, Daehyun segera keluar meninggalkan kedua orang itu.

Jongin bersandar dikursinya dan menatap Chanyeol geli. Melihat ekspresi marah Chanyeol membuat Jongin ingin tertawa. Ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol semarah ini dan ia menikmatinya.

"Kembalikan, Kyungsoo!" sembur Chanyeol.

"Ia aman bersamaku" sahut Jongin acuh.

"Kau memisahkan dia dengan adiknya, brengsek!" geram Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Ia menahan amarahnya. Dan sudah mencapai ambang batasnya. Jongin berdiri dan menghampiri Chanyeol dengan santai.

"Sebenarnya kau mengkhawatirkan siapa? Kyungsoo atau Baekhyun?"

Pertanyaan Jongin membuat amarahnya semakin meluap. Chanyeol bergerak cepat kearah Jongin dan mencengkeram kuat kerah kemeja Jongin.

"Kau tak berhak mendapatkan Kyungsoo" sinis Chanyeol.

"Lalu kau yang pantas?" sindir Jongin.

"Aku hanya ingin melindunginya dari namja sepertimu!"

Jongin menyentak tangan Chanyeol hingga cengkramannya terlepas. Jongin merapikan jasnya dan berjalan menuju sofa. Chanyeol mengikuti Jongin dan duduk disebrang namja itu.

"Kyungsoo bukan wanita murahan yang selama ini kau kencani, Kim" ucap Chanyeol setelah meredakan amarahnya.

"Dia terlalu baik untuk kau permainkan" lanjutnya.

"Kenapa kau ngotot sekali ingin melindunginya? Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu?" selidik Jongin.

Chanyeol mendesah lelah.

"Dia berbeda, Kim. Dia _sakit_. Jika kau hanya mempermainkannya bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana dia nantinya? Cukup masa lalunya yang menyakitinya"

"Kau tak tau apa-apa, Park"

"Aku tau kau sudah menyelidiki masa lalunya. Hanya saja ada satu hal yang disembunyikannya. Hanya dia yang tau. Sampai sekarang dokter Lee belum bisa mendapatkannya"

"Aku sendiri yang akan mencari tahunya. Kau tak perlu ikut campur"

Chanyeol memandang Jongin menyelidik. Ini kali pertama Jongin memusingkan masalah orang lain. Jongin tak pernah mau mencampuri urusan orang lain. Ia akan acuh. Tapi semakin dipikirkan Jongin tanpa sadar sudah jauh melangkah hanya demi satu orang. Chanyeol masih sangat ragu akan tujuan Jongin. Ia berharap Kyungsoo baik-baik saja.

"Temukan Kyungsoo dengan Baekhyun. Bagaimanapun mereka adalah saudara. Mereka tak pernah terpisah sebelumnya"

"Akan aku pertimbangkan"

\--:--

Kyungsoo menyusuri perpustakaan kecil milik Jongin. Ia membaca setiap judul buku yang ada disana. Banyak sekali buku baru yang belum pernah Kyungsoo baca. Ia sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk membaca disini tapi semua tak pernah cukup untuk Kyungsoo.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyelimutinya. Kyungsoo menoleh kebelakang tapi tak ada siapapun disini. Perasaan was-wasnya muncul. Kyungsoo berjalan cepat kederetan buku yang berada dipojok ruangan. Rasa gelisahnya semakin menjadi. Beberapa kali Kyungsoo menoleh tapi tak menemukan apapun.

Kyungsoo merapat ke dinding sambil memegangi dadanya yang bergemuruh. Nafasnya tersenggal tanpa ia sadari. Kyungsoo takut. Bahu Kyungsoo dipegang seseorang hingga membuatnya berteriak kencang dan terduduk.

"Ini aku"

Kyungsoo mendongak melihat wajah Jongin yang kebingungan dengan sikapnya. Mata Kyungsoo melebar dan bergerak tak fokus. Tubuh Kyungsoo masih gemetar. Ia memegang tangan Jongin untuk tumpuannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jongin penasaran.

Jongin yang baru saja pulang langsung disambut dengan kelakuan panik Kyungsoo. Ia mencari Kyungsoo yang ternyata ada di perpustakaan miliknya. Saat berada disana ia tak menemukan Kyungsoo ditempat biasa. Jongin memasuki perpustakaannya lebih dalam dan menemukan Kyungsoo yang berlari kearah pojokan dengan takut.

Jongin mengikuti Kyungsoo yang berakhir bersandar di dinding. Hanya satu tepukan saja membuat Kyungsoo menjerit. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan gadis itu. Jongin yakin jika Kyungsoo masih mengalami hal-hal traumatisnya sampai saat ini.

Jongin mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo hingga berdiri. Ia memegang pinggang Kyungsoo untuk menopang gadis itu. Beberapa kali Jongin menangkap Kyungsoo yang hampir terjatuh. Gadis itu benar-benar syok dengan apa yang dialaminya.

Jongin yang tak tahan dengan limbungnya tubuh Kyungsoo langsung membopong tubuhnya. Seakan pasrah saja, Kyungsoo bersandar dibahu Jongin. Jongin mendudukkan Kyungsoo disofa yang ada diperpustakaannya dan ia duduk disebelahnya. Jongin menghadapkan tubuh Kyungsoo didepannya hingga ia dapat melihat wajah Kyungsoo.

" _Hey, look at me. What's wrong?_ " tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo memandang Jongin dalam diam. Tubuhnya masih lemas. Ia masih setengah sadar dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Jongin mengusap pelan pipi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Sebuah gerakan mengejutkan Jongin. Gadis didepannya tiba-tiba berdiri dan meninggalkannya sendiri. Jongin memgamati Kyungsoo yang keluar dari perpustakaan dengan limbungnya. Jongin mengernyit melihat perubahan perilaku Kyungsoo. Beberapa kali memang Jongin melihat Kyungsoo seperti itu. Ia hanya meyakini jika itu termasuk efek traumatisnya. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir Jongin merasakan jika Kyungsoo sedang menghindarinya. Terutama menghindari tentang pertanyaannya.

Jongin mengikuti Kyungsoo yang kembali ke kamarnya. Awalnya Jongin memaksa Kyungsoo untuk sekamar dengannya tapi Kyungsoo menolak keras. Membiarkan keinginan Kyungsoo terpenuhi Jongin memilih mengalah.

Jongin masuk kedalam kamar Kyungsoo tanpa mengetuk pintunya. Itu sudah menjadi hal biasa. Seorang Kim Jongin tak memerlukan izin jika ia ingin memasuki kamar yang ada di mansionnya.

Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo yang berdiri didekat jendela kamar. Memberikan sedikit jarak, Jongin berhenti tiga meter dibelakang Kyungsoo. Ia mengamati punggung Kyungsoo dalam diam. Jongin sangat penasaran dengan apa yang sedang dipikirkan gadis mungil itu. Ia ingin sekali membaca pikiran gadis itu.

Kyungsoo berbalik dan menatap Jongin dalam. Penerangan yang minim membuat Jongin sedikit menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat raut wajah gadis didepannya.

"Aku ingin pulang" ucap Kyungsoo.

Jongin menaikan salah satu alisnya. Berkali-kali Jongin mendengarnya tapi sekarang terasa sedikit berbeda. Intonasi yang digunakan Kyungsoo terasa datar. Tak ada unsur paksaan seperti biasanya. Hanya sebuah ucapan biasa yang tak memiliki arti apa-apa.

Kyungsoo melangkah mendekati Jongin. Sinar matanya tak terbaca. Gadis itu menatap Jongin tenang. Selama seminggu mereka tinggal satu atap Jongin tak pernah melihat Kyungsoo menatapnya tenang. Gadis itu akan menatapnya sinis atau kesal tapi tak pernah seperti ini.

"Jika memang kau hanya menginginkan tubuhku maka ambilah. Aku tak menginginkannya. Kau bisa melakukan apapun pada tubuhku"

Jongin terkejut dengan ucapan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu mengatakannya dengan penuh percaya diri. Tak ada keraguan sama sekali dimatanya.

"Bukankah itu maumu dengan menyekapku disini?"

Kyungsoo semakin mendekati Jongin.

"Aku akan melakukannya asal kau melepasku setelahnya. Jangan pernah lagi datang padaku atau berada disekelilingku"

Jongin menghentikan langkah Kyungsoo dengan menahan bahunya. Jongin menatap tajam mata Kyungsoo. Ia sedikit meremas pundak Kyungsoo.

"Aku tak akan melepaskanmu!" desis Jongin.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo menantang.

" _You're mine!_ " geram Jongin.

Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Jongin hingga cengkraman dibahunya terlepas.

"Bukankah dari awal kau mendekatiku hanya ingin mempermainkanku? Kau jadikan aku sebagai wanita gampangan yang bisa kau permainkan sesuka hati lalu setelahnya kau akan membuangku begitu saja. Aku tau pikiran namja sepertimu, Kim-ssi"

Keduanya saling bertatapan cukup lama tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Lakukan ini dan segera selesaikan permainan konyolmu. Hidupku sudah tak lagi menjadi milikku sendiri. Aku bukanlah diriku yang sekarang"

Kyungsoo melepas atasannya hingga hanya tersisa satu kain yang menempel yang menutupi dua gundukan kembarnya. Akankah Kyungsoo benar-benar menyerahkan diri?

 **29.08.17**

Jeng! Jeng! Jeng!! #musikdramatis #evillaugh

Ayok voting. Naik rate atau skip aja??? Hahahaha. Aku akan akumulasiin hasil voting di WP dan FFN. Suara terbanyak akan aku jadikan patokan kisah selanjutnya. Kkkk.

Agak maksa yang disini? Hahaha. Biarlah. Ini adalah awalan. Aku pengen buat salah satu dari mereka sengsara. Menurut kalian siapa? Kyungsoo atau Jongin??? Atau dua-duanya? Bisa sih. Hehehe. Jongin team artinya ngedukung Jongin sengsara sedangkan Kyungsoo team ngedukung Kyungsoo sengsara. Kaisoo team ngedukung mereka sengsara. Hahaha #evillaugh

Ayok-ayok review ya! Sampaikan inspirasi kalian!

A. Rate M

B. Rate T

C. Kyungsoo team

D. Jongin team

E. Kaisoo team

Ayok divote!! Pilihan kalian menentukan masa depan mereka. Hehehehe

 **REVIEW JUSEYO~~~~**


	19. Chapter 18

I DON'T NEED A MAN

.

.

.

.

.

KAISOO FANFICTION

.

.

.

.

.

BY KAISOOLOVERS

.

.

.

.

ORIGINAL IDEAS. DONT PLAGIAT. DLDR. GS. EXO. KAISOO. MAINSTREAM STORY

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

ENJOY

.

.

.

.

Aku sudah memantapkan hatiku. Aku sudah tak peduli lagi. Sudah banyak yang tau tentang penyakitku. Akan lebih baik aku melakukan semauku pada tubuhku sendiri. Sudah banyak luka yang tertinggal dalam tubuhku. Sudah banyak.

Aku menatap pria itu. Aku berharap semua ini berakhir dengan cepat dan aku bisa terbebas. Aku tau tujuan awalnya mengejarku. Orang pesakitan sepertiku akan menjadi sasaran empuk namja sepertinya. Hanya karena rasa ingin tau yang berlebih dan tubuhku, ia menjadikanku wanita murahannya yang lain.

"Lakukan ini dan segera selesaikan permainan konyolmu. Hidupku sudah tak lagi menjadi milikku sendiri. Aku bukanlah diriku yang sekarang" ucapku berani.

Aku menanggalkan atasanku. Wajahnya menjadi semakin tak terbaca. Aku melangkah mendekat mempersempit jarak kami. Matanya tak pernah lupas dari mataku. Seakan tak terganggu dengan pandangan yang berada dibawah wajahku. Kakiku semakin dekat melangkah dan seketika terhenti mendengar ucapannya.

"Istirahatlah"

Ia melepaskan jasnya dan memakaikan ketubuhku hingga menutupi tubuh setengah telanjangku. Kakinya berbalik dan ia meninggalkanku sendiri dikamar.

Tubuhku lemas hingga aku tertunduk. Aku menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Aku memeluk kedua kakiku dan membenamkan wajahku diantara kedua lututku. Ada perasaan terhina menjalar dalam diriku. Dengan kasar aku mengambil jas yang menutupi tubuhku dan melemparkannya kuat kearah pintu.

"Kau pikir dirimu hebat dengan menolakku?!" teriakku.

Aku menangis tersedu-sedu. Meruntuki setiap kebodohan yang aku ciptakan sendiri. Aku mempermalukan diriku sendiri. Harusnya aku sadar jika orang lain merasa jijik denganku. Apalagi dia sudah mengetahui masa laluku. Aku sendiri merasa jijik dengan tubuhku.

"Aku membencimu appa! Sangat membencimu!" teriakku.

"Kenapa kau membuatku seperti ini!! Kenapa juga saat itu aku melihatnya!"

Aku menangis lagi mengingat hal itu. Sebuah kesalahan yang mengubah hidupku. Aku selalu menguburnya untuk diriku sendiri. Aku tak pernah membaginya. Sejak aku menemukan hal itu membuatku semakin tersiksa setiap harinya.

Sebuah kenangan dimana aku tak sengaja melihat appaku sedang melakukan hal intim dengan wanita lain dirumahku. Awalnya aku tak percaya. Seorang yang selalu aku idolakan berubah menjadi orang lain. Tak seberapa besar rasa sakitku saat appa memukulku hanya karena aku membela ibu. Tapi kali ini aku dihantamkan dengan kenyataan baru. Dimana appa yang selalu menuduh eomma selingkuh ternyata melakukan hal itu sendiri.

Pahlawanku mengkhianatiku. Bukan hanya sekali. Beberapa kali aku melihat appa bersama wanita lain. Aku berusaha untuk menyangkalnya tapi lama kelamaan tak ada perubahan dari appa. Suatu hari aku tak sengaja menjatuhkan barang saat melihat appaku dengan wanita lain. Setelahnya aku dipukul habis-habisan hingga menjerit kesakitan. Appa mengancam akan membunuh ibu dan adikku bila aku menceritakannya kepada siapapun. Dan hingga saat ini aku menyimpannya sendiri.

Aku sadari jika hal itu membuatku menghindar dari lelaki. Setiap kali melihat mereka tanpa aku sadari langsung teringat dengan kejadian itu. Lama kelamaan aku mulai membiasakan diri untuk berbaur dengan semua orang tapi menjaga jarak dengan para pria. Aku akan menghindari segala bentuk kontak fisik dengan mereka yang akan mengingatkanku dengan kejadian lalu.

Tapi semua pertahananku sekarang sia-sia. Hanya karena satu orang sudah memporak-porandakan segala kegigihanku. Segala masa laluku terkuak tanpa bisa aku cegah. Tubuhku sudah bukan jadi milikku. Tubuhku sudah hancur dari awal. Aku tak memilikinya. Tak layak jika orang lain menginginkannya.

\--:--

Jongin berdiri dibalik pintu dengan tangan terkepal. Ia berusaha mati-matian untuk menekan hasratnya karena Kyungsoo. Gadis itu benar-benar membuatnya gila. Bila saja ia tadi tak bisa menahan entah apa yang terjadi nantinya.

Jongin sangat menginginkan Kyungsoo. Ia berusaha agar mendapatkan gadis itu. Tapi tak begini caranya. Jongin tak ingin Kyungsoo menyerahkan diri dengan keputus-asaan. Ia ingin Kyungsoo menyerahkan dirinya karena memang Kyungsoo menyerah atas pesonanya.

Jongin masih bisa mendengar jeritan Kyungsoo didalam kamar. Ia mendengar semua keluh kesah wanita itu. Sebuah kenyataan yang tak pernah terungkap sebelumnya. Dan lagi-lagi semua itu hanya karena satu pria. Jongin sedang memburunya. Ia akan melakukan balas dendam untuk Kyungsoo. Ia akan membalaskan setiap kesakitan yang Kyungsoo alami.

Setelah lama berperang batin dan menormalkan kembali pikirannya, Jongin tak lagi mendengar suara dari dalam kamar. Jongin membuka perlahan pintu kamar Kyungsoo. Ia intip keberadaan Kyungsoo yang ternyata tertidur dilantai. Jongin memungut jasnya dan membawanya.

Jongin menyelimuti Kyungsoo dengan jasnya dan membopong tubuhnya. Jongin memandangi muka Kyungsoo yang berantakan dengan jejak air mata yang masih membekas. Jongin meletakkan tubuh Kyungsoo perlahan diatas ranjang. Ia pandangi sejenak wajah Kyungsoo. Ia belai rambutnya dan memncium keningnya lama.

Jongin meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri dikamarnya. Ia tak bisa terlalu lama berada disekitar Kyungsoo akibat insiden tadi. Secara tak langsung Jongin sudah melihat tubuh bagian atas Kyungsoo dan itu memperburuk keadaannya. Ia akan selalu mengingatnya dan tak baik sama sekali baginya.

\--:--

Keesokan paginya Kyungsoo terbangun dengan tubuh yang terasa pegal. Ia mencoba meregangkan tubuhnya dan mendapatkan kekuatannya kembali. Matanya masih terasa berat karena sembab.

"Eonnie!!"

Kyungsoo terkejut mendengar teriakan itu. Ia menoleh dan mendapati adiknya berlari kearah ranjangnya.

Baekhyun memeluk Kyungsoo erat. Ia menyalurkan segala rasa rindunya. Baekhyun tak pernah sebegitu rindunya kepada sang kakak. Walaupun Baekhyun sering ditinggal Kyungsoo saat Kyungsoo harus mengunjungi salah satu proyeknya tapi mereka masih berhubungan. Berbeda dengan sekarang. Baekhyun bahkan tidak bisa menghubungi kakaknya.

"Aku merindukanmu" lirih Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Baekhyun dan mengusap punggung adiknya.

"Nado"

"Bagaimana jika kita melarikan diri saja, eonnie?"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan menatap Kyungsoo serius.

"Kita pergi. Kita mulai semua dari awal. Aku akan menjaga eonnie seperti eonnie menjagaku dulu" ucap Baekhyun yakin.

"Aku tak yakin jika kita dapat pergi dari tempat ini" sahut Kyungsoo.

"Eonnie tenang saja. Aku sudah merencanakan sesuatu" balas Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya.

Baekhyun menarik Kyungsoo agar bangkit dari ranjang. Baekhyun membawa Kyungsoo ke kamar mandi untuk mempersiapkan eonnienya. Keduanya tampak bersenang-senang. Mereka melakukan seluruh kegiatan yang biasanya mereka lakukan jika sedang bersantai. Mulai dari mandi bersama, berdandan bersama hingga memilih baju bersama.

Keduanya menikmati momen berharga mereka. Banyak hal yang mereka lakukan hari ini. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo bisa kembali tersenyum bahkan tertawa. Baekhyun senang akhirnya bisa mengembalikan senyuman eonnienya. Ia khawatir jika eonnienya tak bisa bersikap seperti dulu.

"Baek"

Baekhyun tersentak dan menoleh kearah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun penuh selidik. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Apa yang sedang kau lamunkan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menggeleng. Ia meraih salah satu bunga yang akan dirangkainya. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sedang menikmati keindahan taman yang berada di mansion Jongin. Kyungsoo sesekali datang ke taman bila moodnya merangkai bunga bangkit. Tak seperti Kyungsoo yang tak terlalu tertarik dengan merangkai bunga, Baekhyun terlihat antusias. Baekhyun menceritakan segala hal tentang bunga dan mengajari Kyungsoo memadupadankan bunga.

"Kalian disini rupanya"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menoleh bersamaan. Keduanya menatap namja yang baru datang. Namja itu tersenyum lebar.

"Lama tak jumpa, Kyungsoo-ya"

"Annyeonghasseyo, Chanyeol-ssi"

Chanyeol duduk dibangku lain dan memperhatikan kakak adik itu. Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol yang sibuk memperhatikan kakaknya. Ada rasa sesak melihat Chanyeol lebih memperhatikan Kyungsoo dibandingkan dirinya. Tapi Baekhyun mencoba menepis rasa itu. Selama ini ia sudah dibantu oleh Chanyeol. Ia tak ingin berharap lebih. Ia cukup senang dengan keadaannya sekarang. Cukup kebahagiaan kakaknya yang ia prioritaskan. Ia sudah cukup bahagia melihat kakaknya berada disampingnya.

"Apa kalian sudah siap untuk pergi?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol tak memgerti. Baekhyun memgangguk antusias dan tersenyum lebar kearah Kyungsoo. Baekhyun meletakkan rangkaian bunganya dan segera berdiri. Chanyeol terkekeh dan ikut berdiri. Keduanya menatap Kyungsoo yang masih linglung dikursinya.

Baekhyun menarik tangan Kyungsoo menjauhi taman. Chanyeol mengikuti langkah Baekhyun dari belakang. Kyungso masih tak mengerti.

"Kita akan kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menggerakan telunjuknya didepan bibirnya dengan membuat suara desisan pelan. Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya dan meminta Kyungsoo memgikutinya. Chanyeol mengulum senyumnya melihat tingkah memggemaskan Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo merasakan suatu keanehan disini. Mansion yang biasanya cukup ramai dimana para pelayan berlalu-lalang kini sepi. Kyungsoo melirik kesekitar tapi tak menemukan seseorangpun. Biasanya ada beberapa pengawal yang berjaga di mansion Jongin tapi kali ini tak ada.

Baekhyun membawa Kyungsoo keluar mansion. Disana sebuah mobil sudah terparkir rapi. Baekhyun semakin menarik Kyungsoo agar cepat sampai mobil. Baekhyun membukakan pintu mobil untuk Kyungsoo.

"Ayo eonnie" desak Baekhyun.

"Tapi kita tak bisa..."

"Jika dia bisa menculikmu kenapa aku tak bisa?" potong Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo ke dalam mobil. Setelah Kyungsoo duduk dengan benar, Baekhyun menutup pintu mobil.

"Apa ini akan berhasil?" tanya Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol.

"Tenang saja, Bee" balas Chanyeol sambil mengusap kepala Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memgangguk. Chanyeol membukakan pintu disamping kemudi dan mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk. Chanyeol sendiri bergegas menuju belakang kemudi dan segera meninggalkan mansion Jongin.

\--:--

Jongin membanting ponselnya dengan keras. Ia menatap berang kearah Yun yang berdiri disampingnya. Yun hanya diam tertunduk. Bogeman melayang ke wajah Yun dan mengenainya dengan sangat keras. Satu pukulan berjuta makna dari bosnya.

Jongin mengacak rambutnya hingga berantakan. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia mendapatkan kabar jika Kyungsoo dibawa pergi oleh Chanyeol dari mansionnya. Ia sudah menugaskan para pengawalnya untuk mengawasi Kyungsoo tapi entah apa yang dilakukan si tiang listrik itu hingga ia bisa membawa kabur wanitanya.

Jika bukan karena pekerjaannya Jongin tak akan mau meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri. Pagi-pagi tadi ia harus terbang ke Jepang mengurusi masalah yang ada disana. Jongin awalnya ragu. Ia ingin membawa Kyungsoo ikut bersamanya. Tapi karena malam sebelumnya Kyungsoo histeris, ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya sebentar dan akan pulang secepatnya.

"Aku ingin ada kabar keberadaan Kyungsoo secepatnya Yun" perintah Jongin.

Yun berdiri dan mengusap sudut bibirnya berdarah. Jangan remehkan pukulan dari Jongin. Walaupun Jongin jarang menggunakan kekerasan sepertinya tapi tenaga Jongin lumayan besar.

"Baik"

Yun meninggalkan Jongin sendiri diruangan pribadinya. Jongin mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Ia tak akan membiarkan siapapun membawa kabur wanitanya. Kyungsoo miliknya dan itu tak terbantahkan.

Daehyun terkejut melihat ruangan bosnya yang sudah berantakan. Ia menatap nanar ponsel yang sudah hancur. Pantas saja tadi Yun menghampirinya untuk membawakan ponsel baru untuk Jongin.

"Sajangnim..." panggil Daehyun lirih.

Daehyun takut dengan emosi Jongin. Terkadang bosnya itu bisa meledak-ledak dalam emosinya. Jongin berbalik dan menatap Daehyun dingin. Daehyun bergetar melihat tatapan Jongin. Jongin mengulurkan tangannya guna meminta sesuatu. Tanpa banyak tanya Daehyun langsung memberikan ponsel baru Jongin. Jongin menerimanya dan mengantongi ponsel tersebut.

Daehyun beringsut mundur. Ia tak ingin mengganggu Jongin. Dalam keadaan seperti ini ia lebih memilih menyelamatkan nyawanya daripada terkena amukan. Baru beberapa langkah Daehyun bergerak Jongin sudah memanggilnya.

"Siapkan penerbangan besok pagi. Batalkan semua pertemuan"

Daehyun berbalik dan menatap Jongin dengan mulut ternganga lebar. Ia tak salah dengarkan? Jongin ingin membatalkan semua janjinya? Daehyun hendak memprotes ucapan Jongin tapi mulutnya langsung kelu akibat tatapan Jongin yang begitu menusuk. Daehyun mengangguk ragu dan meninggalkan Jongin.

Tak lama kemudian ponsel Jongin berdering. Jongin merogoh sakunya dan mengangkat panggilannya.

"Bagaimana?"

" _Nona Kyungsoo dibawa kabur oleh Tuan Chanyeol. Tuan Chanyeol melumpuhkan penjagaan mengatas namakan perintah anda Tuan_ "

Jongin menggenggam erat ponsel yang berada ditelinganya. Ia menahan amarahnya.

"Lalu anak buahmu dengan mudahnya dikelabuhi? Apa kalian sebegitu bodohnya untuk aku pekerjakan?"

" _Maafkan saya, Tuan_ "

"Pecat semua orang bodoh itu dan ganti yang lebih kompeten. Aku tak mau sampai hal ini terulang lagi. Temukan keberadaan Kyungsoo. Aku ingin setelah aku kembali ke Korea aku mendapatkannya"

" _Roger that_ "

Jongin memutus panggilannya. Ia menatap pemandangan luar dari balik jendela ruangannya. Ia akan mendapatkannya. Tak peduli bagaimana caranya. Seorang Kim Jongin tak pernah gagal.

\--:--

Beberapa hari ini Jongin menjadi lebih uring-uringan. Semenjak ke pulangannya beberapa hari yang lalu ia masih belum mendapatkan kabar dimana keberadaan Kyungsoo. Hawa membunuhnya menguar kemana-mana. Bahkan Daehyun yang biasanya selalu mengomeli Jongin menjadi menjauh dan menjaga jarak dengannya. Ia tak ingin kena imbasnya.

Jongin sudah mengerahkan seluruh anak buahnya untuk mencari Kyungsoo tapi bagaikan ditelan bumi ia tak bisa menemukannya sama sekali. Kali ini kesabaran Jongin sudah habis. Ia mendatangi Chanyeol untuk menanyakan langsung keberadaan Kyungsoo.

Jongin berjalan tergesa-gesa semenjak turun dari mobil. Yun mengikuti Jongin dari belakang. Ia mencoba menyamai langkah bosnya yang lebar. Semua orang yang melihat Jongin langsung bergerak menjauh dan memberinya jalan. Hanya dalam sekali lihat saja tak ada yang berani menghalangi langkahnya. Kelam dan dingin yang terlukiskan di wajah Jongin.

Sesampainya ia diruangan Chanyeol, Jongin langsung membuka paksa pintu hingga menimbulkan suara gaduh. Chanyeol yang sedang bekerja sampai terlonjak kaget mendengarnya. Jongin menghampiri Chanyeol dan meraih kerah kemejanya. Tanpa aba-aba Jongin langsung melemparkan tinjunya di wajah Chanyeol. Seketika itu Chanyeol jatuh tersungkur.

Yun berdiri diambang pintu tanpa berniat membantu Chanyeol. Ia hanya menghalangi siapapun yang akan menghentikan aksi Jongin. Beberapa perawat mencoba melihat apa yang terjadi didalam ruangan Chanyeol tapi dihalangi Yun. Tubuh tinggi tegap Yun membuatnya dengan mudah memblokir akses para perawat untuk masuk.

Jongin kembali meraih tubuh Chanyeol dan memukulnya lagi. Chanyeol tak melakukan perlawanan. Setelah puas memukuli Chanyeol, Jongin menarik kerah Chanyeol kuat-kuat. Ia dekatkan wajah Chanyeol hingga berdekatan dengan wajahnya.

"Dimana Kyungsoo?" geram Jongin.

Chanyeol terkekeh dengan darah yang mengalir disekitar hidung dan mulutnya.

"Kau tak akan bisa menemukannya, Kim" ucap Chanyeol serak.

"Jangan sampai aku melakukan sesuatu yang lebih buruk dari ini, Park!" ancam Jongin.

" _Try me_ " tantang Chanyeol.

"Aku akan memulainya dari si mungil itu jika kau bersikeras"

Chanyeol tersenyum remeh menanggapi ancaman Jongin.

"Kau tak akan berani. Dia adalah adik kesayangan Kyungsoo. Sampai kau menyentuhnya dan membuatnya sengsara maka kau akan semakin sulit mendapatkan Kyungsoo" ejek Chanyeol.

Jongin mengeraskan rahangnya.

"Sadarlah, Kim. Tak semuanya yang kau inginkan bisa kau dapatkan"

Jongin berdecih. Ia melepaskan cengkramannya dan berdiri. Ia mengambil tissue dan mengelap tangannya yang terkena darah Chanyeol. Bekas tissue itu dilempar Jongin kearah Chanyeol sebelum ia berjalan meninggalkannya.

Yun memberikan akses kepada Jongin agar bisa keluar dari sana. Sudah banyak orang yang berkerumun. Bahkan dari kejauhan Yun melihat beberapa petugas keamanan rumah sakit berlari kearah mereka. Jongin dengan santainya berjalan melewati petugas-petugas itu. Yun melihat beberapa dari mereka berhenti memperhatikannya dan Jongin. Yun memberikan tatapan peringatan kepada mereka. Dan setelahnya mereka pergi meninggalkan Jongin dan Yun.

"Aku terpikir satu tempat yang belum kita cari. Kita akan langsung menuju kesana" ucap Jongin.

"Baik"

Yun membukakan pintu mobil untuk bosnya kemudian beralih kearah belakang kemudi. Yun menjalankan mobilnya perlahan keluar rumah sakit. Sebuah alamat sudah ditangan Yun. Ia hanya melaksanakan apa yang Jongin perintahkan.

Jongin menatap luar jendela tanpa minat. Pikirannya melayang kebayangan Kyungsoo. Beberapa hari tak melihat atau mengetahui keberadaan gadis itu membuatnya aneh. Ada sesuatu didalam dirinya seperti memberontak ingin dibebaskan. Pikirannya menyuruhnya untuk menemukan gadis itu dan menghirup aromanya. Tak pernah ada aroma yang menenangkan seperti aroma Kyungsoo. Aromanya begitu harum dan memabukkan.

Tanpa sadar Jongin mengambil nafas dalam-dalam seakan-akan aroma Kyungsoo berada didekatnya. Jongin membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam. Gadis itu membuatnya gila. Jongin begitu kecanduan olehnya.

Mobil Jongin memasuki pekarangan rumah minimalis disebuah bukit. Jongin membuka pintu mobil dan langsung turun. Ia mengamati sekitaran rumah yang sudah lama tak ia kunjungi. Sebenarnya itu bukan rumahnya. Tapi rumah ini sangat bersejarah. Baginya dan juga Chanyeol. Dan Jongin hampir saja melupakan keberadaan rumah ini.

Suara dua orang sedang bersendau gurau terdengar didalam rumah itu. Jongin mengamati pintu rumah itu. Tak beberapa lama pintu itu terbuka menampilkan dua orang gadis yang sedang bercanda.

 _"Aku yakin jika ahjussi itu lupa dengan pesananku"_

 _"Kau terlalu banyak meminta"_

 _"Dia sudah berjanji membelikan semua keinginanku"_

Obrolan mereka semakin jelas ditelinga Jongin. Jongin bisa merasakan rasa tenang luar biasa melihat wanitanya. Miliknya. Sebuah senyumnya mampu membuat darahnya berdesir. Kedipan matanya membuat tubuhnya melemah. Gerakan tubuhnya melemahkan jantungnya. Efek tak bertemu beberapa hari dengan gadis itu sangat luar biasa bagi Jongin.

"Kyungsoo"

 **09.09.17**

Yes! Segini dulu. Chap ini sebagai pembatas sebelum masuk ke hasil voting kalian kemarin.

Dan dari voting kemarin yang paling banyak adalah naik rate dan kaisoo. Ok lah aku terima tantangan kalian. Aku buat mereka semenderita mungkin tapi jangan pada baper n ngerengek2 ya. Kkkkk

Untuk masalah happy ending atau ga aku masih belum tau. Aku belum mikirin endingnya. Hahaha. Konflik aja belum masa mikir ending. Tenang.

Disini udah jelas ya masa lalu Kyungsoo. Yang nebak Kyungsoo digrepekin bapaknya salah ya. Aku ga setega itu buat Kyungsoo digrepek2 sama orang lain selain si ojong. Hahaha.

Jangan lupa review ya.

 **Gomawoyo**


	20. Chapter 19

I DON'T NEED A MAN

.

.

.

.

.

KAISOO FANFICTION

.

.

.

.

BY KAISOOLOVERS

.

.

.

.

ORIGINAL IDEAS. DONT PLAGIAT. DLDR. GS. EXO. KAISOO. MAINSTREAM STORY

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

ENJOY

.

.

.

Aku mendengarkan apa yang Baekhyun ceritakan. Dia masih terlihat sama. Selalu antusias dengan apa yang terjadi. Sesekali aku tertawa melihat tingkahnya. Aku sangat merindukan ini. Kebersamaan kami seperti dulu.

Aku rasa aku melewatkan sesuatu. Aku melewatkan bagaimana ia bergaul. Selama ini aku merasa yang paling tau tentangnya tapi ternyata salah. Masih banyak yang belum aku ketahui dari adikku. Dan itu membuatku sedih.

"Eonnie tak apa?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Tapi wajah eonnie terlihat sedih"

"Gwenchana"

Aku mengusak pelan rambut adikku.

Aku mendengar suara mobil memasuki pekarangan. Baekhyun berbalik dan wajahnya berbinar senang. Lihat dia, begitu menggemaskan. Aku sekarang paham akan ketertarikan adikku kepada Chanyeol. Awalnya Baekhyun tak menunjukkan ketertarikannya sama sekali. Tapi setelah beberapa hari bersamanya aku paham. Baekhyun sangat tertarik dengan Chanyeol.

Mungkin bagi Baekhyun ketertarikan itu hanya sebatas rasa kagum terhadap penolongnya saja. Tapi dari banyak hal yang diceritakan Baekhyun ketika bersamanya adalah tentang Chnayeol. Mungkin Baekhyun tak menyadarinya tapi Kyungsoo tau.

"Aku tak tau ahjussi itu akan cepat mengunjungi kita. Bukankah dia bilang tak ingin terlihat mencolok?" tanya Baekhyun kepadaku.

"Mungkin ada sesuatu. Atau ia ingin menemui seseorang mungkin" godaku.

Wajah Baekhyun seketika murung. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya tapi rasanya ia tak menanggapi godaanku. Seperti ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tak senang dari kata-kataku.

"Apa ada yang salah?" tanyaku penasaran.

Baekhyun menggeleng dan tersenyum. Ia berdiri dan melangkah menuju pintu. Karena kami berada diruang tamu jadi kami bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara kendaraan dari luar. Kawasan sini memang sedikit sepi dan tenang. Suara kendaraan akan terdengar dengan jelas.

Aku mengikuti Baekhyun dari belakang. Selama tinggal disini aku merasa melupakan semua masalahku. Dan sepertinya hal ini membuatku melupakan semua kegelisahanku yang membuatku kambuh. Sesekali serangan itu datang. Tapi semua itu akan hilang dengan Baekhyun yang senantiasa menemaniku dan menghiburku.

"Menurut eonnie ia akan membawa apa? Aku kemarin meminta beberapa barang"

"Itu tak sopan, Baek. Ia sudah terlalu baik dengan memberikan kita tempat tinggal"

"Kita harus bisa memanfaatkan keadaan eonnie"

Baekhyun membuka pintu. Aku terus mengikuti Baekhyun.

"Aku yakin jika ahjussi itu lupa dengan pesananku" gerutu Baekhyun.

Aku tersenyum.

"Kau terlalu banyak meminta" sahutku.

"Dia sudah berjanji membelikan semua keinginanku" rajuk Baekhyun.

" _Kyungsoo_ "

Aku dan Baekhyun langsung menoleh. Aku terperanggah kaget. Tak aku kira namja itu bisa menemukanku secepat ini. Tubuhku terasa kaku. Tatapan matanya yang tajam seakan memakuku. Kakiku tak bergerak sedikitpun.

Pandangan kami bertemu. Ada makna lain dari pandangannya. Tapi aku ragu akan hal itu. Ia melihatku seolah-olah merindukanku. Menepis segala pemikiranku yang konyol aku mengembalikan kesadaranku. Baekhyun bergerak berdiri didepanku seperti membentuk benteng.

"Apa maumu?" ketus Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo"

Suara itu terdengar lirih. Apa-apaan ini? Dimana dirinya yang arogan dan kasar?

"Jika kau kemari hanya ingin menyakiti eonnieku maka kau harus melangkahiku. Aku tak takut sedikitpun" ucap Baekhyun.

"Baek" panggilku lirih.

Baekhyun tak gentar. Ia memasang tubuhnya sebagai pertahanan. Aku tak ingin adikku terluka. Ini waktunya aku melawan. Aku tak bisa terus-terusan berlindung dibalik tubuh orang lain.

"Masuklah Baek" suruhku.

Baekhyun berbalik menatapku tak percaya.

"Tapi dia bisa melukaimu eonnie" sergah Baekhyun.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja" ucapku tenang.

Baekhyun menatapku lama. Akhirnya ia mengangguk dan kembali kedalam. Aku mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan. Aku maju dengan tenang mendekati namja itu. Sedari tadi orang itu hanya diam memperhatikanku.

Ia mengulurkan tangannya kearahku seakan ingin aku menyambut balik tangannya. Tapi itu tak akan pernah terjadi. Aku sudah bersumpah pada diriku untuk tak bergantung pada lelaki manapun. Aku tak ingin terlihat lemah. Aku bisa. Aku mampu. Aku semakin dekat dengannya. Aku melewati tangannya yang menggantung dan tanpa ia sadari tangan kananku sudah melayang mengenai wajahnya.

\--:--

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat dipipi kiri Jongin. Wajahnya tertoleh ke kanan dan tangan kanannya masih menggantung di udara. Yun yang melihat itu sempat terkejut dan bereaksi mendekati bosnya. Tapi ia urungkan niatnya. Ia tak bisa mencampuri urusan bosnya.

Jongin menarik tangannya dan langsung menyentuh bekas tamparan dari Kyungsoo. Untuk seukuran gadis kecil Kyungsoo memiliki tenaga yang cukup kuat. Ia tak menyangka Kyungsoo akan menamparnya. Jongin sempat berfikir jika Kyungsoo akhirnya menyerah dan memilihnya. Gadis ini benar-benar menarik.

"Itu balasan karena telah memisahkanku dengan adikku" ucap Kyungsoo.

Jongin menoleh dan menatap Kyungsoo. Wajahnya begitu tenang. Pancaran matanya lebih berani dari sebelumnya.

"Apa hanya ini rasa balas budimu kepada penyelamatmu?" sinis Jongin.

"Sejak awal aku tak memintamu untuk menyelamatkanku. Kau yang berlagak seperti pahlawan demi mendapatkan keinginanmu" cemooh Kyungsoo.

"Lalu kau ingin Chanyeol yang menyelamatkanmu?" sindir Jongin marah.

"Aku harap begitu. Setidaknya ia tak sepertimu yang hanya menginginkan tubuhku" jawab Kyungsoo lugas.

Jongin mengepalkan tangannya.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku, Do Kyungsoo" geram Jongin.

"Sayangnya aku bukan wanita yang kau harapkan, Kim. Aku tak bisa dimiliki. Aku sudah menyerahkan diriku tapi kau tak mengambil kesempatan itu"

"Kau putus asa bukan menyerah!"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin datar.

"Apa bedanya? Denganmu semuanya sama. Putus asa maupun menyerah sama-sama tubuhku yang kau dapatkan"

"Jika memang hanya tubuhmu yang aku inginkan sudah dari dulu aku menyetubuhimu!!" bentak Jongin.

Kyungsoo tesentak kaget. Tapi ia mencoba menahan dirinya.

"Kau kira aku hanya menginginkan tubuhmu saja?"

Jongin berjalan mendekat. Kyungsoo yang menyadari jika jarak mereka semakin rapat langsung panik. Kyungsoo melangkah mundur setiap kali Jongin melangkah maju.

"Aku tak akan menyia-nyiakan tenagaku jika hanya tubuhmu yang aku inginkan. Aku bisa dengan mudah memaksamu untuk itu"

Gerakan Jongin mengintimidasi setiap langkah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merasa kakinya terasa berat untuk bergerak. Bagaikan magnet tubuh Jongin seperti punya kekuatan untuk membuatnya tak bisa menjauh.

Jongin meraih leher Kyungsoo dan mencekiknya. Kyungsoo merintih kesakitan. Jongin menarik tubuh Kyungsoo mendekat kearahnya.

"Apapun yang aku mau selalu aku dapatkan" ucap Jongin penuh intimidasi.

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan air matanya. Ia meruntuki dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana nasibnya bisa seburuk ini. Appa yang memperlakukannya kasar dan seorang namja yang begitu terobsesi dengannya.

Jongin melepaskan cengkramannya saat melihat Kyungsoo menitikkan air matanya. Sungguh ia tak bermaksud ingin mencekik Kyungsoo.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU!" teriak Kyungsoo.

Jongin mundur perlahan mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo.

"Apa aku melakukan kesalahan padamu?! Apa aku begitu buruk dimatamu? Tak bisakah namja sepertimu menjauh dari kehidupanku?" jerit Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo..."

"Selama ini aku sudah cukup menderita! Aku _sakit_! Tak bisakah hanya membiarkanku sendiri? Aku hanya ingin hidup normal!!"

Kyungsoo menangis histeris. Ia pegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut. Semua ini berlebihan untuknya. Ia hanya ingin hidup bahagia.

\--:--

Baekhyun berlari dari dalam rumah. Ia menghampiri Kyungsoo secepat mungkin. Baekhyun memeluk Kyungsoo yang masih menangis histeris. Baekhyun mencoba membujuk Kyungsoo.

Tubuh Jongin tertarik kebelakang dan seketika sebuah pukulan melayang diwajahnya. Jongin jatuh tersungkur. Chanyeol menahan dirinya untuk memukul Jongin kembali. Yun berusaha membantu bosnya untuk bangun. Chanyeol berdecih lalu meninggalkan Jongin dan menghampiri Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun menenangkan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol membopong tubuh Kyungsoo yang sudah tak berdaya. Gadis itu jatuh pingsan dipelukan Baekhyun. Sebelum Chanyeol melangkah ia menatap Jongin yang sudah berdiri.

"Kau tau apa yang dulu terjadi disini? Kini kau mengulanginya. Kini kau kehilangan wanitamu sekaligus sahabatmu. Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, Kim"

Chanyeol meninggalkan Jongin dan Baekhyun mengikuti dari belakang. Jongin menatap nanar kearah Chanyeol. Benar apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol. Ia sudah kehilangan semuanya. Kejadian dulu terulang lagi ditempat yang sama. Dan sekarang ia kehilangan sahabatnya juga. Sahabat yang dari dulu berada disisinya.

Jongin berjalan gontai kearah mobil. Pikirannya kacau. Ia butuh pelampiasan. Ia butuh ketenangan. Apapun itu untuk meredakan segala kekacauan hatinya.

"Anda ingin diantar pulang, Tuan?" tanya Yun.

"Kita pulang" sahut Jongin lirih.

Yun membukakan pintu untuk mobil. Jongin duduk bersandar dengan kepala yang sengaja ia angkat hingga menatap atap mobil. Mobil berjalan pelan menjauhi rumah Chanyeol. Jongin memejamkan matanya. Ia kembali mengingat apa yang terjadi dulu.

\--:--

Jongin duduk disalah satu minibar mansionnya. Ia meneguk setiap larutan alkohol kadar tinggi itu dengan santai tanpa merasa pahit sedikitpun. Entah sudah berapa banyak botol yang sudah ia habiskan. Semenjak kepulangannya ia hanya duduk diam didalam minibar dan menatap kosong rak-rak minuman kerasnya.

Tak ada yang berani mengganggu majikannya. Para pelayan di mansion Jongin hanya diam dan sesekali curi-curi panjang. Yun sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan Jongin dari jauh. Ia juga tak berani menegur bosnya karena sudah minum terlalu banyak. Yun sudah memberitahu Daehyun tentang keadaannya tapi lelaki itu mengatakan untuk tak mengganggunya sementara waktu ini.

"Maaf tuan Yun. Tuan Daehyun mencari anda" ucap salah satu pelayan.

Yun mengangguk dan meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri. Ia berjalan kearah ruang tamu dan disana Daehyun sudah menunggunya.

"Bagaimana dengan Kim sajangnim?" tanya Daehyun cemas.

"Masih sama" jawab Yun.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Yun menggeleng. Ia tak tau menahu masalah bosnya. Yun bekerja belum terlalu lama hingga tak terlalu tau masa lalu Jongin. Yun mendengar semua pembicaraan Jongin dengan Kyungsoo maupun dengan Chanyeol. Ia ingin mencari tau tapi ia tak berani melanggar privasi bosnya.

"Jika begitu kita biarkan sajangnim menyendiri dulu. Aku akan mencoba menghandle kerjaan dikantor. Kau bisa membantuku kan?"

"Ne"

Daehyun mengangguk singkat kemudian pergi dari mansion Jongin. Yun masih diam duduk di ruang tamu. Sebagai orang kepercayaan Jongin, Yun selalu menemani bosnya dan menjaganya. Yun bukan hanya sebagai pengawal biasa. Bisa dibilang Yun adalah sekertaris kedua Jongin yang lebih banyak membantu dibalik layar berbeda halnya dengan Daehyun yang selalu berada didepan.

Yun mendapatkan sebuah ide. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan mencari sebuah kontak. Setelah menemukannya ia langsung memencet tombol panggil. Yun menempatkan ponselnya ditelinga kanannya.

" _Halo_ "

Suara berat namja disebrang sana langsung menyapa telinga Yun.

"Maaf mengganggu anda" ucap Yun.

" _Ada apa? Aku tak punya urusan denganmu_ " ketus suara disebrang.

"Maafkan saya Tuan Park"

" _Aku tak lagi punya urusan denganmu maupun Jongin. Kau jelas mendengar perkataanku tadi, Yun_ " sinis Tuan Park - Park Chanyeol.

"Bukan maksud saya mencampuri urusan anda berdua tapi setidaknya anda menemui Tuan Jongin"

" _Aku tak mau. Aku sudah muak dengan sikapnya. Berkali-kali aku sudah memperingatinya_ "

"Tapi sekarang Tuan Jongin..."

" _Aku tak mau tau apa yang dilakukannya saat ini_ "

Sambungan telepon terputus begitu saja. Yun menghela nafasnya. Ia benar-benar tak bisa membantu bosnya. Yun bangkit dari duduknya. Ia akan melakukan apa yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang yaitu dengan membantu menyelesaikan pekerjaan Jongin. Setidaknya hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang.

\--:--

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam dan Jongin masih terlihat duduk di minibarnya. Pakaian yang ia kenakan masih sama bahkan cara duduknya juga masih sama tak berubah sedikitpun.

Sudah beberapa botol vodka yang Jongin teguk tapi tak sedikitpun mengurangi rasa stressnya. Pikirannya sama sekali tak bisa fokus. Ia selalu mengingat apa yang terjadi siang tadi. Bagaimana gadis itu menangis dalam cengkramannya dan kata-kata yang dilontarkannya mengusik Jongin.

Tidak. Gadis itu tak boleh membencinya. Gadis itu tak boleh jauh dari jangkauannya. Jongin mengacak rambutnya kasar. Ini semua salahnya.

Jongin selalu meruntuki emosinya yang menggebu-gebu dan menutupi pikiran warasnya. Sebelah tangannya menutupi wajahnya. Ia masih belum berubah. Ia sadari itu.

Jongin mengambil ponselnya dan membuka galerinya. Tak banyak foto dalam galeri itu. Karena memang ia tak terlalu suka memfoto sesuatu. Tapi semenjak bertemu dengan gadis itu galerinya penuh dengan fotonya. Kebanyakan foto itu adalah foto yang didapatkan orang suruhannya saat mengawasi Kyungsoo. Jongin menikmati setiap foto yang digalerinya. Jongin memperhatikan wajah cantik gadis itu dengan seksama. Tanpa ia sadari ia sudah terjerat dalam pesona gadis itu. Selama ini ia menepis jika itu hanya obsesinya untuk mendapatkan gadis itu. Tapi kini ia tau jika gadis itu berbeda. Ada sesuatu dari diri gadis itu yang membuat Jongin terus menerus mengejarnya. Bukan karena tantangan masalah penyakit gadis itu tapi diri lain gadis itu mengusik Jongin.

Tangan Jongin terhenti saat melihat sebuah foto yang menjadi favoritnya. Foto itu tampak indah baginya. Kecantikan gadis itu seakan-akan menguar dan bercahaya. Jongin pandangi lama foto itu.

fyi harusnya disini ada fotonya Kyungsoo

Jongin mematikan ponselnya dan menghela nafas panjang. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan meja minibar yang seharian ini menjadi temannya. Jongin berjalan menuju kamarnya. Tubuhnya terasa lelah. Yang ia butuhkan sekarang mandi air dingin kemudian tidur. Jongin berharap itu akan membantunya untuk merilekskan diri.

\--:--

Dalam beberapa hari ini Jongin lebih berdiam diri. Dia akan bicara seperlunya. Senyumnya hilang. Wajahnya menjadi lebih datar dari biasanya. Daehyun dan Yun yang melihatnya hanya bisa pasrah. Mereka mengikuti sikap Jongin. Mereka tak akan memberikan suaranya jika memang tak perlu. Seperti halnya Daehyun yang biasanya selalu mengoceh panjang lebar ke Jongin kini hanya berucap seperlunya. Daehyun hanya menyampaikan jadwal Jongin dan berbicara hanya masalah kerjaan. Selain itu ia tak berani melanjutkan.

Jongin duduk menghadap jendela dan memandang keluar penuh kekosongan. Hari ini ia tak memiliki jadwal lain. Ia memutuskan hanya duduk santai didalam ruangannya. Biasanya jika Jongin memiliki waktu luang ia akan habiskan waktunya untuk mengganggu hidup gadis itu. Jongin memejamkan matanya. Ia mengenyahkan segala pikiran tentang gadis itu. Ia tak ingin terlarut dalam kekosongannya.

"Tuan"

Jongin membuka matanya dan memutar kursinya menghadap meja. Ia pandangi Yun dengan penuh rasa ingin tau.

"Maaf jika saya mengganggu. Saya sudah mengetuk pintu berkali-kali dan memanggil anda tapi anda tidak menjawab"

"Ada apa?"

"Ini masalah nona Kyungsoo"

Jongin mengangkat sebelah tangannya menghentikan Yun untuk bicara lebih lanjut.

"Aku tak mau dengar"

Jongin kembali menghadapkan diri kearah jendela. Yun hanya diam berdiri disana.

"Kau boleh pergi" usir Jongin.

Yun mengangguk mengerti. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin pergi dari sana. Tapi melihat bosnya tak ingin diganggu apalagi perihal Kyungsoo akhirnya Yun memutuskan bungkam.

Jongin bersumpah pada dirinya. Ia akan menjauhi gadis itu dan tak akan berada disekitarnya. Ia tak mau melukai gadis itu. Sudah cukup penderitaan yang ia berikan pada gadis itu. Jongin sudah memutuskan semua informasi tentang gadis itu. Jongin tak ingin mendengarnya. Bila sampai ia mendengar tentang gadis itu ia akan merasa bersalah dan ingin sekali memeluknya.

Jongin mundur. Mundur untuk bertahan. Ia mempertahankan perasaannya. Perasaan yang entah sejak kapan tumbuh dalam dirinya. Bahkan ia tak menyadari jika perasaan ini berbeda. Dan sialnya setiap detik ia merindukan Kyungsoo. Bagaikan oksigen, Kyungsoo mampu merenggut nyawa Jongin.

 **16.09.17**

Yuhu...disini Jongin udah sengsara ye. Kalian masih kurang puas? Klo kurang aku buat lebih menderita dari ini. Hahaha #evillaugh. Tapi konsekuensinya ga ada kaisoo momet dalam waktu dekat. Kkkk. Pilih mana? #smirk

Klo di WP aku kasih foto Kyungsoo yg lg diliatin Jongin. Tapi disini ga bisa nampilin foto jadi gimana ya. Aku juga bingung. kkkk

Enaknya gimana nih kelanjutannya? Aku bilang mau naik rate tapi malah ga jadi2 ya. Kkkk. Sabar yak lagi diusahakan sama plotnya. Takut aneh klo tetiba mereka 'ena-ena'

 **REVIEW JUSEYO~~~~~**

aku kasih bonus fotonya Baekhyun di WP. Tapi maaf disini ga bisa ditampilin. mian ㅠㅠ


	21. Chapter 20

I DON'T NEED A MAN

.

.

.

.

.

KAISOO FANFICTION

.

.

.

.

.

BY KAISOOLOVERS

.

.

.

ORIGINAL IDEAS. DONT PLAGIAT. DLDR. GS. EXO. KAISOO. MAINSTREAM STORY

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

ENJOY

.

.

.

Jongin menegak minumannya sekaligus. Ia letakkan gelasnya sedikit keras hingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras. Sang bartender melirik kearah Jongin tanpa ingin bertanya apapun. Jongin menghela nafasnya. Ia sudah cukup mabuk malam ini. Tapi ia masih ingin berada di club.

Jongin memang lebih sering mengunjungi club sekarang. Disana ia hanya diam dan meminum alkohol dalam jumlah banyak. Banyak wanita yang memggodanya tapi ia hanya diam. Alih-alih meladeni setiap wanita yang ada Jongin hanya minum dengan tenang dan mencueki mereka.

Jongin dulu sering pergi ke club itu untuk bersenang-senang. Club itu adalah club langganannya dengan Chanyeol. Mereka menghabiskan malam yang panjang dengan minum atau bermain dengan salah satu wanita.

Jongin meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja bar dengan tangan sebagai tumpuannya. Kesadarannya hampir hilang. Efek alkohol yang terlalu tinggi menyergapnya. Jongin merasakan tubuhnya panas dan kepalanya pening.

Dengan sisa-sisa kesadaran yang ada Jongin mencoba bangkit. Kedua tangannya menyangga meja bar agar tubuhnya tak limbung. Musik yang mengalun keras semakin memperburuk peningnya. Jongin memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit.

Saat Jongin ingin berjalan ke pintu keluar tak sengaja ia menabrak sesesorang. Merasa tak terima orang itu menahan bahu Jongin. Dengan kesadaran yang minim Jongin mencoba melihat siapa yang berani menghentikannya.

"Apa-apaan kau? Cepat minta maaf!" bentak orang itu.

Jongin yang masih dibawah pengaruh alkohol hanya diam dan mencoba berdiri tegak.

"Dasar pemabuk sialan! Kau tak pantas berada disini!"

Sebuah pukulan mengenai wajah Jongin. Jongin yang memang tak seimbang langsung ambruk begitu saja. Orang-orang mulia mengalihkan perhatian mereka kearah Jongin dan namja itu.

Karena Jongin tak melawan akhirnya namja itu memukuli Jongin habis-habisan. Tak ada seorangpun yang mau membantu Jongin. Mereka hanya diam memperhatikan seperti menikmati pertandingan yang seru.

Jongin sengaja tak melawan. Ia pasrah. Saat ini ia lebih memilih dipukuli hingga sekarat daripada menahan rasa sakit tak terlihat dihatinya. Jongin berharap luka fisiknya mampu menutupi rasa sakit hatinya.

Pukulan telak dibagian perut membuat Jongin mengeluarkan datah dari mulutnya. Rintihan terdengar dari bibir Jongin. Seorang Kim Jongin tergeletak tak berdaya.

Keributan itu semakin ramai saat Yun datang dan langsung menghajar namja pelaku pemukulan Jongin. Beberapa anak buah Yun langsung membuat benteng agar orang-orang tak mengerumuni Jongin.

Bagaikan orang yang kesetanan Yun memukuli namja itu tanpa ampun. Beberapa anak buah Yun membawa Jongin keluar dari club. Sedangkan Yun masih asik dengan mangsanya.

Aksi Yun berhasil dihentikan saat pemilik club datang bersama para pengawalnya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya pemilik club panik.

Yun merapikan penampilannya dan berdiri tegak. Ia menatap sang pemilik club penuh ancaman. Pemilik club itu memberingsut mundur melihat wajah marah Yun.

"Aku akan menuntut anda karena kelalaian anda dalam mengurus tamu. Tak tau kah anda siapa orang yang dipukuli namja itu?" tunjuk Yun pada namja yang sudah babak belur itu.

Yun mengeluarkan kartu nama perusahan Jongin dan memberikan kepada pemilik club. Pemilik club itu terkejut membaca nama pemilik perusahaan itu.

"Kim Corp?" cicit pemilik club yang masih bisa didengar oleh yang lain.

"Saya akan pastikan jika club ini akan tutup dalam waktu satu bulan. Permisi"

Yun pergi meninggalkan club bersama anak buahnya yang lain. Yun langsung menuju mobil dimana bosnya berada.

"Kita ke rumah sakit?" tanya salah seorang anak buah Yun.

"Kita kembali ke mansion. Panggilkan dokter ke mansion" jawab Yun kalem.

"Dokter Park?"

"Cari dokter lain. Dan pastikan hal ini tak bocor ke siapapun"

Anak buah Yun mengangguk dan menjalankan mobilnya. Yun menatap bosnya iba. Semakin hari bosnya semakin berantakan. Mungkin dari luar dia terlihat biasa saja tapi didalam tubuhnya sudah tak berbentuk. Tak ada makanan yang masuk dalam tubuh Jongin karena setiap hari Jongin hanya mengkonsumsi minuman beralkohol saja.

Yun sudah mencoba menawarkan makanan pada Jongin tapi selalu ditolaknya. Alasannya hanya karena ia tak lapar atau banyak pekerjaan. Selain minuman, Jongin mengalihkan perhatiannya ke pekerjaannya. Ia menjadi sangat gila kerja. Ia memforsir tubuhnya untuk bekerja 24 jam penuh. Dan sepertinya hari ini tubuh Jongin sudah tak mampu menahan segala siksaan yang dilakukan sang pemilik.

\--:--

Yun menatap pilu kearah Jongin yang berbaring lemah diranjangnya. Setelah diperiksa oleh dokter pribadi keluarga Kim, Jongin dinyatakan kelelahan dan keracunan alkohol. Kadar alkohol dalam darahnya meningkat dan itu berakibat fatal pada tubuhnya. Dokter mencoba mengurangi kadar alkohol dalam darah Jongin tapi itu tak sepenuhnya bisa dikeluarkan. Kini yang Jongin butuhkan hanya istirahat dan mensuplai tubuhnya dengan nutrisi yang cukup.

Yun dengan setia menemani Jongin didalam kamar menunggu bosnya hingga sadar. Yun sudah memerintahkan orang suruhannya untuk menyelasaikan kasus yang menimpa Jongin. Ia tak akan membiarkan orang yang memukul bosnya berkeliaran diluar. Dan untuk masalah club yang sering Jongin datangi kini sedang berada dipengadilan untuk menunggu keputusan hakim. Yun akan menghancurkan siapa saja yang berani melawan Jongin.

Daehyun datang dengan nampan yang berisi sepiring nasi dan segelas air putih. Ia meletakkan nampan itu dimeja nakas dekat dengan tempat duduk Yun. Daehyun sengaja membawakan Yun makan karena ia tau jika Yun akan berada disamping Jongin dalam kondisi apapun.

"Makanlah. Seorang pengawal juga butuh makan untuk menolong bosnya" canda Daehyun.

Yun hanya tersenyum singkat.

"Nanti" sahut Yun.

Daehyun duduk disebelah Yun dan ikut memandangi Jongin.

"Aku tak menyangka seorang Kim Jongin selamah ini terhadap seorang perempuan" celetuk Daehyun.

Yun menatap Daehyun penuh tanya.

"Dia bos yang sangat berwibawa. Dia akan selalu bersikap profesional dideapan rekan kerjanya. Aku bersyukur bisa bekerja menjadi sekertarisnya. Yah...walaupun kadang dia menyebalkan juga" kekeh Daehyun.

"Orang bilang sekasar-kasarnya lelaki ia akan tunduk pada satu wanita. Mungkin itu yang sedang dialami Kim sajang. Tak pernah aku lihat ia sebegitu kerasnya mendapatkan perhatian satu wanita" lanjut Daehyun.

Yun setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Daehyun. Bosnya tanpa sadar mulai berubah semenjak bertemu wanita itu. Semua perintah yang sebelumnya tak pernah Yun tangani terutama masalah wanita tiba-tiba bosnya meminta langsung padanya untuk mengawasinya. Yun bukanlah sembarangan pengawal. Ia tak akan menangani masalah-masalah remeh seperti itu. Apalagi yang berhubungan dengan masalah pribadi bosnya.

Daehyun menoleh kearah Yun.

"Aku tau kau mencari kabar tentang nona Kyungsoo. Bagaimana dengannya?" tanya Daehyun.

"Sekarang aku tak mencari informasi tentang nona Kyungsoo semenjak Tuan Jongin menolak mendengarkan berita tentangnya. Dari info yang aku dengar terakhir kali nona Kyungsoo kembali dilarikan ke rumah sakit"

Daehyun terkejut.

"Benarkah? Kenapa bisa?"

"Entahlah. Aku bisa saja mencari tau tapi aku tak melakukannya. Aku memilih ikut tak tau apa-apa daripada aku tau apa yang terjadi tapi tak bisa melakukan sesuatu"

Daehyun mengangguk setuju.

"Apa aku perlu menemui nona Kyungsoo untuk melihat keadaannya?" usul Daehyun.

Yun menggeleng.

"Kita tak bisa terlibat lebih jauh. Lebih baik kita diam. Aku tak ingin menambah beban Tuan Jongin"

\--:--

Jongin membuka kedua matanya pelan. Rasanya kelopak matanya terasa berat untuk dibuka. Kegelapan menyelimuti penglihatan Jongin saat kedua matanya berhasil terbuka. Sedikit cahaya dari luar yang menembus celah jendela menjadi penerangan Jongin. Jongin merasakan tenggorokannya kering dan sakit. Ia berdehem pelan dan menelan air liurnya sedikit membasahi kerongkongannya.

Jongin melirik ke sekitar kamarnya. Di pojokan terdapat Yun yang tidur terduduk di sofanya. Ia kembali mengedarkan pandangannya hingga melihat sebuah gelas berisi air putih di nakas dekat ranjangnya. Jongin mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih gelas itu. Karena badannya yang masih sangat lemas ia jadi tak bisa meraih gelas itu dengan sempurna hingga akhirnya gelas itu jatuh ke lantai.

Yun tersentak kaget dan langsung menyalakan lampu kamar tuannya. Ia melihat pecahan gelas berserakan dilantai. Ternyata Jongin sudah sadarkan diri. Yun langsung berlari kearah bosnya.

"Anda sudah sadar?"

"A-ir"

Yun dengan sigap mengambil gelas baru dan mengisinya dengan air. Ia membantu Jongin meminun minumannya. Setelah selesai minum Yun meletakkan gelas diatas nakas.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jongin serak.

"Anda tertidur selama tiga hari" jelas Yun.

Jongin hanya mengangguk dan menatap jendela yang tertutup tirai.

"Anda ingin saya membuka tirainya?" tawar Yun.

"Tak usah. Aku lebih suka kegelapan"

Yun hanya diam.

"Istirahatlah, Yun. Aku akan memanggilmu jika aku butuh sesuatu"

Yun merasa ragu. Ia tak ingin meninggalkan bosnya sendirian.

"Baiklah. Besok pagi saya akan panggilkan dokter untuk mengecek kondisi anda. Saya permisi" pamit Yun.

Jongin mengangguk samar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Suara pintu terdengar ditelinga Jongin. Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu kemudian menghela nafas. Ia melepaskan jarum infus ditangannya. Dengan banyaknya jarum infus ditangannya membuatnya terlihat lemah.

Jongin mencoba mendudukan diri dengan kekuatannya. Mungkin sedikit bergerak akan membuat tubuhnya yang kaku kembali rileks. Jongin melangkah kearah jendela. Ia sibak tirainya dan cahaya rembulan menyinari kamarnya. Sebenarnya Jongin hanya berdalih suka kegelapan agar Yun pergi dari kamarnya. Bukan kegelapan yang disukainya tapi kesendirian dan kekosongan. Kedua hal itu yang selalu menemaninya akhir-akhir ini. Jongin sangat menerima baik kedua hal itu. Ia berharap bisa ditenggelamkan keduanya hingga tak merasakan apapun.

Jongin membuka pintu balkonnya dan berjalan keluar. Angin malam yang dingin menerpa tubuhnya yang hanya dilapisi piyama sutera miliknya. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram kuat pinggiran besi pembatas. Jongin merasakan sensasi dingin yang menyergapnya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menikmati setiap semilir angin yang menyentuhnya.

Sepintas angannya tentang wanita itu kembali. Jongin selalu membayangkan bagaimana sentuhan wanita itu ditubuhnya. Bagaimana halusnya tangan wanita itu bergerak dipunggungnya. Bagaimana suara serak wanita itu mengalun ditelinganya. Bagaimana tubuh wanita itu bersatu dengan tubuhnya dan saling berbagi kehangatan.

Jongin langsung membuka matanya dan menggeram marah. Bisa-bisanya disaat seperti ini ia memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Semua itu hanya semu. Ia tak akan pernah merasakan hal itu jika saat ini ia sudah memutuskan untuk menyerah.

Jongin memutuskan kembali kedalam untuk mandi air dingin. Pikirannya semakin kacau hanya karena tak bisa melihat wanita itu.

Jongin menyalakan keran hingga air dingin keluar menerpa tubuhnya yang masih berbalut piayama. Mungkin setelah ini ia akan kembali drop mengingat kondisinya masih belum pulih benar. Tapi Jongin tak peduli. Air dingin dapat meredakan gejolaknya dan membuatnya mengingat batasan-batasan yang ia buat sendiri.

Hampir tiga puluh menit lebih Jongin menghabiskan waktu untuk berdiam diri dikamar mandi. Ia keluar dengan tubuh basah yang sudah setengah kering. Jongin menggambil baju lainnya untuk ia gunakan. Ia memilih baju santainya daripada piayama. Jongin mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk yang ia sampirkan disekitar lehernya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Jongin melihat keluar dan langit masih gelap. Pikiran Jongin masih terfokus ke wanita itu. Segala sakit yang ia tahan nyatanya tak bisa memberikannya sebuah pengalihan. Memang sedari ia mandi air dingin Jongin menahan diri dari rasa sakit yang melandanya. Luka-lukanya masih belum sembuh total dan tubuhnya juga masih belum pulih. Ia berharap rasa sakit itu dapat menggantikan rasa sakitnya yang lain yang selalu datang dan menyiksanya.

Pintu kamar Jongin terbuka dan membuat Jongin menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu. Yun tersentak kaget melihat bosnya sudah bangun dan sekarang sedang berdiri ditengah kamar.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan. Saya kira anda masih tertidur" sesal Yun dan menundukkan kepalanya bersalah.

"Tak apa. Lagipula aku tak bisa tidur setelah bangun tadi"

Jongin berjalan ke ranjangnya dan mengambil gelas yang ada diatas nakas meja. Yun berjalan masuk dan berdiri beberapa meter dari Jongin. Ia pandangi tubuh Jongin dan selang-selang infus yang berserakan disebelah ranjang Jongin.

"Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Yun.

Jongin menoleh kearah Yun. Ia meletakkan gelasnya setelah meneguk segelas air.

"Aku baik"

"Dokter akan segera kemari untuk memeriksa kondisi anda. Apa anda ingin makan sesuatu?"

"Tidak" tolak Jongin.

Yun ingin mengeluarkan suaranya namun ia tahan.

"Apa ada pesan untukku selama tiga hari ini?"

"Direktur Park ingin bertemu dengan anda"

Jongin mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Beliau ingin membahas sesuatu dengan anda"

"Baiklah. Hari ini kita menemuinya"

"Tapi disana..."

"Aku tau, Yun. Kita akan tetap kesana"

\--:--

Jongin turun dari mobilnya. Yun sengaja menghentikan mobilnya bukan di pintu utama rumah sakit. Ia tak mau bosnya bertemu seseorang secara tak sengaja walaupun bisa saja hal itu terjadi.

Jongin melirik kearah taman belakang rumah sakit yang sepi. Ia tau jika taman itu sangat jarang dikunjungi karena tempatnya yang cukup jauh serta aksesnya cukup sulit. Jongin menghentikan jalannya dan menatap taman itu lama. Yun yang berjalan dibelakanh Jongin dibuat bingung.

"Bisakah kau ke ruangan direktur Park dan sampaikan jika aku menunggu di taman belakang?"

Yun yang awalnya bingung hanya bisa mengangguk kemudian pergi. Jongin menuju taman itu. Suasana sepi taman itu membuatnya tertarik. Sebenarnya ia tak mau bertemu ditempat yang ramai. Ia sedang menghindari kebisingan.

Jongin duduk disalah satu bangku dibawah pohon besar yang rindang. Ia mengamati keseliling taman itu tapi tak ada siapapun. Jongin menyandarkan punggungnya dikursi dan menikmati hembusan angin yang sejuk. Dalam kesunyian seperti ini membuatnya merindukan Kyungsoo.

Tak berapa lama Yun datang bersama pria paruh baya yang masih bugar. Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum melihat Jongin. Jongin berdiri dan membalas senyuman pria tua itu. Sebuah pelukan Jongin dapatkan dari pria tua itu. Pelukan itu sangat erat dan hangat.

"Aku merindukanmu, _son_ "

Jongin melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Aku juga, samcheon"

Pria tua itu menepuk-nepuk bahu Jongin dan tersenyum bangga.

"Kapan terakhir kita bertemu? Kau tampak kurus dan mukamu pucat. Apa kau sakit?"

"Hanya kelelahan saja"

"Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa kesepian. Bocah tengik yang aku sebut anak itu tak mau menengokku. Padahal kita berada dirumah sakit yang sama"

Jongin terkekeh.

"Maafkan aku paman. Lain kali aku akan lebih sering mengunjungimu"

Lelaki tua itu mengangguk. Ia mengajak Jongin duduk dibangku yang tadi diduduki Jongin. Yun dengan setia berdiri disamping Jongin duduk.

"Aku dengar kau bertengkar dengan Chanyeol. Apa benar?"

Jongin bungkam. Lelaki tua itu menggenggam tangan Jongin.

"Kau sudah aku anggap anak sendiri seperti Chanyeol. Dan kau tau jika Chanyeol selalu menganggapmu saudaranya. Apa yang diucapkannya itu tak benar"

Jongin tersenyum kecut.

"Aku harap begitu"

"Kalian terlihat manis jika bersama. Karakter kalian sangat bertolak belakang tapi kalian begitu kompak dalam segala hal. Aku heran kenapa kau bisa betah dengan tingkah laku bocah tengik itu" kekeh pria itu.

"Ahbeoji!"

Jongin dan lelaki tua itu menoleh bersamaan. Yun membungkukkan badan menyambut kedatangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol berjalan tergesa-gesa menghampiri ayahnya.

"Aku pamit dulu samcheon. Lain kali aku akan mengunjungi samcheon" ucap Jongin.

Lelaki paruh baya itu hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Jongin berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya kearah ayah Chanyeol diikuti Yun dibelakangnya. Jongin berlalu melewati pintu lain yang tak melewati Chanyeol. Saat ini ia tak ingin bertengkar dengan siapapun termasuk Chanyeol.

"Kenapa anda menghindari Tuan Chanyeol?" tanya Yun dibelakang Jongin.

"Aku kemari bukan untuk bertemu dengannya. Jadi tak ada alasan untuk bertegur sapa dengannya" sahut Jongin.

Mereka berdua berjalan mengambil arah berputar. Mereka tak ingin melewati lobi utama dimana banyak orang yang mengenal Jongin. Saat Jongin melewati sebuah lorong yang sepi tiba-tiba saja dari arah pintu tangga darurat muncul sesorang hingga menabraknya. Jongin meraih pinggang orang itu agar tak terjatuh. Orang itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan membuat Jongin terkejut.

"살려 주세요" ucap orang itu dan jatuh pingsan.

 **17.09.17**

Kemarin masih ada yang bilang Jongin kurang menderita. Jadi disini aku buat dia lebih menderita. Kkk. Masih kurang? Tapi gimana ya. Ntar kaisoo ga bersatu aku kena omel kalian ㅠㅠ

Chap ini dedikasi untuk kepedihan Jongin. Hahaha. Kalian sadar aku nyempilin pikiran erotis Jongin. Hahaha. Ga ada Kyungsoo sama sekali dichap ini. Chanyeol aja cuma numpang nyempil. Hahaha.

Kurang panjang? Emang. Aku usahakan tapi aku ga janji ㅠㅠ. Sekarang2 ini susah banget bisa ngetik panjang. Huhuhu.

Ok kita ketemu chap selanjutnya. Semoga bisa lebih cepet lagi apdetnya

 **REVIEW JUSEYO~~~~**


	22. Chapter 21

I DON'T NEED A MAN

.

.

.

.

.

KAISOO FANFICTION

.

.

.

.

.

BY KAISOOLOVERS

.

.

.

.

.

ORIGINAL IDEAS. DONT PLAGIAT. DLDR. GS. EXO. KAISOO. MAINSTREAM STORY

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

ENJOY

.

.

.

Aku berjalan tak tentu arah ditengah padang rumput. Aku tak mengerti bagaimana aku bisa berada disini. Udaranya sejuk dan anginnya tak begitu kencang. Rasanya sangat tenang disini. Aku terus berjalan hingga aku melihat sebuah pohon rindang yang sangat besar dikejauhan.

"Kyungsoo!"

Seperti ada seseorang yang memanggilku. Aku mencari sumber suara itu dan ternyata dari arah pohon. Aku menyipitkan mataku guna menajamkan penglihatanku. Disana ada seorang perempuan berbaju putih melambaikan tangannya kearahku.

"Eomma!" teriakku saat tau siapa dia.

Aku langsung berlari sekuat tenaga menuju eommaku. Aku langsung menghamburkan diri kedalam pelukannya begitu sampai. Tubuh eommaku sedikit terhuyung akibat terjanganku. Ia terkekeh melihat tingkahku.

"Bogossippo" lirihku.

"Nado" jawabnya.

Ia memelukku dengan erat. Punggungku dielusnya pelan. Kenyamanan ini tak akan pernah aku dapatkan lagi. Ia mengurai pelukannya dan menatapku lekat.

"Kau masih keras kepala seperti biasanya" ucapnya.

"Percuma kau pintar jika kau tak menggunakan otakmu" lanjutnya sambil memukul pelan kepalaku.

Aku mengusap kepalaku. Pukulannya tak sakit. Sama sekali tidak hanya saja interaksi seperti ini sudah lama aku inginkan.

"Kau harus kembali, Kyungsoo-ya. Banyak orang membutuhkanmu. Buka hatimu. Jangan biarkan hal lain mengganggumu. Cukup turuti saja kata hatimu. Mereka tak pernah salah" nasehatnya.

"Aku butuh eomma" sahutku.

Ia menggeleng.

"Disana sudah ada yang menunggu dirimu. Cukup buka hatimu. Katakan padanya 'tolong aku'"

Aku tak mengerti dengan perkataan eomma. Siapa yang menungguku? Baekhyun? Kenapa aku harus meminta bantuannya?

"Ikuti kata hatimu, sayang. Dan kau akan mengerti"

"Eomma mencintaimu"

Aku langsung tersentak bangun. Rasanya seperti jiwaku dihempaskan secara paksa kedalam tubuhku. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku dan tak ada siapapun disini.

Aku menghela nafasku. Keringat dingin muncul didahiku. Aku menyekanya dengan punggung tanganku. Lagi-lagi aku bertemu eomma. Ini kedua kalinya aku bertemu dengannya. Secara tersirat ia memberikanku sebuah petunjuk yang tak aku mengerti.

Aku turun dari ranjangku. Aku melangkah kearah pintu dan membukanya pelan. Aku melongokkan kepalaku dan melihat kesekeliling memastikan tidak ada yang melihatku. Merasa aman aku keluar dari ruang rawatku.

Aku merasa penat berdiam diri didalam ruangan. Semenjak aku dilarikan ke rumah sakit Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol lebih protektif kepadaku. Mereka menjagaku 24 jam secara bergantian. Aku memang sering kambuh. Frekuensinya lebih sering dibandingkan sebelumnya.

Aku membuka pintu tangga darurat. Aku kembali menutup pintu itu dengan hati-hati. Aku mendudukan diri disalah satu anak tangga yang menuju ke tangga atas tepat menghadap pintu darurat. Aku terdiam cukup lama. Aku memikirkan perkataan eomma dimimpiku tadi. Pada siapa aku harus meminta tolong.

Suara langkah kaki menuruni tangga terdengar jelas ditelingaku. Bulu kudukku berdiri. Suasana tiba-tiba mencekam. Sekelebat bayangan dimana dulu aku bersembunyi memghindari appaku kembali. Dengan perasaan was-was aku mendongakkan kepalaku mengecek bagian atas adakah orang disana. Suara langkah kaki itu semakin dekat.

" _Kyungsoo_ "

Aku menutup kedua telingaku. Suara itu...suara yang sangat aku kenal.

" _Jika kau tak mau keluar kau tau kan hukumannya?_ "

Aku semakin menutup rapat telingaku. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku kuat untuk mengusir suara itu.

" _Keluarlah atau appa akan menghukummu_ "

Suara ancaman itu kembali menggema. Aku menangis dalam diam. Aku tak ingin dipukuli lagi. Aku tak mau lagi menerima siksaan itu. Saat aku semakin jelas mendengar suara langkah kaki aku berdiri dan langsung berlari menuruni anak tangga.

Entah sudah berapa anak tangga yang aku turuni dan berapa lantai yang aku turuni yang jelas aku harus bisa menghindar darinya. Sesekali aku menoleh kebelakang memastikan tak ada yang mengikuti. Kaki sempat tersandung satu sama lain tapi aku tak peduli.

Disalah satu pintu tangga darurat akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk keluar. Aku buka pintu itu dengan tergesa-gesa. Dengan buru-buru aku keluar hingga tak menyadari ada orang diluar. Tanpa sengaja aku menabraknya. Tubuhku yang lelah sudah tak berdaya lagi. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku menatap siapa orang yang aku tabrak. Pandanganku tak terlalu jelas. Sekilas ia seperti seseorang yang aku kenal. Aromanya mengingatkan aku akan sesuatu hal.

 _Ikuti kata hatimu_

Bisikan itu begitu jelas diotakku. Dan tanpa aku sadari aku mengucapkan sesuatu yang tak aku sangka keluar dari mulutku.

"살려 주세요" ( _please help me_ )

\--:--

Jongin langsung membopong tubuh Kyungsoo. Ia sangat terkejut saat menemukan Kyungsoo menabraknya kemudian jatuh pingsan. Jongin segera berlari kearah _ER_. Kepanikan Jongin sangat dirasakan Yun yang berlari dibelakangnya. Bagaimana bosnya itu berlari sambil sesekali mengecek keadaan Kyungsoo.

Saat berada di _ER_ , Jongin meletakkan Kyungsoo dikasur. Ia mengamati Kyungsoo yang terlihat lemah. Beberapa perawat dan dokter datang menghampiri Jongin. Yun berhasil membawa mereka sebelum bosnya itu berteriak keras meminta orang menolong Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan nona Kyungsoo?" tanya salah seorang dokter sambil mengecek keadaan Kyungsoo.

"Beliau tiba-tiba saja keluar dari pintu tangga darurat dan menabrak Tuan Jongin kemudian pingsan" jelas Yun menggantikan Jongin.

Jongin tak pernah sedikitpun meninggalkan sisi Kyungsoo. Ia mengamati segala aktivitas yang dilakukan oleh dokter. Raut wajah khawatir bercampur panik masih melekat di wajah Jongin. Pandangan matanya selalu mengarah ke wajah Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Chanyeol panik.

Chanyeol mengambil alih memeriksa keadaan Kyungsoo. Ia amati setiap detail keadaan vital Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Bagaimana ia bisa dibawa kemari?" tanya Chanyeol beruntun.

"Tuan Jongin..."

Chanyeol langsung menatap tajam Jongin dan menghentikan ucapan salah seorang perawat. Chanyeol berjalan cepat kearah Jongin dan menarik kerah Jongin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" desis Chanyeol.

Semua orang tercekat melihat aksi nekat Chanyeol. Yun mendekat dan berusaha memisahkan Chanyeol dan Jongin.

"Tuan Jongin kemari hanya ingin bertemu dengan direktur Park. Beliau memenuhi panggilan dari ayah anda" bela Yun.

Chanyeol mendengus dan melepaskan cengkramannya. Matanya beralih ke para suster dan dokter yang melihatnya.

"Bawa Kyungsoo ke ruangannya" perintah Chanyeol.

Semua langsung mengangguk. Chanyeol menatap Jongin sengit.

"Apa ini bagian dari rencanamu?"

Jongin diam dan masih menatap Chanyeol santai.

"Dia lebih bahagia saat tak bersamamu" lanjut Chanyeol.

"Benarkah?" tanya Jongin mengejek.

"Jika dia bahagia tak mungkin sampai masuk ke rumah sakit" lanjutnya.

"Itu karena kau yang meninggalkan bekas luka dipikirannya!" bentak Chanyeol tajam.

"Jangan temui dia lagi" gertak Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berbalik dan pergi menjauh dari hadapan Jongin. Jongin memandangi punggung Chanyeol hingga menghilang. Ia menatap Yun sebentar.

"Dia meminta bantuanku, Yun" lirih Jongin dan meninggalkan bangsal ER.

Yun tau jika saat ini Jongin sedang bingung. Sebuah prinsip yang ia bangun dari awal mulai goyah karena bertemu wanita itu lagi. Tak pernah sekalipun Jongin ragu akan semua keputusan yang ia buat. Ia akan dengan mudah menyelesaikannya walaupun itu sulit. Tapi jika berkaitan dengan wanita itu membuat Jongin bimbang. Yun akan membantu bosnya. Secara tersirat Yun tau jika bosnya meminta bantuannya.

"Anda ingin saya antar ke suatu tempat, _sir_?" tanya Yun.

"Kita pulang" jawab Jongin.

Yun mengikuti Jongin yang melangkah di depannya. Dari kejauhan Yun melihat ada keributan. Ia melirik ke arah Jongin dan sepertinya bosnya itu tak mengetahui ada keributan yang menuju arah mereka. Yun melihat dengan cermat siapa yang membuat keributan itu. Dan ternyata seorang wanita sedang berlari ke arah mereka dan dikejar oleh beberapa dokter dan suster.

Wanita itu menubruk tubuh Jongin. Jongin yang tak siap hanya terkejut dan mencoba menyeimbangkan kakinya. Untuk kedua kalinya ia ditabrak oleh orang yang sama.

"Gajima...Jebal" pinta wanita itu serak.

Jongin menarik wanita itu kedalam pelukannya. Betapa ia merindukan wanita ini. Dan saat ini wanitanya memintanya untuk tinggal.

" _I'm here_ , Kyungsoo" bisik Jongin.

Kyungsoo membenamkan wajahnya didada Jongin. Saat sadar tadi Kyungsoo tak mendapati aroma menenangkannya. Kyungsoo panik. Ia langsung berlari sekuat tenaga rak peduli dengan para dokter mencegahnya untuk kembali. Ia hanya butuh tempat nyamannya selain eommanya. Dan kali ini Kyungsoo mengikuti kata hatinya.

"Kembalikan Kyungsoo, Kim!" sentak Chanyeol yang baru saja datang bersama Baekhyun.

Jongin mempererat pelukannya. Ia tak akan semudah itu melepaskan Kyungsoo saat wanita itu sendiri yang memintanya.

"Eonnie..." panggil Baekhyun lirih.

"Tidak! Kali ini aku tak akan melepaskannya, Park" tolak Jongin tegas.

"Kau...!"

"Tunggu!" potong Kyungsoo menyela bentakan Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dan berbalik menghadap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Ia pandangi kedua orang itu.

"Ini keputusanku, Chanyeol-ssi" ungkap Kyungsoo yang membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terkejut.

"Aku sudah tak tau harus bagaimana. Ini satu-satunya cara. Tanpa aku bahkan kalian sadari ternyata aku lebih nyaman tinggal bersama dia"

"Dengannya perasaan bersalahku bisa berkurang. Bahkan tanpa aku sadari jika perlahan-lahan perasaan itu sudah hilang. Hanya ada satu titik dimana aku masih menyimpan luka lain yang belum terselesaikan. Dan aku memilihnya untuk menyelesaikan masalah itu" lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Jangan gegabah, Kyungsoo" ucap chanyeol.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. Ia menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang terlihat kecewa dengan keputusannya. Kyungsoo mendekati Baekhyun dan memeluknya. Tak bisa ia pungkiri jika ia terlalu egois mengambil keputusan. Tapi ini untuk kebaikannya dan kebaikan Baekhyun.

"Maafkan eonnie yang sudah berbuat egois kepadamu, Baek. Eonnie hanya tak ingin melihatmu terluka karena harus melihatku yang _sakit_ ini"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Eonnie melakukan semua itu demi aku dan eomma. Eonnie pasti sangat terluka" ucap Baekhyun lirih.

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap air mata adiknya. Tangan Kyungsoo dicekal oleh Chanyeol hingga membuat kedua wanita itu menoleh. Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo tajam sedangkan Baekhyun menatap tangan Chanyeol yang menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo dengan pandangan sedih.

"Terima kasih atas segala perhatian yang kau berikan, Chanyeol-ssi"

"Aku tak akan melepaskanmu ke namja brengsek seperti dia!"

Baekhyun yang mendengar kalimat itu langsung merasakan perih di hatinya. Bagaikan ada ribuan jarum yang menusuk ke jantungnya.

Jongin mendekat dan melepaskan genggaman Chanyeol dari Kyungsoo. Ia menarik Kyungsoo mendekat kearahnya sambil melayangkan tatapan tajam kearah Chanyeol.

"Kau sudah dengar apa yang ingin kau dengar, Park" desis Jongin.

Jongin membawa pergi Kyungsoo dari rumah sakit. Kini ia mendapatkan wanitanya. Wanita yang sudah memporak-porandakan hatinya.

Chanyeol membubarkan gerombolan manusia yang tanpa ia sadari sudah banyak sekali. Setelah melihat semua orang kembali ke aktivitasnya masing-masing ia menoleh ke samping melihat kondisi Baekhyun. Tapi gadis kecil itu tak ada disampingnya. Chanyeol memutar badannya untuk menemukan Baekhyun. Ia langsung menghampiri Baekhyun saat melihat gadis itu menuju ke salah satu lift.

Chanyeol menahan lengannya hingga gadis itu berhenti melangkah. Baekhyun tak mau membalik badannya sehingga Chanyeol memutar langkahnya agar bisa berdiri berhadapan dengan gadis itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih atas bantuan dokter Park selama ini" ucap Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya tak mau menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengernyit bingung. Selama ini Baekhyun memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'ahjussi'. Dan sekarang berbeda.

"Tatap mataku, Baek" perintah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tak merespon ucapan Chanyeol.

"Jika begitu saya pamit"

Baekhyun berjalan menghindari tubuh Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang tak terima langsung menyeret Baekhyun ke sebuah taman belakang dimana ayahnya dan Jongin bertemu tadi. Baekhyun hanya diam dan mengikuti langkah lebar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendudukkan Baekhyun disalah satu bangku taman sedangkam dirinya berjongkok dihadapan Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun agar menatapnya.

"Jika kau ingin menangis aku siap meminjamkan bahuku atau punggungku" tawar Chanyeol.

"Tolong berhenti mengkhawatirkanku" ucap Baekhyun.

"Wae?"

"Aku bukan eonnie yang harus kau perhatikan selama 24 jam" serak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja aku harus memgkhawatirkanmu. Kau adalah adik Kyungsoo dan..."

"Jebal..." ucap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tak ingin mendengar kelanjutan perkataan Chanyeol. Terlalu sakit untuk didengar dan melukai perasaannya. Baekhyun berdiri dan membuat Chanyeol refleks ikut berdiri. Chanyeol memandangi tubuh Baekhyun yang terus menunduk.

'Ada apa dengannya?' batin Chanyeol.

"Gamshahamnida" ucap Baekhyun kemudian berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun!" seru Chanyeol.

\--:--

Jongin menatap wanita dipelukannya yang sedang tertidur lelap. Setelah masuk ke dalam mobil, Jongin sedikitpun tak melepaskan Kyungsoo dari pelukannya. Hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan.

Jongin merapikan rambut Kyungsoo yang menjuntai diwajah gadis itu. Tanpa Jongin sadari ia mengulas sebuah senyum dan semua itu tak luput dari mata Yun. Yun sedari tadi melirik Jongin dari spion. Bagaimana wajah bahagia bosnya itu saat berada disebelah Kyungsoo.

"Anda terlihat sangat senang" celetuk Yun.

"Karena 'kebahagiaan' kembali padaku" sahut Jongin dengan terus memperhatikan Kyungsoo.

Yun tersenyum tipis. Ia senang akhirnya Jongin bisa lebih hidup dari sebelumnya.

Jongin mengecup dahi Kyungsoo dan berbisik pelan, " _I never ever let you go, baby. I promise_ "

Sesampainya di mansion, Jongin membopong tubuh Kyungsoo ke kamarnya. Beberapa pelayan yang melihat tuannya kembali membawa pulang Kyungsoo begitu senang. Mereka sangat menyukai pribadi Kyungsoo. Dan menurut mereka tuannya sangat cocok dengan Kyungsoo.

Jongin membaringkan tubuh Kyungsoo di ranjangnya. Ia sengaja tak menidurkan Kyungsoo dikamar milik wanita itu. Ia hanya ingin gadis itu berada didekatnya. Jongin menyelimuti Kyungsoo menutupi hingg dadanya. Jongin menyium kening Kyungsoo dan meninggalkan kamarnya.

Yun berdiri tepat didepan pintu kamar Jongin saat Jongin ingin keluar. Yun memberikan sebuah amplop coklat kepada Jongin. Jongin langsung menerimanya.

"Kita ke ruang kerjaku"

Yun mengikuti Jongin dari belakang. Jongin duduk dikursi kebesarannya dan mulai membuka amplop itu. Ia membaca dengan seksama setiap detail yang tertulis disana.

Dahi Jongin berkerut menandakan ada sesuatu yang salah dari isi amplop itu. Ia menatap Yun yang dengan setia berdiri didepan meja kerjanya.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Jongin.

Bukannya Jongin bodoh atau lamban membaca maksud dari isi amplop itu. Hanya saja ini terlalu mencengangkan dan mengejutkan.

"Kenapa si brengsek itu masih hidup?!" geram Jongin.

Yun hanya diam menunduk. Ia juga baru mengetahui fakta itu saat bosnya kembali menyuruhnya untuk bergerak.

"Aku ingin dia ditemukan hidup-hidup, Yun!"

"Akan saya laksanakan"

Yun membungkuk sekilas dan beranjak dari ruang kerja Jongin. Sebuah jeritan keras terdengar saat Yun membuka ruang kerja Jongin. Sontak hal itu membuat Jongin berlari keluar menuju kamarnya. Tanpa perlu berpikir dua kali Jongin sudah tau siapa yang sedang menjerit.

Beberapa pelayan sudah mengerubungi depan kamar Jongin yang masih tertutup. Mereka tak ada yang berani masuk. Melihat tuannya datang tergesa-gesa mereka langsung membuat jalan untuk dilewati Jongin.

Jongin membuka pintu kamarnya tergesa-gesa. Ia berlari kearah ranjang dimana Kyungsoo sudah terbangun dengan posisi duduk dengan kedua tangan yang menjambak rambutnya. Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo dan menenangkan gadisnya.

Kyungsoo masih menangis. Rancauan tak jelas terdengar dari bibir mungilnya. Jongin semakin memeluk erat Kyungsoo.

"Uljima" bisik Jongin.

"Gajima...gajima...gajima..."

Kyungsoo mengulangi kata-kata itu berkali-kali. Sungguh Jongin merasa terluka melihat gadisnya begitu menderita. Ia bersumpah akan membalas siapa saja yang menyakiti gadisnya dimasa lalu.

"Aku disini" bisik Jongin.

Yun tersenyum kecil melihat tuannya tak sedingin dulu. Ia menutup pintu kamar Jongin yang terbuka lebar karena ulah tuannya. Pelayan yang tadi menonton diusir oleh Yun. Mereka memprotes kepada Yun saat drama romantis tuannya dengan nona kesayangan mereka tiba-tiba hilang dari pandangan mereka.

Jongin merebahkan tubuh Kyungsoo dan ia ikut merebahkan diri disamping tubuh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sama sekali tak melepaskan pelukannya dari Jongin. Jonginpun tak keberatan. Ia justru senang dengan sikap Kyungsoo yang mendadak manja kepadanya.

Jongin mengusap kepala Kyungsoo dan memperhatikan gadisnya yang kembali tertidur.

"Kau tau kau terlihat menggemaskan saat kau menatap dingin kearahku dan menolakku berkali-kali. Tapi sikap manjamu seperti ini jauh berkali-kali lipat lebih menggemaskan. Aku jadi semakin ingin memilikimu seutuhnya" monolog Jongin.

 **30.09.17**

Huwaaa...akhirnya aku selesai nulis chap ini. Sumpah banyak kendala dari sibuk sampe ga dapet feel. Huhuhu. Maafkan aku karena kalian menunggu terlalu lama.

Yang kemarin nebak ada orang ketiga kalian salah besar. Hahaha. Aku ga mau nambah konflik dengan kehadiran orang ketiga. Ga selesai-selesai ntar.

Tuh yang nyariin kaisoo momment. Aku serba salah. Beberapa ingin Jongin menderita tapi yang lainnya ga mau. Yang chap kemarin anggap aja khilafku buat nistain Jongin. Hahahaha #evillaugh.

Kalian pengen ini end cepat kah? Atau masih lanjut? Aku masih belum nemu ending yang pas. Kkkk.

 **REVIEW JUSEYO~~~~**


	23. Chapter 22

I DON'T NEED A MAN

.

.

.

.

.

KAISOO FANFICTION

.

.

.

.

.

BY KAISOOLOVERS

.

.

.

.

ORIGINAL IDEAS. DONT PLAGIAT. DLDR. GS. EXO. KAISOO. MAINSTREAM STORY

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

ENJOY

.

.

.

Aku mencoba menggerakkan badanku tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Ada sesuatu yang memberati tubuhku hingga tak bisa bergerak. Aku membuka mataku perlahan dan hanya kegelapan yang bisa aku liat. Aku meraba bagian perutku dan disana ada sesuatu. Seketika aku langsung panik. Aku menggerakkan sebuah tangan yang melingkar di perutku. Semakin aku mencoba melepaskannya semakin erat tangan itu melingkar disekitar perutku.

"Kembalilah tidur"

Sebuah suara serak terdengar sangat jelas didekat telingaku. Sontak aku menjerit hingga membuat tangan tadi menghilang dari perutku dan digantikan gerakan kasar dikasur. Setelahnya lampu kamar menyala dan aku bisa melihat siapa yang tertidur disampingku.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya panik.

Dari wajahnya aku bergerak turun memandang tubuhnya yang tak ditutupi sehelai kainpun. Aku langsung menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku malu. Apa yang telah aku lakukan hingga bisa satu ranjang dengan seorang pria.

"Hei...kau kenapa?" tanyanya sekali lagi dan menyentuh bahuku.

Sebuah refleks tak terelakkan membuatku mendorongnya. Mataku menatap wajahnya yang terlihat kaget akibat perlakuanku.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku gagap.

Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ini kamarku" jawabnya.

Aku melihat ke sekeliling kamar. Ternyata benar ini kamarnya. Walaupun aku baru dua kali berada dikamar ini hanya dengan kesan maskulin kamar ini aku bisa langsung mengenalinya.

"Maaf" ucapku dan beranjak turun.

Belum sempat kakiku menempel lantai, tanganku sudah ditarik hingga aku terjatuh dikasur. Aku menatapnya kesal dan hanya dibalas dengan senyuman menjengkelkannya.

"Aku tak menyuruhmu untuk pergi" ucapnya.

"Tapi aku ingin pergi" sahutku.

"Kenapa?"

Aku tak suka mendengar nada bicaranya. Seakan-akan mengejekku dan nadanya sangat menyebalkan.

"Karena ini bukan kamarku!" kesalku.

"Mulai sekarang ini kamarmu"

Ia bergerak hingga berada diatasku. Aku langsung panik. Aku menahan bahunya dengan kedua tanganku. Ia menyunggingkan senyuman miringnya. Dia benar-benar licik. Bisa-bisanya memanfaatkan kondisi seperti ini untuk keuntungannya sendiri.

"Mau apa kau?" cecarku.

"Kau tau kan apa yang terjadi jika namja dan yeoja dalam ruangan tertutup seperti ini?" tanyanya retoris.

Aku menggeleng kuat. Tidak mungkin dia akan memanfaatkanku hanya untuk mendapatkan tubuhku. Jika memang ia seperti itu maka segala hal yang aku pikirkan tentang namja ini benar adanya. Dia tak jauh dari kata namja brengsek.

"Bersiaplah. Aku ingin membawamu ke suatu tempat" ucapnya lalu mencium keningku.

Ia beranjak dari atas tubuhku dan turun dari ranjang. Aku hanya ternganga diatas kasur. Pergerakan mataku mengikuti gerakannya. Ia memakai jubahnya dan keluar kamar. Kini aku sendirian di kamar ini. Aku mengambil bantal dan membenamkan wajahku kedalamnya.

"Ish...pabo! Apa yang aku pikirkan? Bisa-bisanya aku menuduhnya sembarangan seperti itu" gerutuku yang hanya terdengar olehku.

Aku menggeser bantal yang menutupi wajahku dan mendekapnya didadaku. Aku menerawang menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Tapi kan dia yang membuatku berpikir seperti itu" gumamku.

"Aish...molla!"

Aku beranjak dari ranjang menuju kamar mandi. Mandi air dingin dipagi bagus untuk menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran burukku. Setidaknya saat ini ia tak berbuat macam-macam.

Setelah dirasa cukup mandi aku keluar kamar mandi hanya mengenakan handuk yang aku lilitkan ditubuhku. Aku lupa aku tak membawa baju ganti. Bagaimana mungkin aku keluar hanya memakai handuk sedangkan ini bukan kamarnya.

Aku membuka pintu kamar mandi pelan. Aku melongokkan kepalaku keluar kamar mandi. Aku mengamati sekitar kamar. Saat dirasa aman aku keluar perlahan. Rencana awalku adalah menemukan pakaian yang bisa aku gunakan sementara hingga aku menemukan pakaian gantiku.

" _Nice body_ "

Aku terlonjak kaget mendengar suara dari arah belakangku. Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan melihat Jongin berdiri dibalik pintu. Punggungnya bersandar dipintu dengan salah satu tangan dimasukkan kedalam saku celana dan tangan lainnya memegang sebuah tas.

Aku spontan mencengkram erat bagian atas handukku agar tak terjatuh. Ia menyeringai melihat reaksi defensifku.

"Kenapa kau disini?" tanyaku mengalihkan rasa gugupku.

"Ini masih kamarku" ucapnya mengejek.

"Maksudku kenapa kau masuk ke kamarmu sendiri dengan mengendap-endap?" ralatku.

"Kau saja yang tak menyadari keberadaanku. Aku sudah ada disini semenjak kau keluar dari kamar mandi"

Itu mustahil. Aku jelas-jelas memastikan tak ada orang lain didalam kamar sebelum keluar kamar mandi. Ini pasti hanya akal-akalannya saja. Aku melihatnya terkekeh dan berjalan mendekatiku.

"Aku membawakan baju ganti untukmu. Aku tau kau sedang mencarinya" terangnya.

Aku mengambil sebuah tas yang ia sodorkan kepadaku. Aku mengintip apa saja yang ada didalam tas itu. Mukaku langsung memerah menyadari apa saja isi tas itu. Selain baju ganti ia juga membawakan pakaian dalam untukku. Bukankah ini termasuk pelecehan seksual? Bagaimana ia bisa tau ukuranku?

"Ada apa? Kau ingin aku memakaikannya untukmu? Aku tak keberatan untuk itu"

Aku melotot kearahnya. Bisa-bisanya ia berkata seperti itu.

"Keluar sana!" usirku.

"Kau yakin menolak tawaranku?"

"Kau atau aku yang keluar?" gertakku.

" _Fine_. Aku yang akan keluar. Aku tak ingin orang lain melihat tubuh indahmu"

Aku semakin melotot kearahnya. Ia mencondongkan badannya.

"Hanya aku yang boleh melihatnya" lanjutnya kemudian berbalik pergi.

Tubuhku langsung melemas setelah ia keluar. Hanya berada disekitaran orang itu membuat tubuhku tegang. Auranya terlalu kuat mendominasi tubuhku. Bahkan terkadang aku lupa bernafas. Aku harus bisa mengatur kontrol diriku. Ini akan terasa berat karena aku sudah memutuskan untuk tinggal bersamanya.

\--:--

Jongin membawa mobilnya ke sebuah perumahan elit. Kyungsoo yang berada disebelahnya hanya berdiam diri dan memandang keluar jendela. Sejak keluar kamar, Jongin tak mengatakan akan membawa Kyungsoo kemana. Setiap kali Kyungsoo bertanya Jongin hanya diam dan menggumam tak jelas. Merasa dirinya di abaikan Kyungsoo memilih diam.

"Aku merasa tak asing dengan lingkungan ini" gumam Kyungsoo yang dapat didengar Jongin.

Jongin memasuki salah satu pekarangan rumah seseorang. Ia melirik Kyungsoo yang terlihat penasaran dengan apa yang ia lihat. Mobil Jongin berhenti tepat didepan pintu rumah. Dan saat itu lah seseorang membuka pintu rumah.

"Eonnie!"

Kyungsoo terkejut dan langsung saja keluar mobil memeluk adiknya. Baekhyun membalas pelukan Kyungsoo lebih erat. Jongin keluar dari mobil dengan santai dan memandangi aksi berpelukan kakak beradik itu. Ia melangkah maju saat melihat orang lain keluar dari rumah itu. Jongin menjabat tangan orang itu.

"Apa kabar, Tuan Lee" sapa Jongin.

"Aku baik. Terima kasih sudah mengantarkan Kyungsoo kemari" balas Tuan Lee.

"Lebih baik kalian berbicara didalam" ucap Tuan Lee kepada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati Tuan Lee dan memeluk lelaki paruh baya itu.

"Terima kasih banyak" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Kalian sudah aku anggap sebagai anakku sendiri"

Tuan Lee melepaskan pelukannya dan mempersilahkan Jongin masuk. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berjalan didepan saling berangkulan sedangkan Jongin dan tuan Lee dibelakangnya sambil berbincang.

"Lihat siapa yang datang"

"Ahjumma!" pekik Kyungsoo.

"Kau tampak sehat. Bagaimana kondisimu?" tanya Mrs. Lee memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Jauh lebih baik" bisik Kyungsoo.

Mrs. Lee menuntun Kyungsoo untuk duduk di sofa sebelah Jongin. Mereka semua berbincang santai. Jongin dan Tuan Lee lebih memilih membahas bisnis sedangkan para wanita membahas apa saja dari masalah fashion hingga gosip terbaru.

Tak disangka waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Jongin dan Kyungsoo harus kembali. Baekhyun menatap eonnienya penuh harap. Ia ingin sekali tinggal berdua dengan eonnienya lagi seperti dulu.

Kyungsoo tau jika Baekhyun sangat merindukan sosok seorang kakak. Tapi ia tak bisa berbuat banyak. Ia hanya tak ingin melihat adiknya khawatir hanya karena kekambuhannya. Semenjak Kyungsoo dirawat, Baekhyun tinggal bersama pasangan Lee. Mereka menampung Baekhyun dan memperlakukannya seperti abak sendiri. Setidaknya Kyungsoo bersyukur memiliki pasangan Lee yang membantunya.

"Adikmu bisa berkunjung ke mansion jika kau mau" ucap Jongin.

"Benarkah?" tanya Baekhyun bersemangat.

"Aku akan meminta Chanyeol untuk menjemputmu"

"Jangan!" tolak Baekhyun cepat.

Semua mata memandang Baekhyun keheranan. Baekhyun berdehem pelan.

"Aku akan main kesana sendiri. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi" kilah Baekhyun.

Jongin memicing curiga. Ia mengabaikan perkataan Baekhyun dan berpamitan pada pasangan Lee.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo mengendarai mobil dalam diam. Keduanya tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara. Jongin mengambil beberapa kesempatan untuk melirik Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini?" tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" tanya Jongin bingung.

"Mempertemukanku dengan Baekhyun"

"Aku tak sedingin yang kau bayangkan"

Kyungsoo menoleh menatap Jongin.

"'Tak sedingin yang kau bayangkan' katamu?" cemooh Kyungsoo.

"Siapa dulu yang memisahkanku dari adikku?" sarkas Kyungsoo.

"Aku" sahut Jongin pendek.

"Siapa yang mempertemukanmu dengan adikmu?" lanjut Jongin melirik ke arah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memalingkan mukanya ke luar jendela mobil.

"Kau" gumam Kyungsoo.

"Kita akhiri pembicaraan ini" putus Jongin.

Jongin memanuver mobilnya memasuki mansionnya. Setelah mobil Jongin berhenti Kyungsoo langsung turun tanpa menunggu Jongin. Jongin mengikuti Kyungsoo setelah memberikan kunci mobilnya kepada salah satu sopirnya.

Kyungsoo berjalan cepat kearah kamarnya -kamar Jongin. Dan setelah memasuki kamar itu Kyungsoo meruntuki kebodohannya. Bagaimana ia lupa jika ia mempunyai kamar tersendiri di mansion ini.

Saat Kyungsoo ingin keluar kamar, Jongin masuk dan menghalangi langkah Kyungsoo.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Jongin.

"Kembali ke kamarku" sahut Kyungsoo.

"Ini kamarmu"

Kyungsoo memandang Jongin penuh penilaian.

"Tapi disini tak ada barang-barangku" elak Kyungsoo.

Jongin menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo dan membawanya ke arah walking closet miliknya. Jongin membukanya dan membuat Kyungsoo terperanggah. Disana sudah ada baju wanita milik Kyungsoo. Bahkan segala aksesoris wanita ada disana semua. Entah sejak kapan Jongin memindahkan barang-barang itu ke kamarnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Jongin dibelakang Kyungsoo.

"K-Kapan k-kau..."

"Disaat kita pergi aku menyuruh pelayan untuk memindahkan barangmu. Beberapa ada barang keluaran terbaru" sela Jongin.

Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang. Tubuh Kyungsoo meremang. Ia spontan membalikkan badannya dan mendorong Jongin untuk menjauh. Reaksi yang Kyungsoo berikan membuat Jongin sedikit terkejut.

"M-maaf...Tapi aku masih belum terbiasa" aku Kyungsoo.

"Tak apa. Aku akan menyentuhmu lebih sering agar kau lebih terbiasa dengan sentuhanku" ucap Jongin bercanda.

Kyungsoo memayunkan bibirnya. Candaan Jongin sungguh tak lucu. Kyungsoo beranjak dari sana dengan sikap merajuknya. Jongin hanya terkekeh pelan melihatnya. Ia menyusul Kyungsoo yang sudah berdiri didepan meja rias yang khusus Jongin pesan untuk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap semua peralatan _make up_ didepannya. Ia tak pernah melihat peralatan _make up_ selengkap ini. Bahkan Kyungsoo tak pernah menggunakan _make up_ berlebihan.

"Apa itu cocok denganmu?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo menoleh dan mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Entahlah. Aku tak pernah memakai _make up_ selengkap ini" ucapnya.

Jongin berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo dan membalik tubuh wanita itu. Jongin mentap Kyungsoo dalam. Tanpa make up pun Kyungsoo sudah terlihat sangat cantik dimatanya. Bahkan sempurna. Hanya dengan make up tipis bisa membuat Kyungsoo semenarik ini.

"Kau tau bukan jika kau selalu mempesona dimataku?"

"Aku pernah mendengar kalimat itu"

"Tentu saja. Aku yang mengatakan itu"

Kyungsoo terkekeh geli. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk hati. Jongin sangat menyukai senyuman itu. Begitu indah dan menawan. Jongin menarik Kyungsoo dan mendaratkan ciuman dibibir hati wanita itu.

Mata Kyungsoo terbelakak kaget. Ia tak menyangka akan mendapatkan serangan ini. Jongin menarik pinggang Kyungsoo agar tubuh mereka semakin rapat.

Jongin semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Semakin lama semakin menuntut. Ia menyangga tubuh Kyungsoo agar tak terjatuh. Tangan Kyungsoo yang semula menggantung diudara mulai merambat dilengan Jongin hingga mengalung sempurna dileher Jongin.

Keduanya tak ada yang ingin melepaskan panggutan mereka. Liarnya ciuman Jongin susah diimbangi oleh Kyungsoo. Kurangnya pengalaman Kyungsoo dengan lelaki membuatnya sedikit kikuk. Walaupun ia sudah beberapa kali dicium oleh jongin tapi tak sampai sejauh ini.

Jongin melepaskan panggutannya dengan nafas memburu. Begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo. Keduanya berbagi nafas mengingat wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja.

"Katakan kau tak ingin melanjutkannya karena aku tak tau apa yang akan terjadi jika kita melanjutkannya" ucap Jongin serak.

Jongin menunggu respon Kyungsoo. Tapi Kyungsoo hanya diam. Matanya menerawang kosong. Jongin langsung paham jika dia sudah bertindak sangat jauh. Ia sudah melampaui batas. Kyungsoo masih belum bisa menerima 'tindakan' seintim ini.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tak akan melakukannya jika kau memang tak bisa"

Jongin menyium kening Kyungsoo. Ia mengusap pelan pipi tembam Kyungsoo. Jongin tak akan memaksakan egonya lagi. Ia sudah cukup kehilangan Kyungsoo sekali. Ia tak ingin mengulanginya. Walaupun ia masih belum bisa mengakui secara langsung perasaannya kepada Kyungsoo, Jongin sudah cukup senang dengan kemajuan hubungan mereka.

\--:--

Baekhyun keluar dari sekolahnya dengan riang. Hari ini ia akan bertemu dengan eonnienya. Kemarin eonnienya memberi kabar jika ia boleh berkunjung dan katanya ia akan dijemput oleh orang suruhan Jongin.

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh tempat mencari orang suruhan kakaknya. Tiba-tiba saja ada seorang namja mendekat kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun memandangnya penuh curiga.

"Apa nona tau alamat ini?" tanya pria itu.

Baekhyun menerima secarik kertas yang disodorkan pria itu. Ia membaca sekilas dan langsung tau kemana pria itu harus berjalan.

"Ahjussi jalan luruh kearah sana. Tak jauh dari sana ada sebuah toko buku dan ahjussi akan menemukan alamat yang ahjussi tuju" jelas Baekhyun sambil mengarahkan.

"Terima kasih" ucap namja itu sambil membungkuk berulang kali dan pergi.

Baekhyun membalas bungkukan badan namja itu dengan senyumannya.

"Siapa dia?"

"Yak!" teriak Baekhyun kaget sambil memegangi dadanya.

"Kau sakit?"

"Ini karena ulahmu ahjussi tiang listrik!" ketus Baekhyun.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Baekhyun.

Pria itu memberikan senyuman lebarnya.

"Menjemputmu" ucap Chanyeol.

"Aku sedang menunggu seseorang" balas Baekhyun cuek.

"Siapa?" tanya Chanyeol tak suka.

Baekhyun hanya melengos tak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Nona Baekhyun"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kompak menoleh. Wajah Baekhyun berbinar senang.

"Anda Yun ahjussi kan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ne. Selamat siang Tuan Chanyeol" sapa Yun.

Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Yun?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Saya diperintah Tuan Jongin menjemput nona Baekhyun" jawab Yun.

"Untuk apa?" tuntut Chanyeol.

"Kau tak perlu tau" sergah Baekhyun.

"Ayok ahjussi!" ajak Baekhyun menarik tangan Yun tak sabar.

Yun hanya bisa pasrah dan membungkuk kearah Chanyeol sebelum meninggalkannya. Chanyeol memandang keduanya tak suka. Apalagi melihat Baekhyun menggandeng tangan Yun dengan leluasa.

Yun membukakan pintu belakang mobil tapi ditolak Baekhyun.

"Aku tak mau dibelakang. Didepan saja"

Baekhyun masuk dan duduk disebelah kemudi. Yun menurut dan masuk kedalam mobil. Saat hendak pergi, Yun memberi klakson kepada Chanyeol yang masih berdiri dipinggir jalan.

"Anda dekat dengan Tuan Chanyeol?" tanya Yun memulai pembicaraan.

Baekhyun mengangguk sekilas.

"Dia dokter yang menangani eonnie. Secara tak langsung aku mengenalnya" jawab Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menoleh menatap Yun.

"Ahjussi sepertinya sangat mengenal dokter Park"

Yun melirik dan tersenyum kecil.

"Tentu saja. Saya sudah bekerja lama dengan Tuan Jongin. Mengingat keduanya teman dekat jadi saya mengenal beliau dengan baik"

Baekhyun manggut-manggut.

"Saya terkejut melihat Tuan Chanyeol datang ke sekolah anda"

"Ahjussi saja terkejut apalagi aku. Aku juga tak menyangka ia akan menjemputku" celoteh Baekhyun.

"Apa Tuan Chanyeol sering menjemput anda?" tanya Yun sebiasa mungkin.

"Dulu waktu eonnie dirawat dirumah sakit dia sempat menjemputku beberapa kali" ucap Baekhyun mengingat dengan telunjuk yang ditempelkan di dagunya.

"Berarti anda orang yang sangat spesial" celetuk Yun.

Baekhyun menatap Yun tak mengerti.

"Aku rasa tidak. Itu semua karena eonnie bukan aku" sanggah Baekhyun.

Yun tersenyum sebagai balasannya. Ia mengerti sekarang apa yang terjadi dengan empat orang ini.

 **30.09.17**

Yoooo...sebenernya ini udah aku tulis sejak malem. Cuma males banget mau apdet malem2 akhirnya apdetnya pagi ini. Cepet kan?? Klo lagi gabut ya gini ini. Langsung ketik sampe selesai. Hahahaha

Banyak yang minta jangan end dulu. Emang belum end sih. Soalnya aku juga masih belum tau mau end kayak gimana. Belum kepikiran.

Untuk yang tanya kapan naik rate maaf ya belum bisa menuhin dl. Sementara masih sebatas ciuman. Habis klo tetiba ena2 kan aneh. Secara Kyungsoo aja masih belum sembuh terus juga keduanya belum ada yang nyatain perasaannya. Sabar. Klo memungkinkan chap depan. Semakin dekat kok. Kkkkk #gajanjijuga

 **REVIEW JUSEYO~~~~**


	24. Chapter 23

I DON'T NEED A MAN

.

.

.

.

.

KAISOO FANFICTION

.

.

.

.

BY KAISOOLOVERS

.

.

.

.

ORIGINAL IDEAS. DONT PLAGIAT. DLDR. GS. EXO. KAISOO. MAINSTREAM STORY

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

ENJOY

.

.

.

.

Aku sibuk dengan sendok dan panci didepanku. Saat ini aku sedang membuatkan makanan untuk adikku. Ya...Baekhyun akan berkunjung. Setelah semalam aku meminta kepada Jongin agar Baekhyun bisa berkunjung aku langsung mempersiapkan semuanya. Sudah lama aku tak memasakkannya makanan. Karena terlalu senang sampai aku lupa dengan orang-orang disekitarku.

"Nona...biarkan saya saja yang memasak"

Aku tak menghiraukan rengekan pelayan disebelahku. Berulang kali ia memintaku untuk berhenti memasak dan digantikan olehnya tapi aku menolak. Ini adalah hari spesialku jadi aku ingin melakukannya sendiri.

"Aku bisa sendiri. Berhentilah menggangguku" gerutuku.

"Tapi jika Tuan tau beliau akan marah" ucapnya memelas.

"Jika sampai dia berbuat sesuatu padamu maka aku akan memarahinya" omelku.

"Bukan itu maksud saya"

Dia terus merengek disebelahku sambil membantuku. Aku memang cukup dekat dengannya sejak kembali ke mansion Jongin. Karena dia yang bertanggungjawab masalah makanan aku jadi lebih banyak mengobrol dengannya membahas tentang masakan.

Aku mematikan komporku dan berbalik. Didepan sana sudah berbaris para pelayan yang terlihat sangat tegang melihatku memasak. Aku berkacak pinggang memandang mereka.

"Jika kalian terus melakukan ini aku tak akan bisa menyelesaikan acara masakku" tegurku.

"Tapi kami diperintah Tuan Kim untuk melayani semua kebutuhan anda" ucap salah satu pelayan.

"Aku tak perlu dilayani. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Dia hanya berlebihan" balasku.

"Jika sampai anda terluka kami semua akan kena masalah" ucap yang lainnya.

Aku menghela nafas lelah. Namja itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Bagaimana bisa ia mengancam pelayannya dengan begitu kejam.

"Oke. Aku ingin menyelesaikan masakanku dulu. Setelah itu kalian bisa melakukan sisanya" tawarku.

Aku melihat mereka menimang-nimang ragu. Ini pilihan terakhirku. Aku hanya ingin memasakan Baekhyun dari tanganku sendiri. Mereka memgangguk setuju dan itu membuatku tersenyum lebar.

Aku kembali berkutat dengan masakanku. Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi dan semua akan selesai. Aku mencicipi masakanku dan semuanya pas. Aku segera menyiapkan makananku. Setelah selesai aku memandangi masakanku dengan senang.

"Sekarang kalian bisa melakukan apa yang seharusnya kalian lakukan. Sayang sekali aku cuma bisa membuat satu makanan saja" gerutuku.

Para pelayan itu langsung memgambil alih dapur. Beberapa dari mereka menyiapkan makananku di meja makan. Dan tak hanya makananku yang berada disana tapi makanan lain juga tersaji. Saat aku tanya kenapa sebanyak itu maka mereka akan menjawab jika itu perintah dari tuan mereka. Sangat khas gaya seorang Kim.

Aku kembali ke kamar. Aku merapikan penampilanku sambil menunggu adikku datang. Yun sudah menjemputnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan seharusnya tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk dia datang.

Pintu kamarku diketuk. Aku segera bergegas membukanya. Salah seorang pelayan memberitahu jika Baekhyun sudah datang. Aku langsung beranjak menuju ruang tamu.

"Eonnie!" pekik Baekhyun berlari menghambur ke pelukanku.

Aku membalas pelukannya.

"Kau lapar?" tanyaku.

Dia mengangguk. Aku menggiringnya ke meja makan. Ia terkagum dengan banyaknya makanan yang tersaji diatas meja.

"Kenapa banyak sekali eonnie?" tanyanya takjub.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya membuat satu makanan tapi mereka menambahkan yang lainnya"

"Aku kelaparan" ucapnya sambil memandangku berbinar.

Aku terkekeh. Aku mengusak rambut Baekhyun dan menyuruhnya duduk. Beberapa pelayan datang dan mulai membantu Baekhyun mengambil makanan. Baekhyun terlihat senang sekali.

Beberapa pelayan juga menghampiriku untuk membantuku. Aku senang sekali bisa melihat senyuman Baekhyun lagi. Sudah lama aku tak melihatnya. Aku dan Baekhyun makan dengan lahap. Sesekali ia menceritakan hal-hal disekolahnya. Aku begitu merindukan momen ini.

"Apa aku mengganggu?"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol berdiri dengan senyuman khasnya. Aku berdiri menyambut Chanyeol. Saat aku menoleh ke arah Baekhyun wajahnya menjadi muram. Sendok-garpu yang dipegangnya diletakkan diatas piring. Aku heran dengan perubahan moodnya.

"Kau ingin gabung makan bersama kami?" tawarku.

"Sepertinya menyenangkan" jawabnya.

Chanyeol memgambil duduk disebelah Baekhyun. Baru saja lelaki itu duduk tiba-tiba Baekhyun berdiri. Ia menatapku dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Aku sudah kenyang. Bolehkah aku menunggu di taman belakang sampai kalian selesai makan?"

"Tapi makananmu belum habis, Baek. Bukankah kau tadi kelaparan?" tanyaku.

Dia menggeleng.

"Sekarang sudah kenyang" jawabnya nyengir.

Aku mengangguk. Aneh sekali rasanya. Baekhyun tak pernah sekalipun meninggalkan makanannya. Ia akan menghabiskan terlebih dahulu sebelum pergi.

"Tak bisakah kau menungguku sampai aku selesai makan?" tanya Chanyeol.

Aku melihat kearah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan mereka. Aku merasa ada yang disembunyikan oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun menarik tangannya saat Chanyeol hendak memegangnya. Semua itu tak luput dari penglihatanku.

"Permisi" pamit Baekhyun.

\--:--

Baekhyun berjalan kearah taman belakang. Karena ia kebingungan dengan arah rumah ini Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berkeliling dulu hingga menemukan seseorang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana, _cutie pie_?"

Baekhyun berbalik dan melihat Jongin berdiri dengan jas lengkapnya. Sepertinya lelaki itu baru saja pulang dari kantor.

"Aku ingin ke taman belakang tapi tak tau jalannya" jawab Baekhyun jujur.

"Dimana Kyungsoo?"

"Eonnie sedang makan"

Jongin mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Eonnie sedang bersama seorang tamu" lanjut Baekhyun.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke taman belakang"

Baekhyun mengikuti Jongin dari belakang. Di taman belakang Jongin melihat Kyungsoo dengan seseorang. Tanpa diberitahupun Jongin sudah tau siapa orang itu. Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo dan memeluknya sekilas.

Selama beberapa hari ini Jongin selalu melakukan kebiasaan itu. Ucapannya beberapa hari yang lalu bukan candaan semata. Jongin selalu memeluk Kyungsoo setiap kali melihat gadis itu. Tak terlalu lama tapi itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Awalnya Kyungsoo menolak tapi karena Jongin terus melakukannya jadi ia sudah mulai terbiasa.

Baekhyun berdiri cukup jauh dari para orang dewasa. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin membuat jarak tapi karena disana ada orang yang ingin dihindarinya jadi dia memutuskan memberikan jarak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Park?" tanya Jongin.

"Hanya memastikan Kyungsoo baik-baik saja" jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melengos mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Ternyata selama ini Chanyeol masih memperhatikan eonnienya. Baekhyun meninggalkan ketiga orang tersebut dan duduk disalah satu kursi. Ia lebih memilih menghindari pembicaraan ketiga orang itu.

"Dan aku melihat Baekhyun dibawa oleh Yun. Aku tak ingin kau berbuat sesuatu padanya" lanjut Chanyeol.

Jongin tersenyum miring.

"Kenapa? Kau pikir aku akan merebut adik Kyungsoo darimu?" sindir Jongin.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dan Chanyeol bergantian.

"Kenapa nama adikku dibawa?" tanya Kyungsoo tak paham.

Chanyeol menggeram marah. Kyungsoo masih tak mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Kau tau, Park? Semakin kau menaruh perhatian pada gadisku maka ada orang lain yang terluka. Kau terlalu buta untuk menyadarinya" ejek Jongin.

Chanyeol mendengus dan meninggalkan padangan itu. Ia beralih kearah Baekhyun yang menyendiri. Chanyeol berdiri tepat disamping kursi Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol heran.

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun hingga berdiri. Baekhyun masih belum mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol.

"Kita pulang" ucap Chanyeol tegas.

"Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang" balas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menyentakkan tangannya hingga tangan Chanyeol terlepas dari tangannya. Baekhyun menatap tajam Chanyeol.

"Aku disini karena ingin bertemu eonnieku. Apa hakmu membawaku pulang, ha?!" sentak Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo yang melihat itu ingin menghampiri adiknya. Jongin menahan Kyungsoo dan melingkarkan tangannya disekitaran pinggang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Jongin dan melihat Jongin menggeleng melarangnya.

"Kita bicarakan ini ditempat lain" ucap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mencoba meraih tangan Baekhyun tapi ia menghindar.

"Jika kau ingin pulang, pulanglah sendiri. Tak usah membawaku ikut bersamamu" usir Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya kasar. Sungguh pikirannya kacau. Banyak hal yang ada dikepalanya.

"Aku mohon, Baekhyun-ah" mohon Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memalingkan mukanya. Tangannya ia sedekapkan didepan dadanya. Moodnya hancur melihat namja itu berada disini.

Kyungsoo akhirnya mendekati Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Ia tak tahan melihatnya. Jongin sudah menahan Kyungsoo sekuat tenaga tapi gadis itu merajuk saat tak diberi kesempatan. Akhirnya Jongin mengalah dan membiarkan Kyungsoo menghampiri mereka.

"Sebaiknya kalian selesaikan masalah kalian secara baik-baik" ucap Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menoleh bersamaan.

"Kami tak punya masalah" sergah Baekhyun.

"Tapi aku melihat ada sesuatu diantara kalian" selidik Kyungsoo.

"Tak ada apa-apa" elak Baekhyun keras kepala.

"Kau menyukai adikku kan Chanyeol-ssi?" tebak Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menatap kakaknya kaget. Apa maksud eonnienya berkata begitu? Baekhyun beralih menatap Chanyeol yang hanya diam saja sedari tadi.

"Tidak" jawab Chanyeol.

Bagaikan disambar petir siang bolong, hati Baekhyun hancur. Jawaban itu sudah membuktikan bahwa selama ini Chanyeol hanya berbohong padanya. Baekhyun berlari kencang dari sana. Sudah cukup satu kata yang ia dengar dari Chanyeol. Dan itu membuktikan semuanya.

"Baekhyun!" seru Kyungsoo panik.

Kyungsoo berlari menyusul Baekhyun tapi tubuhnya dihalangi Jongin. Jongin mendekap erat tubuh Kyungsoo membiarkan tubuhnya dipukul Kyungsoo karena menahannya.

"Kau bodoh atau apa, Park?! Kejar dia!" bentak Jongin.

Dan hal itu sukses membuat pikiran Chanyeol kembali. Ia langsung berlari mengejar Baekhyun. Jongin masih memeluk Kyungsoo erat. Kyungsoo terus memberontak.

"Kau bodoh! Kenapa kau malah menahanku?!" maki Kyungsoo.

"Karena ini bukan urusanmu" balas Jongin.

Kyungsoo mendorong Jongin sekuat tenaga hingga pelukannya lepas. Kyungsoo menatapnya marah.

"Dia adikku dan dia masih menjadi urusanku!" bentak Kyungsoo.

"Jika sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Baekhyun aku akan membencimu" ucap Kyungsoo datar.

Kyungsoo meninggalkan Jongin sendiri. Jongin hanya menghela nafas lelah. Ia meruntuki Chanyeol datang disaat yang tak tepat.

\--:--

Chanyeol terus mengejar Baekhyun yang berada jauh didepannya. Ia sudah melihat siluet gadis itu dari kejauhan. Terima kasih pada kakinya yang panjang sehingga ia bisa mengejar gadis mungil itu dengan mudah.

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun kuat hingga tubuh Baekhyun tersentak menubruk tubuhnya. Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dengan nafas berantakan. Kencangnya lari si kecil ini sungguh membuatnya kualahan.

Chanyeol mengangkat wajah Baekhyun. Disana ia melihat jejak air mata mengalir dipipi gadis itu. Chanyeol mengusapnya pelan.

Baekhyun masih terus menangis. Ia tak peduli jika didepannya adalah orang yang bertanggungjawab membuatnya menangis.

"Mianhae" ucap Chanyeol.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baek. Tak hanya sekedar suka tapi lebih dari itu" lanjut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol. Matanya yang sembab menatap Chanyeol marah.

"Setelah kau gagal mendapatkan eonnieku sekarang kau beralih kepadaku?! Kau kira aku mau menjadi tempat pelampiasanmu?!" bentak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersentak. Jadi selama ini Baekhyun berpikir jika ia mencintai Kyungsoo?

"Kau bukan pelampiasan! Kau adalah pilihan pertamaku!"

Baekhyun tertawa lemah sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Kau memanfaatkanku untuk mendapatkan eonnieku?"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku melakukannya jika aku sudah tertarik padamu sejak awal?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dalam. Ia mencoba meyakinkan Baekhyun bila selama ini alasannya melindungi Kyungsoo karenanya. Ia tak ingin melihat Baekhyun lebih menderita dari ini.

Baekhyun bimbang. Didalam hatinya ia ingin mempercayai ucapan lelaki ini. Tapi disisi lain ia ragu. Baekhyun sadar dirinya masih terlalu dini memusingkan masalah percintaan. Bahkan ini adalah pertama kalinya ia merasakan hal ini.

"Aku harap kedepannya kita tak bertemu lagi. Terima kasih sudah banyak membantuku dan eonnieku" ucap Baekhyun pada akhirnya.

Chanyeol tercengang. Pernyataan cintanya ditolak oleh seorang anak sekolahan. Dan sialnya ia sudah jatuh cinta pada anak itu. Chanyeol melihat punggung Baekhyun yang semakin menjauh. Ia bodoh. Chanyeol akui itu. Dan lebih parahnya ia tak bisa meyakinkan Baekhyun jika kata-katanya benar adanya.

\--:--

Kyungsoo mengabaikan Jongin seharian ini. Semenjak insiden tadi siang Kyungsoo menolak berbicara dengan namja itu. Bahkan untuk bertatap muka saja Kyungsoo tak mau. Kyungsoo akan menghindari Jongin jika bertemu dengan namja itu.

Jongin sendiri menanggapi sikap Kyungsoo dengan santai. Ia tak terlalu ambil pusing. Toh lama-lama gadis itu akan bosan dan mengajaknya berbicara.

Jongin mengamati Kyungsoo yang membersihkan wajahnya didepan cermin. Wanita itu selalu menyibukkan dirinya dengan hal-hal yang tak dimengerti Jongin jika mereka sedang berdua.

Kyungsoo bangkit dari kursi dan menuju pintu. Jongin mengikuti Kyungsoo. Gadis itu berbelok kesebuah ruangan yang Jongin ketahui adalah kamar Kyungsoo dulu. Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar itu tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Jongin.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin sekilas lalu menarik tangannya yang di genggam Jongin. Kyungsoo mengabaikan pertanyaan Jongin. Ia lebih memilih meninggalkan Jongin daripada bersama pria itu.

Jongin menahan lengan Kyungsoo dan membalik badannya hingga gadis itu menghadapnya. Jongin memandangi Kyungsoo dengan lekat. Gadis itu benar-benar keras kepala.

"Jika kau memikirkan adikmu, dia sudah sampai dirumah dengan selamat. Untuk masalahnya dengan Chanyeol aku tak tau. Mereka harus menyelesaikan itu sendiri" jelas Jongin.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin datar. Didalam hatinya ia bersyukur jika Baekhyun baik-baik saja. Hanya saja ia masih kesal dengan namja ini. Kyungsoo memalingkan mukanya.

"Kau akan meneruskan aksi merajukmu?"

Kyungsoo diam. Jongin memberikan kecupan dipipi Kyungsoo. Gadis itu langsung menoleh dan memelototinya. Jongin tersenyum miring melihat ekspresi menggemaskan Kyungsoo.

"Setiap kali aku bertanya dan kau tak menjawab maka aku akan memberikan ciuman"

' _How dare you!_ '

Teriak Kyungsoo dalam hati. Jongin terkekeh pelan. Ia seperti bisa membaca apa yang gadis itu pikirkan. Jongin dengan segera menggendong Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang tak siap langsung menjerit dan memgalungkan lengannya dileher Jongin. Ia tak ingin jatuh.

"Kau lucu sekali" geli Jongin.

Saat Jongin memajukan wajahnya, Kyungsoo refleks menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Ia tak ingin lagi dicium oleh namja ini.

Jongin yang melihat itu tak mengundurkan niatnya. Ia tetap mencium bibir Kyungsoo yang tertutupi oleh tangan. Kyungsoo memekik pelan saat bibir Jongin mndarat dipunggung tangannya. Ciuman itu begitu singkat tapi meninggalkan bekas mendalam di diri Kyungsoo.

"Aku selalu bisa menciummu walaupun kau menghalanginya"

Setelah mengucapkan itu Jongin membawa Kyungsoo ke kamar mereka. Kyungsoo masih saja diam. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Ia bisa merasakan seluruh darahnya mengalir cepat.

Jongin membaringkan Kyungsoo diatas ranjang. Ia menyelimuti Kyungsoo kemudian beranjak menjauh dari ranjang.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo refleks.

Kyungsoo membekap mulutnya dan meruntuki bibirnya yang tanpa sadar mengucapkan sesuatu. Jongin berhenti dan menoleh. Ia tersenyum singkat. Ternyata Kyungsoo masih menaruh perhatian kepadanya walaupun seharian ini ia mendiamkannya.

"Kau berbicara padaku?" goda Jongin.

Kyungsoo langsung membalik badannya menyamping. Ia tak ingin Jongin melihat wajahnya. Rasanya sangat malu sampai ke dasar. Kyungsoo terus meruntuki kebodohannya.

Kyungsoo merasakan ranjang disebelahnya bergerak. Ia berusaha tak mempedulikannya. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya berpura-pura tidur. Sedangkan dibelakangnya Jongin berusaha untuk menyamankan posisinya disebelah Kyungsoo. Jongin melingkarkan lengannya disekitaran perut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terkejut dan menegang secara bersamaan. Tubuhnya terasa kaku untuk digerakan. Tangan kasar Jongin terasa dikulitnya walaupun ia menggunakan baju tidur. Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kenapa kau tegang sekali? Harusnya aku yang merasa _tegang_ " bisik Jongin dibelakang tubuh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mencoba menjaga jarak tubuhnya dengan tubuh Jongin tapi namja itu semakin menarik tubuhnya merapat. Jongin mengendus belakang leher Kyungsoo yang tertutupi rambut gadis itu.

"Kau harum" bisik Jongin.

Kyungsoo bergerak semakin gelisah. Ia tak bisa terus-terusan berada disatu ruangan dengan Jongin. Sentuhan Jongin lama kelamaan semakin intim dan itu menimbulkan tanda alarm bahaya di dirinya.

Kegelisahan Kyungsoo jelas terbaca oleh Jongin. Gadis itu tak berhenti bergerak dalam dekapannya. Semakin banyak gerakan yang ditimbulkan Kyungsoo membuat tubuhnya semakin berhasrat. Jongin sudah menahannya sejak lama. Tapi ia tak ingin menyakiti gadisnya. Jongin menggeram dalam.

"Berhenti bergerak! Kau membuatku ingin menelanjangimu sekarang juga"

 **05.10.17**

 **Sorry aku lupa publish ini di ffn. so aku langsung up chap selanjutnya.**


	25. Chapter 24

I DON'T NEED A MAN

.

.

.

.

.

KAISOO FANFICTION

.

.

.

.

.

BY KAISOOLOVERS

.

.

.

.

ORIGINAL IDEAS. DONT PLAGIAT. DLDR. GS. EXO. KAISOO. MAINSTREAM STORY

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

ENJOY

.

.

.

.

Aku tiba disebuah gedung pencakar langit tertinggi di Seoul. Gedung itu terkesan megah. Tak banyak aksesoris tapi aura yang ditampilkan merupakan ciri khas dari kelas atas. Aku menjinjing sebuah kotak makan dan sebuah amplop coklat.

Pagi tadi Jongin meneleponku dan mengatakan jika ia meninggalkan berkasnya diruang kerjanya. Dengan bantuan Yun akhirnya aku membawanya ke kantornya. Kalian pasti bertanya kenapa tidak Yun saja yang membawakannya. Itu karena si namja mesum itu menyuruhku untuk datang dengan membawa bekal.

Sekarang aku memanggilnya namja mesum sejak insiden malam itu. Untung saja aku bisa melarikan diri darinya. Mengingat itu membuat mukaku memerah. Bagaimana tidak? Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya itu benar-benar vulgar.

"Silahkan nona"

Pikiranku kembali fokus saat Yun membimbingku ke ruangan si namja mesum. Aku tak memyangka jika kantor Kim Corp pusat akan sebesar ini. Selama aku bekerja sama dengannya aku tak pernah mengunjungi kantornya. Ia selalu mendatangi kantorku.

Ngomong-ngomong masalah kantor, sekarang aku tak bekerja alias pengangguran. Aku sempat marah saat aku dipecat secara sepihak oleh Lee sajangnim. Hanya karena aku absen terlalu lama ia seenaknya memecatku. Semua kan karena sakitku. Sudahlah aku tak ingin membahasnya. Jika mengingat itu aku jadi kesal.

Yun mengantarku memasuki sebuah lift khusus. Lift ini tak ada yang menaiki kecuali kita berdua. Yun menggunakan sidik jarinya untuk mengangktifkan lift. Aku melihat Yun memencet tombol lantai atas.

Aku menunggu. Amplop coklat yang aku pegang terlihat sedikit kusut karena terus-terusanku remas. Aku sudah meminta Yun untuk membawanya tapi Yun menolak. Katanya hanya aku yang boleh membawa amplop itu.

Sesampainya dilantai atas Yun mempersilahkanku keluar lift. Disana aku melihat satu-satunya pintu dilantai itu. Didepannya ada sebuah meja bilik yang cukup tinggi dan aku melihat ujung kepala seseorang. Kepala itu mendongak dan terlihat kaget menatapku. Seseorang disana langsung berdiri dan menyambutku.

"Nona Kyungsoo...silahkan" ucapnya.

Ia membukakan pintu ruangan itu dan menyuruhku masuk. Aku menoleh kearah Yun dan ia mempersilahkanku masuk. Dengan ragu aku masuk ke ruangan itu.

Setelah aku berada didalamnya, pintu ditutup. Aku melihat Jongin duduk dengan tenang dimeja kerjanya dengan pandangan fokus pada apa yang berada diatas meja.

Aku berjalan lambat kearahnya. Sebenarnya aku masih ragu. Gerakan kakiku sepertinya mengusiknya. Ia langsung mendongak dan matanya tertuju kepadaku. Perlahan ia berdiri dan menghampiriku. Ia memelukku singkat seperti yang biasanya ia lakukan.

"Kau datang" bisiknya tak percaya.

Aku menyerahkan amplop coklat yang sedari tadi aku bawa. Ia menerimanya dan membawaku ke arah sofa yang tersedia tepat didepan meja kerjanya. Ia meletakkan amplop itu dimeja.

Aku meletakkan bekal yang aku bawa diatas meja. Ia menatapku lama dan dalam. Aku sedikit menjaga jarak darinya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada bekal yang aku bawa.

"Kau memasaknya sendiri?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk singkat. Walaupun tak terlalu sering kadang aku menggunakan dapurnya untuk sedikit bereksperimen. Semenjak ia tau aku menggunakan dapur ia memberikan akses untukku. Tapi ia juga memberikan batasan.

Ia membuka bekal buatanku. Ia memandangi setiap makanan yang tersaji tanpa ingin memakannya.

"Kau tak ingin memakannya?" tanyaku.

Ia menoleh kearahku lalu menutup kembali makanan itu. Aku mengernyit bingung. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan kembali duduk dibalik meja kerjanya.

"Aku akan memakannya nanti. Masih ada waktu satu jam sebelum makan siang" ucapnya.

Aku melirik jam tanganku. Memang benar jika saat ini belum saatnya makan siang. Aku berdiri dan bersiap untuk pulang. Sepertinya tugasku sudah selesai.

"Duduk! Aku tidak menyuruhmu pergi" perintahnya.

Aku mendelik kesal. Heol! Aku bukan pegawainya kenapa aku tidak boleh pulang?

"Aku lelah. Aku mau pulang" tolakku.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku tak peduli ia marah atau tidak.

"Kau _lelah_? Kau bahkan belum melayaniku tapi kau sudah _lelah_ duluan"

"YAK!!"

Aku berteriak kencang dan langsung berbalik menghadapnya. Namja ini benar-benar mesum. Bisa-bisanya ia berkata vulgar seperti itu. Aku semakin kesal melihat wajahnya yang menyunggingkan senyuman mesumnya.

"Aku bercanda. Duduklah. Aku ingin makan siang bersamamu"

Dengan kesal aku kembali duduk dan memalingkan mukaku darinya.

Pintu ruangan diketuk dan disusul masuknya Yun. Yun mengangguk singkat ke arahku dan berjalan ke meja Jongin.

"Anda ada janji dengan Tuan Yukimura lusa nanti, Tuan. Apa perlu saya pesankan tiket anda?" tanya Yun.

"Lakukan sepertu biasa. Dan tambahkan satu tiket untuk dia" jawabnya tanpa memandang Yun.

Yun mengangguk mengerti. Ia pamit mengundurkan diri. Yun mengangguk singkat kearahku saat melewatiku. Aku berfikir siapa yang akan diajaknya. Kenapa si namja mesum itu menggunakan istilah dia?

"Kau akan ke Jepang?" tanyaku sebisa mungkin tak terlihat penasaran.

"Hm" jawabnya menggumam.

Aku menggerutu dalam hati. Kenapa hanya dijawab sesingkat itu? Aku jadi tak bisa mengorek informasi lebih dalam. Aku memutuskan untuk menyerah mencari jawaban dari rasa penasaranku.

"Kau tak ingin bertanya lagi?" tanyanya.

Aku memandangnya sekilas lalu membuang muka.

"Tidak" sahutku.

Aku mendengar ada suara kursi terdorong dan derap langkah yang menghampiriku. Aku menoleh dan ternyata ia sudah berdiri disebelahku. Tubuhnya yang tinggi semakin menjulang tinggi dihadapanku. Salahkan sofa ini yang terlalu rendah hingga membuat tubuhku semakin kecil jika ia berdiri seperti ini.

"Kita makan siang" ajaknya.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku tak mengerti. Ia mengambil bekal tadi dan membawanya ditangan kanannya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya meraih tanganku dan menarikku hingga berdiri.

Ia menggeretku hingga pintu keluar. Aku melihatnya kesusahan membuka pintu. Tapi ia sama sekali tak melepaskan genggaman tangannya ditanganku.

"Anda mau makan siang, sajangnim?" tanya Daehyun jika aku tak salah mengingat namanya.

Jongin hanya mengangguk. Pandangan mata Daehyun beralih kearah genggaman tangan kami. Aku yang merasa risih berusaha untuk melepaskannya tapi hal itu percuma. Jongin terus menggenggam tanganku.

Daehyun tersenyum geli melihatku yang berusaha melepaskan tangannya. Daehyun mempersilahkan kami untuk berjalan duluan. Jongin menarik tanganku hingga membuatku berjalan sejajar dengannya.

Didalam lift ia sama sekali tak melepasku. Aku sudah gelisah sedari tadi. Aku tak ingin menimbulkan banyak perhatian dari karyawannya. Akan terlihat mencolok sekali jika aku terlihat berduaan dengannya.

Awalnya aku mengira Jongin akan makan didalam ruangannya. Tapi Yun memberitahu jika Jongin sesekali makan dikantin untuk lebih mengenal karyawannya secara tak langsung.

Pintu lift terbuka dan suara kegaduhan kantin terdengar. Aku melihat banyak orang berlalu lalang disekitaran kantin. Jongin mengajakku keluar kantin dan diikuti Daehyun. Saat kami mulai menampakkan diri keadaan kantin seketika hening. Aku mulai gugup.

Semua mata memandang kami. Ingin sekali aku menenggelamkan diri. Kejadian ini mengingatkanku akan insiden dikantin kantorku yang dulu. Tak aku sadari tanganku gemetaran. Keringat mulai muncul dan rasa panik mulai menyerangku.

"Aku disini menjagamu" bisik Jongin tepat ditelingaku.

Tubuhku direngkuhnya dari samping dan tangannya melingkari pinggangku. Ia menuntunku kesalah satu meja. Aku masih bisa merasakan tatapan orang-orang disekitarku. Wajahku semakin dalam menunduk.

"Aku ingin pulang" lirihku.

"Ayo kita pulang" putusnya.

Ia membimbing tubuhku untuk berbalik. Aku masih tak bisa menampakkan wajahku dihadapan seluruh karyawan Jongin. Ini terlihat memalukan sekaligus menyedihkan.

\--:--

Didalam ruangan Jongin memberikan secangkir teh hangat kepada Kyungsoo. Setelah Kyungsoo berkata ingin pulang, Jongin membawanya ke ruangannya dulu. Ia tak tau jika keramaian dikantin membuat Kyungsoo menjadi trauma.

"Apa masih tak nyaman?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo menggeleng lemah. Jongin mengambil cangkir Kyungsoo dan meletakkannya dimeja. Ia membawa tubuh Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya. Jongin mengusap pelan punggung Kyungsoo.

"Kau masih ingin pulang? Aku ingin makan siang bersamamu"

Kyungsoo melepaskan tautan mereks dan menatap Jongin. Ia mengangguk sekilas dan mengambil bekal yang sempat terabaikan diatas meja. Kyungsoo membuka penutup wadahnya dan memberikan salah satu ke Jongin.

"Makanlah" ucap Kyungsoo.

Jongin menaikan satu alisnya.

"Kau tak ingin makan?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. Akibat insiden tadi nafsu makannya hilang. Ia hanya ingin segera pulang.

Jongin menghela nafas lemah. Ia meletakkan makanannya dan menatap Kyungsoo.

"Kita pulang saja. Aku sudah tak ingin makan"

Jongin beranjak dari sofa menuju ke meja kerjanya. Ia mengambil kunci mobil. Kyungsoo memandang sendu semua makanannya. Ia sudah menyiapkan itu tapi ternyata tak dimakan sama sekali.

Kyungsoo merapikan kembali bekalnya. Setidaknya ia akan memberikan makanan ini ke orang lain jika Jongin tak ingin memakannya.

"Biarkan saja disitu. Kau tak perlu membawanya lagi" ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo tak menghiraukan ucapan Jongin. Ia tetap membereskan bekalnya dan berdiri sambil membawanya. Jongin merebutnya dari tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memandang Jongin penuh amarah. Ia meninggalkan Jongin begitu saja dengan emosi yang membeludak.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu secara kasar. Yun yang berdiri disebelah pintu tersentak dengan kehadiran Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menoleh dan memandang Yun.

"Antarkan aku pulang, Yun!" perintah Kyungsoo.

Yun sedikit bingung dengan sikap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang terkenal lemah lembut kini berkata dengan nada memerintah.

"Aku yang akan mengantarkanmu pulang" ucap Jongin dari belakang Kyungsoo.

Yun membungkuk kecil mengetahui bosnya keluar. Kyungsoo mengabaikan Jongin dan berjalan kearah lift.

"Kau tetap disini dan bantulah Daehyun" perintah Jongin.

Yun mengangguk. Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri didepan pintu lift. Tangan Jongin terulur disebelah kiri tubuh Kyungsoo untuk memencet tombol lift. Kyungsoo berjingit kaget dan spontan menggeser tubuhnya.

Pintu lift terbuka dan Kyungsoo langsung masuk kedalamnya. Jongin memandang heran sikap Kyungsoo dan mulai memindai tangannya kemudian memencet tombol ke basement.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dari pantulan bayangannya dipintu lift. Kyungsoo terlihat tak terlalu nyaman berada dibelakangnya. Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya. Ia jadi serba salah. Ia ingin melempar pandangannya kearah lain tapi setiap kali ia berpaling selalu saja tatapan matanya bertemu dengan Jongin.

Kyungsoo tau jika Jongin memperhatikannya. Maka dari itu ia terus mencari celah lain agar matanya tak bertemu pandang dengan Jongin. Tapi sialnya kemanapun Kyungsoo berpaling Jongin masih bisa menatapnya.

Lantai yang dituju akhirnya sampai. Kyungsoo bergegas keluar tapi tangannya dicekal oleh Jongin.

"Kau tak tau dimana letak mobilku" ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo melepaskan cekalan Jongin dan memalingkan mukanya. Jongin meraih kembali tangan Kyungsoo tapi ditepis oleh gadis itu.

"Tunjukkan saja tak perlu memegang tanganku" ketus Kyungsoo.

Jongin tak menghiraukan perkataan Kyungsoo. Namja itu tetap menuntun Kyungsoo dengan melingkarkan tangannya disekitaran pinggang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memberontak disela-sela mereka berjalan. Setiap kali Kyungsoo memberi jarak antara tubuh mereka maka Jongin akan menarik Kyungsoo semakin dekat dengannya. Hal itu berlangsung hingga keduanya berada disebelah mobil Jongin.

\--:--

Kyungsoo berjalan cepat kearah dapur. Begitu ia sampai dimansion Jongin satu hal yang menjadi tujuan utama Kyungsoo adalah dapur. Kyungsoo memasuki dapur dan langsung menghampiri pelayan yang ada disana.

"Apa sisa masakanku masih ada?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Pelayan itu mengangguk dan menunjuk ke tumpukan makanan yang sudah dibungkus rapi.

"Buang semua itu" suruh Kyungsoo.

Pelayan itu terkejut dengan perintah majikannya.

"Tapi kenapa nona?" tanya pelayan itu bingung.

"Sudah buang saja" kesal Kyungsoo yang perintahnya tak segera dilaksanakan.

"Kenapa kau mau membuang makanan itu?"

Jongin berjalan memasuki dapur membawa bekal Kyungsoo. Pelayan itu pamit keluar saat tau tuannya memberi kode kepadanya. Kyungsoo menatap tajam kearah Jongin.

"Karena masakanku tak enak. Aku ingin membuangnya" sahut Kyungsoo.

"Siapa bilang? Aku saja belum menyicipinya" ujar Jongin.

"Buat apa kau mencicipinya jika kau melihatnya saja tak mau" sindir Kyungsoo.

Jongin menghela nafas kecil.

"Aku tak pernah mengatakan jika masakanmu tak enak"

"Dari sikapmu aku sudah mengetahuinya. Kau tak perlu repot-repot memaksakan diri untuk makan" sergah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati Jongin dan mengambil bekal yang diletakkan Jongin diatas meja makan. Jongin menahan tangan Kyungsoo. Keduanya terlibat saling pandang.

"Aku heran dengan isi kepala kecilmu itu. Apa karena kau terlalu banyak berdiam diri dirumah menyebabkan kerja otakmu melambat?"

Kyungsoo melotot mendengar hinaan yang keluar dari mulut Jongin. Bisa-bisanya namja ini menghinannya disaat situasi seperti saat ini.

"Kau!"

"Aku hanya ingin makan bersamamu. Jika kau tak makan maka aku juga tak akan makan. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya padamu?" sela Jongin.

Kyungsoo tergelak. Jadi sedari tadi ia salah mengartikan sikap namja ini? Kyungsoo meruntuki pikiran sempitnya.

"K-kapan kau mengatakannya?" gagap Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum miring. Ia menggeret sebuah kursi dan mendudukkan Kyungsoo diatasnya. Sedangkan ia sendiri duduk disebelah gadis itu. Jongin mulai membuka bekal dan menatanya dihadapan mereka.

"Makanlah"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin yang memandangnya seakan mengatakan untuk segera memakan makanannya. Kyungsoo berpaling kearah makanannya dan memandangnya cukup lama.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo mengambil sumpit dan mulai memakan makanannya. Setelah dirasa cukup yakin jika Kyungsoo makan, Jongin mengikuti gadis itu mengambil sumpitnya dan mulai menyuapi dirinya.

Keduanya tidak terlibat suatu percakapan selama makan. Jongin menikmati makanannya. Rasanya sangat asing dilidahnya. Walaupun selama ini ada koki atau pelayanan yang memasakkannya tapi semua berbeda. Dan segi rasa berbeda. Ia seperti kembali ke rumah. Sebuah citarasa masakan rumah yang dulu pernah ia cicipi.

"Apa tak enak?"

Pertanyaan Kyungsoo menyentak keaadaran Jongin. Ia menoleh dan melihat Kyungsoo memandanginya penuh rasa ingin tau.

"Ini enak" jawab Jongin sekenanya.

Jongin kembali berkutat dengan makanannya. Keduanya kembali makan dengan tenang. Kyungsoo sempat melirik Jongin beberapa kali memastikan jika namja itu makan. Hanya saja ada sebuah raut sedih terlihat diwajah Jongin yang tertangkap oleh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menerka-nerka apa yang namja itu pikirkan saat ini.

Jongin meletakkan sumpitnya dan berdiri. Kyungsoo mengikuti setiap gerakan yang dilakukan Jongin. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo.

"Istirahatlah" ucap Jongin kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo bingung dengan sikap Jongin yang berubah-ubah. Pria itu mendadak bersikap menghindarinya. Padahal beberapa menit yang lalu ia memintanya untuk duduk bersama.

\--:--

Jongin merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur. Ia menutup matanya menggunakan sebelah tangannya. Tiba-tiba saja ia berubah menjadi lebih sentimental dan itu mempengaruhi moodnya.

Sebuah tangan terulur menyentuh dahi Jongin. Jongin bisa merasakan keberadaan gadisnya disampingnya. Semenjak Jongin memutuskan untuk menutup matanya ia bisa mencium bau gadisnya. Bahkan hingga gadis itu duduk disebelahnya ia masih bisa merasakannya.

Kulit tangan gadis itu yang menyentuh dahi Jongin membuat sensasi yang berbeda. Kelembutan itu membuatnya nyaman. Rasa hangat yang keluar dari tangan itu ingin sekali ia genggam.

"Apa kau sakit?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin menyingkirkan tangannya yang menutupi matanya dan menatap kearah Kyungsoo yang terlihat khawatir. Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo yang berada didahinya dan membawanya ke pipinya.

Rasanya sangat menyenangkan bisa merasakan kelembutan tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terdiam mematung. Ia terkejut dengan reaksi Jongin yang tiba-tiba. Ia ingin menarik tangannya tapi rasanya kaku. Padahal Jongin tidak menggenggam erat tangannya tapi entah kenapa tangannya mengikuti kemana Jongin meletakkannya.

"Jangan sentuh aku seperti tadi" bisik Jongin rendah.

"Wae? Kenapa kau boleh menyentuhku sedangkan aku tidak?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Karena sentuhan mendadakmu membuatku tak bisa mengontrol keinginanku menyentuhmu lebih jauh lagi"

Kyungsoo yang langsung paham dengan maksud Jongin langsung menarik tangannya. Tapi Jongin mencegahnya. Tangan Kyungsoo Jongin arahkan ke mulutnya dan kemudian mencium telapak tangan Kyungsoo.

Gelenyar aneh langsung menjalar dari telapak tangan Kyungsoo hingga kepalanya. Mukanya seketika memerah merasakan bagitu panasnya ciuman Jongin ditangannya. Jongin memandang Kyungsoo intens dengan mulut yang masih menciumi telapak tangan Kyungsoo.

Jongin menarik pelan tubuh Kyungsoo hingga terjatuh diatasnya. Jongin memandangi wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah dibagian pipi sehingga membuat gadis itu berkali-kali lipat lebih imut dan menawan.

Wajah Jongin dan wajah Kyungsoo saling berhadapan dengan nafas yang saling beradu. Keduanya bisa merasakan hangatnya nafas mereka yang bercampur.

Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya hingga jarak diantara mereka semakin menipis. Dan dengan sebuah gerakan saja membuat bibir keduanya menempel. Tangan Jongin mulai bergerak kebelakang leher Kyungsoo dan satunya bergerak kepinggang gadis itu. Sebuah kecupan kecil menjadi awal mula perjalan panjang mereka.

Jongin mendominasi setiap gerakan. Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam dan pasrah dengan apa yang mereka lakukan. Jongin menggulingkan tubuh Kyungsoo dan menindihnya. Tautan mereka tak lepas sedikitpun. Jongin terlalu sayang menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang tidak akan datang dua kali.

Kecupan itu semakin memanas dan mulai menjadi lumatan-lumatan kecil. Jongin menyesapi setiap bibir ranum Kyungsoo. Tak pernah merasa bosan Jongin melakukannya. Bahkan bibir itu menjadi candu tersendiri untuknya.

Kyungsoo mencoba mengimbangi setiap gerakan Jongin. Tapi namja itu begitu bernafsu dan sulit diikuti. Akhirnya Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah. Tangan Jongin semakin gencar menyentuh tiap jengkal tubuh Kyungsoo. Tangan yang semula berada di dipinggang Kyungsoo mulai merambah kesekitarnya. Dengan sebuah remasan-remasan kecil membuat suasana menjadi semakin intim.

Jongin merapatkan tubuhnya lebih dekat lagi hingga tak ada jarak yang memisahkan mereka. Sebisa mungkin Jongin menopang tubuhnya agar tak terlalu menindih gadisnya.

Jongin melepaskan pagutan mereka. Nafas keduanya menderu menjadi satu. Jongin mengamati wajah gadisnya yang memerah dengan tatapan yang sayu. Jauh didalam dirinya ia ingin segera menerkam Kyungsoo dan menikmati setiap jengkal tubuh gadis itu. Tapi ia tau akan batasan walaupun hasratnya sudah diambang batas.

"Katakan jika kau ingin menghentikan semua ini, Kyungsoo" ucap Jongin dengan suara rendahnya menahan nafsu.

 **26.10.17**

Hai...hai...Maaf aku apdet lama banget. Bukan karena aku ga mau lanjutin atau ga inget cerita ini tapi emang kerjaanku menyita banyak waktu. Aku bukan orang yang mendedikasikan setiap waktu untuk ketik2 di wattpad. Klo pas benar2 senggang aja baru bisa ketik. Maaf sekali lagi. Makasih juga udah nungguin cerita ini.

Next chap ena2? siapa yang setuju? Mau dibuat slow atau fast? Mau dibuat kyungsoo pov atau author pov? Mau langsung skip atau dilanjut terus sampe mereka menuju puncak?

Yuk dipilih. Pilihan kalian menentukan nasib ena2 kaisoo. Aku ga jamin apdet cepet ya. Aku mau feel mereka berdua ga absurb. Klo aku buru2 ngetik takutnya hasilnya jelek n berantakan. Aku mau ngumpulin feel dulu biar 'kegiatan' mereka mengena.

 **REVIEW JUSEYO~~~~**


	26. Chapter 25

I DON'T NEED A MAN

.

.

.

.

.

KAISOO FANFICTION

.

.

.

.

.

BY KAISOOLOVERS

.

.

.

ORIGINAL IDEAS. DONT PLAGIAT. DLDR. GS. EXO. KAISOO. MAINSTREAM STORY

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

ENJOY

.

.

.

WARNING!!! MATURE CONTENT!! YANG MASIH DIBAWAH UMUR SILAHKAN CLOSE!! YANG ANTI SAMA HAL-HAL BERBAU DEWASA TOLONG JANGAN DIPAKSA! KHUSUS YANG KUAT IMAN DAN KAISOOSHIPPER YANG HAUS AKAN BELAIAN!!!

.

.

.

PLAYLIST : EXO - PLAYBOY

.

.

.

CUCOK LAH LAGU INI BUAT INDEHOY

.

.

.

AKU KASIH KESEMPATAN BUAT MUNDUR SEKARANG

.

.

.

.

JANGAN BAPER

.

.

.

SIAPKAN TISSUE YANG BANYAK TAKUT KERINGETAN

.

.

.

ENJOY THE SHOW!!!

.

.

.

Jongin menunggu jawaban dari Kyungsoo. Tetapi gadisnya itu hanya diam dan memandangnya dengan tatapan yang membuatnya semakin berhasrat untuk segera memulai aksinya.

Tangan Jongin terulur dan menyentuh wajah Kyungsoo dan membelainya perlahan. Dari pelipis hingga ke dagu. Gerakan kepala Kyungsoo mengikuti belaian tangan Jongin bak kucing yang sangat mendamba untuk dielus. Refleks Kyungsoo itu membuat Jongin semakin panas.

Jongin memulai aksinya dengan memberikan kecupan disekitar wajah Kyungsoo. Kucupan ringan tapi basah dan panas membuat aliran darah Kyungsoo semakin cepat. Jantungnya terpompa kencang mengikuti setiap gerakan yang dilakukan Jongin.

Satu sentuhan membuat jantung Kyungsoo berdetak kuat. Satu belaian membuat pikiran Kyungsoo melayang. Satu kecupan membuat jiwa Kyungsoo terbang ke surga. Ini terlalu nikmat untuknya. Terlalu berlebihan dan terlalu panas.

Setelah puas dengan wajah Kyungsoo yang sudah ditandainya kini Jongin beralih ke leher mulus tanpa cacat milik Kyungsoo. Jongin menyesapi aroma tubuh Kyungsoo yang tak pernah membuat Jongin bosan. Aroma itu candu untuknya. Bagaikan sebuah mantra yang selalu membuatnya jatuh kedalam pesona gadis itu berkali-kali.

Jongin menjilati leher Kyungsoo dan rasanya sangat manis. Tak ada yang bisa menandingi rasa manis tubuh Kyungsoo. Manis dan memabukkan. Kyungsoo mendesah pelan merasakan sensasi basah dan hangat dilehernya. Tangannya mulai mencengkeram pundak lebar Jongin menyalurkan segala hasrat yang terpendam.

Jongin mulai menancapkan giginya dengan menggigiti kecil permukaan kulit Kyungsoo yang halus. Secara tak kasat mata Jongin meninggalkan jejak diseluruh leher Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendongak saat Jongin dengan sengaja menyerang titik sensitifnya. Kesempatan yang diberikan Kyungsoo tak disia-siakan Jongin. Jongin langsung melahap habis setiap jengkal kulit leher Kyungsoo yang belum ternoda. Seakan-akan ingin membuat orang lain melihat bahwa Kyungsoo adalah miliknya. Satu-satunya miliknya.

Jongin menurunkan ciumannya dari leher kearea bahu Kyungsoo. Dengan kedua tangannya yang ahli ia berhasil membuat dres Kyungsoo terbuka bagian atasnya. Jongin sengaja menurunkan salah satu bagian atas dress Kyungsoo hingga terpampang bahu putih mulus miliknya. Dengan sedikit terlihat bagian gundukan kembar yang selalu menjadi perhatian Jongin diam-diam.

Jongin terus mengecupi bahu Kyungsoo hingga sang empunya mendesah tertahan akibat kelakuannya. Jongin sangat suka dengan reaksi yang diberikan Kyungsoo disetiap sentuhannya. Itu membuat Jongin yakin jika Kyungsoo juga menginginkannya.

Kyungsoo meremas rambut Jongin saat pria itu semakin turun kearah payudaranya. Segala sensasi basah yang diberikan lelaki itu membuat Kyungsoo kehilangan akal. Sama seperti saat ini dimana Jongin mulai membuka bajunya lebih lebar lagi hingga kedua payudaranya terpampang didepan wajahnya. Hembusan nafas Jongin yang panas menggelitik kulitnya dan menimbulkan sensasi erotis pada dirinya. Padahal lelaki itu belum menyentuhnya tapi rasanya ia sudah seperti terbang ke awan.

 _"I love your smell"_

Jongin mengendus sekitaran payudara Kyungsoo. Ia sengaja menggoda gadisnya. Kyungsoo memekik tertahan saat Jongin dengan sengaja menyentuhkan ujung hidungnya ke kulit payudaranya.

 _"I love your soft skin"_

Jongin mengecup sisi luar payudara Kyungsoo dan hal itu sukses membuat Kyungsoo menggelinjang nikmat.

 _"I love your moan"_

Jongin menggigit kecil payudara Kyungsoo hingga gadis itu menjerit pelan karena terkejut.

 _"Like a melody for me"_

Jongin terus mengecupi payudara Kyungsoo tanpa menyentuh puncaknya. Jongin membiarkan Kyungsoo merintih yang menginginkan lebih dari itu.

 _"I want hear you scream my name, babe"_

Jongin langsung melahap payudara Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang kurang mengantisipasinya langsung terpekik keras. Remasannya pada rambut Jongin semakin menguat. Bagaikan sebuah isyarat, Jongin lebih kuat lagi memainkan kedua bongkahan itu. Tak lupa lidahnya ikut andil dalam membuat Kyungsoo menjerit keenakan.

Tak hanya menghisap tapi Jongin juga menjilati puncak payudara Kyungsoo hingga pemiliknya membusungkan badannya berkali-kali menahan gairah yang meluap-luap.

Jongin tak ingin terburu-buru. Ia ingin menggoda gadisnya lebih lama lagi. Kyungsoo merasa tersiksa menahan setiap godaan yang diberikan Jongin. Tubuhnya seperti terbakar. Panas menyengat tapi begitu nikmat.

" _Please..._ " rintih Kyungsoo menderita.

Jongin menyunggingkan senyumnya. Gadisnya mulai masuk ke dalam permainannya.

" _No, baby_. Ini baru permulaan. Aku ingin mencicipimu perlahan hingga kau mengingat bagaimana rasaku ditubuhmu"

Jongin menurunkan ciumannya. Ia mulai menjelajahi bagian perut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menggelinjang kegelian. Ia terkikik pelan disela-sela rintihannya. Kyungsoo sangat sensitif di area perut dan pinggang. Ia paling tak bisa menahan gelitikan dibagian sana.

Jongin mengusap pelan paha Kyungsoo dengan tetap mengecupi perut gadisnya. Nafas Kyungsoo tercekat menahan sentuhan lainnya di area sensitifnya. Gelak geli tak lagi terdengar dan diganti dengan desahan ringan yang keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo.

Tangan Jongin mengusap perlahan. Ia sengaja membelai bagian paha dalam Kyungsoo dengan pelan dan menggoda. Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya berkali-kali. Setiap belaian Jongin menyabut setiap hirupan nafasnya. Rasanya begitu sesak dan semua tersalur dibagian bawahnya.

Ciuman Jongin semakin turun. Kini giliran area tersensitif Kyungsoo yang menjadi sasarannya. Kulit yang masih terbalut kain itu tetap dikecupi Jongin. Kyungsoo mengerang pelan merasakan hembusan nafas Jongin menerpa celana dalamnya. Hangatnya tak begitu terasa tapi sensasi yang dirasakan membuatnya mendesah.

Tangan Jongin mulai merambat naik kearah pinggul gadis itu. Ia mencoba menarik celana dalam Kyungsoo tapi tak ingin meninggalkan area sensitif Kyungsoo. Perlahan tapi pasti Jongin menarik celana dalam Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang sudah dalam keadaan setengah sadar hanya pasrah. Kabut hasratnya meningkat dan ia sudah tak bisa berpikir rasionalitas lagi.

Setelah celana dalam Kyungsoo terlepas, Jongin langsung mengecupi bagian luar area sensitif Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengerang merasakan kenikmatan yang baru ia rasakan. Dirinya seolah mendapatkan sebuah hadiah luar biasa yang dapat membuat hilang akal.

Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu, Jongin memulai aksinya dengan menciumi bagian intim Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo spontan mendesah keras mendapat perlakuan itu. Tangan Jongin masih terus bergerak mengelus paha mulus Kyungsoo. Ia tak akan membiarkan Kyungsoo hanya mendapat satu perlakuan. Ia benar-benar ingin Kyungsoo mengingat setiap pengalaman pertamanya dengannya.

Kyungsoo terus memekik kuat. Jongin tak membiarkan mulutnya lepas dari bagian intim Kyungsoo. Bahkan sesekali ia menghisap kuat. Kaki Kyungsoo yang terus memberontak ditahan Jongin agar diam. Ia masih belum mau melepaskan bagian favoritnya itu setelah bibir ranum Kyungsoo.

"Teriakkan namaku" bisik Jongin lirih didepan bagian intim Kyungsoo.

Jongin yakin jika Kyungsoo mendengarnya. Reaksi gadis itu sangat mudah ditebak hanya dengan melihat dari gerak tubuh yang dilakukan Kyungsoo.

"K-Kim..." senggal Kyungsoo yang tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Tenggorakannya seakan-akan tersumbat. Semua kata-katanya hilang dan tergantikan dengan desahan panjang. Jongin sangat tau bagaimana membuat gadis itu menjerit nikmat.

" _Say it again!_ " ucap Jongin disela-sela cumbuannya.

Kyungsoo meremas rambut Jongin semakin kencang. Lelaki itu tak akan melepaskan Kyungsoo dengan mudah. Bahkan setiap kata-kata perintah yang keluar dari mulut lelaki itu melebur menyatu dengan setiap sentuhan yang diciptakannya.

Jongin menjauhkan wajahnya dari bagian intim Kyungsoo. Ia ingin menikmati wajah kenikmatan gadis itu akibat cumbuannya. Kyungsoo terengah dengan nafas yang memburu. Jongin menikmati setiap pandangan matanya. Bagaimana tubuh Kyungsoo yang berlapis peluh bisa begitu berkilau bak mutiara. Bahkan hembusan nafas gadis itu sangat sensual ditelinganya. Seperti alunan yang membuatnya ingin terus melakukan lebih hingga gadis itu kelelahan.

Jongin merangkak keatas tubuh Kyungsoo dan sedikit menindih tubuh gadis itu. Kyungsoo memandang Jongin dengan tatapan sayunya. Setiap gerakan mata Kyungsoo membuat Jongin menggeram. Seolah-olah gadis itu menggodanya.

"Kau ingin aku atau kau yang membuka bajuku?" bisik Jongin sensual.

Bulu kuduk Kyungsoo meremang menerima godaan Jongin. Wajahnya ia palingkan karena tak sanggup melihat mata Jongin yang begitu tajam menatap kearahnya. Jongin menyunggingkan senyumannya. Ia mengecup pipi Kyungsoo kemudian bergerak duduk. Ia menopang tubuhnya yang duduk diatas tubuh Kyungsoo agar gadisnya tidak terlalu terbebani berat tubuhnya.

Jongin melepaskan kancing kemejanya dengan mata terus menatap gadisnya. Kyungsoo melirik kearah Jongin dan melihat apa yang namja itu lakukan. Betapa kagetnya ia dia melihat Jongin menelanjangi tubuhnya sendiri dengan sangat sensual.

Lekukan tubuh Jongin terlihat sempurna. Warna kulit yang terlihat lebih coklat dibandingkan orang Korea pada umunya membuat semakin menawan. Bentuk tubuh Jongin yang sempurna semakin melengkapi penampilannya. Dadanya yang bidang membuat Kyungsoo ingin memegangnya dan merasakan seberapa keras dada itu untuk tempat ia bersandar. Mata Kyungsoo beralih turun dan melihat otot perut Jongin yang terbentuk sempurna. Setiap bentuk kotak yang tercetak sempurna diperut namja itu ingin Kyungsoo belai dan merasakan setiap lekukannya.

"Apa kau akan terus melihatnya tanpa memegangnya?"

Kyungsoo terkejut dan matanya kembali terarah ke mata Jongin. Ia sangat malu kedapatan melihat tubuh Jongin begitu lama. Ingin sekali Kyungsoo menghilang dari sini.

Jongin meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya erat. Ia bawa tangan Kyungsoo ke arah dadanya. Kyungsoo yang menyadari kemana tangannya akan menyentuh langsung menarik diri tapi ditahan oleh Jongin. Dengan lembut Jongin menyentuhkan telapak tangan Kyungsoo ke dadanya.

Kyungsoo langsung menahan nafasnya saat kulit telapak tangannya menyentuh dada Jongin. Ada ribuan sengatan listrik yang menghantar keseluruh telapaknya dan berimbas keseluruh tubuhnya. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan bagaimana kerasnya dada bidang Jongin. Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari tangannya mulai menjelajah kebagian lain.

Nafas Kyungsoo kembali tercekat saat tangannya menyentuh perut pria itu. Betapa berototnya dan terbentuknya perut Jongin. Kyungsoo mengelus pelan setiap lekukan perut Jongin. Ia ingin menghafal setiap detail tubuh namja itu.

Jongin mengerang pelan merasakan sensasi panas ditubuhnya. Sentuhan Kyungsoo begitu menguasai dirinya. Bagaimana respon tubuhnya saat jemari lentik itu menyentuhnya. Hasrat dalam dirinya semakin menggebu-gebu. Sesuatu dibawah sana minta segera dipuaskan. Tapi Jongin tak ingin buru-buru. Ia ingin menikmati setiap sentuhan Kyungsoo.

Tangan Kyungsoo bergerak ke bawah. Jongin dengan sigap menahan tangan Kyungsoo agar tak menyentuh bagian bawah perutnya. Ia tak tau apa yang akan terjadi jika tangan Kyungsoo tak sengaja menyentuh kebanggaannya.

Kyungsoo menatap bingung Jongin. Ia ingin lebih lama menikmati tubuh Jongin dengan tangannya. Jongin kembali menindih Kyungsoo dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan penuh hasratnya. Jongin membelai pipi halus Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana cara aku _menikmati_ mu malam ini?" bisik Jongin.

Pipi Kyungsoo bersemu.

Jongin kembali melumat bibir Kyungsoo. Awalnya pelan tapi lama kelamaan Jongin lebih menuntut. Hasratnya sudah di ubun-ubun. Cumbuan kasar Jongin mulai sulit diimbangi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya bisa meremas bahu lebar Jongin dan menancapkan kuku-kukunya disana. Tangan Jongin tak ingin kalah. Ia mulai meremas bongkahan payudara Kyungsoo hingga sang empunya mendesah tertahan.

Salah satu tangan Jongin mulai membelai bagian intim Kyungsoo. Dibawah Jongin, Kyungsoo mulai menggelinjang pelan. Semua bagian sensitifnya dihajar begitu saja oleh Jongin. Jongin melepaskan panggutannya tanpa memutus kontak tangannya yang berada dibawah.

Kyungsoo berteriak kencang saat dirasa tangan Jongin semakin dalam. Jongin sangat menikmati wajah Kyungsoo saat ini. Begitu bergairah, menggoda dan seksi.

Jongin menjauhkan tangannya dan mulai beranjak dari tubuh Kyungsoo. Gadis itu bernafas pendek dengan mata terpejam. Jongin mulai melepaskan celananya hingga tubuhnya telanjang. Ia kembali menindih Kyungsoo dan membuka lebar pahanya.

Kyungsoo yang masih menikmati masa rehatnya hanya menatap Jongin dengan mata sayunya. Pandangan Kyungsoo itu semakin membuat Jongin ingin segera menenggelamkan dirinya jauh kedalam. Jongin mengelus paha dalam Kyungsoo dan mempersiapkan gadisnya untuk ia masuki. Jongin mengalungkan kedua tangan Kyungsoo dibelakang lehernya dan merapatkan tubuhnya.

 _"Are you ready, baby? Believe me, okay. I never hurt you"_

Jongin mengatur posisinya dan bersiap memasukkan miliknya ke milik gadisnya. Ia menciumi setiap inchi wajah Kyungsoo agar lebih rileks. Ia tak ingin melukai gadisnya walaupun ia tau itu tak mungkin. Mengingat Kyungsoo masih perawan dan ini kali pertamanya melakukan hubungan intim.

"Akh!"

Jeritan Kyungsoo terdengar saat Jongin memasukkan miliknya. Betapa susah payahnya Jongin menahan diri untuk langsung menggerakkan pinggulnya dan mencari kenikmatannya sendiri. Ia ingin gadisnya menyesuaikan diri dulu dengan miliknya.

"S-sakit" cicit Kyungsoo.

Jongin menciumi wajah Kyungsoo dan tak lupa menghapus jejak air mata yang muncul karena gadisnya menangis.

"Aku janji setelah ini rasa sakitmu akan hilang"

Jongin mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan. Kyungsoo masih merintih kesakitan. Tubuhnya seperti dibelah dua. Rasa pegal menjalar dan rasa asing mengganjal didalam tubuhnya.

Jongin terus mengumpat dalam hati. Baru kali ini ia merasakan seks sehebat ini. Miliknya terasa sangat pas didalam sana. Milik gadisnya seakan-akan membungkus erat. Jongin menyukainya. Milik Kyungsoo yang ketat membuatnya ingin terus berada disana dan terus mengerjainya.

Desahan halus mulai keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo. Gadis itu mulai menikmati ritme yang diberikan Jongin. Rasa panas menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Sesuatu yang keras itu menumbuk-numbuk titik sensitifnya berkali-kali hingga ia kehilangan akal.

Jongin mempercepat gerakannya. Dibawahnya, Kyungsoo tersentak-sentak sesuai irama gerakan Jongin. Keduanya hanyut dalam kenikmatan masing-masing.

"Jongin...Jongin..." rancau Kyungsoo saat ia merasa ada sesuatu yang akan meledak didalam dirinya.

" _Yes, baby. Say my name_ "

Jongin semakin gencar dengan gerakannya. Gerakannya kasar dan menuntut. Ia ingin melihat bagaimana gadisnya mencapai puncaknya dan meneriakkan namanya. Kyungsoo terus mendesah disetiap gerakan Jongin. Ia tak bisa lagi berpikir jernih. Ia ingin meledak saat ini juga.

"Jongin!!"

Dua gerakan terakhir dari Jongin mampu membuat Kyungsoo meledakkan diri. Wajah orgasme Kyungsoo sangat menarik perhatian Jongin. Begitu indah dan berkilau seperti berlian. Jongin menyukainya. Ia menyukai seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo. Suara pekikan kenikmatan Kyungsoo begitu menyejukkan telinganya.

Jongin masih memandangi wajah Kyungsoo. Ia ingin menyimpan dengan jelas orgasme pertama Kyungsoo karenanya. Mungkin setelah ini ia akan menggila dengan mencari kepuasannya sendiri.

Hembusan nafas Kyungsoo mulai teratur. Gadis itu sudah kembali pasca orgasmenya. Tak menyia-nyiakan waktu, Jongin memulai kembali aksinya. Kyungsoo yang terkejut dengan gerakan Jongin yang tiba-tiba hanya bisa mendesah pelan. Tenaganya sudah terkuras habis. Tapi ia tau Jongin tak akan berhenti sebelum lelaki itu terpuaskan nafsunya.

Gerakan Jongin semakin brutal. Keduanya mendesah bersautan. Bagian bawah Kyungsoo yang semakin licin mempermudah gerakannya tanpa menyakiti gadisnya. Sebenarnya Jongin bukan tipe penyuka cara konvensional. Ia suka berganti-ganti gaya untuk menyalurkan hasrat seksnya. Tapi dengan Kyungsoo, hanya dengan cara biasa sudah membuat hasrat Jongin menggebu-gebu seperti sekarang. Ia tak mudah terangsang hanya karena sentuhan wanita. Cuma Kyungsoo yang bisa membuatnya gila hanya dengan sentuhan kecil.

Jongin membenamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Kyungsoo. Ia dekap erat tubuh Kyungsoo dengan terus menggerakan pinggulnya. Sebentar lagi ia akan merasakan klimaksnya. Wangi tubuh Kyungsoo membuatnya semakin terangsang. Sentuhan gadis itu disekitar punggungnya membuatnya gila. Jongin dengan kasar menggenjot Kyungsoo tanpa mempedulikan gadis itu berteriak kencang. Hasratnya tak bisa ditahan lagi. Sudah lama ia mendambakan ini. Berada didalam gadisnya dan merasasakan kehangatan yang luar biasa ini. Sangat menakjubkan. Bahkan kata-kata kekaguman lainnya tak bisa menggambarkan bagaimana rasa Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Aaahhhh~~~"

Desahan kencang mengalir ketika Kyungsoo mencapai puncak keduanya yang bersamaan dengan pelepasan dari Jongin. Keduanya terengah dengan posisi sama. Jongin menggeram dalam keterdiamannya. Ini seks yang paling hebat semasa hidupnya. Ia begitu puas. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan semua kepuasannya keluar. Tak ada rasa mengganjal. Tak ada rasa biasa saja. Semua sungguh luar biasa baginya. Bagaikan seks pertama yang tak terlupakan.

Jongin mengangkat tubuhnya dan melihat Kyungsoo yang sudah jatuh tertidur. Gadisnya terlihat kelelahan. Jongin mengecup kening Kyungsoo dan bergerak melepas tautan mereka. Jongin mengecek bagian bawah Kyungsoo dan disana terdapat bercak darah. Jongin tersenyum simpul. Ia sangat senang ia menjadi yang pertama bagi Kyungsoo. Dengan begitu Kyungsoo akan menjadi satu-satunya miliknya. Kepemilikan Kyungsoo akhirnya menjadi miliknya sepenuhnya.

Jongin bergerak menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Keluar dari kamar mandi dengan badan segar, Jongin membawa sebuah baskom kecil berisi air hangat dan handuk. Ia ingin membersihkan noda darah disekitar bagian intim Kyungsoo. Ia ingin membangunkan Kyungsoo untuk membersihkan diri. Tapi sepertinya gadis itu terlalu lelah. Bahkan saat ia membersihkan noda darah saja Kyungsoo tak merasa terusik sedikitpun dari tidurnya.

Setelah selesai, Jongin mengambil selimut baru dari lemari dan menyelimuti Kyungsoo dengan itu. Ia membungkus tubuh Kyungsoo yang telanjang kemudian menggendongnya. Ia berjalan keluar kamarnya menuju kamar gadisnya. Ia tak ingin tidur diranjang yang berantakan dengan noda darah. Untuk malam ini ia lebih memilih kamar Kyungsoo untuk beristirahat.

"Bersihkan kamarku!" perintah Jongin kepada salah satu pelayan yang melewatinya.

Jongin membaringkan tubuh Kyungsoo diranjang. Ia mengikuti Kyungsoo masuk kedalam selimut yang sama dan menarik gadisnya agar tidur didalam pelukannya. Ini yang ia inginkan dari dulu, memeluk gadisnya sedekat ini. Jongin mengecupi puncak kepala Kyungsoo. Ia beruntung bisa mendapatkan gadis ini. Dan menjadi sebuah bonus saat mereka sangat cocok diranjang.

\--:--

Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan. Rasanya kelopak matanya terasa berat terbuka. Kyungsoo menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk kedalam retinanya. Saat pandangannya mulai membaik ia mencoba menggerakkan badannya. Rasa pegal langsung menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya terutama bagian bawahnya. Rintihan lolos dari mulut Kyungsoo saat memaksakan gerakannya. Bagian bawahnya terasa sakit. Dengan pasrah akhirnya Kyungsoo menyerah untuk bergerak. Ia kembali mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam. Mukanya seketika merah padam mengingat setiap detailnya.

Kyungsoo menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sungguh ia sangat malu mengingatnya. Sekarang akan ditaruh mana mukanya saat mengahadapi namja itu. Ia meruntuki kebodohannya karena bisa terlena dengan hormonnya. Harusnya ia bisa menghindar dan semuanya tak akan pernah terjadi. Tapi tiba-tiba satu pertanyaan muncul dibenaknya.

 _'Benarkah kau menyesal? Bukankah kau sangat menikmatinya?'_

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya mengenyahkan pemikiran itu. Otaknya masih tak waras karena kejadian semalam. Yang Kyungsoo butuhkan saat ini adalah berendam dan melupakan semuanya.

"Apa kau akan terus bersikap seperti itu seharian ini?" tanya Jongin dengan nada gelinya.

Kyungsoo terkesiap mendengarnya. Pandangannya langsung mencari Jongin yang sedang duduk santai disofa dekat kasurnya. Jongin menahan senyumannya dan meletakkan cangkir kopinya di coffee table disebelah sofa.

"Sejak kapan kau berada disitu?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan suara paraunya.

Jongin tersenyum miring.

"Aku suka dengan suara paraumu. Apa kau terlalu banyak berteriak semalam?" goda Jongin.

Kyungsoo menutup kedua telinganya. Jelas-jelas ia ingin melupakan kejadian semalam tapi orang ini dengan santainya membuat ingatan semalam berputar diotaknya.

"Aku akan terus mengingatkanmu tentang kejadian semalam"

"Kau! Akh!"

Kyungsoo menjerit kesakitan saat tubuhnya secara spontan bergerak dan itu membuat bagian bawahnya nyeri. Jongin langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Apa masih sangat sakit?" tanya Jongin khawatir.

"Ini semua ulahmu" gumam Kyungsoo menahan sakit sekaligus malu.

Jongin mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo yang masih berbalut selimut. Kyungsoo terpekik dan itu membuat bagian bawahnya semakin nyeri. Ringisan kesakitan terlihat dari wajah Kyungsoo. Ia tak tau jika rasa sakitnya akan bertahan selama ini.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana?" bisik Kyungsoo.

"Kau harus membersihkan diri. Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu" balas Jongin dengan langkah memasuki kamar mandi.

Jongin dengan perlahan meletakkan Kyungsoo di _bathtube_ yang sudah berisi air hangat. Kyungsoo merintih pelan saat bagian bawahnya menyentuh air. Saat semua tubuh Kyungsoo terendam kecuali bagian kepalanya, Jongin melepas tangannya.

"Mandilah. Letakkan saja selimut basah itu dibawah _bathtube_. Biarkan pelayan yang membereskannya"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. Ia malu hanya untuk sekedar menatap muka Jongin.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengambil selimut itu dan menelanjangimu tapi sepertinya kau akan membunuhku setelahnya" canda Jongin.

Kyungsoo melotot kesal kearah Jongin. Tak taukah candaannya itu memperparah keadaannya saat ini. Jongin meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan tawanya yang tertahan. Mengerjai Kyungsoo selalu membuatnya terhibur.

 **25.11.17**

Halo...Maaf aku balik lama banget. Udah hampir sebulan ya? Sorry banget. Bahkan beberapa dari kalian menerorku buat lanjutin chap ena-ena ini.

Ada yang merasa kurang hot? Klo mau semakin hot bisa baca sambil deket api atau makan cabe.

Chap ini dibuatnya lumayan lama. Setelah chap sebelumnya publish aku udah mulai buat chap ini. Cuma ditengah jalan otak yadongku ga mau keluar. Pas nyoba nyari mood eh kerjaanku numpuk dan akhirnya terbengkalai. Aku baca kok komen2 kalian. Makanya setiap kali ada yang nagih langsung coba ketik lagi. Tapi berhubung tubuh udah lelah duluan jadi cuma bisa nambah beberapa kata doank.

Bangun mood yadong susah2 gampang. Apalagi kemarin-kemarin lagi sedih #curhatdikit. Eh malah disaat2 itu dapat ide untuk kelanjutan cerita ini. Bahkan kerangka pokok untuk beberapa konflik sudah tersusun rapi diotak #bocorandikit. Akhirnya aku hanya bisa pasrah dan mencoba membangkitkan mood lagi #sekiansesicurhatnya.

So...masih ada yang pengen chap ena-ena lagi? Kok aku masih kurang puas tapi apa aku ga tau. Aku akan mencoba mencari wangsit dulu. Kkkk.

 **REVIEW JUSEYO~~~**


	27. Pemberitahuan

Halo semuanya...maaf karena lama ga muncul.

Untuk cerita I Dont Need A Man hanya aku publish di wattpad dengan judul yang sama. Jadi jika kalian masih ingin baca kelanjutan cerita Kaisoo kalian bisa berkunjung ke Wattpad. Maaf karena kemalasanku copas ke ffn jadi cerita disini ga akan kelanjut.

Kalian tinggal cari aja di wattpad. Atau bisa langsung cari profilku (at)PutriHanaKimo. Kalian bisa cek cerita-ceritaku yang lain. Tapi rata-rata hampir sama kayak yang aku publish di ffn.

Selain itu klo di wattpad kalian bisa tau siapa aja cast-nya selain anggota exo. Dan biasanya juga aku kasih bonus-bonus pict atau video atau mulmed yang mendukung jalannya cerita. Jadi kalian langsung Check out kesana aja ya.

Gomawo udah nunggu cerita ini. #bigbow


End file.
